Seventh Sphere
by Niffler
Summary: [Complete] An adventure for the Hogwarts group, with romance in the mix. Things get weird when Hermione starts having visions, Ron can throw people across the Great Hall, and Ginny can sense what people are feeling! H/H & D/G! Please R&R!!!
1. It has begun

A/N: Here is another story from the great me

A/N:  Here is another story from the great me!  Read and review please.  More to come!  And if I don't get enough reviews I won't continue.  Please read and review!  Constructive criticism only please!!!!

I would also like to dedicate this story to Me Myself and I, for inspiring romance to come.

And to w&m_law, for also inspiring romance to come.

And to Nightfall, for being pure inspiration.  

Seventh Sphere

By Amanda H

            Hermione sat in the transfigurations classroom one fall afternoon staring into space.  She rarely did this, but McGonagal was repeating her lesson for the third time. 

_"Some people pay no attention at all."_  She thought shaking her head.  Her thoughts returned to those in the room with her.  Ron, who was sitting next to her, was trying to pay attention to the professor, but succeeded in only staring out the window at the warm fall afternoon.  Harry sat on the other side of Ron.  He was absently doodling on his scroll.  Hermione leaned over to try and read the words.  He noticed her and quickly snatched the paper away and stuffed it in his bag, blushing profusely.

Hermione returned her mind to wandering.  Several seconds later she was back on the topic of Harry.  He was so cute, sitting there daydreaming.  His face was warm and kind.  His bright green eyes shone with life and intelligence.  She caught herself staring at him.  She hoped no one noticed, but still she could not find it in herself to look away.

_A flash of blinding green light flared across her eyes.  She closed her eyes against the brightness, but it seared through her eyelids and engulfed her.  The light backed away and she could see its source.  A small sphere hovered, mid-air, in front of her.  It glowed brightly green, though the light was not so overwhelming.  She gazed at its pearly surface.  Suddenly, she had the overwhelming urge to reach out and grab it.  She tried to lift her arm but it weighted down heavily.  She tried with every ounce of strength she had to reach out to the sphere.  Finally she lifted her arm.  She was inches away, then centimeters; she almost had it in her grasp.  _

As suddenly as it had appeared the sphere vanished and she found herself lying on the floor of the transfigurations class.  The students were staring at her and McGonagal was shaking her shoulders lightly.  She sat up hesitantly.

"Hermione?  Are you alright?"  McGonagal asked. 

"Yeah, a bit dizzy."  She answered as her head swam. 

"What happened?"  Harry asked, kneeling down beside her.

"I don't know.  There was a bright green light, and then this ball, glowing green, in front of me.  I tried to reach it, and I almost had it, but then you woke me up."  Hermione explained, still confused.

"Perhaps you should go to the infirmary.  Mme Pomfrey can have a look at you.  Harry will you escort her?"  She asked, helping Hermione to her feet.

"Yes Professor."  Harry answered, taking Hermione's arm to support her.  They walked in silence up to the infirmary.  Once there, Mme Pomfrey bustled about, lying Hermione down on a bed and feeding her chocolate.  Harry stayed by her side.

"Harry?"  Hermione asked cautiously, once Mme Pomfrey had left.

"Yes."

"It was really weird.  Not a dream or anything.  It was so real."  She tried to explain.

"Maybe you should see Dumbledore about it."  Harry suggested.

"Sounds good to me.  Let's go."  She swung her feet to the ground.

"Mme Pomfrey hasn't dismissed you yet."  Harry argued, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I sure she won't mind."  Hermione reasoned.  "Besides, this is serious."  She began walking out the door.  Harry followed her.

"Yeah, she won't mind at all."  He mumbled sarcastically.

Soon they reached the gargoyle entrance to Dumbledore's office.  Harry gave the password, which had not changed (cockroach cluster) and they walked up the long winding staircase.  Finally they reached the headmaster's wooden door and knocked.

"Come in!"  He called.  The two pushed open the door hesitantly.  "Yes! Harry!  Hermione!  Do come in and sit down!"  He smiled.  They walked in and sat in the chairs in front of his desk.  "What brings you to my office?"  He looked from one to the other.  Hermione explained what had happened.

"I see."  Answered the Headmaster.

"And I don't know what it is or anything, but it wasn't a dream."  She added adamantly.

"I think what you had could very well have been a vision.  A premonition."  He declared.  The two students stared at him.

"Yes!  I think that's what it was!"  He agreed with himself, his eyes gleaming mischievously.  "Please, report to me if you have any more!"  He smiled, standing.  "Nothing to worry about, not run along to class."

"Yes sir."  The two answered, walking out the door and back down the staircase.

"And so it has begun."  Dumbledore whispered to himself.  Fawkes cooed mournfully from his perch and burst into flames.


	2. And Now We Wait

A/N: Here's chapter 2

A/N:Here's chapter 2!!!Thanks for the great review Nightfall!!!

**Seventh Sphere**

And Now We Wait

By Amanda H

Hermione and Harry arrive late for potions class.

"Potter, Granger!"Snape yelled as the two tried to sneak into their seats unnoticed. 

"We were up in the hospital wing."Hermione protested.

"No excuses!30 points from Griffindor!"The Griffindors moaned and the Slytherins chuckled.Draco turned and leered at the two as they sat in their seats.

"I bet they're lying!I bet they just went somewhere to make out!"Pansy whispered in his ear.He shuttered at her touch.

"No they're telling the truth."He replied calmly.As the words left his mouth he had no idea where they came from. 

"And how would you know?"Pansy asked suspiciously.

"I don't know."He answered truthfully.An obviously frustrated Pansy turned back to her caldron, as did Draco, still puzzling over his insight.

At breakfast the next morning, the trio sat in the Great Hall with Ginny.They chattered away, while Ginny paid little attention to what was said.She was more intent on watching a boy from another group.He sat at his house table, looking depressed and listless.

The owls arrived, dropping mail in front of its owner.No mail came for her, but she watched as a tawny owl dropped a white envelope in front of her subject.She watched as he carefully opened it and read the fine black printing.His face grew pale and Ginny could feel the fear and hate build up inside him.She prickled with his anger and her face grew flushed.He suddenly stopped, as though painfully aware of the eyes boring into the side of his head.He whipped around and caught Ginny right in the eyes.She stared for a moment, feeling everything he felt, all the hate and the fear and the pain.Somewhere, just barely there was love.She could feel it.A great love and desire, forbidden.Suddenly conscious of what she was doing Ginny broke her gaze and looked down into her food.Seconds later Draco Malfoy stormed up to the table.

"Hey Weasel!"He drawled, stopping between Ginny and Ron's chairs.Ron turned his head to look at Draco, but didn't move.

"What?"He spat."Get your slime away from our clean table."

"I could hardly call it clean."Draco continued, scanning the table."I just wanted to tell you to keep your sister under control."Ginny's eyes flashed.

"What?"Ron asked, standing up, Draco backed up slightly and turned to face him.Ginny swiveled in her chair so she was watching them both.

"I said, keep your sister in control.She's been probing my mind."He glanced at her.

"She has not.It's impossible."Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think I know what it feels like to have your mind probed?"He asked glaring at her.He looked back to Ginny."She's been probing my mind and I want her to stop."He drawled, anger and fear in his voice.

"No one would want to pick _your_ mind Draco, now get lost."Ron argued, pushing him back slightly.

"Ron."Ginny warned, but he paid no attention.

"Watch it Weasley."Draco pushed him back.He turned to leave, but Ron reached out with his scrawny arms and lifted Draco into the air.He spun him several times, and then threw him back to the Slytherin table.Malfoy stood up, shaking slightly.

"Watch your back Weasley."He warned and hurried out the doors to the Great Hall.Harry, Hermione and Ginny stared at him.Ron stared at his hands.

"I didn't know I could do that!"He exclaimed, sitting back down.

"I didn't know you could do that either!"Ginny exclaimed."But why did you have to throw Draco?He was leaving."She protested.

"Oh!So now you're on a first name basis?"He questioned."Were you probing his mind?"He asked, grimacing at the thought.

"I didn't mean to."Ginny replied weakly.Ron snorted in disgust.

"Ginny!It's an incredible talent to be able to do that!You shouldn't be able too!"Hermione exclaimed.

"And you shouldn't have visions and Ron shouldn't be able to throw across the hall. Everything is just a little too weird."Harry commented.They nodded in silence.

"I guess we just wait?"Hermione asked."I mean, Dumbledore seemed to know what we were talking about right?He must know something."

"Alright.We wait."Harry answered solemnly.


	3. What on Earth?

Seventh Sphere

**Seventh Sphere**

What on Earth?

By Amanda H

Ginny stormed down the halls from class.Everything was so confusing now.She could feel everything people were feeling.All the hate, all the sorrow, all the love.It was driving her insane!She rushed around a corner, her head bent, when she ran headlong into someone.They both fell to the stone floor with a crash.

"Watch where you're going you. . . . Ginny."Draco's eyes fell on Ginny.She looked up.

"Hi."Ginny answered, unsure of how to proceed.She could feel his embarrassment, the fear, but still the love lingered ever closer to the surface.She blushed.She stood up and brushed off her robes.As she bent down to pick up her books, Draco bent instead and picked up both sets.He handed hers to her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"He asked rather pleasantly.Ginny was taken aback. 

_"God!Don't flirt Draco!"_He told himself.

"Just away."Ginny replied.

"Yeah.Tried of probing minds?"He asked mockingly.

"Look Draco, I didn't probe your mind."She answered, one hand on her hip, here eyes gazing into his. 

_"Ginny!"_She scolded herself, _"Don't look at him like that!Oh, but his eyes!"_

"You did and you know it."Draco continued. 

_"Why are you pressing this?You know it!Leave it be and tell Snape."_

"Draco, why would I do such a think?"She asked, knowing full well the answer.

_"Maybe she's in love with me."_

"Maybe you're in love with me."He drawled, sneering at her.Ginny's mind flashed wildly for an escape.

"Draco I did not probe your stupid mind."She concluded, and started to stride past him.

"Liar!"He yelled in her ear.She spun around.

"Lover!"She screamed just as loudly.The two stood for a moment in total silence, both totally aware of the truth of what they had said, and the closeness to each other.Ginny could feel Draco's breath, like soft ice on her cheek.Draco's mind thrashed for something.He could think of nothing but how nice she smelled, mint and warm sunshine.Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her.

Overwhelmed with passion, Ginny turned so her back was to the wall.Draco moved with her and kissed her hard.He held it for a split second longer and then broke away, tearing down the corridor and into the dungeons.Ginny was left alone in the hallway, stunned.

"What on earth?"She wondered out loud.


	4. Sweet Dreams

A/N: Sorry it took so long

A/N:Sorry it took so long.I've been working more on Moonlight Shining.It's hard to keep two plot lines straight, but since I got a bunch of reviews asking for more (thank you thank you thank you) I thought I'd better post.Thank you all.

** **

**Seventh Sphere**

Sweet Dreams

By Amanda H

Ginny fought herself internally for the next several days trying to determine what had happened in the hallway.She had avoided Draco.This was not difficult, since he was doing the same thing.She battled herself in her mind.She had just been kissed by the boy she loved!He had felt passion too.She could feel his uncertainty, yet burning love.She had always wished he would, and hoped he would, love her!But on the other hand it was Malfoy and Ron would kill her, and him.

Ginny noticed as she sat, staring off into space at lunch.Hermione switched seats with Harry so she was sitting beside her.

"What's up Gin?"She asked.Ginny could feel her concern.

"Nothing."She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing my foot."She smiled."Spit it out."She coxed.Ginny glanced quickly at the boys, immersed in conversation.

"It's nothing, really."She answered, though Hermione noticed her glance.

"How about you come with me to check on Crookshanks?"She asked innocently, smiling at her.

"Alright."Ginny agreed, standing with Hermione. 

"We're going to go look in on Crookshanks.See you later."Hermione told the boys.They both nodded their heads, and returned quickly to conversation.The two girls walked out of the Great Hall.

"So what _is _it Ginny?"Hermione asked after they were barely out of the Great Hall.No one was in the corridors.

"Draco kissed me."

"WHAT!!!!!!!"Hermione squealed."Kissed you?Ron'll flip!Oh Ginny!I've seen the way you look at him.He _kissed_ you?Then what?"She asked.They stopped walking.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean "nothing"?"

"I mean he turned and ran."She shrugged.

"Ran?Why?"

"He was scared.I could feel it."Ginny answered.

"What's with you feeling everyone's emotions?"Hermione asked, concerned.

"I don't know.It's really weird."

"A lot of things are weird.What are you going to do?"Hermione asked pensively.

"I don't know.I love him and I know he loves me, but I really don't know."

***

Harry tossed and turned in his bed.

_ _

_White light was all around him.He searched through it, but he could not see anything through its blindingness.A thick fog rolled in around him.Everything was white.Then, suddenly, in the distance a spec of gold glittered.Harry stared to run towards it.He ran for what seemed like hours, towards the growing hint of gold, through pure white._

_Finally he reached it.In front of him was a sphere.It looked white in the fog, but it was truly clear.Through the centre, not protruding at either end, was a thin golden thread.Harry reached for the sphere.It was just out of reach.He leaned further and further until he was falling.He waited to hit solid ground but he didn't.He fell faster and faster through the mist. _

_ _

Harry woke up in a cold sweat on his bed._"What was that about?"_He asked himself.

Hermione was up late in her room.She stared at the Arithmacy textbook, though none of the numbers sunk into her mind. Nothing went past the front her eyes.

_"I really should sleep."_She thought to herself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"Someone screamed.Hermione stood quickly.No one else in the room woke up.A blinding flash of white light flared before her eyes.

"What in the world?"She asked out loud.A hazy fog spread out until she couldn't see anything anymore.The white light returned, lighting up the fog.She looked ahead and the fog parted, revealing Harry.He was reaching for a sphere, much like the one she had seen.Suddenly he was falling.She ran forward, trying to catch him.He fell through the mist.She reached after him, hoping to grab the edge of his robe.She did not.

The mist and the light were gone.Hermione was sitting on a chair in the dormitory.She scanned the room.No one was there except for herself and the sleeping girls.Quickly she got out of bed and headed for the Common Room.She did not bother with a cloak, since no one would be up at this time of night.

Harry could not get back to sleep.Finally he got out of bed and walked down to the Common Room.As he reached the end of the stairs he noticed another figure at the edge of the Girl's stairs.She lifted her head and noticed him too.The instant their eyes met she broke into a run and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Harry!"She cried."I had this awful dream and we were lost in a white fog and you started falling." Tears streamed down her face.Harry put his arms around her back.

"I had the same dream, but we're both alright now."He murmured quietly.

"Yes."She lifted her head and her warm brown eyes met Harry's vivid green ones. "What's going on Harry?"She asked.

"I don't know Hermione."He answered.She broke out of his arms and went to sit on a small couch in front of the fire.Harry followed her and sat beside her.

"I just feel so lost."She sighed, wiping away a tear.

"I know exactly what you mean." Harry agreed, wiping the tears off the other side of her face."It's like searching for something that's not there.You feel like you'll never find it."His voice became quiet."And even if you do, you're not sure it's there."Hermione met his eyes again.They were so warm and alive.She wished she could live in his eyes.She managed a weak smile.

"Yes."She choked on the word.They just sat for a moment.Each other's company was a comfort.

"You should get some sleep."Harry suggested.

"Yes.I think I might be able to now.Thank you Harry."She replied standing.

"Thank you Hermione.Sweet dreams."He turned and walked to the boy's stairs.She went to the girl's stairs.As he reached the bottom he turned and watched Hermione enter the dorm safely.Then he turned and went to his own bed.


	5. Hidden Talent

A/N: Okay, finally I've posted more (obviously)

A/N:Okay, finally I've posted more (obviously)!I'm nearly finished my other story, so you can expect much more of this one to come, as well as longer chapters.I was just re-reading a bit of this one to remember exactly where I was, and my chapters are really short!So they will be longer!I hope you like it!R&R!!!

** **

**Seventh Sphere**

Hidden Talent

By Amanda H

The next morning Draco woke up early.He got dressed and headed down to the Slytherin Common Room.It was dark and cold in the dungeon.He sat down on one of the stuffed leather chairs in front of the fire to think.

_"A week tomorrow I will be a death eater._"He thought to himself._"I don't know if that's what I want to do.They cause so much destruction.They are exactly what killed my mother's spirit.I don't want to be responsible for that kind of destruction._"He sighed."_I've been avoiding the subject too long.I can't postpone the ceremony any longer."_He worriedly brushed a strand of blond hair out of his face._"If I do, I will kill.I will be a monster like my father.If I don't, they will kill me."_He turned over his left arm and lifted the sleeve.He looked downto where they would put the Dark Mark.He didn't want it.

_"Then there's Ginny."_He thought, but quickly shook his head._"Since when has she _ever _made a difference in my decisions?Since I kissed her."_He reminded himself.He rested his head in the palm of his hand._"I don't know anymore.She said I loved her.At least I think that's what she was talking about.Maybe not.Maybe I've got it all wrong."_He sighed again and sat up straight, gazing into the infinite fire.

_"What was I talking about?_"He asked himself._"How did I know she was lying?"_He sighed in confusion.

_"Hmmmmm."_He thought._"I knew that Seamus was lying today too, when he asked to leave Care of Magical Creatures early.Or did I just suspect it?I knew Harry and Hermione were telling the truth in potions.I told Pansy, but she didn't believe me.At least it made her leave me alone."_He sneered to himself._"What is it all about?"_He scanned the Common Room.Gordon Caldone sat in a corner of the room, scribbling on some parchment.Suddenly an idea struck him.He stood up and walked over to the first year to test it.

"Hey."He said, staring down at him.

"Hey?"The boy answered questioningly.His eye's looked frightened and quickly glanced around the room for Crabbe and Goyle.Finding no one there, he relaxed a little and met Draco's eyes again.Draco noticed his search.

"Looking for Crabbe and Goyle?"He sneered menacingly.

"No."The boy answered.

_"Lie."_Thought Draco.

"Now you're lying to me."He drawled.

"No I'm not."He answered defensively. 

_"Lie."_

"Fine.What are you doing?"He changed the subject.

"Charms homework."He answered simply.

_"Truth._"Thought Draco, intrigued._"I guess Slytherin don't lie all the time."_

"Flitwick's a real moron huh?"Draco asked.

"Yup.He's one of the worst here.I can't stand him."The boy sneered back.

_"Lie."_Draco thought.

"Alright.Thanks."Draco said, turning and walking up to his dorm._"Maybe I have got talent.I'd better not let father know.It'd make him even more eager to make me join the Dark Lord."_He changed out of his robes and crawled into the bed, pulling the silver drapes around him.

_"I guess I'll just have to keep this quiet.Though it might be useful."_

The next morning Hermione was feeling a bit tense.She could not put her finger on what was wrong but she could feel something in the air was not right.She walked to class after breakfast with Ron and Harry.They had charms.They walked in and took their seats in the middle of the room.Professor Flitwick stood behind his desk on a stool.He began his lesson about healing charms and how to use them.Hermione's mind began to wander.

She began to think about her strange vision.What was the orb she saw?She tried to picture it in her mind.It's glowing essence.It's green haze of swirling clouds.An image grew in her mind.She could see the sphere quite clearly.Suddenly, it disappeared.Instead she stood in Dumbledoor's office.It was dark outside and though she could not make out the hands on the wall clock, she knew it was late.The Head Master sat at his desk, an amused gleam in his eye.Harry, Ron and she stood in front of his desk.Her dream self held the sphere in its hand.It glowed brilliantly.Ron's eyes were fixed on the sphere.Dumbledoor seemed lost in thought or memory, but Harry and her dream self's eyes were locked.The luminous sphere in her hand grew brighter and something flickered in Harry's eyes.

A white sphere.Then it was gone, as though it had been nothing more than a flicker of light.Dumbledoor leaned forward on his desk, about to speak.There was a bright flash of green light and Hermione was once again sitting at her desk in charms.Harry was nudging her roughly in her side.She tilted momentarily, struggling to regain her balance.Her eyes snapped to Harry.

"What?"She whispered, confused.

"You sort of phased out on us Herm."He said, his eyes were fearful and questioning.

"Yeah."Ron whispered from the other side of Harry."We thought you were going to turn Zombie again."He grinned.

"I was thinking about the sphere I saw.Then all of a sudden I was in Dumbledoor's office, watching myself."She explained, a slight panic in her voice.The two looked at her concerned, Flitwick's lesson forgotten.

"What do you mean?"Harry asked.

"Kind of like the pensive you told us about Harry.I was watching you and Ron and I at Dumbledoor's desk.The other me was holding the green sphere.It was really weird."She rubbed her sore eyes.

"You should get some rest."Harry suggested.

"Yeah, we don't want you going batty on us."Ron laughed.They smiled.

"Sure.I will, after class."She nodded in agreement.They returned to the watching Flitwick demonstrate the charms, however Hermione's mind remained on the subject of her vision.

_"What was that?I'll have to research into this.Oh!My head hurts now.Maybe Harry's right.Maybe I do need more sleep.Oh, well.First I'll find out what is going on and then I'll sleep."_She concluded, trying to catch up on the notes she had missed.


	6. Sphereiousa Pendulum

A/N: Well, here it is

A/N:Well, here it is.I'll make this brief.I tried to make it longer.I hope everybody likes it!R&R!!!!!!!!!

This Chapter is dedicated to – **Draco'z Lil' Devil** since you asked for it!!!Oh , and don't worry about Draco, I have plans for him!

** **

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H

Spheriousa Pendulum

After dinner that day Hermione slipped off to the library.She crept through the columns of books searching for something to explain her strange experience.There were many books on visions, but she could find nothing to explain any connection with a sphere.Her eyes ached from the hours of study.Her body begged her for sleep but she refused to relent.She knelt down and pulled a dusty red book off the shelf.She sat down on the red carpet and began flipping through the pages.A floorboard creaked behind her and she whipped her head around.

Harry stood behind her, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I thought I might find you here."He grinned.She smiled sleepily back.

"Hi.I was just trying to do a little research on my vision."She answered, setting down her book and rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Don't you think you should get some rest?"He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No.No I'm fine."She replied turning back to her book.

"You are not."Harry argued."Now come on and get some sleep."

"Really Harry, I'm fine."She answered looking up at him.

"Hermione, we have class tomorrow and it's," he looked over at the grandfather clock in the corner of the library, "it's 11:30 at night.Come and get some sleep and I'll help you look tomorrow."He coxed.Hermione's head dropped to her chest.

"Alright.I'll come, but only if you promise to help."She agreed, standing up.

"I promise."He replied, taking her arm and leading her through the shelves of books and out of the library.She rested her tired head on his shoulder as they walked.He smiled.Suddenly her eyes flew open and she stopped dead.He stopped with her.

"Harry do you see it?"She asked anxiously.

"Hermione?"He questioned.

_"He can't see it!Am I going insane?"_She thought frantically.

"Harry!Can you see it?Right there!"She pointed directly in front of them.His eyes scanned the hallway quizzically.

"Hermione, there's nothing there."He began, moving closer to her.

"No Harry!It's right there!"She took a few steps forward.

"Hermione," he began again, moving closer to her, "you really need to get some sleep.Maybe we should go see Mme Pomfry. . ."

"No!"Hermione exclaimed.She moved forward and stretched out her hand.Harry regarded her actions quizzically.

"What _is_ it Hermione?"He asked, stepping forward as well.

"It's that sphere!Can't you see it?"She asked, pointing ahead of them.

"No, I can't see anything."He answered, peering at the spot she indicated."Look, Herm," he began taking her by the shoulders, "I know you're tired.This whole situation has got us all a little on edge.Maybe if we just get some rest, it'll all make sense in the morning."He suggested calmly.

"No!"Hermione insisted, shrugging off his grasp and walking forward."It's right here!"She clamped her hand around something in mid-air and held on.Suddenly a glowing green sphere appeared in her hand.Harry stared, amazed.

"What!"He gasped.

"Here!"Hermione exclaimed triumphantly.She dislodged the sphere from its resting place in the air.She turned and held it out towards him.The orb was glowing a bright pearly mint green.Light radiated from the fist-sized sphere that she clasped tightly in her palm."Can you see it now?"She asked expectantly.

"Yes!"Harry answered, still amazed."What is it?" 

"It's the sphere I saw in my vision.The one I was holding!"She exclaimed.

"It looks very similar to what I saw in my dream.It's the same size and shape."Harry said, trying to look at the object from all sides.

"I think we should go to Dumbledoor.This is obviously important."Hermione advised.

"Agreed.Would you mind if we went to find Ron first?I feel awful leaving him out."Harry asked.A tingle ran up Hermione's spine.

"Sure.Let's go."They walked quickly to the Griffindor tower.Hermione waited in the Common Room while Harry went upstairs to the Boys dorm to wake Ron. 

_"What is this?"_Hermione asked herself._"I don't understand.I feel a power radiating from it, but I can't explain it.I hope Dumbledoor will know."_She thought.Just then Harry climbed down the stairs followed by a very sleepy looking Ron.His red hair was sticking up at odd angles and he was still pulling one arm through the sleeve of his robe.His eyes drooped sleepily as he tripped on the last step.

"Alright."Ron yawned."Can I see it?"

"Sure."Hermione answered, holding out the sphere.Ron stared at it.

"Wow.That's really something.And you just pulled it out of thin air?"He asked.

"Yeah, but Harry couldn't see it."She added.

"Come on.Let's go."Harry urged.The two followed him out the portrait hole and through the corridors until they finally arrived at the Head Master's office.

"Cockroach Cluster."Harry whispered to the gargoyle.It jumped aside and the three climbed the stone staircase.When they reached the door at the top, Harry held out a hesitant hand, and glanced at Hermione.She nodded and he knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in!"Dumbledoor's pleasant voice rang from inside.Hermione pushed open the door and they stepped tentatively inside.

"Good night."Dumbledoor greeted them cheerfully from behind his desk."What can I do for three young students up so late?"He asked, beckoning them in with his hand.

"Well, sir. . ."Hermione began.Dumbledoor's eyes flickered from her face to her hand.

"I see you've found a sphere."He stated.A faint smile played on his lips and his eyes twinkled in the fading candlelight.

"Yes Sir."Hermione answered.She held it out to him for his inspection.His eyes gazed thoughtfully at her from across his desk.Another tingle ran up her spine.She dared to glance over at Ron.His eyes were fixed on the glowing orb in her outstretched hand.The tingle increased and she shivered.She looked to Harry.As she turned her eyes met his and they seemed to lock together, searching for something in the others' eyes.Hermione's whole body froze and goose bumps creased her skin.

_"It's just like my vision."_She thought.Something flickered in Harry's eye.She stared into his eyes.It flashed again.This time she saw it clearly, a clear, glassy sphere with a golden thread through it.

_"Exactly like in my vision!"_Regretfully she turned away from Harry to face Dumbledoor.He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Professor Dumbledoor!Something very odd just happened!"She began.He looked at her questioningly, as did Ron and Harry.

"Please enlighten us Miss. Granger."He said, folding his hands in front of him on the desk.

"Well, earlier, in charms class, I was thinking about the orb I saw in that vision we told you about a few days ago.Then suddenly I was in your office, watching myself, Harry, Ron and yourself, playing out the exact moment that just occurred.You were thinking, Ron was looking at the sphere in my hand and Harry, and I. . ."She paused.They looked at her expectantly."Harry and I were watching each other.It was very weird.Mine spine tingled and then you started to speak.That's when I snapped out of it in charms.This is exactly what I saw!"Hermione exclaimed.

"Please, sit."Dumbledoor instructed, the look on his face played between concern and amusement.Hermione pulled out one of the red velvet cushioned chairs and sat down.Ron did the same, while Harry stood behind them.Dumbledoor smiled and pulled out his wand.Then, as he waved it a chair matching the other two appeared in the air.He motioned it over to Harry and set it on the ground between the other two. Harry also sat down.

"I believe I can explain this minor mystery."He smiled."And it has very much to do with the sphere you hold in your hand right now."The three watched him expectantly.He smiled again and leaned back in his chair.

"A very long time ago, almost medieval, seven wizards united to form a single power.They believed they could control the earth, muggle and wizard a like.They believed that every person's mind is made up of seven key elements.Each one of these wizards represented one element of the human psyche.They banded together to combine their elements into one object, an object of complete power that could control every person on earth.This object took the form of a sliver sphere."He paused and watched the reactions of the students.Ron looked shocked, Hermione's face was lit with horror, however Harry looked intrigued at this prospect.His eyes twinkled as he continued.

"However, there was a problem.One wizard wished to control all the others.He wanted absolute power.This wizard tried to seize control of the silver sphere, to rule the world uninterrupted.The other six wizards knew they could not let this happen.No one knew what would happen if one wizard representing one element was able to control the other elements.It was hypothesized that it could result in the mental breakdown of every person on earth."Hermione gasped.Dumbledoor nodded.

"So these wizards did the only thing they could think of.They split the silver sphere into the seven different elements.Each of the six took their own element and left to distant corners of the world to bury their spheres deep in their own minds.There it could not be accessed by anyone but themselves or their descendants.The spheres have been passed down in the psyches of the six's descendants ever since that day without any knowledge of it's existence.The seventh sphere, the one that belonged to the destructive wizard, was thrust deep into another realm where it was thought to be inaccessible to anyone."He paused and leaned forward on his desk.

"Most wizards consider this tale merely a legend, not to be taken seriously, but I know differently."His eyes twinkled mischievously."I know that one of the spheres was uncovered.I know one of the descendants accessed her sphere in her time of need.And now, another descendant has discovered her sphere."He finished and turned to Hermione."That is you my dear."

"Are you telling me, I am the descendant to one of the most powerful wizards in history and I've had this. . .this sphere in my head my whole life?"She asked, unbelieving.

"More or less."He answered.

"But then why didn't I know, or bring it out?I'm assuming that's what I did."She questioned.

"Yes, that is what you did.You can only discover your sphere when the time is right.Danger must lie ahead.You must be ready to face it and have the power to control the sphere."He informed.Hermione was speechless as she turned this information over in her mind.Harry, however, was not.

"Danger!How?"He asked.

"One of the spheres is being controlled by a dark wizard, someone with cruel intentions."He said, leaning forward."Just as the other sphere was uncovered in the past to fight against this dark wizard, Hermione's sphere was uncovered so that she may aid the fight against this wizard.Only the other spheres can defeat another sphere.It takes all other elements to defeat any one element.The spheres can only be accessed when the threat is great enough _and _the holder's power is great enough to control it."

"So, you mean when this other sphere was found," Ron began, "The threat might have been huge, but Hermione's parents didn't have the magical ability to control the sphere?"He asked.

"Exactly."Dumbledoor replied.

"Who did the other sphere belong too?"Harry asked.He could feel a lump rising in his throat.

"I'm afraid I am unable to reveal that information to you right now."Dumbledoor replied.Harry nodded his head in understanding, however the lump remained lodged in his throat.

"You said seven elements Professor, but you never said what they were."Hermione observed, finding her voice."What are they?"

"I cannot answer that either.Each person must discover it individually.I can, however tell you which sphere you hold in your hand."He smiled.Hermione looked at him expectantly and nodded.

"Hermione, you hold the Sphere of Intelligence."Ron snorted from his seat.Everyone turned to look at him.

"Well, um. . . ." He stuttered."It's just so, well, obvious for Hermione, I mean, it's Hermione!"He tried to explain.Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry slapped him on the back of the head.Dumbledoor leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"An accurate observation Mr. Weasley.However I can assure you Ms. Granger's intelligence is in no way enhanced by the sphere.What she has accomplished she has done all on her own."Dumbledoor assured.Hermione beamed and Harry smiled at her.

"Now, Ms. Granger, on a more serious note, I'm have to inform you, a sphere is an enormous responsibility.More than you could ever imagine.I, unfortunately, cannot give you the choice to give up your sphere.You have it and you have no choice but to accept it.It could not have been found if you did not have the ability to control it, take comfort in that."He advised.She nodded.

"But, what am I supposed to do with it?"She asked.

"That is a more difficult question."Dumbledoor answered."A spell was created that can bring the seventh sphere out of the realm to which it was banished.That spell was used many years ago and that sphere is now controlled by one individual.This person is using it to try and control the world."

"Voldemort."Harry whispered.Ron shivered noticeably and Dumbledoor nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Voldemort.He controls this sphere.He continues to use the power of the sphere to protect himself and to conquer others.He has not been able to succeed because of the valiant efforts of the wizarding community and because he only controls one sphere."

"Which sphere?"Hermione asked, eager to learn more.

"I cannot say."Dumbledoor replied.Hermione frowned.

"Was the other sphere uncovered to fight Voldemort?"Harry asked.His voice remained steady and calm.

"Yes.It was revealed when he was at the peak of his power."Dumbledoor nodded.Harry gulped, but the large lump had grown and now seemed the block his entire throat.

"Why weren't any other spheres revealed then?My parents were muggles so they obviously couldn't have controlled it, but what about any of the other spheres."Hermione asked.Ron turned to look at Hermione questioningly.

"Yeah Hermione, your parents are muggles, so how can you have a wizard sphere?"He asked.

"If you go many, many generations back on Hermione's mother's side, there was a wizard.He married a muggle, and it was passed down to their child and so on a so on.You don't have to be magical to descend from a witch or wizard."Dumbledoor explained.Ron nodded.

"But what about the other spheres.Why weren't they revealed?"Hermione persisted.

"You have to have a very high level of magic and a very high level of threat before a sphere will reveal itself.The magical ability level to access a sphere is astronomical.Also, young children who have spheres do not possess the understanding to control them, so they cannot access them.I believe you were at too young an age when the other sphere was accessed.This could be true for the other four spheres, or the magical ability might not have been high enough."Dumbledoor explained.

"It seems very complicated."Hermione sighed.

"It is."Dumbledoor answered simply.

"Can we meet with the person who has the other sphere?"Harry asked, nearly choking on his words as his throat constricted.

"I'm afraid not."Dumbledoor replied, staring at his folded hands.

"Why?"Ron asked.

"I cannot answer that."Dumbledoor replied simply.Harry tried to swallow but his mouth had gone dry.

"What_ am _I supposed to do with it?"Hermione asked again.

"That is difficult to say.With each sphere comes a power, not given to other wizards.Again, I cannot reveal to you what these powers are, but I can tell you that the power that comes with the Sphere of Intelligence is premonitions."Dumbledoor informed.Hermione smiled.

"So I'm not going out of my mind.What I saw in charms class was a premonition."Hermione concluded.

"Yes."Dumbledoor confirmed."For now I advise you to remain open to further premonitions and try to stay out of danger."

"But what about the other spheres?"Harry asked. 

"The second sphere was discovered more than 10 years after the first.I suggest you not spend your time waiting for another."He advised, his eyes twinkling.At that moment Ron yawned.

"Oh!Excuse me."He mumbled, suppressing another yawn.

"It is late students."Dumbledoor smiled.They glanced at the wall clock, which read 12:57."You should try to get some sleep, but before you go, I must inform you Hermione, that it is dangerous to separate yourself from the sphere.it is easier to receive premonitions if it is near by.Also, Voldemort could have spies or supporters who would try to steal the sphere from you."Dumbledoor cautioned.

"Do you mean I have to carry it with me all the time?"Hermione asked, looking down at the fist sized ball in her hand.

"Yes, but I have a spell that might make this simpler.If I could have the sphere for a moment. . ."He asked.

"Of course."Hermione replied handing it to him.He set it down on his desk and took out his wand.He waved it over the sphere while mumbling a few words.

"Sphereiousa Pendulum."He whispered.They watched as the glowing sphere shrunk to the size of a marble and a silver loop of wire protruded through the top.A black cord appeared and wound itself through the loop and back around to meet the other end.It joined the other end to form a seamless tie.Dumbledoor picked up the new necklace and held it out for Hermione's inspection.Her sphere was now dangling beautifully from the black cord.The ball still glowed a brilliant pearl green.Hermione smiled.

"It's perfect!"She exclaimed, taking it from the Professor's outstretched hand.

"The cord is enchanted to extend when you wish to take it off or put it back on, however it is also water proof, so I don't think the need should arise."He informed.Hermione pulled on the cord, which immediately extended.She slipped it over her head and let it rest around her neck.The cord shrunk back to its normal length, letting the sphere dangle inside the V of her collarbone.

"Thank you."She said to Dumbledoor.

"No trouble at all."He replied."Now, it is late, so please be off to bed and alert me of any visions.Goodnight."He remarked, standing and issuing them out the door.They walked down the stone flight of stairs and out of Dumbledoor's office.

"Wow Hermione!That's incredible!"Ron exclaimed on the way down the corridors.

"Shhhhhh!"Harry warned."It's one in the morning!Do you _want_ Filch to catch us!?"

"Sorry."Ron whispered.

"I don't know what to think!"Hermione sighed."It's a huge responsibility, and it means _I_ have to fight Voldemort."

"I didn't think of that."Ron replied thoughtfully.Harry stared at his shoes.They walked in silence for several minutes.

"Are you scared?"Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yes."Hermione answered."I don't know if I can do this on my own."

"You won't have to.We'll be beside you the whole way.Just like you were both their for me, we'll be their for you."Harry promised.

"Thank you both so much!"Hermione smiled in relief as the reached the portrait hole.Ron muttered the password to the Fat Lady (Nickity Nocks) and they entered the Common Room.It was deserted at this late hour.

"Well, goodnight you two.See you in the morning."Hermione said as they were about to part ways to the appropriate staircases.She quickly hugged Ron.He blushed.

"Night Herm."He smiled and turned to go to the stairs.

"G'Night Harry."She smiled, leaning over and pecking him lightly on the cheek.Quickly she turned and darted up the girls' stairs without glancing back, to show her red cheeks.Harry also turned bright red, quickly followed Ron up the staircase.

A/N:Well, I know it's confusing, but I hope everyone understood.Please feel free to ask many questions in your REVIEW!!!!!!!!!It's hard for me to know what everyone needs clarification about, since I know all about it in my own head.Thanks!


	7. Be Very Careful

A/N: Okay, this isn't one of my best chapters

A/N:Okay, this isn't one of my best chapters.Just being honest.It was a bit jerky (not as in moronic, as in not flowing).Anyway, I'll try harder with my next chapter.Please R&R anyway; it's quite crucial to the plot!!!!!!!Thanks!

** **

**Draco'z Lil' Devil** – It's going to be H/Hr!I mean, I was re-reading the fourth HP book (I know, pathetic life eh?) and I realized that at the end, Hermione didn't kiss Ron goodbye!!!She kissed Harry goodbye and just hugged Ron!So it _is_ possible!!!!!!And Draco's in this chapter again!

**Alisha** – The spheres can be used together.The only thing is, you have to use all six of the others to defeat one.It doesn't matter if it's the "evil" one or not.You need six to defeat one.Does that clear it up?

**Nightfall **– You'll have to wait and see about Harry and Ron getting spheres!!!And it was me who said Harry should fight alone.Sorry.*Takes out large sign reading "Niffler the Hypocrite" and tapes it to her forehead*.I guess he just needs some help for the sake of the story!Besides, you never know what will happen at the end!!!

** **

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H

Be Very Careful

Late one Wednesday afternoon, Ginny sat under a tree on the grounds reading a book in the dimming sunlight.It was one of her favourites by Orson Scott Card called Ender's Game.Tears creased her cheeks as the young storybook boy pined for his sister and battled the cruel world.

"Hey!What's so sad Weasel?"A voice called from several meters away.Ginny paused a moment then lifted her head, realizing the comment was directed at her.She scanned the area.Her eyes rested upon Draco Malfoy, walking towards her.She closed the book and set it down on the grass beside her.

"What do you want Malfoy?"She asked angrily, recalling the last time he answered her question.Draco smirked.

"I want nothing."He replied.Ginny looked into his eyes, trying to read his emotions.He had buried them deep inside himself, but Ginny was still able to filter out some of what he was feeling.Confusion, jealousy, pain, and something else.Ginny couldn't put her finger on it.Draco watched her with an amused look on his face.

"It's a free court yard."He smirked, stopping and leaning on the tree.

"Ummmm."Ginny mumbled, picking up her book_."Why is he doing this to me?!"_She thought, absently turning a page of her book._"Just for laughs probably.He'll tell all his little minions and they'll laugh.They're probably hiding in the bushes right now.Stupid people.Stupid Slytherin."_Another tear rolled down her moist cheek.

"Must be a very sad book."Draco commented raising his eyebrows.

"Ummmmm."Ginny mumbled again.Suddenly an idea struck her.She looked up at Draco, partially squinting her eyes at the sun behind him.His platinum blond hair shone like an angel's halo around his head, slightly blown by the breeze."I saw that letter you got the other day."Ginny stated bluntly.His face paled and Ginny sensed his emotions quickly turn to fear.

"I get many letters."Draco answered evasively.There was no change in his voice, however Ginny noticed he didn't leave.

_"Maybe he wants someone to help."_She thought hopefully.

"Yes, but this one made you afraid.You're afraid now too."She continued, standing up.

"So you were probing my mind!" Draco accused, hovering menacingly in Ginny's face.She backed down slightly.He looked very menacing with his steel gray eyes wide and fear emanating from him.

"I was not!"Ginny argued back._"I won't give in to him!"_She thought, standing up straighter to look him in the eye.Her fiery red hair blazed a frame around her face.

_"Lie."_He thought."You just admitted it!"Draco said aloud, quite frustrated.

"But I didn't mean too!"Ginny fumed.

"Didn't mean to lie?"Draco asked skeptically.

"No!Probe you mind!"Ginny replied exasperatedly.

"How can you not mean too?!"Draco asked in annoyance."Mind probing is a very serious and difficult skill!"

"But I don't mean too!"Ginny protested.

"But you did do it!"Draco persisted.Ginny turned away and walked a few steps.

"Yes."She murmured quietly.Draco smirked.

"I knew it.Liar."He sneered.Ginny held back a sob as several tears rolled down her face.

_"Why does he hate me so much?"_She asked herself.Again, she felt Draco's emotions change from anger and frustration briefly to triumph and then to sadness and warmth.She was surprised.

"Ginny," he came up behind her and whispered.His voice was low and mellow.He lifted a hand to touch her shoulder, but pulled it away before she noticed.

"I don't understand how or why, but I can feel what everyone else feels!"She sobbed."It started just after the beginning of school!It's terrible Draco.I can feel everything, so strongly.All the pain and hurting."She sobbed.Draco ached inside to just grab her and kiss her and make all the pain go away, but he knew he couldn't.Instead he reached out his arms and wrapped them gently around her waist, pulling her closer to him.He liked the feeling of her warm body pressed against his.Her hair smelled like pine needles and peaches.

"I know Ginny, I know."He murmured, holding her tightly.

"It's not like I can read people's thoughts or anything, just what they feel."She explained, sobs shaking her body.

"It's alright."Draco comforted.Ginny rested her head against Draco's neck.She really didn't care right then if the whole world was watching and laughing at her.She felt so wonderful in his arms that she never wanted to leave.She knew that he felt at peace as well.She opened her mind and let his warmth and happiness flow into her mind.She sensed he was also a bit nervous and she smiled.

"Thank you."She whispered.He smiled.Still, she could feel that pain, the fear, buried inside him.He was trying to hide it, but she could feel it.He was afraid.He was in danger._"The letter!"_She thought.

Ginny whirled around suddenly, catching Draco by surprise.He stepped back.

"What about that letter!"She asked, whipping the tears from her face resolutely.His body stiffened and Ginny felt his mind turn colder.

"I get a lot of mail.Just leave it alone!"He snapped, turning his back to her.Ginny refused to give up.She walked towards him.

"I'm talking about that letter you got a few days ago, from a tawny owl, not your own.It was on blanched paper in tiny black writing.You were upset after reading it and left!"She described.He whirled around, glaring at her.

"Who says I was upset.Maybe I was just tired."He challenged.Ginny tapped her head with her finger.

"You were upset.Afraid."She continued.Her eyes were alive with fire.Draco knew it was all true.

"I was not!"He argued, glaring intensely at her.

"Say what you like.I know the truth."Ginny said, turning her back on him and walking over to the tree where she had left her book.She sat down.Draco paused a moment, then followed her.He sat down beside her on the warm grass and crunched a leaf under his hand.

"You think _you_ know the truth?Try being me."

"What about you?"Ginny asked, turning to face him again.

"It's kind of like your emotion thing.Just recently I noticed I'm able to tell when someone is lying and when they're telling the truth."He explained, fingering the crushed remnants of the leaf.

"That's incredible Draco!"Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's also a pain in the butt.You have no idea how often people lie around here.Everyone could use a good dose of veritaserum."He smirked.

"But how Draco?"Ginny asked, perplexed.

"I don't know.It started just after the start of school."He paused in thought.Suddenly his face contorted and Ginny felt his emotions quickly shift to fear."If you tell anyone Ginny, I swear I will kill you."He threatened, staring down at her.His eyes were cold and gray, his voice hateful.

"I won't!"Ginny exclaimed, raising her hands to either side of her face.He looked frightening and evil in the onset of darkness.The leaves of tree rustled in the late evening breeze.

"Liar."Draco accused, searching her eyes for further answers even thought he knew it was the truth._"I _need_ to be sure!"_He thought.

"No I'm not!"Ginny exclaimed._"Why did he say I'm lying?He should know."_Ginny thought.

"Humph."Draco snorted, shaking his head in disgust."Who were you going to tell?"He demanded.He put his arms on the ground on either side of her and leaned closer.Ginny could feel his icy breath on her cheek.She looked into his steel gray eyes, expectant and fearful.Quickly she turned her head and pushed herself away.She stood up quickly, but Draco was faster.He stood and took her by the shoulders before she could run away.

"Who were you going to tell?"He insisted, shaking her slightly.His emotions were raw fear and hate.

"No one!"Ginny yelled, pulling at his grasp.He held on tight."No one if you say not to!"She pleaded and pulled.Draco dropped his gaze and released her arms.She jumped back.He stayed staring at the ground, aware of Ginny's searching gaze.

_"What did I just do?Am I becoming my father?I just screamed at her.I made her afraid.And it felt, good."_He hesitated, afraid to realize what he had become._"No, no I will not be my father.But what if I can't help it?What if I loose control? What if I hurt someone?What if I hurt Ginny?"_

Ginny remained several feet away from him.She watched him, waiting for his next move.He felt worried, afraid, sad.When he made no move she sighed and turned to the castle.She hurried to the castle, unsure of whether to keep her promise or not.She was sure of one thing however.

_"Draco Malfoy is a very dangerous person."_She thought._"And I'll have to be careful._Very_ careful."_


	8. Quite a Sight

A/N: Yes I know I am far too obvious about who's going to have a sphere

A/N:Yes I know I am far too obvious about who's going to have a sphere.BUT, that does not mean I'm going to give anything away.You'll all just have to keep reading (and reviewing)!

Oh!And if no one has noticed, all my chapter titles are all things someone has said in the chapter!!Make sure to look in this chapter for the line "Quite a Sight"!It's the same with all the titles in this story!I just thought I should inform you all about my brilliance!

**Draco'z Lil' Devil** – You're right.Ginny wasn't going to tell anyone, Draco was just afraid.He didn't trust her.He's not in this chapter either, but you'll see more of him soon, don't worry!!!

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H

Quite a Sight

The next day Harry, Hermione and Ron went for a walk around the grounds.George and Fred had set off several extra-strength dung bombs in the Common Room and the smell had yet to clear.Therefore the three decided to spend their afternoon outside rather than in.

"That essay Snape gave us yesterday is murder!"Ron exclaimed as they walked around the peaceful lake."I mean three feet on one potion!"He continued."It's ridiculous!"

"It's not that bad Ron."Hermione sighed."I mean, mine's four feet and I'm still not quite done."She explained.

"Not done!"Ron yelled."Well, couldn't you be done and finish mine?Please?"He looked at Hermione with puppy eyes and a sad frown.She smiled, but shook her head.

"No Ron.How will you ever learn if you copy?"She asked.

"I don't need to learn, I just need to pass!"He argued.Hermione shook her head."Please Herm?"He begged as they stopped under a large oak tree for some rest."I just need a bit!Just a start!"She continued to shake her head as she sat down and leaned against the tree.Harry sat down beside her, while Ron remained standing, facing them.

"Come on!You're the one with the 'Sphere of Intelligence'!How about helping those less fortunate?"He begged.Harry laughed.

"Ron, the answer is no.It's not going to change.You'll just have to finish it on your own by Friday."She replied.

"Friday!"Ron exclaimed."But today's Thursday!I haven't even started!"He yelled.

"You haven't even started?"Hermione asked, unbelieving.

"No! Argh!It's hopeless!"Ron sighed.He kicked the large old oak tree in anger.The bark creaked.Ron took a deep breath and kicked it again, as hard as he could.The tree groaned heavily and began to tilt.Ron, who wasn't really paying attention anymore, turned away and gave it one final kick.The tree roots scraped against the ground and suddenly the tree toppled over into the water with a huge splash. 

Lake water splashed up in a huge fountain, soaking all three of them.Harry and Hermione fell backwards with the tree.Hermione ended up in the water, while Harry was tangled in the tree's up-earthed roots.Ron stared in horror at them.

"I. . . . I didn't mean to. . . . I didn't think it would. . . . I. . . .It couldn't have been that old!"He stammered.Hermione sputtered and heaved her soaking self to a standing position on the muddy bottom of the lake, knee deep in water.Her bushy brown hair was sopping wet and hanging in a tangled muddy mess around her face.Her black robes were drenched.

"Urgh!"She sputtered, spitting out a mouthful of lake water.

Harry fought to untangle himself from the latticework of roots, while leaving the tree unharmed.He quickly gave up and ripped away some roots, freeing himself.Hermione struggled to pull herself up the muddy bank onto land.It wasn't very high, but the earth was wet and she kept slipping, and falling back into the water, screaming.Ron remained staring at the tree, mouth hanging open.

Harry stood up and brushed the dry dirt off his robes.Hermione slipped again on the bank and fell screaming into the water.Harry rushed over to the edge.

"Hermione!"He called.She stood up to look at him."Hermione take my hand and I'll help you up."He said, offering his hand."But watch you don't pull me in too okay?"He asked.She nodded and brushed a mucky strand of hair out of her eyes.

Hermione clamored back to the bank.She went down on her hands and knees, using both knees and one hand to propel herself upward.She grasped Harry's extended hand with her own and began moving up the tiny bank.Once she had reached the top she grasped the grass tightly in her hand, forgetting it too was wet.Her hand slipped and she fell backwards into the water, pulling Harry with her.They landed with a huge splash.

The two sputtered and spit as they stood up again in the knee-deep water.

"Hermione?"Harry said, a fake smile plastered to his face as he turned to her."I said _don't_ pull me in."She smiled weakly.

"Sorry."She shrugged.

"Sorry doesn't cut it."Harry replied, bending down and reaching into the water."But mud will!"He yelled throwing a handful of mud at her head.With a yelp Hermione ducked and the mud splattered over the top of her head.She raised her head slowly.

"Oh!You did _not_ want to do that Mr. Potter."She said menacingly, walking towards him.Harry tried to back away, but bumped into the fallen tree.

"Ha!"Hermione yelled, jumping on top of him and knocking him sideways into the lake.He splashed and kicked, trying to get up again.Hermione quickly let him up.His head surfaced and he spit the murky water at her.

"The mistake was yours."He growled playfully, swimming towards her, only his head showing above the water.

"Eek!"Hermione screamed, rushing for the bank."Ron!Ron!"She called, clawing at the muddy side."Ron!Help! Eek!"She yelled as Harry grabbed her foot and pulled her under the water again.He pushed her behind him and began to climb up himself.

Hermione stood up and brushed her hair out of her face.Harry was already halfway up the bank, slipping and sliding the whole way.Hermione waded through the water carefully.She crept up behind him trying not to make any noise that would alert him.Suddenly she grabbed the back of his robes and pulled as hard as she could.He fell off the bank and landed behind her.

"Ladies first!"She said, attempting to gain footing on the soaked bank.

"Ron!"Harry yelled.Hermione slipped and screeched as she fell into the water.Ron shook his head in bewilderment and turned to look where the call had come from.

"Harry!"Ron called, rushed over to the bank.

"And Hermione!"Hermione gasped as she struggled to lift her dripping form out of the water.

"Oh Hermione!Here, let me give you a hand."He offered, extending his hand.

"Thank you Ron."Hermione accepted graciously, stepping forward to take his hand.

"Don't you _dare_ pull me back in Harry!"Hermione threatened, glaring at him over her shoulder as she took Ron's hand.

"What gave you that idea?"Harry mused innocently, creeping up behind her.

"Ron!"Hermione screeched as she scrambled up the remaining bank with Ron's help.Once up she took refuge leaning against the huge oak.Harry frowned, sulking in the water.

"Come on Harry."Ron offered.Harry grinned mischievously and waded towards Ron.

"Oh no you don't!"Ron grinned, grabbing one of the fallen tree's branches with his free hand.Harry slapped the water with his hand in disappointment, but still took Ron's hand and pulled himself up.There he flopped down on the grass at Hermione's feet.Ron snickered.

"What?"Harry asked, opening one eye.

"Well, you too are quite a sight."Ron replied, grinning as he scanned the area.

"Thanks Ron."Hermione muttered.She stretched one arm back and put it on top of the tree tuck dramatically lifting herself to a standing position.She pulled her wand out of her wet robes and pointed it at herself.

"Moistenleviosa!"She commanded.A stream of water sprang from her left arm and arched through the air, landing in the lake.She waited a few more seconds while the remaining water was sucked from her robes and hair and expelled through the stream.When it had finished she was completely dry.

"Harry, get up."She asked.Harry only grunted a response."Harry!Get up!"She commanded, kicking him with her toe.He groaned and rolled over on his side.Then, forcing his eyes open, he pushed himself off the ground and stood up.

"Yes?"He asked.

"Moistenleviosa!"Hermione said.Water sprouted from Harry's arm and soon he was dry too.

"Way to go Herm."Harry complimented."Holder of the Sphere of Intelligence."Hermione blushed slightly as he bowed low.

"Shut up Harry!"Ron shook his head."Have we all forgotten there is a _tree_ lying flat behind us?"He asked.They turned to look at it.

"Well, should we go tell Hagrid?"Hermione asked.

"I don't think even Hagrid could lift this tree back to a standing position."Harry commented.

"Well, there's no reason you two should get into trouble.I'm the one who kicked it over, so I'll go tell Hagrid."Ron volunteered."Stupid tree!"He muttered, kicking the fallen trunk lightly with his foot.It creaked and then rolled over.The three stood aghast.

"Wow."Harry murmured. 

"Oh my God Ron!You shouldn't be able to do that!"Hermione said.

"Try lifting it."Harry suggested eagerly.Ron nodded and stepped towards the tree.He slowly bent down and thrust his arms under the side.Then, very carefully, he stood up again, trying to lift the tree.The tree groaned and creaked as he attempted to lift it, but slowly, as he pulled, it rose off the ground.Hermione and Harry stared, wide-eyed and open mouthed.

"Oh my God!"Hermione whispered.A look of realization passed over Ron's face as he lifted it.Smiling to himself he stood up faster.He seemed to have no trouble lifting the enormous, hundred year old oak.In one swift motion, grinning widely, Ron hoisted the tree up over his head and held it up at arms length.

"Wicked!"Ron exclaimed, twirling the tree in circles above his head.Leaves and twigs began to snap off and fall to the ground.

"Ron!"Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, right!"Ron muttered.He walked the few steps to where the tree had previously stood, now only marked by a large hole in the ground.Ron slid his hands down the trunk and turned it right ways up.Then, slowly and carefully, he eased it down into the hole.The tree slid in without difficulty.As soon as the roots were completely submerged Ron let go of the trunk and stepped back.

"Ron you shouldn't be able to do that, unless you've been doing some serious weight training we don't know about."Hermione stated, raising her eyebrows.

"I know, but it was so easy!It was like the tree weighed nothing!"Ron exclaimed.He bent down and began filling in the remaining edges of the hole with dirt.

"You didn't drink a super-strength potion or anything did you?"Hermione asked, also stooping down to help pat in the mud.Harry quickly followed suit.

"No!Not that I know of.And Fred and George's pranks couldn't have anything that strong!"Ron agreed.

"You don't think this has anything to do with those spheres do you?"Harry asked, peeking around the side of the trunk.

"You know, that's possible Harry!"Hermione exclaimed, standing up."I tried to look up some information about the spheres, but all the library has is the supposed legend Dumbledoor told us.Who knows, this could be a sphere power Ron!"Hermione exclaimed.

"I never thought of that!"Ron shrugged."Should we go to Dumbledoor?"He asked.

"Probably."Harry replied."He likes to be informed."

"Yeah, but I hate to keep disturbing him.Maybe we could just send an owl?"Hermione asked hopefully.

"I suppose."Harry shrugged.

"Great!To the owlry!"Ron commanded, heading for the castle.Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and smiled, then quickly followed Ron to the owlry.


	9. Just More Questions

A/N: Well, here's more finally

A/N:Well, here's more finally!I've finished my other HP story, and now intend to devote myself to this one.You can expect chapters much faster in the future!Oh, and I apologize for any HP spelling mistakes because all my books are currently being lent to my grandmother.Please R&R!!!!

**angel **– When the trio arrives at the train station at the end of the fourth book it says that Hermione kisses Harry on the cheek and hugs Ron.I double-checked.I couldn't believe it at first, but I guess she might be leaning towards Harry. *Shrug* I always thought she would end up with Ron, despite my fantasies. 

**Draco'z Lil' Devil **- Stop spoiling my plot lines!!!!!!!!!!!And, no, Harry does not have a sphere (yet).Now I'm spoiling my own plot lines!!!!Sorry, only snotty Draco in this chapter, but the next one is all Draco and Ginny!Something to look forward to.*Grin*

** **

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

Just More Questions

The next morning Ron awoke to find a neatly handwritten note on his trunk.He quickly got out of bed and grabbed the letter.He flipped it over and noticed the Hogwarts Crest on the back.He eagerly broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_ _

_I am glad that you informed me of this new development, however it is nothing to worry about for the time being.I advise you to keep your mind open and try to be subtle about using your newfound ability.I feel it would be unwise to draw the attention of the student body to this matter as of yet._

_ _

_Again, thank you for informing me and please be sure to communicate any further developments as they occur._

_ _

_Yours truly,_

_ _

_Professor Dumbledoor_

_Head Master_

Ron sighed and laid the letter back on his trunk.

"_No answers._"He thought._"Just more questions."_The curtains of Harry's bed rustled as his feet protruded over the edge.A moment later Harry pushed away the curtains and groggily got out of bed.On his way to the washroom he noticed Ron kneeling beside his trunk.

"Ron!Did you get an answer?"He asked, rushing over and taking the letter off Ron's trunk.Ron watched as he read it silently.

"Ummmmmmm."Harry mumbled, setting it down.

"Answers, but no answers, I know."Ron agreed.

"Yeah."Harry nodded."Well, lets get changed and then go find Hermione.She'll want to see this too."

"Sure."Ron agreed, and the two set off to prepare for their morning classes.

They met Hermione in the Common Room on the way to breakfast.Ron gave her the letter and she read it, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Humph."She scoffed into her English biscuit as she set the letter back on the table.

"Exactly."Answered Ron."Answers, but no answers."

"Mummmmmmm."Hermione mumbled through a mouthful of biscuit, nodding her head in agreement.She quickly swallowed and took a sip of milk."I guess we'll have to wait and see."She shrugged.

"That's all we can do."Harry agreed.The three finished their breakfast in peace and then set off for Care of Magical Creatures, their next class.

Once they arrived at Hagrid's hut they quickly took their customary places, leaning against the fence, front row centre.Hermione smiled to herself and then resolutely leaned against Harry.He blushed slightly, while Ron elbowed him silently and grinned.Hermione smiled peacefully, oblivious to the silent exchange between the two.

Soon Hagrid appeared from behind his hut.Coming out backwards, he seemed to be leading some sort of creature out from behind his hut.His bushy hair puffed out around his face and his wiry beard was tangled.He had bits of twigs and leaves stuck to his clothes, however this was not unusual.The class attempted to pear around the side as Hagrid slowly backed out.He turned his head and nodded to the class.

"Oi!I've got a special treat for ye today!I'm sure you're all goin' like this!'Specially the ladies!"He grinned, turning his attention back to the hut and muttering some incomprehensible words.Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced warily at each other.They knew to be more that apprehensive about Hagrid's surprises.

Finally he convinced his magical creature to emerge from the shadows.Out into the middle of the field Hagrid lead an adult unicorn.The class of Griffindor and Slytherin stared in awe of its beauty.

Its fur was the purest, gleaming white anyone had ever seen.Its sleek coat glimmered in the sunlight, making its surroundings look dull.Its mane and tail were a more slivery white colour.They glittered as though sprinkled with stardust.Its horn was an almost luminous gold.It seemed to emanate its own beautiful essence, shinning a powerful light on the field.The hooves were also a polished gold.They made no sound as the graceful animal walked effortlessly across the field, gliding across the grass rather than walking through it.

Hagrid cleared his throat in an attempt to snap the dazed students out of their trance.Most of the heads turned back to him and he nodded his approval.

"I'm glad ye like the unicorn!I thought it might make a special treat to start the year!She's consented to visit our classroom for the rest of the month, since she normally lives in the forbidden forest.Now, unicorns must be treated with great respect," Hagrid began.Hermione reached for her bag to get some parchment.As she straightened back up she glanced at Harry, still completely transfixed by the unicorn.

"Harry?"She whispered.He made no response."Harry?!"She insisted.

"A unicorn horn has great magical properties."Hagrid continued.

"Harry!"Hermione nudged him in the shoulder.When he did not acknowledge her she shoved him harder.He fell sideways into Ron.

"Ow!What Harry?"Ron asked, turning his attention to the two.Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Harry what happened?You really spaced out!You were just watching that unicorn."Hermione explained.

"It was talking to me."Harry replied, stunned.He turned back to look at the creature.Hermione grabbed his shoulders and turned him so his back was to the fence.Both Ron and she stood in front of him.

"What do you mean, "talking to you"?"Ron asked, amazed.

"I mean I could hear it talking to me.Couldn't you hear it?"He asked, surprised, searching their eyes for answers.

"Harry the unicorn hasn't made a sound since Hagrid brought it out here."Ron explained, raising his eyebrows.

"What did it say?"Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's comment and focusing her eyes on Harry.

"Uh, it said it didn't like us staring at it.I said I was sorry, but it was so beautiful we couldn't help it.Then it said it wished Hagrid had let it bring its foul with it, instead of leaving it inside.That's all."He explained.

"Harry that's impossible."Ron argued.

"Ask it something else!"Hermione insisted, turning Harry to face the unicorn again.

"What?"Harry asked, perplexed.

"Well, what's its name?"Hermione suggested.Ron groaned impatiently.Hermione glared at him.Harry focused his eyes on the unicorn, now grazing in the clover, seemingly oblivious to the watchful class.

His questioning eyes watched the creature.Suddenly its head snapped up and its eyes met directly with Harry's.Hermione watched with interest, while Ron was astonished.A few seconds later Harry broke eye contact and turned to his friends.The unicorn also returned to grazing.

"Unicorn horns, blood and hair, all have highly magical properties."Hagrid read, now quoting the textbook.Harry glanced briefly at him, and then quickly turned back to Hermione.

"She said her name is Aurelia.He daughter's name is Astrea.Her name means 'Golden' and Astrea means 'star-like'.Convinced?"He asked, looking pointedly at Ron.

"Alright!"Ron finally consented."I believe you!But how?"He asked.

"I don't know!"Harry exclaimed.Hagrid stopped speaking and turned to look at the three.They could feel the entire class watching them.

"What's the matter 'Arry?"Hagrid asked, cocking his head slightly to one side.

"Oh, um, nothing."Harry lied."Sorry."He added, scuffing his shoe in the dirt.

"Well, er, if this stuff isn't interesting, I guess we could, er, go see the unicorn up close?"Hagrid suggested, his eyes gleaming.Squeals of delight erupted from the Griffindor girls and the Slytherin girls seemed to snarl less.

"I'll take that as a yes.Come along."He instructed, opening the gate to the field.The girls pushed their way to the front and the class poured through the gate.Hagrid quickly stepped into the mob's path, blocking them completely.

"Now slow down!You don't want ter scare 'er."Hagrid explained.

"Too late."Harry mumbled under his breath.Hermione heard it and looked passed Hagrid to the field.The unicorn had run to the edge of the field, bordering on the Forbidden Forest.She looked like she was debating whether to jump the fence.

"Harry."Hermione whispered as Hagrid continued to explain the easily frightened unicorn.

"Yeah?"He whispered back, careful to keep his voice low.

"Tell her, the unicorn, not to leave.I'd really love to see her."Hermione asked."Besides, it would really upset Hagrid."Harry glanced passed Hagrid as well, to the unicorn and saw her next to the fence.He made eye contact with the unicorn, staring at it.

Hermione watched him for several seconds as he concentrated hard.Finally, as he broke eye contact, the front of the group squealed in delight again.Hermione looked up to see the radiant unicorn standing beside and beaming Hagrid, and nuzzling some of the girls.

"Thank you Harry!"Hermione smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.Then, after squeezing him tightly for a split second, she let go and weaved through some of the students to get closer to the unicorn.He smiled as he watched her leave. 

"Now, unicorns usually prefer girls, so none of you boys be offended if she doesn't come to yer."Hagrid explained as the class formed a line to pet the creature.Hermione rejoined Harry and Ron and they found a place in the middle of the line and stood patiently waiting for their turn. 

Draco was near the beginning of the line.He watched the two girls ahead of him walk up to the unicorn, pat it gently and speak soothingly to it.It didn't look that hard.Finally it was his turn.

Draco stepped forward.

"Just say a few words and put yer hand out for 'er to smell."Hagrid instructed.

"Humph."Draco snorted in reply, though he still approached cautiously and stuck out his hand.The unicorn took a step forward and sniffed his hand.Then it backed away several steps.Draco followed it, hand still outstretched.It continued to back away from him.He snorted in aggravation and took a step forward to go right up to it.Suddenly a large hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Malfoy, I'm afraid it doesn't like you.Go over there and wait until everyone has had a turn."Hagrid instructed harshly.Draco tilted his chin slightly in the air and stalked off to the fence.

_"What a stupid unicorn!Oh course _he_ would get a unicorn that would hate me.Humph."_Draco sulked, leaning against the fence.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as the group in front of them lessened.The girls had all been well liked, save Pansy Parkinson, and had been able to touch the creature.However, not a single boy so far had been able to come near it.

"Hagrid wasn't kidding when he said it favoured girls!"Ron joked, as the reached the front of the line and the girl in front of Harry made her way to the animal.

"Yup."Harry agreed with a nod.Hermione smiled.Finally it was Harry's turn.He stepped forward and moved closer to the unicorn.

"Now don't be disappointed 'Arry, if she doesn't like you.She doesn't like the boys that much."Hagrid cautioned.Harry nodded, but stepped up to the unicorn anyway.He extended his hand to her muzzle and met her eyes.They unicorn cocked it's head to the side and a smile seemed to curve on her face.

She stepped forward and brushed her head against Harry's outstretched hand.Some of the girls in the back applauded, while the boys just stood looking surprised.Hagrid grinned from ear to ear.

"Way ter go 'Arry!"He exclaimed happily."How'd ye get 'er to come?"He asked, stepping forward as Harry continued to pet the magnificent animal.

"I just asked politely."He answered without thinking. 

"What do ye mean, yer asked?"Hagrid questioned, leaning towards Harry and trying to keep his voice low.

"Oh, um, nothing."Harry replied quickly, now aware of his mistake.Hagrid looked at him quizzically, but stepped back anyway.Harry looked back at the unicorn and met her eyes.

_"Thank you for letting me touch you."_Harry thought.

_"No trouble at all.It's my_ _pleasure actually, to meet a young man with no interest in trapping or killing me."_She replied.

_"I would never dream of it."_Harry smiled, then paused a moment._"Aurelia, can I ask a favour?"_

_"Certainly.I can't promise anything, but you may certainly ask."_She replied pleasantly.

_"Well, that's my best friend Ron over there."_He thought, glancing over at Ron._"It would mean a lot to him if you let him touch you too."_He suggested.

_"Well, I wouldn't normally, but I suppose."_She consented.

_"And not to intrude, but if you could make sure my, uh, my friend Hermione also gets to pet you?"_He asked hesitantly, glancing over his shoulder, but not exactly at Hermione.

_"I would anyway for her, but I'll make a special effort.And Harry, you don't have to try and hide anything from me.I can read your mind remember?"_She smiled secretively.Harry blushed.

_"Don't worry.And thank you for convincing me to stay.It has been a very interesting experience."_She bowed her head slightly and Harry copied.Then, slowly, he stepped back and turned to Hagrid.He smiled at Harry as he passed and Harry smiled back.He walked back to the fence and leaned on the side to watch Ron.

"Nice work Potter.Very showy!"A sarcastic voice sneered.

"Shove off Malfoy."Harry snipped.

"Oooooh!So defensive.I bet that wasn't natural charm.I bet it was illegal magic."Pansy Parkinson squealed.Harry rolled his eyes, but decided to ignore them.

Ron walked up to the unicorn.Nervously he stretched out his hand_._The unicorn regarded him indecisively for a moment, and then gently nuzzled his hand.Ron turned to look at Harry, excitement and joy gleaming in his eyes.The unicorn lifted its head and licked his palm before backing a step away.

"Good work Ron."Hagrid complemented."Not many can tame a unicorn."He smiled.Ron beamed and rushed to stand beside Harry.

"Did you see!?She licked me!"He exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great Ron!"Harry agreed.

"I think they found some sort of potion to make it come to them!Or else Hagrid's been giving them inside information!"A Slytherin girl squealed.

"He has not!"Ron exclaimed, turning to face the group of Slytherins.Harry quickly grabbed his robes and turned him back around.

"Just ignore them Ron."He instructed.Ron sighed in annoyance, but complied, trying to ignore the jeers and taunts being thrown at them from behind.

Hermione stepped up to the unicorn.She held out a confident hand, waiting for the animal's approval.It quickly moved to nuzzle her hand and push against it so she was rubbing its neck.She smiled broadly and turned to Hagrid who nodded his approval.She rubbed the unicorn's neck happily as it stood still.Then, as she was about to turn and leave, the unicorn suddenly moved its head and licked the side of her face.Hermione's eyes went as wide as saucers and her face broke into a huge grin.She practically bounced over to the boys by the fence.

"It licked my face!!!"She squealed in delight.

"I saw!Great!"Harry replied happily.

"Alright class!"Hagrid bellowed to get their attention."That's it for today.Everybody should read the chapter in the book on unicorns fer the next lesson."He instructed."Hurry along now!"He concluded, walking over to the unicorn to check on her before his next lesson.

The trio hurried back to the castle, towards the Great Hall.It was lunch hour and they were all quite hungry.

"I can't believe it licked my face!"Hermione smiled.

"And it nuzzled me!I mean, unicorns usually only like girls right?"Ron mused excitedly.

"And Harry!"Hermione suddenly remembered."You could talk to it?"She asked.They both turned to look at him immediately.

"Yeah, I could.It was really weird."He explained.Ron pulled open the huge wooden door to the castle and the three stumbled through.

"What do you mean 'weird'."Hermione asked as they walked into the Great Hall and found seats at the Griffindor table.

"I don't know."Harry replied."Odd.Actually talking to it didn't feel strange but the fact that I could I don't understand."He explained.Hermione nodded and took a sandwich off the plate in the middle of the table.Ron automatically grabbed three, but Harry wasn't hungry.

"Kind of like being a Parselmouth, right?"Ron mused through a mouth full of food.Hermione's eyes lit up.

"That's right!You are a Parselmouth!Maybe it's more than a coincidence."She thought.

"Maybe, but I don't see the connection."Harry replied honestly.

"Not right now, but maybe later."Hermione suggested.The two nodded in agreement.Harry took a sandwich off the plate and began eating.


	10. Now or Never

A/N: You're all very close when you say 'Harry's power is talking to animals

A/N:You're all very close when you say 'Harry's power is talking to animals.'Not quite it though.You'll just have to wait and see.This one, one more, then the next one will have more Harry!This one and the next one are D/G!!!!(I know you're happy **Draco's Lil' Devil**)

**Draco's Cutie Gal – **I'm glad you've come to read this one!I like it better than MS, but that's just me!

**arkynn – **I don't know who Ron's going to end up with.If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!

**Moonshadow – **I'm working on it really!!!Just a little hint though, another sphere won't be discovered for two more chapters.Thanks for the reviews!!

This chapter if dedicated to **Nightfall**, who made my story 'Story of the Week' on her website!I highly recommend her stories, especially the 'Turning Back Trilogy'!!!

** **

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

Now or Never

Draco had been growing more and more nervous over the past several days, ever since he received that letter.Today was Sunday.He was supposed to meet his Father and fellow Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest tonight.

_"How can I do it?"_He asked himself.The situation seemed hopeless as he sat and picked listlessly at his dinner.

_"How can I not? Is it better to die for the right reasons or live for the wrong ones?"_He puzzled.He was unaware of the eyes watching him from across the Great Hall.

Ginny watched Draco as he picked at his food.He had barely eaten anything, only moved it around his plate.Trying to be inconspicuous, Ginny focused on him.

_"Sadness, anger, confusion._"She thought, trying to accurately read what he was feeling.It was difficult with so many others in the room.

_"Hate, indecision, longing."_Her heart broke for him.He was in such pain and anguish.Suddenly the large Grandfather clock at the side of the hall chimed 7:00.Draco suddenly sat up straight as a board as the chime caught both him and Ginny by surprise.She twisted in her seat to look at the clock.Its roman numerals read 7:00 on the dot.

As it finished its last chime she turned back around.A very puzzled looking Ron was looking at her.

"Ginny, you're not probing Malfoy's mind again, or whatever you were doing?"He asked suspiciously, eyeing her closely.

"Uh, no, of course not."She lied quickly."Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You were staring at him again."He replied, eyebrows raised.

"I was not!"She replied indignantly."I was only staring into space.I didn't know daydreaming was a crime!"

"Sorry Gin.Just watch where you stare okay?"He asked, returning to his meal.

"Yeah sure, whatever."She replied uninterestedly.She pushed the food around her plate until she was sure Ron was no longer paying attention.Then she quickly turned so she could see Malfoy again.He was gone.A different Slytherin had taken his place.A quick scan of the Great Hall revealed that he had left.

_"Oh No!"_Ginny thought._"I just know he's in trouble."_She leapt out of her seat and hurried to the doors, waving a hasty goodbye to Ron and company.

Ginny burst through the doors and glanced down each hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of Malfoy.He was nowhere to be seen.

_"If I were Draco were would I be?"_She thought, then smirked at her own cliché._"The only place I could get into real trouble.The Forbidden Forest!"_Ginny sped down the hall to the door leading outside.She pushed it open with full force and slipped out.She shivered slightly.

_"Oooooh.The autumn nights are getting cool."_She thought, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked quickly towards the forest.Up ahead she saw a figure wrapped in a black cloak heading for the forest.Ginny sped up and silently approached them from behind.

She froze as an autumn leave crunched under her foot, inches away from her query.He spun around at lightning speed, wand pointed at her surprised face.As Draco recognized her he slowly lowered his wand.

"What are you doing here?"He hissed angrily.

"What do you mean?I'm following you because I know you are going to do something stupid.Something you don't want to."She replied in his hushed tone."Now care to fill me in on some details?"She asked expectantly.Draco sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No.Now hurry back to the castle before they catch you."He advised turning away and continuing to the Forest.Ginny followed.

"Who?Who are they?"She persisted.

"Ginny!"Draco sighed."If you want to be of any help to me at all you should go back to the castle _now._"He instructed, glancing apprehensively over his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how much they would love to get their hands on a Weasley?"He whispered.

"No."She replied, a ball of fear growing in the pit of her stomach.__

_"I will be brave."_She told herself, pushing that ball further down.Draco turned to leave again.

"Draco, you don't have to join them."She said.He turned back.

"You have no idea do you?"He sneered cruelly, looking down at her.

"Maybe not, but I do know that no one _has_ to join you-know-who."She replied, her voice gained strength and courage.

"Some people do."He answered sadly.Ginny could feel his inner torment.

"No."She answered stubbornly."No one does."He laughed lightly at her.It was a cruel, unfeeling laugh.

"If I don't they'll kill me."He replied matter-of-factly, laughing as though it were a joke.

"Then come back with me to the castle and Dumbledoor will protect you."Ginny answered, almost pleadingly.Draco wavered a moment, then shook his head.

"They won't give up.I can't live in the castle forever."

"You can't live as a Death Eater forever either."She replied matter-of-factly.The name 'Death Eater' tasted foreign and bitter in her mouth.He thought for a moment, but made no move.

"Come Draco."She insisted with strength and courage she didn't know she had.Every instinct in her body was telling her to run, but she refused to listen."Please, come with me."Her words hung heavily in the air, silence draped between the two.

"Alright."Draco finally consented."But hurry!"He commanded, grabbing her hand and breaking into a run towards the castle.Suddenly a dark figure stepped out of the shadows in front of themHis cloak covered his face, the evening shadows hiding his identity.Draco immediately shoved Ginny behind him and looked up at him.

"Father."He said tersely.

"Draco."The figure replied in a matching tone."Was this not our appointed hour?"He asked.

"Yes."Draco replied.

"Then why are you not in the Forest as I asked?"He asked, his voice low and foreboding.

"I have decided not to come.I will not join you."Draco said determinedly.Ginny gasped from behind him.The man ignored her.

"It was not your decision."He replied.

"I'm making it my decision."Draco said, slightly tilting his chin up.Lucious looked on with an air of disgust.

"You will be forgiven if you come now.If not. . . "He paused."I would hate to see people get hurt."He sneered, glancing briefly at Ginny, crouching behind Draco.His voice was low and cold.Ginny could sense almost no emotions from him.

He turned to go back to the Forest, obviously expecting Draco to follow.Instead Draco pulled Ginny from behind him and looked her straight in the eye.

"Go back to the castle and tell no one."He commanded earnestly."That way neither one of us will be killed."

"Draco."The tall man called from ahead.Draco gave Ginny a push, which sent her sprawling to the ground.

"I can take care of myself.Now Go!"He said turning to his father.He ran several yards to catch up with his father's long strides and walked with him into the forest.

A tear slid down Ginny's cheek.She hurriedly wiped it away and stood up, brushing the dirt and leaves from her robes.

_"If I go back for help, it will be too late."_She thought._"But if I go alone. . ."_She left her thought unfinished, biting her lip in concern.Suddenly an idea struck her.She lifted her wand high above her head and shot out red sparks.They seared up into the night sky, gleaming brightly overhead.

_"Good."_She thought._"I justhope someone sees the sparks."_She sighed.

_"Alright!Here I go!"_She decided, raising her chin and taking a bold step forward.A thick, England fog had begun to roll in.It made the air moist and sticky, weaving in between the trees of the Forbidden Forest.Ginny approached the Forest's boarder cautiously.The fog made it difficult to see very far in front of her so she started trekking in the direction she thought the Malfoy's had gone.She tried to be as quiet as she could, straining her ears for sounds of activity.

Finally Ginny heard the sound of voices to her right.She adjusted her direction and headed for them.Soon the voices were loud enough for her to hear what was being said.

"What do you mean, 'you refuse'!!"A voice bellowed."Lucious I though you said he would offer no resistance."

"Draco, you have no choice here.You _will_ join us.You _will_ serve our master."Lucious's cold voice cut through the air.

"Your master is nothing but a resurrected memory with no strength of his own and a serious anger management probl,"

"Crucio!"Lucious screamed, cutting Draco off. 

"Ahhhhh!"Draco cried out in pain as the curse hit him.Ginny reached the edge of a clearing.She crouched low behind a large bush, parting the branches so she could see inside.Ginny was looking through a semi-circle of Death Eaters.They were all facing Lucious and Draco who was picking himself up off the ground and brushing dirt off his robes.A bright fire was burning behind them

"Draco, I think you should be more grateful.The master himself has taken an interest in your addition."Lucious informed, looking down at his son.He turned and nodded to another dark robed, masked figure in the circle, who stepped forward and threw a handful of powder ceremoniously on the fire.It sparked and cracked, then the flames turned green.The entire semi-circle went down on one knee, bowing their heads to the flames.Lucious glared down at Draco.

"Kneel Draco."He whispered.Draco didn't move.

"KNEEL Draco!"He commanded, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and pressing him down.Draco resisted and remained standing.

"Imperio!"Lucious hissed.Draco's head snapped back.

"Kneel."He commanded serenely.Draco knelt down on one knee in front of the flames.Ginny could feel the hate and anger burning inside him, smothered by the blanket of the cures.

"Fine Incantium."Lucious hissed, releasing Draco."Don't get up."He warned.Draco stayed where he was.

Suddenly the green flames crackled and a head appeared in the flames.Ginny's stomach did flip-flops as she watched the face of Voldemort become clearer in the fire.Her eyes were wide as saucers as she gazed upon its hideousness and twisted fury.

"Lucious Malfoy. I see your son is ready to join us."The face hissed.A shiver ran up Ginny's spine and she lowered herself closer to the ground.

"Yes my Lord."He answered, bowing.

"Young Draco Malfoy."Voldemort said, gazing at Draco's hardened face."You will do great things for me."He hissed, his eyes, mere slits in his face, glowing red.

"I have a special plan in mind for you.A plan that will take you directly to my inner circle."He smiled venomously."Yes," he said, tilting his head to look Draco in the eyes, "You have much hate and fear.You will do great things for me."He smiled in satisfaction.

"No."Draco proclaimed quietly.

"What was that?"Voldemort questioned, narrowing his eyes further.Lucious kneed Draco in the side.

"Draco."He warned.

"I said, No."Draco repeated, louder and more confidently, raising his chin.

"To what are you saying 'no' _boy_?"Voldemort asked, the fury evident in his voice as he glared at Draco.

"I am saying, that I _will not_ serve you.Not under any circumstances, not for any price.My answer is no."He said, getting off his knees and looking down at the fire.

"I see."Voldemort's voice rasped in his throat, his face seemed to calm at Draco's resolute refusal.He turned to Lucious.

"I'm sorry you were not able to convince your son to join us."He hissed, though his voice lacked sincerity."And I'm also sorry for your lose."He grinned maliciously, turning to Draco as he muttered the last few words.Quickly the twisted face in the fire whipped around back to Lucious.

"Extract the Sphere from his brain then kill him."He pronounced sentence, then slowly twisted his face to Draco."Slowly."He grinned.Draco gulped.From the bushes Ginny felt his raw fear.They were both too afraid to think about what Voldemort had said.

Voldemort raised his chin in the air and immediately the Death Eaters chorused,

"All hail Lord Voldemort."Then, in a small puff of smoke his face disappeared from the fire and the flames returned to normal colour.The Death Eaters rose off their knees and formed a full circle around the two Malfoys.

They stared at each other, eye to eye, as though daring the other to make the first move.Suddenly Draco broke eye contact and bent into a run, trying to escape.The Death Eaters quickly closed off his escape and grabbed him, pulling him back to the center of the circle.

"Draco."His father began, disarming him, and taking out his own wand instead."You disappoint me son."He smiled cruelly."Now I am left with the only option of killing you."He said.Draco felt the bile rise in his throat.Escape was impossible, he was doomed.

Ginny watched silently from the bushes as Lucious disarmed Draco.

_"What can I do?"_She thought._"I'm helpless against a bunch of Death Eaters!But I _refuse_ to let them win!"_She decided resolutely.

"Now Draco," his father continued, "this will hurt immensely."His face broke into a cruel smile.

"Crucio!"He commanded.White-hot bolts of pain seared across Draco's face.It felt as though animal claws were ripping off his flesh and his bone burnt with hot iron.Ginny watched as he fell screaming to the ground.

_"How can no one hear his screams!"_She thought unbelievingly, as Lucious smiled cruelly, holding his wand above the withering Draco.

"Fine Incantium."He finally commanded.Draco's form fell limp on the ground.Lucious kicked him."Get up boy!This won't work if you're asleep!"He commanded.Grudgingly Draco heaved himself up on his elbows, then his knees and finally to a standing position.Lucious poised to release a spell on Draco.

_"Now or never."_Ginny thought.

A/N:I know A CLIFFE!But I promise more soon!!!Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Goodnight Ginny

A/N: I *know* I promised this chapter several days ago, but life got busy, so I'm late

A/N:I *know* I promised this chapter several days ago, but life got busy, so I'm late.Hope everybody like it anyway!I had a really hard time choosing a title for this one.It was a close competition between 'Why Did You Come Back?' and 'Goodnight Ginny', which obviously won in the end.But, only by a hair.I hope everybody gets the subtle hints I'm leaving . . . there're two.R&R!!!!!

**Kelzery – **More about the actual spheres next chapter.Try to spot the subtle hints about them in this one. One's pretty obvious, the other is subtle.

This chapter is dedicated to **Draco's Lil Devil **for being so patient and *understanding* about my cliffe! *grin*

** **

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

Goodnight Ginny

Draco stood, chin raised, ready to take whatever pain his father could deliver.Suddenly a piercing cry emanated from the bushed on the other side of the circle.The Death Eaters standing in front of the bush jumped back.Out of the bush jumped a figure, screaming.It appeared to be a young girl with flaming red hair, tangled around her face.

_"Ginny?"_Draco though, amazed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!Experimillicus!"She stopped screaming and shot the disarming spell at Lucious.The surprised Death Eaters around her finally came to their senses as Lucious's wand flew into the girl's hand, Draco's wand flew to Draco and Lucious was sent sprawling against a near by tree, momentarily dazed.Ginny took Lucious's wand in her hands and broke it over her knee.The crack echoed through the forest as the wood snapped, exposing the dragon heartstring. 

"Come on!"Ginny yelled to Draco, tossing the broken wand on the ground and taking off into the forest.Draco took off after her, close on her heels.The Death Eaters suddenly cried out in frustration as their astonishment completely diminished.They chased after the two, stumbling over fallen trees and underbrush.

Draco thought Ginny might be lost.She was leading them deeper into the forest.Finally, when they could no longer see their pursuers, she stopped dead and lay on the ground, her face peeking over a fallen tree.Draco stopped and lay down beside her.

"Are you lost?"Were his first words.Ginny sat up and shook her head in frustration.

"No."She answered angrily."I'm not lost."She sighed."They'll be looking for us at the forest's edge and on the grounds leading to the castle.They wouldn't think to look deeper in, so we'll hid here for awhile, until they give up, then go back."She explained as though she were talking to a two year old.He stared puzzled at her.

"You're smarter than you look."He complemented, sitting up beside her.Ginny blinked hard and choked back an angry sob, merely nodded.She turned her face away from him and lay silent on the ground.Draco lay down flat, looking over the log.They sat in silence for several minutes, only broken by the frustrated calls of the Death Eaters.Finally Draco spoke.

"Why did you come back?"He asked softly, sitting up again. "I told you to go.If they had caught you I can't even imagine. . ."Ginny sniffled, and finally turned to look at him.Tear trails creased her cheeks and her eyes were slightly red.Draco's heart softened at the sight.

"I came back because I _care _about you Draco.I didn't want anything to happen to you."She answered honestly.

"_You_ care about _me_?"He asked in utter astonishment.

"Yes you prat."She sniffed, wiping away her tears with the back of her wrists."I do."She smiled a half smile.Draco leaned forward and brushed his hand against her cheek.It was soft and warm, just like she was.

"Don't cry."He soothed, sliding closer to her and putting his arm over her shoulder.They sat like that in silence for several more minutes.It was Draco who spoke first again.

"You know, the only reason I even said no was you Ginny."He said.Ginny looked up at him puzzled.

"I said no because you believed I could.No body had ever believed that I could before.No body had believed in me period."He confessed.The forest had gone completely silent again.Nothing moved.

"I,"He hesitated, "I care about you too Ginny."He finally said, smiling genuinely at her.Her eyes sparkled back up at him and she nestled closer into his chest.

"I'm glad."She whispered happily.Draco draped his arms across her chest as she smiled serenely.

"Thank you.For saving me."He said, gently kissing the top of her head.

"It was my pleasure."Ginny muttered sleepily.Draco just smiled.

Lucious Malfoy leaned back against the tree trunk from which he had not moved since he had been pushed there by the disarming spell.The forest around him was filled with the cries and stumblings of his fellow Death Eaters.He had let them escape and his master would not be happy.

_"A Weasley._"He thought pensively._"Not only a Weasley, but the Weasley girl.She should not have so much power.Interesting.I wonder . . . Hummmm."_He thought, cocking his head and peering into the brush.

_"Perhaps this wasn't a total waste after all."_He thought, an evil, cynical, almost senile grin creased his lips and his eyes gleamed with a tortured pleasure.

_"A Weasley. . ."_

Draco gazed down at Ginny.She had fallen asleep, lying against his chest in the forest.A wolf, at least he assumed it was a wolf, howled in the distance and Draco's spine tingled.Gently he shook Ginny.

"Ginny."He whispered in her ear."Ginny."She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Draco?"She yawned, sitting up.

"Yeah.You fell asleep, but I really think we should be going."He suggested.

"Yes."She agreed, stumbling to her feet."Yes, we have to go tell Dumbledoor."She yawned, blinking to wake herself up.

"Alright.I give.Let's go see Dumbledoor."He consented, also getting to his feet and taking Ginny's arm.They stumbled out of the forest; Ginny tripping over logs and roots in her half sleeping stupor.They finally reached the edge of the forest as Ginny began to regain her composure.

"Sorry.It just takes me a while to wake up I guess."Ginny said as they crossed the yard to the castle.Draco nodded.They entered through the main doors and started to make their way to the Head Master's office.

Draco glanced repeatedly around the silent halls.It was the middle of the night and no one was around.Their footsteps echoed eerily in the stone corridors.Finally they reached the Head Master's office and, hoping he was still there, knocked on the stone gargoyle.Nothing happened.They knocked again, but still no one answered.As they were about to try and force the gargoyle aside Professor Vector appeared in the hall.

"Malfoy!"He seemed clearly surprised."And Miss, Weasley is it?"He asked, glancing at her red hair.She nodded."What are you doing out of bed so late?At the Head Master's office no less."He inquired.

"Professor, we desperately need to see Dumbledoor!It's an emergency!Could you please give us the password?"Ginny begged.The professor's sharp eyes bore into her skull.

"I'm afraid the Head Master is indisposed at the moment.But, please accompany me to my office and perhaps I can help."He suggested, though his eye darted about the corridor suspiciously.

Ginny was about to protest when the gargoyle sprung aside to reveal Dumbledoor, about to step out.He smiled in pleased surprise at them.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Professor, what is going on here?"He asked pleasantly.

"Professor, we need to talk to you immediately!It's an emergency!"Ginny explained.

"In private."Draco added, glancing at Vector.

"Head Master, I will take care of them.No need to worry, come along children."Vector ordered, attempting to usher the two away, but they turned back to Dumbledoor.

"Please professor.It's very important."Draco asked, his voice urgent and cold.Dumbledoor nodded solemnly.

"Yes, of course.Professor, you are excused."Dumbledoor said, nodding to the professor.Vector stared at him, confused and insulted, but Dumbledoor merely ushered the two into the stairwell, following them closely.The gargoyle jumped back into place behind them leaving a frustrated and annoyed Vector in the hall.

"Please, take a seat."Dumbledoor instructed once they were in his office, motioning to the velvet chairs.The two sat down and glanced at each other.Ginny nodded and Draco took a deep breath.

"I was supposed to become a Death Eater tonight."He announced.However, instead of the reaction Draco had expected, Dumbledoor merely nodded somberly.

"Please continue."He asked.Draco bit his lip.

"I went out to the Forbidden Forest to meet with a group of Death Eaters."He began."I told them that I would not join them.They didn't believe me and Voldemort, or uh, you-know-who's face appeared in the fire."Dumbledoor's face hardened, but he only nodded, and leaned forward.Draco swallowed and continued.

"He told me that he had big plans for me and I would go straight to his inner circle.I refused and he was furious.He instructed my. . ." Draco paused, "my. . ."Ginny laid a reassuring hand over his and nodded."My father, to extract something from my brain, then kill me."Dumbledoor's eyes sparkled and he folded his hands on the desk, waiting for Draco to continue.

"Then, as he was about to perform some kind of spell, Ginny jumped out from behind a bush and disarmed him."At this a faint smile crept across Dumbledoor's lips.If Ginny hadn't known better she would have thought he was holding back laughter.

"We ran off into the forest and hid until the Death Eaters had gone.Then we came straight here."He finished.Dumbledoor's face was serious and grim. Draco bowed his head, ashamed.

"This is a very serious matter, you know that Draco."Dumbledoor said.He nodded."Not many people have the strength to do what you did tonight, to stand up to Voldemort."Ginny shivered involuntarily."You should be very proud of your courage and your strength."He said.Draco raised his head and looked Dumbledoor in the eyes.

"But I didn't do anything sir.Ginny did."He explained, unsure the old man had understood what he had said.

"Nonsense.You said no.You had the courage to face death rather than kill.I am very proud of you for that."Dumbledoor praised.Draco's eye glistened.

"_You're_ proud of _me_?"He asked, astounded.

"Yes."Dumbledoor answered simply.Draco shook his head in thought.

"As for you Miss Weasley," he began, "sneaking out into the Forest is forbidden, hence it's name."He explained."And you should never have gone with out calling for help.You could have both been killed."Ginny stared at him in shock.

"I did call for help!I sent up red sparks, but I guess no one saw them."She explained, exasperated.

"That does not excuse endangering you life.You are only a fourth year witch.You have no where near the capabilities necessary to go off and face a group of Death Eaters alone."He continued.

"She only came because of me."Draco interjected."She was worried about me.It's not her fault."He explained.

"Draco, Miss Weasley has a very useful and intelligent head on her shoulders, and I'm sure she can make decisions by herself."Dumbledoor reprimanded.Draco fell silent, again staring at his lap.

"However, Miss Weasley," Dumbledoor began again, "it was a very brave thing to do and I commend you for it."Ginny looked up from her hands and looked at him curiously.Draco also chanced a glance at the contradictory man.

"Yes, it was unorthodox and highly dangerous, but your quick thinking and bravery allowed you to save Mr. Malfoy.A job well done."He commended, inclining his head to her.She beamed.

"Thank you sir."She replied happily.

"Now, I am assuming that you are asking for my protection Draco."Dumbledoor asked, turning again to Draco.

"Yes sir, please."He answered humbly.

"Good.I believe we have enough evidence to convict your father to a permanent trip to Askaban if, that is, you will testify against him in court."He asked.Draco nodded.

"And you Miss Weasley?"She nodded in return.

"Thank you.I know how hard this must be for you."He said sympathetically."I am sorry, but I must ask."He said regretfully."Draco, will your mother also testify against your father?"He asked, the answer real question subtly hidden within.

"Yes."Draco choked."Yes, and the sooner you get her away from him the better."He answered.

"I'm glad to hear that."Dumbledoor answered, reaching across the desk and patting Draco lightly on the hand.He looked up into the Head Master's warm eyes.

"Thank you Professor."He choked.

"Thank yourself Draco, for not joining Voldemort."He replied, removing his hand from Draco's and leaning back in his chair.

"I will owl the ministry immediately."He informed, opening a drawer to his desk and pulling out a quill and parchment.He began to scribble almost illegibly on it then glanced up at them again over his moon shaped spectacles. 

"Also, Mr. Malfoy, I regret to inform you that due to your unfortunate predicament you will be unable to attend any further Hogsmede visits or return home for the holidays.The Death Eaters will still be looking for you.It is also very possible that your mother will be brought here as well."Dumbledoor said, again scribbling on the parchment.The two remained seated.After a few seconds he looked up again.

"Now, it is very late and after such an extraordinary ordeal you must be exhausted, therefore I will excuse you from all your classes tomorrow and I suggest you head right to bed."He instructed.They both nodded.

"Also, please keep this experience to yourselves.I do not want to alarm anyone unnecessarily."He said, eyeing them warningly.They nodded.

"Now!Off to bed!"He smiled, going back to his letter.Ginny and Draco stood shakily and walked out of his office.They walked in silence along the empty corridors until the came to a fork.

"Well, goodnight Draco."Ginny said, turning to go her way.

"I'll walk you to Griffindor."He replied, turning with her.They continued in silence.As they approached the portrait hole Draco stopped.

"Thank you again Ginny."He murmured gazing into her deep brown eyes.

_"He feels safe, happy, the fear is gone.The hate is less, much less.He feels at peace."_She thought.

"I'm just glad I could."She replied."Take care of yourself Draco."She smiled, turning to the portrait hole.

"Ginny!"He called; she turned back around, her face curious."Ginny."He said softer, cupping her face in the palm of his hand.He leaned down and kissed her.It was so unlike before.This time she kissed him back, pulling towards him rather than pushing away.He let his hand run through her hair before he pulled away.Slowly she opened her eyes; they gleamed in the dull light.

"Goodnight Ginny."He said, smiling and turning down the corridor.

"Goodnight."She breathed softly, too quietly for him to hear as he turned the corner and out of her sight.


	12. The Voices of Those Who Cannot Speak

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I thought I wasn't getting any reviews, so I was waiting

A/N:Sorry this chapter took so long, but I thought I wasn't getting any reviews, so I was waiting.Then I realized there _were_ no more ReviewAlerts!!!*sigh*Also, just to let you know: Re is pronounced Ree.You'll find out who she is in the chapter!

Important Notice to EVERYONE!!!:Since there aren't any AuthorAlerts anymore, I am volunteering to send out a mini-alert to anyone who wants for my stories.Just leave your e-mail in your REVIEW and I'll 'alert' you when I post a chapter!Thanks!Also, the next chapter of 'Moonlight Shining' has been posted, for those of you who read that one too!

_This Chapter is dedicated to –_ **Kelzery: **Awwww!Don't feel bad!It's okay!There are more hints and subtleties in this one!See if you can connect his dream with anything. Or maybe look past the obvious 'voices' for Harry's power.(Oops, totally gave the plot away there didn't I?)And don't forget to review!!!!

** **

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

The Voices of Those Who Cannot Speak

Harry tossed uncomfortably in bed.His forehead was damp with sweat as he tossed and turned his face contorted in distress.

_He was running.Running through the thick, white mist again.Something was ahead of him and he had to get to it.He didn't know what it was; he just knew he had to reach it.An eerie feeling came over him._

_He stopped so quickly he almost fell.Several meters in front of him stood a woman dressed in flowing white robes, fanning out around her in an invisible wind.Her auburn red hair billowed around her shoulders and her green eyes gazed directly into his soul.It wasn't a horrible feeling.It was a soft, comforting feeling.Her eyes mirrored his own as she gazed at him with compassion and love._

_"Harry."She whispered, her voice echoing around him.He stared at her, stunned._

_"Harry."She called again.He started to run.He had to reach her, but he wasn't moving.He pushed harder and harder, but he couldn't go anywhere.The woman began to back away into the mist, still calling his name._

_"WAIT!"He screamed after her."WAIT!!!!!"But she could not hear him.Her calls echoed around him until there was silence._

_Suddenly, directly in front of him was a sphere.His eyes widened as he looked at it. Instead of the sphere he had seen before, this one was pearly white, with swirling shadows and light inside it, as though filled with the mist it's self.Harry watched it, confused._

_Without warning the sphere began to change.It shivered and wobbled, fading and becoming clearer in short bursts.Harry watched as it slowly morphed into the sphere he had seen before._

_It was completely clear with a golden thread through the middle.He reached out his hand to grab it.Suddenly the woman's voice floated back through the air._

_"Harry!"She called."Harry!"He thought he saw a glimpse of her hair through the mist.He abandoned the sphere and ran in that direction._

_"WAIT!I'm over here!!!WAIT!!!"He screamed after her, but it was in vain.No trace of her was to be found.He sighed and turned to go back to the sphere but he couldn't remember the way.He was lost in the mist._

_"HELP!!!!!!"He screamed.Suddenly he was unable tobreath!Something was over his mouth.He clawed and fought to get it off._

Harry woke up suddenly to find the blanket over his head.He quickly pulled it off and gasped for air.When he felt fine again, he lay down slowly.

"What is happening to me?"He asked quietly.His only reply was Neville's gentle snores.

"Hurry up Ginny!"Charlotte called from the door to the dormitory.She shook her brown hair impatiently and rolled her violet eyes.

"I'm coming!"Ginny replied, frustrated as she ran the brush through her hair one last time before throwing it onto her bed, grabbing her book bag and running to the door.Charlotte was waiting for her.

"Come on!Re already left without us. "She said, turning and running down the stairs, two at a time.Ginny followed close at her heels as they rushed through the halls.

"Sheesh!For sleeping most of yesterday you sure took your time this morning!"Charlotte chided on the way through the halls.Ginny huffed impatiently.

"It's not my fault I like my sleep.Besides I _did _have the day off!"She replied haughtily as they entered the hall and headed to the Griffindor table.A young, girl with shoulder length blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes waved to them from her seat.They hurried over and sat in the two seats beside her.

"Morning Gin!"The girl smiled as Ginny set her bag on the floor.

"Morning Re."She replied, reaching across Charlotte for the toast in front of the other girl.

"Seriously Gin, this is your last warning!If you don't start getting up earlier I'm going to join Re and come down without.Then you can be late for class all on your own with no one to rush you."Charlotte proclaimed, stuffing a biscuit into her mouth.Re laughed.

"Should've joined me ages ago Lottey!"Re laughed again.Ginny smiled and began buttering her toast, though her eyes looked a million miles away.Re and Charlotte exchanged looks.

"So," Charlotte began, "where were you two nights ago?"She asked mischievously.

"Yeah!You disappeared from dinner and we were asleep before you came back."Re paused and grinned."Harry Potter wouldn't have anything to do with this would he?"She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.The two girls watched Ginny with anticipation.

"Serenity!Charlotte!I'm shocked you would suggest such a thing!"Ginny replied indignantly.

"That usually means we're right!"Charlotte grinned. 

"Well, not this time."Ginny said."I'm way over Harry.I've been over him for a long time."She replied, tucking her hair behind her ear and picked up her toast."Way over."She sighed, taking a bite.Serenity and Charlotte grinned at each other.

"Well?"They asked together.

"I'm not allowed to say."She answered through a mouthful of dry toast.

"What do you mean, 'not allowed'?"Charlotte asked unbelieving.

"Lottey!It obviously means she's having an affair with someone!"Serenity replied shaking her head.

"Oh God no Re!"Ginny replied, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand."You've found out!Now I have to kill you!"

"Knock it off Ginny and tell us what really happened."Charlotte insisted, resting her chin in her hands and leaning her elbows on the table.

"I told you, I'm not allowed to say, by order of the Head Master."Ginny replied, sipping her pumpkin juice.The two girls gasped and sat up straight.

"Gin, are you in some sort of trouble?"Charlotte whispered apprehensively, leaning closer.

"No."Ginny replied shaking her head as though the idea were absurd.The girls let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew!Good!Did you, like, witness something?"Serenity asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Something like that."Ginny replied vaguely."Now come on!We're going to be late for class!"Ginny said, standing and grabbing her books.Serenity and Charlotte followed, but exchanged puzzled looks as they followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down the hallway to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.They're classes this year were interesting to say nothing less.They entered the classroom and found three seats side by side in the middle of the room.The rest of the class filed in with mild chatter and also sat down.As the bell sounded a figure floated into the room.

It was Professor Shinshuan.He was clad in his normal white flowing robes and wore brown sandals on his feet.His Chinese completion was as pale as usual and his goatee combed to a point.His waist length black hair was twisted into one long braid, which hung down his back.His eyes were closed as he stopped walking and turned to face the class.Everyone sat silently with straight backs as he slowly opened them, his mouth curling into a wide smile.

"Good morning my students."He greeted them, bowing in respect.They all inclined their heads in return.He paused, as though listening to an inaudible sound.

"Though it is a lovely Monday autumn morning," he began, a troubled expression on his face as he gesturing to the sun shining in the open window, "but many of you have turbulent auras."He paused."Perhaps it would be best to begin this morning with a bit of meditation to calm ourselves.For, as I have said time and again, 'the source for all resistance of evil is within a calm soul.'"He sighed, closing his eyes as he spoke.Now he slowly opened them.

"Would everyone please sit cross legged on top of your desks?"The class was used to this bizarre instruction and everyone willingly climbed on top of their desks and crossed their legs.Professor Shinshuan did the same.

"Now, everyone, close your eyes and try to empty your mind of all thought."He instructed, leading by example and closing his eyes.

Harry copied the Professor, but as he tried to concentrate on nothingness the image of the sphere entered his mind again.He tried to ignore it but it would not go away and quickly filled his vision.He began to feel queasy and opened his eyes.He leaned forward on his desk and pursed his lips in an effort not to throw up.

As though by telepathy, Shinshuan's eyes popped open and he looked at him.Harry gave him a pleading look.The Professor rolled off his desk and came over to Harry.As the class became aware of the ceased instructions they opened their eyes and turned to Harry, who was now a noticeable shade of green.

"Harry?"Hermione asked, concerned.She laid a hand on his back."What is it?"

"I think I'm going to throw up."Harry mumbled.Ron began to help him down from his desk.

"Come on mate, you'd better get to the hospital wing."He coxed.

"Please, both of you go with him."Shinshuan instructed.Ron and Hermione nodded as they walked with Harry out of the class.

Suddenly Harry stumbled and blacked out momentarily.Hermione gasped and caught his head before it hit the floor.

_A glowing ball stood floated before him.It was clear, except for a string of gold through the centre.Harry wanted to grab it.He knew he had to grab it. _

_ _

Suddenly Hermione's face came into focus above his own.He blink several times, then noticing he was on the floor, tried to get up.

"Harry!Slowly!"Hermione coxed, helping him to stand.Then suddenly he saw it.Straight ahead, floating in the middle of the hallway was the sphere.He gasped.

"What is it Harry?"Ron asked.

"I see it!It's right ahead!"He cried, the nausea leaving him completely.He shook his friends off his arms."I'm okay, I feel fine now."He assured them."Look, do you see it?"He asked, stepping forward.

"What?"Ron asked.

"The sphere!"Harry exclaimed.Hermione gasped.

"Grab it Harry!Before it disappears!"Hermione urged.Harry rushed forwards.The sphere seemed to move away as well.

"It's moving too!"He yelled.His friends ran to catch up.

"Go after it!"Ron yelled.Harry started running after the sphere with Ron and Hermione following.The sphere seemed to stay the same distance away, always just out of reach.When Harry slowed down, it slowed too.When he sped up, so did the sphere.He could hear Hermione panting over his shoulder.He knew he had to get it, so with one great lung he dove forward into the air and grabbed it.He fell to the floor feeling the hard, smooth object in his hand.

Hermione and Ron stopped on either side of him.Hermione fell to he knees, panting with the strained effort of the long sprint.Ron glanced at the sphere in Harry's hand.

"Harry, you don't need the hospital wing, you need Dumbledoor's office."He grinned.

Moments later, that's exactly where they were.Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat across the large oak desk from Dumbledoor, who was inspecting the sphere and smiling knowingly.

"Yes Harry, you have a sphere."He said, handing it back to him.Harry fingered it in his hand.Its glassy surface gleamed while inside the golden thread shimmered.He remained silent.Finally Ron spoke.

"Well, which one?"He asked.

"Harry, you hold the Sphere of Hope."Dumbledoor said proudly.Harry remained silent.Dumbledoor continued."It enables its holder to hear the voices of those who cannot speak for themselves."The trio regarded him quizzically.Hermione bit her lip in concentration.

"Like unicorns and snakes?"She asked finally.Dumbledoor nodded.Hermione beamed.

"That's how you were able to talk to Hagrid's unicorn Harry!"Ron informed his best friend who was still staring avidly at the sphere.

"Is there a problem Harry?"Dumbledoor asked quietly.Harry bit his lip and looked up.His green eyes were sad and his black hair lay across his forehead, his scar just visible behind it.

"Before I was born, was the sphere my mother's or my father's?"He asked quietly, the words catching in his throat.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she gripped the arm of the chair.Ron twisted his hands nervously.

"It was your father's."Dumbledoor sighed.Harry leaned back in his chair with a puzzled expression on his face and closed his eyes.They waited for him to speak.

"Then why didn't he use it fight Voldemort when the other sphere was uncovered?"Harry asked, almost angrily.

"He didn't have it Harry."Dumbledoor answered simply.Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the Head Master.His eyes showed fear and pain.

"I told you that spheres are passed down from parent to child."The three nodded."When the time was right for your father to access his sphere he had already passed it on to you.You were only a baby.You couldn't use it.Therefore it was not discovered at the time."Dumbledoor explained.Harry nodded.

"So what do you want me to do with it?"He asked.

"Exactly the same as Hermione.Keep it with you at all times, stay out of danger," he looked pointedly at him then continued, "and remain open to new experiences."He explained.Harry nodded again.

"I'll make yours into a pendant as well if you would like."Harry passed the sphere to Dumbledoor who placed the Sphereiousa Pendulum charm on it.It quickly turned into a necklace and Harry put it around his neck.

"Alright."He replied.

"Harry?"Dumbledoor asked."Is something else bothering you?"He looked at Harry kindly.

"No sir.It's nothing.Just a bit tired I suppose.I haven't been getting much sleep."He replied.

"Just know that you can always come to me Harry."Dumbledoor answered with a slight smile."Day or night."Harry nodded.The Head Master leaned back in his chair again.

"Now, if there is nothing further, I suggest you go back to class."Dumbledoor suggested.The three stood.

"Thank you professor."Harry smiled.

"You're welcome Harry."He replied smiling."Oh, and good luck with the Quidditch match on Thursday!"Harry nodded and stood to leave.Ron and Hermione followed Harry out the door and down the stairs.As the reached the bottom the bell rang signifying the end of the class.They ran to the DADA room to grab their books then rushed to Transfiguration.


	13. Alright to Cry

A/N: Okay, more Seventh Sphere

A/N:Okay, more Seventh Sphere!No one can call me a hypocrite now for asking others to post faster!! I'll make this short!PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!It would mean so much to me!! *puppy dog eyes*Please and Thank you!!!

**Repeating My Announcement – **There are mini-alerts for those who want.Leave your e-mail in your review and I'll send you one!Thanks!(Review!)

** **

**Nightfall** – Yes, it will be H/H.Eventually, I'm not very good at writing H/H, so it'll take awhile.Be patient my ancient friend. 

**Draco'z Lil' Devil **– There is DRACO in this one!Be happy!No snogging, but there is Draco!Snogging comes later.I'm really just cramming plot right now. *Grin* 

**Sandra Solaria Dees – **I would make a Yahoo group, but I belong to so many already that I don't have time!Sorry, you'll have to settle for mini-alerts.

**Sophie W.** – There's a reason Harry doesn't have the Sphere of Language.You'll find out about it later!

** **

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

Alright to Cry

That night at dinner Draco strolled into the Great Hall, grim faced.He ignored the scowls from his fellow Slytherins and sat calmly in place at the back corner of the table.He didn't look up, merely concentrating on his food to avoid the hateful stares of the others.He could feel the eyes boring into his head, but refused to meet them. Crabbe and Goyle had abandoned him as soon as they learned of his betrayal.

_"I'm an outcast every where I go."_He sighed helplessly._"Slytherins won't speak to me.Thank God for that.Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws don't know the truth.They only know me for what I am perceived to be.And the Griffindors, the Griffindors would hate me no matter what I was."_He paused, moving the meatloaf and mashed potatoes around his plate._"Well, all but one."_He smiled to himself, chancing a glance towards the Griffindor table.Ginny sat between Hermione and another 4th year.She smiled and laughed as the girl across the table said something.Her laughter floated across the Hall and Draco listened.He smiled faintly, then caught himself and returned to his grim sneer.A lone owl flew through the owl door near the ceiling and fluttered over Draco's head, dropping its letter on his plate.It was rolled tightly and bore the school crest. People cross the Hall murmured in speculation as Draco broke the seal.He was careful to let no one else see it as he scanned the letter.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_ _

_I have urgent news and must speak with you as soon as possible.Please come to my office at your earliest connivance.Sooner is better than later._

_ _

_Sincerely,_

_ _

_Professor Dumbledoor_

_Head Master_

Draco frowned.He quickly crumpled the paper and took out his wand, burning it in a burst of flames.He threw his fork down onto his unfinished dinner and stalked silently out of the hall.

Ginny turned her head to watch Draco stride out of the Hall.He was intensely worried and even a little scared.She frowned slightly and began to quickly finish her dinner.

Draco strode swiftly through the halls towards the Head Master's office.He quickly reached the gargoyle, which jumped aside, obviously having been told about his imminent arrival.Draco took the steps to Dumbledoor's office two at a time.Finally he reached the wooden door and knocked heavily.

"Enter."Came Dumbledoor's sullen response.Draco pushed open the door to find the Head Master sitting silently at his desk skimming over a parchment.He put down the paper and motioned for Draco to sit.He complied, sitting uneasily in the plush chair.Dumbledoor frowned, then licked his lips and took a deep breath.A feeling of dread spread through Draco's body as he watched the old man.

"Draco I have some bad news."He finally said.

"I guessed that."Draco replied tersely.Dumbledoor folded his hands on top of the desk.

"I told you when you came to me after you escaped the Death Eaters that I would contact the ministry and send a squad to arrest your father and rescue your mother."Dumbledoor began.Draco nodded dumbly, aware of what was coming next.

"I did.However it seems that immediately after leaving the Forbidden Forest your father apperated back to your mansion."Draco clenched his teeth, pushing tears back, making his eyes dry.Dumbledoor leaned forward on his desk.

"When the team arrived your father was already gone.Most of the Dark Arts material had been cleared away.Your mother was there; she was found beaten to death on the parlor floor."He finished.Draco closed his eyes, unabated fury building up inside him, an overwhelming sadness consuming his mind like a fog.

"She's dead?"He whispered hoarsely.

"Yes.I'm very sorry Draco.This is a terrible tragedy for you.I'm so sorry."Dumbledoor comforted.Draco stared at his hands.

"Thank you Professor, for telling me.I didn't know her that well anyway."Draco whispered.He looked up, his eyes dry and cold."I would like to make it official with you, and of course the ministry, that I no longer have any parents."He stated calmly.Dumbledoor nodded."I will remain here for the holidays and when summer comes, perhaps I can find a wizarding orphanage."He continued, breathing deeply."I refuse to see Lucius Malfoy ever again."

"Draco, if you would like to talk about anything," the Head Master began. 

"No.Thank you sir, I'm fine."Draco stated coldly, standing."If that is all, I'll be going."He said, turning for the door.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy.I will make the arrangements for your request.You are also excused from your classes tomorrow."He said as Draco approached the door.

"That will not be necessary Professor.I am perfectly fine."Draco declared without turning back around.He quickly strode out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Dumbledoor shook his head, picking up his parchment again.

"I'll let Virginia handle him."He muttered to himself.

Ginny was slowly meandering down the halls, taking the extended route to Griffindor, hoping to bump into Draco.The halls were quite empty since everyone was still at dinner.Draco had been quite upset when he left and she wondered what the matter was.She glanced at the tapestries adorning the walls and smiled slightly.

Suddenly she became aware of a feeling in the back of her mind.Someone was coming.She could feel their emotions bearing down on her even at this distance.Fear, hate, fury, sadness.She bit her lip and glanced up and down the hall.The feeling was growing stronger, and she knew the person was getting closer.

Suddenly Draco rounded the corner ahead.His head was bent and his eyes glaring at the floor.Ginny could feel the emotions were coming from him.

"Draco?"She called questioningly as he was about to walk right by her.He swiftly lifted his head, catching her eye and looking at her with surprise.

"Ginny?"He asked, astonished."What are you doing here?"He asked, suspicious.

"To be honest, I was looking for you.Where did you go?"She asked, moving towards him.

"What does it matter?"He asked, his eyes hard and cold, as though shielding him from something he did not want to feel.

"It matters to me."She insisted."Where did you go?"She asked.Her eyes searched his for answers.Draco tensed trying so hard not to melt into her chocolate brown eyes.When he did not answer she brought her hand to his face.She placed it gently on his cheek then ran it softly down his neck, resting it on his shoulder.

"Trust me Draco.Let me in."She pleaded, her words echoing in the silent corridor.Draco couldn't take it.He shrugged off her hand, looking away and closing his eyes.

"My mother's dead."He said grimly.Even as he said it Ginny could feel the barriers coming down.She moved closer, embracing him, holding him as his body began to shake with the effort not to cry.

"Draco I'm so sorry."She whispered."I'm so sorry."As he leaned against her he began to cry.His warm tears dampened the shoulder of her robe.She backed up until she hit the stonewall, then carefully slid down.Draco followed her movement, sitting down on the cold stone beside her.

"It's all my fault."He hiccupped.

"It's not your fault."Ginny soothed."There is no way is could be your fault."Draco sat up, looking into her warm eyes again.

"But it is!"He exclaimed."I killed my mother._I_ killed my mother!"He repeated, wiping the tears off his face.

"You did _not_ kill your mother Draco.Lucius did.You can't blame yourself for what he does."She commanded, looking him straight in the eye again.

"If I had joined the Death Eaters that night she never would have died."He sighed bitterly.

"But others would have.And then you really _would _have killed them.Draco, you saved so many lives, including your own.I'm sure that's what your mother would have wanted.It was not your fault."She insisted.He looked away.

"You cannot blame yourself for your father.You have no control over what he does.You are not him."She pleaded.

"But what if I am!"Draco asked, turning his head back to face her.She looked surprised."That day, when you told me about your emotions thing, and I told you about my," he paused, "ability, I scared you.I could have hurt you.I _tried_ to hurt you."He scowled, looking away again.Ginny raised her hand to his cheek and brought him back to face her.

"Draco you were afraid.We were both afraid.People do things they wouldn't normally do when they are afraid."Her eyes gazed into his and Draco felt himself filling with a new sense of hope."You proved you were nothing like your father the instant you said 'no' to you-know-who."

"It's Voldemort Ginny!VOLDEMORT!!!"Draco screamed.The named echoed through the halls, bouncing off the stone.Ginny stared at him disbelievingly.They sat in still silence for several minutes.

"She's really gone."Draco murmured quietly.Ginny breathed deeply and embraced in a hug as he began to cry again.

"It's alright Draco."She soothed."It's alright to cry."She mumbled smoothing the hair on the back of his head.His arms were draped across her back, his head resting on her shoulder as he cried.

A silent tear creased Ginny's cheek.She bit her lip and buried her face in Draco's robes."It's alright to cry."


	14. Shouldn't Be Surprised

A/N: Sorry this took so long Amanda Hunt Amanda Hunt 3 183 2001-10-30T00:48:00Z 2001-10-30T04:04:00Z 7 4631 26398 219 52 32418 9.3821 

A/N:  Sorry this took so long.  Really, I am.  I've been busy, and I've got homework past my eyeballs!  I'm doing 4-5 hours every night, so sorry if chapters are slow.  This one's long, if that makes up for it. *hopeful smile*   

This chapter goes out to **Kneazle – **YEAH!  In honour of her new story For Better or Worse!!!  *plug plug*

ff.net is down!!!  I can't put any personal comments!!!  I'm so sorry!!!!  I promise when ff.net is up I'll put them in!!!  

Well, with no further ado, on with the show!

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

Shouldn't Be Surprised

The following Thursday a Quidditch match had been scheduled between Griffindor and Ravenclaw.  Harry woke up early and went down to breakfast with the rest of the team.  Fred and George (beaters of course) joked happily through the early meal, managing to spill a glass of pumpkin juice all over Angelina Johnson (chaser), to her intense dislike.  However, Harry noticed, she still managed to 'kiss' and make up with Fred on the way out.  

Everyone darted back to their dorms to get their Quidditch robes and then they headed out to the change rooms.  On the way out other students had begun to mill around the halls.  They wished the team luck as they left.  

Ron (keeper) yawned loudly as they entered the change rooms.  The boys and girls separated and changed then met back in the main room.  

"Well," Harry began, folding his hands nervously in front of him as he stood facing the Griffindor team, "this is our first game of the year."  He began the customary speech he was so used to hearing rather than giving.  "Oliver Wood was a great captain, and I know I could never fill his shoes, but I'm willing to give you my best.  I hope you'll do the same for me."  He bit his lip nervously, a habit he had picked up from Hermione.  Alicia Spinnet (chaser) tapped the end of her broom on the ground impatiently.   

"Don't think that just because we're playing Ravenclaw, they aren't a good team.  And don't slack off just because this is the first game!  Every game counts!  Every win goes towards the championship!  We need to fight hard and try 110%.  Because if we start loosing now, that sets a really bad precedent for the rest of the year."  He continued, now getting very into his speech.

"Harry!"  Ron moaned loudly.  "You're reminding me too much of Hermione for early in the morning."  He groaned.  Harry blushed and pulled out the play board instead.  He began to draw moving diagrams on with his wand and explain new plays.  

About an hour later Harry pushed the board back into its place.  George poked Alicia, trying to wake her.  She stirred briefly and moaned, but refused to wake up.  George leaned over her sleeping form and whispered something in her ear.  She sat bolt upright, her cheeks red with embarrassment.  She grinned nervously at the team and stood, dusting off her robes.  

"Alright!"  Harry announced, much more confidently than he felt.  "Let's go!"  The team, clad in their scarlet uniforms, marched out onto the waiting field.  As they came into view the crowd erupted into cheers.  Harry smiled as he walked over to Madame Hooch.  She motioned for the two captains to come forward.  Harry stepped forward from Griffindor and a Chinese student stepped forward from the Ravenclaw team.  The quickly shook hands and mounted their brooms with the rest of their teams.  

Madame Hooch raised the whistle to her mouth and blew.  The shrill whistle was barely audible above the shouts from the crowd.  14 brooms soared in the air.  

"And Ravenclaw immediately takes possession of the Quaffle.  Melissa Cordon heads for the Griffindor goal posts, she's really flying!  She takes aim and OW!  She collides with a bludger hit by Fred Weasley.  Griffindor back with possession of the ball."  Lee Jordan commentated from his normal seat, overshadowed by McGonagal, monitoring the appropriateness of his broadcast.  

Hermione sat alone near the top of the bleachers.  She watched the game with vague interested, more focusing on Harry.  He flew high in the air, scanning the field for the golden snitch.  He looked so graceful and at ease, flying up there.  

She stole a glance at Ron who was staring down the Ravenclaw chaser advancing on the goal.  She threw it and Ron dove.  Hermione winced as he took a hard hit in the stomach, but deflected the ball to Alicia, who took off down the court.  Hermione returned her attention to Harry, soaring high above the field.  

"Spinnet for Griffindor with the Quaffle.  She dodges a bludger, shoots and SCORES!!!!!!  10 – 0 Griffindor!"  Lee cheered.  

"Draco, are you sure you don't mind sitting over here with the Griffindors?"  Ginny asked for what was probably the hundredth time since Draco agreed to sit with the Griffindors.  

"No Ginny!  I don't mind."  He replied exasperatedly.  "Really!"  He said, trying to look convincing.  She frowned.

"Alright if you're sure."  She said.

"I'm sure.  Most Slytherin aren't exactly overjoyed to see me right now anyway."  He replied, solemnly.  Mme. Hooch blew her whistle and the game began with a cheer.

_"There are so many people here._"  Ginny thought.  _"It must be the whole school.  That would explain all the mixed emotions.  Oh!  It's really giving me a headache.  And my stomach feels queasy."_  She gulped back a mouthful of bile.  _"Augh!_ _ I feel sick!"_  She glanced over at Draco who was avidly watching the game.  She pressed her lips together and pushed back the urge to throw up.  

_"I didn't eat anything different."_  She thought.  Her head pounded, emotions flooding her mind.  She winced.  _"Why did I agree to come to Quidditch game?  I don't even like Quidditch!  And I know being around a lot of people gives me a headache!  I've never felt _this_ sick before."_  She rubbed her temples lightly with her fingertips, but it didn't help.  She felt an awful taste in her mouth and turned to Draco, still watching the game.  

Her head began to spin and his image doubled before her eyes.  She tugged weakly on his sleeve.  

"Draco?"  She murmured.  He turned to face her.  He looked closer at her pale face.  Her eyes were out of focus, and she was beginning to turn green.  

"What's the matter Ginny?"  He asked, concerned.

"I feel really sick.  I think I'm going to throw up."  She mumbled as the world did another loop.  

"You look terrible."  Draco commented.  

"Thanks."  She murmured unappreciatively.  

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing."  He stood and Ginny tried, but her knees buckled underneath her and she began to fall.  Draco caught her and she put her arm over his shoulder.  

Carefully they began to weave their way out of the bleachers, Ginny delicately balanced against Draco's shoulder.  As they finally reached the ground an enormous cheer erupted from the crowd as a goal was scored and Ginny doubled over, holding her stomach.

"Ginny?"  Draco asked as she turned an interesting shade of green.  

"Ummmm!"  She mumbled frantically, moving towards a garbage can.  She reached it and promptly threw up.  

Hermione watched as Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw chaser, gave up her own search for the snitch and began tailing Harry.  She scowled to herself.  

_"Stupid Cho Chang."_  She thought angrily.  _"Can't she just leave Harry alone?"_  She frowned at the girl tailing Harry.  

Suddenly Harry pitched into a long drive.  The crowd gasped as Harry hurtled towards the ground, closely followed by Cho.  

'It looks like Potter has seen the snitch!"  Lee yelled.  "Chang is giving him a run for his money.  He may have started first, but she was closer to the ground."  He paused.  "It's going to be close!"

Hermione gasped as Harry plummeted straight for the ground.  Suddenly, just as he was about to crash, he pulled up heavily, sending his broom rocketing back into the air.  Unfortunately, Cho wasn't so lucky.  She was sent hurtling into the ground.  Fred and George gave a whoop of endorsement and patted Harry on the back.

"Oooooh!  I wish he wouldn't do that!"  Hermione gasped, her heart beating loudly in her chest.  Mme. Hooch gave a shrill blast on her whistle and the players stopped, hovering in mid-air, while someone mended Cho's bloody nose and broken wrist.  

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as Cho hopped back on her broom and zoomed into the air.  Mme. Hooch blew her whistle again and the game continued.  This time Cho kept her distance from Harry, circling the far end of the field.  

Draco held Ginny's shoulders as she threw up into the trashcan.  Several passing students looked at them oddly, raising their eyebrows.  Draco sneered menacingly at them, sending them scuttling on their way.  

Finally Ginny lifted her head wearily and looked a Draco.

"I feel a bit better now.  But not much."  She replied weakly, her face pale and her hair tussled.  

"Come on."  Draco said, draping her arm over his shoulder, half holding her up.  "You'd better get to the hospital wing _now_."  He insisted.  The two managed a few steps forward until Ginny stumbled, her legs giving way underneath her.  Draco moved quickly to catch her, but only succeeded in catching her head and slowly her fall to the ground. 

Gently he laid her head down and moved to look at her face.  She was breathing lightly, but her eyes were closed.  

"Ginny."  He called.  She didn't move.  "Ginny!"  He repeated louder.  Still nothing.  "Ginny!"  He called, patting her cheek with his hand.  She began to stir, her eyes momentarily fluttering open.  She groaned weakly.

"Can you get up?"  He asked her.  Her eyes fluttered again as she shook her head once.  Draco sighed to himself and got to his knees.  Slowly he pushed his arms under her.  Then scooped her up into his arms.  Carefully supporting her head he stood up and began walking towards the castle, his strong arms carrying the semi-conscious Ginny.  

Ginny drifted in and out of consciousness.  She was vaguely aware of Draco scooping her up in his arms.  Then she was back in a world of mist.  It swirled around her, blinding her with its brightness.  It kept changing colours.  

_It was blue.  The colour was accompanied by a low wail and the sound of a child crying.  Ginny felt such sadness; she ached inside.  The mist abruptly shifted to red.  Someone screamed in anger and other indistinguishable voices yelled at each other.  Ginny was boiling with anger.  She clenched her fists in hatred. _

_Now it was yellow.  Light laughter filled the air and a gentle voice soothed her aching head.  She sighed peacefully.  _

_Suddenly a glowing sphere appeared in front of her.  It's vibrant red colour stood out against the yellow mist.  Inside it and reddish-pink mist seemed to swirl, contouring the sphere with light and shadow.  She reached for it.  _

Her eyes fluttered open again and she saw they were now in the castle.  The stone ceiling was visible overhead.  Something flickered in the corner of her eye.  She sat bolt upright in Draco's arms.  He stumbled, unaware of her consciousness.  

Just a meter ahead of them was the sphere.  It was hovering in mid-air, glowing brightly.  All the queasiness left her stomach and her headache disappeared.  

"Whoa!  Wait a second Ginny!"  Draco cautioned, setting her feet on the ground, though still holding her shoulders incase she were to fall again.  "Are you alright?"  He asked hesitantly, peering into her face.  

"Can't you see it?"  She asked, expectantly, glancing at him over her shoulder then fixing her gaze straight ahead on the sphere.  

"See what Ginny?  Come on, you really don't look well.  We should go to the hospital wing immediately."  He advised, trying to ignore the colour rising back into her cheeks.  Her eyes gleamed.

"But can't you see it?"  She asked, almost hysterically.  "Right ahead, that glowing ball!"  She exclaimed, shrugging off his arms and advancing forward.

"Ginny."  He cautioned, following her the few steps.  "What is going on?"  He asked confused, trying to look her in the eye, but she was still staring fixedly ahead in a trance-like state.  She reached out her hand, stepping forward again.  

"Ginny?"  He asked again, worried and slightly afraid.  She closed her hand around something in mid-air.

"Got it!"  She exclaimed triumphantly.  

"What?"  Draco asked, still confused.  

"Can't you see it?"  She asked, glancing nervously from him to her hand.  She twisted her hand, wrenching the object from its resting place and held it out to him.  

"This!"  She proclaimed, holding the ball of swirled red mist out to him.  He gasped.

"Oh My God Ginny!  What is that?!  And how did you get it?"  He asked, amazed, reaching out to touch it.  She immediately pulled it away.

"I don't know what it is."  She answered, gazing at it curiously.  "But as soon as I saw it my headache, and queasiness went away."  She explained, still gazing at its infinite depths.  

"I think Mme. Pomfry is out of the question now.  We'd better go straight to Professor Dumbledoor."  Draco advised, wrapping one arm over Ginny's shoulders, guiding her down the hallway.

A glimmer of gold flashed in the corner of Harry's eye.  He whirled around.  Hovering in mid-air, just a few feet above the ground was the snitch.  His eyes sparked as he scanned the field for Cho.  She was circling high above the Ravenclaw goal, much father than Harry from the snitch.

He ducked quickly as a bludger whizzed passed his head.  George zoomed by after it.  

"Sorry Harry!"  He called over his shoulder as he took a huge swing, sending the ball hurtling towards a Ravenclaw beater.  Harry looked down for the snitch again.  It was still there.  He bent low against his broom and dove for it.  

Hermione watched as George yelled something to Harry, then Harry bent into a low dive.

"Not again!"  She moaned, her heart leaping into her throat.

"Spinnet to Bell, Bell back to Spinnet!  Oh!  And it looks like Potter's seen the snitch!  He bends into a sharp dive heading straight for the field!"  Lee yelled, standing to get a better view.  "Chang's not falling for it!  She remains circling the Ravenclaw posts!  Oh!  Wait!  I think it really is the snitch!  This might be it folks!"  Lee yelled.  The crowd stood to get a better look at Harry zooming towards the ground.  Hermione bit her lip hard.  Suddenly there was an agonizing thud.

"Ow!  Potter's knocked off his broom by a bludger!  Of all the stupid, ------- things for those cheating, ------- to do!"  McGonagal glared at him.  "Sorry Professor."  He apologized.  "Well, Mason knocks Harry off his broom in a cowardly attempt stop him from reaching the snitch."

"It was a legal move."  McGonagal corrected sternly.

"Yes well . . ." Lee replied.  "Luckily Harry was only a few metres from ground.  Pomfry is heading out onto the field to look at him now."  He continued.  

Hermione watched nervously from the stands as Harry shrugged off Mme Pomfry's help, standing on his own and brushing off his maroon Quidditch robes.  Ron zoomed down from the goal posts to see if he was all right.  Apparently reassured, he flew back to the posts as Harry stiffly picked up his broom and once again took to the air.  __

_"Urgh!"_  Hermione sighed unhappily as the game recommenced and Harry once again circled the field, looking for the snitch.  _"Will that boy never learn?  He is not indestructible!"_  She bit her lip, watching him with growing concern.  

Draco knocked on the stone gargoyle with his free hand.  His other arm was still wrapped around Ginny's waist as she gazed intently at the sphere in her hand.  Her face had regained most its colour and she was turning the sphere over questioningly.  Draco muttered to himself, something about being stupid and forgetting to ask for the password.  Ginny looked up at him.

"The password is Lemon Gum Drops."  She said matter-of-factly.  He looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know that?"  

"I've heard Hermione, Harry and Ron talking about it.  At least, that's the last password I heard.  Try it."  She suggested.  Draco shrugged and nodded.  He turned to face the gargoyle's hard face again.

"Lemon Gum Drops."  He stated.  It jumped aside, leaving the passage open.  Ginny smiled.

"Alright, let's go."  Draco said, urging her on, up the dark, single file staircase.  

They soon reached the heavy wooden door at the top of the staircase.  Draco looked to Ginny who nodded, and knocked on the door.

"Yes, please come in."  Dumbledoor called politely from the interior.  Draco pushed the door open.  He and Ginny stepped into the light of his office.  Dumbledoor smiled at them.

"Ah yes!  I was expecting you sometime soon."  He glanced at his watch.  "Though not this soon."  He muttered pensively, tapping it gently and holding the device up to his ear.  Ginny and Draco exchanged puzzled looks.  

"Oh well, it is of no consequence!"  He shrugged, looking up at them again.  His glance darted down to the sphere in Ginny's hand, then back up to her face.  "I see you have found your sphere."  He stated with a smile. 

"What?"  Ginny asked, quite confused.  

"Please, come sit."  Dumbledoor encouraged, motioning to the three chairs opposite his desk.  The two moved quickly to the chairs and sat down beside each other.  They continued to regard the Professor with questioning looks.  

"I see you would like some answers."  He said, shuffling the papers on his desk and stuffing several into drawers.  "Very well."  He looked up at them smiling indulgently.  "I am going to tell you a very serious, and very true story, and I ask you not to interrupt until I am finished."  The two nodded solemnly.  

Dumbledoor proceeded to repeat his explanation of the legend of the spheres.  Ginny listened, horror and fear flashing in her eyes.  Draco listened with a resolved face.  He stared at his hands and nodded occasionally.  Finally the Head Master finished.  They sat in silence for several seconds, absorbing the information.  It was Ginny who spoke first.

"So, I've had one of these spheres in my head, my whole life.  And now I have to use it to fight evil?"  She asked incredulously.

"Yes."  Dumbledoor answered earnestly.  Ginny ran her hands over the sphere in her lap, lost in thought.  She could sense the triumph and air of foreboding Dumbledoor was portraying.  She could also sense that Draco was nervous and worried.  

"I take it, Mr. Malfoy, that you have heard this tale before?"  Dumbledoor asked, watching the sullen boy with parent-like concern.  

"Yes."  He mumbled.  The two waited for him to continue.  "I have heard it before.  From my father."  He replied.  "Voldemort has the sphere.  The one that was thrust into another realm.  He discovered a way to bring it out.  That is why he has the amount of power that he does."  He explained.  Ginny looked to Dumbledoor, her eyes wide in astonishment.  

"Yes, I know that Draco."  The Head Master responded.  Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times.  Dumbledoor nodded.

"That is who you must fight Ginny.  The evil that must be defeated."  Dumbledoor explained.  Ginny gaped at him.

"But . . . but . . ." She stumbled.  "But that's Harry's job!"  She exclaimed without thinking.  Draco rolled his eyes in contempt.  Dumbledoor smiled.

"Mr. Potter also has a sphere."  He answered.  This time Draco also looked up in astonishment.  

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised."  Draco muttered to himself.  "The Amazing Potter _would _have a sphere."  Dumbledoor gazed at him sternly.  

"There is no need to be judgmental Draco."  He reprimanded sternly.  

"Wait!  Wait!"  Ginny interrupted raising her hands.  "I'm the one with the sphere!"  She said, holding it up.  "So may I ask questions first?"  She asked, annoyed.  They both nodded, Draco grudgingly.  

"Alright."  She sighed, fingering the sphere again.  "What are the different elements?  To the psyche I mean.  And which one do I have?"  Dumbledoor sighed and folded his hands.  

"I cannot tell you the elements of the other spheres."  He replied.  "I can tell you that you have that Sphere of Emotions."  He proclaimed.  Ginny smiled, watching the swirls of light and shadow play inside the glowing orb.

"You also said each sphere gives the holder a power.  What goes with my sphere?"  She asked, gaining confidence.  

"The Sphere of Emotions' power is empathy."  She stared at him questioningly.  "Empathy is the power to sense what others are feeling.  Emotions and such."  He explained.  Realization dawned on Ginny and Draco's faces.  

"So, you mean that's why Ginny's been able to sense everyone's emotions?"  Draco asked, leaning forward.  Ginny frowned at his interruption, but said nothing.

"Yes."  Dumbledoor answered.  

"Well, at least I know I'm not loosing my mind!"  Ginny grinned.  Draco smirked.  

"Virginia," Dumbledoor began.  The two looked up at him again.  "I am afraid this is more serious than you think.  You have no choice but to accept the sphere and the responsibilities that come with it.  You will have to rise to the challenge of combating the Dark Lord.  Though this may not be for some time, since spheres can be discovered very far apart.  You will have to keep it with you at all times, as well as live with sensing emotions."  Both Ginny and Draco's faces darkened.  Draco gently placed his hand over hers on the arm of the chair.

            "I see."  She paused.  "And I have no choice?"

            The game had been going on for more than an hour now.  Everyone was beginning to tire and Harry was under more pressure than ever to catch the snitch.  He scanned the field, searching for any glimmer of gold.  Nothing was in sight.  As he flew above the Griffindor goal posts Ron yelled up to him.

            "Any sign of the snitch?"  

"No!  Sorry Ron!"  Harry yelled back.  

"Just keep looking!"  Ron replied, hurriedly turning his attention back to the game.  

Suddenly he spotted it.  It was hovering near the middle of the field above the players.  Cho was closer.  Harry gulped down a nervous lump in his throat and tried to casually make his way closer to the snitch.

He pretended to scan the field, still searching, while keeping a close watch on the snitch from the corner of his eye.  Cho turned on her broom and noticed him.  Then she noticed the snitch.

She was still closer and Harry watched as she bent down close to her broom and flew towards it.  Harry also leaned down as far as he could go and sped towards it on his Firebolt.  

It was neck and neck.  The entire game had stopped to watch the two seekers race from opposite ends of the pitch towards the snitch hovering in mid-air.  The crowd stood on the bleachers, craning their necks to get a better look.  

Harry bent down farther, leaning right against his broom.  He was almost there.  He reached out his hand.  Suddenly he felt the flutter of wings and he clamped his hand down hard, stopping his broom.  Cho nearly crashed into him as she closed her hand over his.  The crowd gasped, not know which one actually had the snitch.

Cho smiled at him and removed her hand from his.  Harry grinned back and held his hand in the air for affirmation of the Griffindor victory!  Fred and George flew up behind him and patted him heartily on the back.  Ron flew up just after them along with the chasers to congratulate each other. 

Hermione bit her lip as Harry and Cho raced for the snitch.  It was neck and neck!  They arrived at almost the same moment.  Hermione watched as Harry's hand closed around the snitch and Cho's closed around his.  She grinded her teeth together.

_"Can't she just leave him alone?"_  She thought angrily, watching as Cho flashed Harry a glowing smile.  _"She's already told him she's not interested!"_  Just then Harry held up the snitch in victory and she joined in the crowd in jumping and cheering.  The Griffindor team began a victory lap, Harry still holding the snitch.  

Suddenly, a sickening crack split the cheers.  Everyone froze in place as the crack was followed by the bleachers creaking beneath them.  Then they began to slant down and to one side.  Students slid across the wooden boards.  Hermione screamed as a second year crashed into her causing her to slide towards to edge, more than a two-story drop!  

A deafening crack split through the cheers from the stands.  The team halted their lap and turned to the bleachers, which were creaking loudly and slanting to one side.  Harry and Ron stared as one of the key support beams to one of the bleachers toppled over.  A scream stood out in Harry's ear above all the others.  He gasped as he looked up to see Hermione sliding towards the edge.

Ron bent low against his broom and took off to the bleachers, Harry close on his tail.  The two headed for the base of the bleacher where the support had collapsed.  McGonagal was trying to get as many students off as possible, but was failing in the chaos.  Several other teachers were trying to magic the support back into place, but with the bits of the shattered 'structure' charms floating around along with the magical wards all around Hogwarts, this was impossible.  Ron jumped down, throwing his broom to the ground.

"Hey!  Wait!  You can't go over there!"  Professor Flitwick yelled to Ron as he ran up to the broken beam.  He effortlessly lifted it in the air to the astonishment of everyone.  He then thrust the end of the beam where it was supposed to go and pushed up, leveling off the bleacher.  He positioned the huge wooden support between his shoulder blades and held it with his arms.

"Ron?"  Harry asked, amazed.  

"I'm fine Harry!  Easy as pie!"  He grinned.  Really, he didn't seem to be having any trouble at all.  Teachers began to crowd around him.  

"I'm going to go find Hermione!"  Harry yelled, hopping back on his broom.

"Yeah!  Go!"  Ron yelled back, trying failingly to fend off the teachers.  

"Ahhhhhhh!"  Hermione screamed as she slid towards the edge.  Unable to stop herself she fell over, but managed to grab the edge of the bleacher with her fingertips.  She just barely held on, her feet and body dangling over the huge drop.  

Harry scanned the people remaining on the bleachers.  McGonagal was having more success in herding them off to safety now, but he couldn't see Hermione anywhere.  Suddenly he spotted her.  She was dangling over the edge of the bleacher.  He quickly swerved his broom and flew around beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her onto the front of the broom.  

"Eeeeek!"  She screamed in surprise.  He leaned towards her ear.  

"Don't worry, it's only me."  He whispered.  Shivers coursed up and down her spine and she shivered.  Hermione relaxed a bit and turned to look back at him, accidentally looking down in the process.  

"Eek!"  She gasped, her body stiffening.  Harry smiled, edging closer to her and holding her tighter with his spare hand.  

"Don't worry.  I won't let anything happen to you."  He whispered again.  She leaned back into him as he slowly took them back to earth.  

Harry landed the broom and the two hopped off, rushing over to where Ron was now surrounded by a crowd of teachers, trying in vain to fend off the students.  Harry and Hermione pushed their way to the front.  Ron was standing there, underneath the pillar, just as Harry had left him.  A few tiny beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead, but otherwise, he looked perfectly normal.

"Hey Harry!  Hermione!  I guess you managed to find her?"  He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  

"Yes."  Harry answered, giving Ron and warning glare. 

"Great!  Want to take over for a bit while they finish getting all the students off?"  He grinned happily. 

"Sure Ron!  We'll just lay down underneath it and hold it up with a pile of bodies!"  Hermione replied sarcastically.  Ron laughed.  Suddenly his whole expression changed and his eyes focused on something just in front of him.  

"Ron?"  Harry asked, concerned.  

"Look Harry!  I think it's a sphere!"  He murmured quietly.  

"What?"  Hermione asked, glancing around.

"A sphere.  It's right here in front of me!"  He exclaimed in a harsh whisper.  "It's steal blue and round, same size as yours!"  He described.

"Well!?  Grab it!"  Hermione instructed.

"Gee I'd love too!"  He replied sarcastically.  "With which hand?"  He asked.  She smiled sheepishly.  

"Sorry.  Hang on, I'll check how McGonagal's coming!"  She replied, darting off towards the front of the bleacher.  

"You alright Ron?"  Harry asked, concerned.  

"Yeah."  Ron replied, shifting the weight of the support beam.  Off to the side Harry saw Snape watching them with interest.  

"Don't look now, but Snape's watching us."  Harry whispered.  Ron glanced briefly over his shoulder.  Snape turned quickly away, appearing to tend to some students.

"You're right.  I wonder what his problem is."  Ron wondered aloud.  Just then Hermione arrived back slightly out of breath.  

"Yup.  They're almost done.  Just a minute or two more."  She informed them.  Ron nodded.  They waited in silence until McGonagal jogged over to them.  Her bun had come loosed and her face was red.  

"Alright Mr. Weasley!"  She puffed.  "I don't know how you are able to do this, but everyone has cleared the bleachers.  You may put the support down now."  Ron nodded and slowly stepped out from under the beam, holding it with only his hands.  Everyone stepped back several meters.  Then, Ron dropped the beam and jumped back as far as he could.  The huge wooden log fell to the ground with a loud thud.  Everyone paused as the bleacher continued to creak, then suddenly in one huge crash of wood, metal and magic, the entire section of bleachers tumbled to the ground.  

The students gapped at the wreckage.  McGonagal took a deep breath then turned to Ron.  He was just standing, having fallen after his jump, and brushing off his dusty robes.  Something cool and hard rested in the palm of his hand.  He had managed to grab the sphere out of the air before jumping clear of the falling stands.

"Mr. Weasley I believe you just saved these students' lives."  McGonagal said, astonished.  Ron blushed.  

"No problem, nothing really."  He muttered, hiding the sphere behind his back.

"We owe you a dept of gratitude and I'm sure the Head Master will want to speak with you immediately."  She said, smiling.  

"For one reason or another."  Ron muttered under his breath.  

"You should go there now and speak to him."  She instructed.  Ron nodded.  She turned her attention back to the crowd of students.  Hermione and Harry ran up beside Ron.  Their robes were covered with white dust and Hermione's hair fell in loose strands around her face.  Harry's black hair was speckled with white debris and Ron was filthy.  

"Way to go Ron!"  Hermione cried, hugging him.  "You saved our lives!"  Ron blushed again.  

"Really, it was nothing."  He mumbled again.  Harry beamed at him.  

"Come on, we should get to Dumbledoor's."  Ron suggested.  "He'll want to talk to me for one reason or another."  He grinned, holding out the sphere to his astonished friends.  

"Oh My God Ron!  You got it!"  Hermione cried, looking at the steal blue sphere.  It reminded her of the 'steely' muggle marbles.  

"Yeah, I grabbed it before I jumped out."  He replied, as they walked into the castle, towards Dumbledoor's office.

"Good job Ron!"  Harry congratulated.  "I wonder what it'll be."  He mused as they climbed a long staircase.  

"I don't know."  Ron frowned and Hermione bit her lip.  They walked in silence to the stone gargoyle where Harry murmured the password (Lemon Gum Drops) and they continued up.  

Once they were closer to the top the three could hear voices from inside.  When they reached the door Ron held out a hand as Harry went to knock and put his ear to the door.  

_"I see.  And I have no choice?"_  

_            "Ginny?"_  Ron thought, puzzled.  He straightened and knocked on the door.

            "Yes?"  Dumbledoor called questioningly.  Ron burst into the room closely followed by Harry and Hermione.  They stopped dead in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of them.  

            "Ron?"  Ginny asked in amazement.

            "Ginny?"  Harry asked, puzzled. 

            "_Malfoy_."  Ron snarled, gritting his teeth.  


	15. When Dealing With Fate

A/N: I'll make it quick Amanda Hunt Amanda Hunt 5 25 2001-11-09T01:25:00Z 2001-11-09T01:51:00Z 6 3451 19675 163 39 24162 9.3821 

A/N:  I'll make this quick.  The plot thickens; you get answers as well as more questions.  Try to pick up on the little subtleties I leave, then I'll tell you if you're right/wrong when you review!!!!!!!  

This chapter goes out to **Sophie W. – **Who was the only person who reviewed from my little alert list!!!!!  Thank you!  You're the best!!!!  Now, all you others review!  Maybe then you'll get a dedication too!

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

__

"Ginny?"_  Ron thought, puzzled.  He straightened and knocked on the door._

_            "Yes?"  Dumbledoor called questioningly.  Ron burst into the room closely followed by Harry and Hermione.  They stopped dead in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of them.  _

_            "Ron?"  Ginny asked in amazement._

_            "Ginny?"  Harry asked, puzzled. _

"Malfoy."_  Ron snarled, gritting his teeth._  

When Dealing With Fate

"Harry and Hermione.  Great, now that we all know each other's names, what's going on?"  Hermione asked, slightly annoyed and as puzzled as everyone else.  

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, an amused smile playing on his face.  Ron's eye darted down to Ginny's hand then back up to Draco. 

"Malfoy, get your fricken' hand off my sister."  He growled.  Draco smirked at him, but brought his hand back to his lap.  Then Draco stood up and the two glared at each other, looking ready to duel.  Dumbledore rolled his eyes very slightly then stood up, drawing everyone's attention to himself.  

"If everyone would please calm down, this situation has a very logical and reasonable explanation."  He sighed.  Hermione nodded assuredly, moved to the empty chair beside Ginny, and sat down.  Dumbledore smiled at her.  Ron moved to stand behind Ginny's chair placing his hands protectively on the high back and Harry sat down on the arm of Hermione's chair. 

"Thank you."  Dumbledore smiled.  "Now, what brings you to my office?"  Dumbledore asked, directing the question at Ron.

"Well sir, I don't know if I should. . ."  He trailed off glancing between Ginny and Draco.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley, that everything you have to say is already known by present company."  The Head Master explained, smiling.  Ron looked at him confused, then shrugged and pulled the sphere out from behind his back.

"A sphere!"  Ginny gasped.  Draco smirked disapprovingly. 

"How do you know what it is Ginny?"  Harry asked, amazed.  

"Because I've got one too!"  She exclaimed holding out the glowing red orb.  The trio gaped at her.

"But Ginny, I. . . You can't . . . not possible . . ." Ron stumbled.  Draco sneered at him.

"It's possible Weasel, and your little sister beat you to it."  He drawled.  Ginny glared at him and he closed his mouth, setting it back to a grim line.  Ron just stared.  

"Please, everyone calm down."  Dumbledore instructed.  All eyes reverted back to him.  "Now, Ron, I am sure you are wondering which sphere you have." He began.  Ron nodded.   

"You have the Sphere of Bravery.  Its power is superior strength."  Ron nodded.

"And that's how I held up those bleachers and the tree?"  He asked.  

"Certainly."  Dumbledore replied.  

"Congratulations Ron."  Harry grinned, slapping him on the back.  "Join the club!"  Hermione grinned at him, twisting her own sphere around her neck nervously between her index and middle fingers.  Dumbledore smiled.

"I think it would be best if the five of you pooled your information rather than myself rambling on incessantly.  Virginia, why don't you begin?"  He smiled kindly at her.  She nodded graciously.  

"Of course."  She began.  "I have the Sphere of Emotions.  I just 'discovered' it today and my power is empathy.  I can feel everyone else's emotions."  She explained.  Ron gaped at her, but remained silent as Harry nodded and continued.

"Alright.  I have the Sphere of Hope and its power is talking to animals."  He explained.  

"Not exactly Harry."  Dumbledore interrupted.  "The power is to hear the voices of those who cannot speak for themselves.  There is a large difference.  And it is _your_ power not the sphere's."  He corrected.

"Of course.  Sorry."  Harry agreed. 

"Alright, that would make me next."  Hermione said, still twisting her sphere anxiously.  "I have the Sphere of Intelligence."  She explained, pulling it out a bit from her neck for everyone to see.  "And my power is premonitions."  Draco and Ginny glanced to Harry's neck to see a nearly identical necklace in place.  

"And everyone heard mine of course."  Ron sighed, rolling his eyes.  "Sphere of Bravery, power of super strength."  He summarized.  Dumbledore nodded graciously.  

"Excellent."  He smiled.  "Now, if everyone . . ." 

"Wait!  Wait!"  Ron interrupted, raising his hands in protest.  "If the reason we're all here is because of our spheres, then what the heck is Malfoy doing here?"  He asked, glaring at the boy.  Draco smirked contemptuously at him.  

"I am here, Weasel, because. . .well. . ."  He paused expectantly, looking to Ginny to see if she wanted him to lie.  She pursed her lips in thought, knowing what he was asking her.  Finally she nodded.  

"I am here because I was with your sister when she collapsed."  Draco explained, compromising between lying and the whole truth.  

"You collapsed!"  Ron yelled, whirling around to face Ginny.  He knelt down in front of her, peering anxiously into her face.  "Are you alright?"  He asked.

"I'm fine Ron!"  She sighed, tossing her head impatiently.  "I'm sitting here now aren't I?  I felt fine after I found the sphere."  She explained.  

"But that can't be normal.  Have you seen Mme Pomfry?"  He asked worriedly.  

"Harry nearly collapsed before he found his sphere too Ron."  Hermione mentioned.  

"I know, but this is different!"  Ron exclaimed, looking up at Hermione.  

"How?"  Ginny asked incredulously.  Ron paused.  

"Oh stop being a mother hen Weasel!  She's fine."  Draco scoffed, inadvertently drawing the attention back to him.  Ron stood and glared down at him.

"Oh?  And exactly what were you doing anywhere _near_ my sister to begin with?!"  Ron yelled.

"That is enough."  Dumbledore interjected sternly.  Everyone's heads snapped back to him.

"You can continue this petty bickering on your own time.  For now, please sit and listen."  He asked politely but forcefully.  Harry glanced worriedly at Hermione as she wiggled closer to him on the chair, hugging her arms across her chest.  

Ginny sunk down in her chair, ashamed and Draco stared at the floor.  Ron nodded solemnly and watched the professor.  

"Thank you."  The Professor murmured quietly.  "Now," he began again, his voice it's normal near-whisper, "Spheres are a very serious business.  All of you must accept the responsibility that you now have.  You do not have the choice to pass it on or give it up.  Should you choose not to acknowledge it, or do nothing about it, you are not only killing yourself, but you are killing thousands upon millions of others.  Perhaps even the whole world."  He paused and looked about the grim room.  All the faces were set as though etched in stone.

"As you can see, this is not a light responsibility.  However, I believe each of you are up to the challenge."  He finished, raising his chin and half smiling at them.

"Sir?"  Draco began from the edge of the group.  Everyone's attention shifted immediately to him and he sat up straighter being found in the spotlight.

"I hate to interrupt, but I don't have a sphere.  Would you like me to leave?"  He asked raising his eyebrows at the man many called a lunatic.  

"Oh!"  Dumbledore exclaimed, visibly surprised.  "Oh, no!  Of course not Draco.  Please stay and listen anyway.  Moral support.  Yes, moral support."  He nodded, shuffling parchment about on his desk again.  His spectacles slipped down his long nose again and he pushed them up quickly.  

"Of course you don't Draco."  He said, immediately looking up and smiling at Draco.  Draco raised his eyebrows and looked oddly at the man.  He glanced at Ginny who shrugged.  His brow furrowed in thought.

"Well then."  Dumbledore began again, taking a deep breath and settling in his chair.  "You both know you have to carry your spheres everywhere, so perhaps I can make that a little easier."  He smiled genuinely.  Ginny cocked her head to the side quizzically while Ron eagerly passed his steal blue sphere to the Head Master.

"Thank you sir."  He smiled.  

Ignoring Ginny's questioning looks Dumbledore took the sphere and pulled out his wand.  Holding it above the sphere he murmured,

"Sphereiousa Pendulum."  Ginny watched, amazed, as the sphere shrunk before her eye.  A silver metal loop protruded from the top and a thin black cord appeared.  It wove itself through the loop and joined the other end to form a seamless tie.  Ron smiled as Dumbledore handed the sphere, which now looked incredibly similar to a muggle 'steely' marble, back to him.  He pulled on the cord and slipped it around his neck.  It shrunk to fit him, resting the sphere inside the V of his collarbone.  Harry grinned at him.

"Miss Weasley?"  Dumbledore asked, holding out his hand.  Ginny nodded mutely and passed her sphere over.  She watched with admiration as her sphere was also shrunk and turned into a necklace.  He handed it back to her and she slid it over her head.  

The sphere felt soft and warm against her skin and she smiled.  Draco watched her.  Joy spread over her face as she slipped the sphere on.  

_"It belongs to her.  There's no doubt about that."_  He thought to himself.  

"Sir?"  Harry asked.  Everyone turned to face him since he had been strangely quiet through the whole proceedings.  "Well, I'm an only child, so I've got a sphere, and Hermione's an only child so she has a sphere, but Ron and Ginny have 5 older brothers.  Shouldn't the 2 oldest have the spheres?"  He asked.  

Hermione bit her as Ron and Ginny turned apprehensively to Dumbledore.  He noticed the fearful looks on their faces and laughed lightly.  

"Ronald, Virginia, people don't choose spheres, spheres choose people.  If you have a sphere then you were meant to.  Sometimes magic works in mysterious ways."  He explained, his eyes twinkling.  "Besides," he added lightly, "when one is dealing with fate one should never pretend to know everything."  He shrugged, grinned.  The two nodded and Ginny leaned back in her chair.  

"Now, if there are no further questions. . ." he glanced around at the shaking heads.  "Alright then!  I'm sure you'll want to be going.  Ron, you'll want to bask in the glow of your bravery and fame for awhile.  I'm sure everyone is wondering where the hero of the hours is."  Ron blushed and they smiled at him.  More seriously Dumbledore added, "That was a very brave thing you did Ron.  I'm very impressed and proud."  Ron blushed even redder.

"Thank you sir."  He mumbled.  Dumbledore nodded.  

"Now, when recounted the splendid course of events, it would be appreciated if you left out the sphere."  He instructed.

"But everyone's going to want to know how I did it!"  Ron explained.  

"Just try to keep your answers as vague as possible Mr. Weasley."  Dumbledore advised.  Ron nodded.  "Now, off you go!  It is already lunch time and I'm sure you're all ravished!"  He said, standing.  Everyone followed suit, then turned to the door.

"Thank you Professor."  Ginny said, fingering the sphere hanging around her neck.  

"Think nothing of it Virginia."  He replied as they filed out of his office.  Draco closed the door gently behind him.  

Dumbledore smiled and moved for another door at the side of his office, opened it, and exited the room.  

The five began heading for the hall.  They walked in perfect silence.  Harry and Hermione walked beside each other in the front and Ginny and Draco walked side by side behind them.  Ron brought up the rear, glaring at his sister and Draco, scowling angrily.  As they reached a particular fork in the hall Draco stopped.  He mumbled something about the Slytherin dorm and turned down the opposite hall.  Ginny watched him go.  She could feel he was upset, angry and slightly hurt.  Ron strode up beside her.

"Ginny, what the Hell is going on between you and Malfoy?"  He asked quietly, but angrily.

"I don't see why it's your business."  She replied bitterly, rolling her eyes.  

"It's every bit my business because you're my little sister and he's a creep, no he's a Death Eating creep."  He spat.

"He is not!"  Ginny exclaimed indignantly.  Inadvertently she blushed and looked away.

"Oh?"  Ron asked. "And how would you know?"  She bit her lip.  

"I don't."  She answered nervously.  Suddenly Hermione turned around.

"Leave her alone Ron."  She commanded.  Harry turned as well and the group stopped walking.

"Hermione!"  Ron protested.  "She's my little sister!  She's too young to even know what's good for her!"  Ginny was about to reply, but Hermione cut her off.  

"Ron, did you know what you were doing last year?"  She asked, crossing her arms.  Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Of course I did."  He replied indignantly.  Ginny smiled.  

"Well, Ginny's exactly the same age you were last year.  I think she's capable of handling herself.  Plus she's got a sphere.  That must count for something."  Hermione announced.  Ron looked stunned.

"But. . ."  

"No buts.  Come on!"  Hermione instructed, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward.  

"I forgot something in my dorm.  See you later!"  Ginny announced, decided to get out while she could.  She turned and walked hurriedly down a corridor.  

"Bye!"  Hermione yelled over her shoulder.  

Ginny quickly made her way to Griffindor.  Once she reached her dorm she found a piece of parchment curled up and tied with a silver ribbon, lying on her pillow.  Curiously she picked it up and slid off the ribbon.  

Dear Ginny, 

Meat me in the South astronomy tower at 11:00 tonight.  Don't bring friends.  

-Draco

            She smiled to herself and slid the note under her pillow.  Then she picked up the book, which she had left lying on her side table, and strode out of the room.  Both Serenity and Charlotte were waiting for her once she reached the Great Hall.  She sat down in the seat beside Charlotte and spooned a heap of food onto her plate.

            "Wow!  Going to eat a mountain Ginny?"  Charlotte asked playfully.

            "You're going to make yourself all fat for this secret new boyfriend."  Serenity grinned.  

            "Oh shut up!"  Ginny laughed, reaching for the mashed potatoes.  By the time the trio had finished lunch the Great Hall had already begun to clear.  It was a bright and cheerful Saturday afternoon, and after a long week inside everyone was itching to be outdoors.

            Harry sat between Hermione and Ron for lunch.  He was starving having flown for the entire Quidditch game.  The three all took large helpings of food and were busy eating when Dumbledore stood at the Head Table.  

            "May I have your attention please?"  He asked, his voice not very loud, yet still audible by everyone.  The Hall grew silent and Dumbledore straightened his robes slightly.  

            "Thank you.  Now, as I am sure most of you are aware, a very dangerous occurrence happened at the Quidditch game this morning.  The bleachers, which were thought to be stable, indeed were not, and began to collapse."  He paused for effect.  Ron had turned red and he watched his plate with growing excitement.  

            "Many students were seated, or rather standing, on these bleachers and could have been killed had it not been for the outstanding efforts of one student.  This young man showed great bravery, strength and selflessness today by risking himself to hold up the bleachers while everyone filed off.  This commendable, courageous young man is none other than Griffindor's own Ronald Weasley."  He finished, beaming proudly at Ron.  The Hall burst into a huge round of applause.  He turned bright red and smiled at everyone.  Hermione looked at Harry behind Ron's back and grinned.  He grinned back and patted Ron appreciatively on the back. 

            Dumbledore cleared his throat again and the applause died down.  

            "And because of Mr. Weasley's bravery, a principle trait in Griffindor, I am awarding them 50 house points."  He proclaimed.  The Griffindor table erupted again.  Finally the applause died down and most people went back to eating.

            "So how'd you do it Ron?  Strength potion?"  Seamus asked.  Ron smiled.

            "Not exactly."  He replied.

            "So?  What then?"  Dean asked, peering over Seamus' shoulder.

            "More like inner strength."  Ron compromised.  The two boys raised their eyebrows.  

            "Right Ron."  Dean replied.  "Whatever."  The two turned back to their food.  Ron turned to Harry, who was smiling happily.

            "Way to go Ron."  He grinned.  

            "Thanks."  Ron replied happily.  "But the one thing I can't figure out is, how did Dumbledore know?  He congratulated me in his office, but we didn't tell him.  We came straight from the bleachers and he was already in his office.  How did he know?"  Ron pondered.  Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully.

            "I don't know Ron."  She said.  "But 'maybe when dealing with fate one should not pretend to know everything'."  She quoted.  Ron smiled.

It was 10:55 and all the classrooms were dark as Ginny peered anxiously down the corridor.  

_"Duh Ginny!  It's nearly 11:00 at night.  No one in their right mind is still up."_  She chided herself as she crept silently down the dimmed passages, guided only by the light at the tip of her wand.  

Finally she reached the south tower.  Carefully she lifted the hem of her long robes and ascended the steep stairway.  At the top she pushed the heavy wooden door and it opened with a creak.  Sitting on the stone ledge, peering out at the quarter moon was Draco.  His hair was silver-white in the moonlight and his silver eyes reflected the moon.  His black robes stood out against the gray stone.  Her breath caught in her throat.

"Glad you could make it Ginny."  Draco said peacefully.  Ginny walked over and sat down in front of him on the ledge.  

"Are you feeling better?"  He asked, looking into her eyes.  They were pools of warm liquid brown.  

"Of course.  Ever since I saw the sphere I've been fine.  What did you want to talk to me about?"  She asked, folding her hands in her lap.  Draco paused.  

"I wanted to ask you about us."  He stated simply.

"Us?"  She asked.  "I wasn't aware there was an 'us'."  

"Exactly."  Draco replied.

"What do you mean?"  She asked quizzically, cocking her head slightly to one side.  

"I mean, Ginny, was everything that's happened between us just a fluke?  Were we just two people, afraid, reaching out?  Or is there an us?"  He asked.

"I think there is an us, or could be an us."  She answered, almost hesitantly.  He closed his eyes and pursed his lips.  "What?"  She exclaimed indignantly.  "_You_ don't think there should be an us?"  She asked, astonished.

"No, of course not."  He sighed, opening his eyes and gazing at her.  "Ginny, I . . . what are we going to tell people?"   

"You mean Ron?"  She asked nervously, breaking his gaze to stare at the stone floor.

"Yes I mean Ron.  And Fred, and George.  Harry and Hermione.  And the rest of the school.  Are we going to keep secrets, run around lying all the time?"  She looked up and he melted into her warm eyes.  "I don't want to lie anymore."  He explained.  Ginny frowned decisively.

"What else would we do?"  Draco continued.  "You're supposed to say I'm helping you with charms?  I'm a year older!"  He exclaimed. 

"Better make it Potions.  I suck at that."  She replied sarcastically.  He scowled at her then turned away.  

"Well, what would _you _say?"  She scoffed.  "Tell all your friends that I was just your little part-time whore?!"  She asked angrily.  He spun back around, his eyes dark and angry.  She could feel his anger boiling inside him.

"Sure why not!  I hear Crabbe's pretty good, give him a try when we're done!"  He yelled.  She rolled her eyes.    

"As for friends, ha!"  He scoffed, throwing his arms in the air.  "What friends?!  The instant they heard I had denounced the Dark Lord they abandoned me.  They were never real friends.  I was powerful; they wanted power.  I don't have anyone Ginny."  He strode angrily across the tower, turning at the other side to face her.  

"My family, in all relevant respects, are dead.  I'm alone.  There is no one _but_ me."  He yelled.  Ginny shrunk back against the stone.  "Ginny," he pleaded.  He crossed again and sat beside her, taking her warm hand in his cold one.  "Ginny, you are the only person I have, the only person who speaks to me.  Other than you, I _am _alone."  She looked up at him sadly.  He dropped her hand and looked away.

"Then why can't we tell anyone?!"  She yelled, visibly frustrated.  

"Because then they could use you to get to me."  He said, not meeting her eyes.

"Who's 'they' Draco?"  She asked angrily.  "And what makes you think you're so important?  Anyone coming after me could be coming for the sphere.  Any danger I'm in it's not because of you.  Even knowing people like you and Harry is enough for people to come after me!"  She ranted.

"If you're already in danger then I'll just be putting you in more."  He retorted.

"This isn't even about me, it's about you!  You don't want to get hurt, even if it's only through me!"  She exclaimed.

"You have no idea what you're talking about.  Voldemort is serious, not child's-play!"  He scoffed.

"You don't think I know?!"  She screamed back.  "I was used by you-know-who for nearly a whole year.  _I_ was down in the Chamber of Secrets getting the life sucked out of me!  _I_ rescued you from a hoard of Death Eaters not even a weak ago.  _I _of all people know how serious you-know-who is!"  Her red hair looked dark in the fading light.  It tumbled around her face as her eyes burned.  Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ginny?  Are you arguing over who gets into more trouble and knows Voldemort better?"  He asked skeptically.  She blushed.

"I suppose I am."  She murmured, smiling.

"Well, in that case, let's just say we're both trouble on legs and leave it at that?"  He asked.  She smiled weakly and nodded.  He walked over and slid an arm around her waist.  She looked up at him.  He was only a few inches taller, but it was enough to make her look up.  

"Draco," she began.  "If that's what you want, it's fine.  I won't tell anyone.  I don't like lying or hiding, but for you I will.  I'd do almost anything for you."  She paused.

"What wouldn't you do?"  He asked deviously.

"What?"  

"What wouldn't you do for me?"  He repeated.  She paused.

"I wouldn't do a strip tease for Snape."  She grinned.

"Well neither would I."  He agreed.  They paused in silence.  

"Besides," Ginny began again, "Ron would hit the roof if we told everyone, but I wouldn't really care.  Of course I still care about my family and my friends, but Draco, I . . ." she paused.  He met her eyes again expectantly.  "You don't have to be alone."  She whispered.  He watched her for a moment.  Neither one of them moved.  

Then she closed her eyes and, very slightly, she leaned towards him.  He closed his eyes and leaned forward to meet her.  His lips touched hers and as they did it was like sparks of electricity and magic were flashing between them.  They pressed together harder, moving closer.  Draco moved his other hand to her hair, running it gently through the silky tangle.  Ginny wrapped both her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer.  She leaned into him and smelt his distinct smell of pepper, tea and mint.  

He pulled back and looked into her eyes.  All his anger had disappeared replaced by a strong passion.  She smiled and he bent down again, kissing her.  This time she opened her mouth, just a bit, but it was enough.  Draco pushed his tongue through, exploring the inside of her mouth.  She, in turn, did the same and they remained there, sitting amongst the stars, well into the night.

A/N:  P.S I apologize for the REALLY bad/corny snog scene. *blush*


	16. The Key to Everything

A/N:  All right, here's another one!  They're coming out faster now because I've got more time!  Yeah for time!!!!  This chapter's got everything, snogging, plot and freaky twisting!  R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Reviews are really important to me!

This chapter goes out to **Nightfall – **Here's the H/H you've been requesting all along.  It's just beginning in this chapter, but the next one has more!  Everyone can thank Nightfall, here for converting me to the H/H side of things (the only side of things)!!!!  Thank you!! Enjoy!!!

Also, a thank you to **Tyria Bell - **Again, the only person who reviewed from my little alert list!!!!!  You're close with your predictions.  About ½.  That's all I'll say, you wouldn't want me to give away the plot would you? *grin*

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

The Key to Everything

The next night Ginny tossed and turned uncomfortably in bed.  Her sheets were a tangled mess around her ankles and her damp, flaming hair was spread across her pillow.  Her face contorted uncomfortably as she dreamed.

_She was sitting by a campfire.  It was night and the stars twinkled in the black sky overhead.  The bonfire crackled in front of her.  She gazed into its infinite depths.  She squinted as the faint outline of a face began to appear.  The flames hissed and sparks flew into the air, becoming tangled in her hair.  They lit it up like tiny orange stars in a dark red sky.  A breeze fanned her hair out around her face, framing it.  _

_Then, without warning, the fire went out.  A brief trail of wispy smoke curled up and then the ashes were completely dark.  Her hair fell limply around her face again, the mini stars extinguished.  Suddenly something began to form in the ashes, gathering them around it to form its body.  A phoenix arose from the ashes and screaming, filling the silent night with it's mournful, echoing cry.  _

_She stared, transfixed as it rose into the air, spreading its giant wings, covering the entire sky.  Several feathers burst into flames of there own and fell from the bird towards the ground.  They landed all around her, creating puddles of fire on the ground.  One fell towards her and landed on her arm.  _

_She screamed as it touched her, burning her soft skin.  Only her cry was the same as the phoenix's.  Her arm glowed with red fire as tiny, thread-like silver lines etched there way up her arm, tracing her veins.  The phoenix screamed again._

And Ginny awoke; her face and pillow were damp with sweat.  She lifted her right arm, looking down at it in the dim dawning light.  There were no marks, but it still throbbed slightly.  She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.  It felt like someone was watching her, but she knew they couldn't be.

Peeking around the edge of her bed curtain she saw that the large clock read 5:49.  She knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so she silently crawled out of bed and grabbed her robe which was lying across her trunk.  She slunk into the bathroom and threw the robe on the counter as she slid into a warm, relaxing shower.  

When she was finally ready it was 6:25.  Serenity was just beginning to stir so Ginny crept silently out the door.  She slipped unnoticed through the near empty Common Room and sighed as she walked down the deserted corridors leading to the Great Hall.  She kept looking over her shoulder.  She just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.  The Hall was nearly empty as she walked in.  Two Ravenclaws were at their table, one third year Griffindor and a speckling of Slytherin.  The Hufflepuff table was empty.  

Ginny moved to a seat near the end of the table when she spotted Draco getting up from the Slytherin table.  He caught her eye and winked discreetly.  She smiled and grabbed two pieces of toast off the platter, following him out the door leading outside.  Once they were out Ginny dropped her bag (and the toast on top of it) and wrapped Draco in a huge hug.  He raised his eyebrows, confused and patted her lightly on the back.  It felt so good to feel his comforting arms around her.  She buried her face in his cloak and inhaled deeply the scent that was so uniquely him.  

Then slowly, she lifted her head and looked him in the eye.  He looked at her questioningly, but slowly leaned in to kiss her.  Her lips met hers and momentarily her whole bad morning and night just slipped away.  Then he let her go and it came crashing back, the feeling of eyes on the back of her neck.  

He looked at her curiously then moved to sit down on the grass and fallen leaves underneath an oak tree.  She picked up her bag and toast then sat beside him.

"What's the matter Ginny?"  He asked, biting into a biscuit.  "You seem upset."  He mumbled.

"Uh!"  Ginny sighed.  "I had a terrible dream last night, and I've felt like someone it watching me all morning.  It's just eerie."  She explained, brushing a stray speck of dirt off her breakfast.

"What was your dream about?"  He inquired innocently enough.

"Not you-know-who or dark magic if that's what you're asking."  She replied, taking a bite of toast.  "There was this fire and then it died and a phoenix rose out of it.  A phoenix feather landed on my arm and I screamed, only I sounded like the phoenix.  Then from where the feather landed, my arm started burning and silver lines drew themselves up and down my arm."  She described, tracing the outline gently on Draco's arm.  "The phoenix cried again and then I woke up."  She finished.

"Ummmmmm."  Draco mumbled thoughtfully.  She took another bite then closed her eyes.  

"When I woke up I was so frightened.  And I just feel like someone is watching me."  She shivered.  Draco wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"It's okay.  Dreams can't hurt you.  No one it watching you."  She smiled up at him.  "And," he smiled cunningly, "if they are, don't you think we'd better give them something _to_ watch?"  He grinned.  She leaned into him and looked up, smiling as his lips touched hers.

            "It's too bad Ron got stuck with detention today."  Harry observed as he scanned his textbook from his comfortable library seat.  Beside him Hermione nodded.

            "Well, he shouldn't have punched Malfoy in Herbology."  She replied sternly, not looking up from her book.  Harry smiled.  

"He's just lucky we weren't in Potions or he wouldn't see the light of day for weeks."  He laughed.  Hermione smiled vaguely.  

"True."  She muttered.  Harry knitted his brow and gazed at her, concerned.  

"What's the matter Hermione?"  He asked suddenly.  

"Nothing, why?"  She replied, without meeting his eyes, without even looking up.

"Hermione, something is the matter.  Look at me."  He commanded.  She briefly looked up to meet his eyes, then returned them quickly to her parchment.  

"Nothing is the matter Harry.  I'm just a bit tired from studying.  You're overreacting!"  She sighed.

"No, I think you're _of_ studying.  Hermione you've been working incredibly hard all year.  You've hardly had a break.  What's up?"  He asked.  She sighed, closing her book and looking him in the eyes.  

"I'm tired okay?"  She asked, annoyed.  "I'm tired and irritable and my brain feels fried!  I never _do_ anything for fun!  Harry, the OWLS are this year!  We have to do well!  They are really important!"  She explained.

"I know that.  We all know that, but Hermione, if they gave you your NEWTS right now you could pass them with flying colours!"  She shook her head exasperatedly.  

"You have no idea!"  She sighed, picking up the book and holding it in front of her face.  Harry smiled gently, since she was holding it upside down.  He reached over, gently took the book out of her hands, turned it over, then took it away all together, setting it on the table.  Tear trails streaked Hermione's face.  

"Hermione. . ." he began, surprised.  He'd never expected her to be crying.  Hermione never cried.  

"Don't Harry.  You have no idea what it's like being me!  Everyone is always watching me!  Waiting for me to make one tiny mistake, to get one question wrong, to loose one mark!  It's like if I get an answer wrong the world is ending!  You don't know what it's like!"  She cried, falling into his shoulder.  Awkwardly, he wrapped an arm over her shoulders.  

"Hermione, I know exactly what it's like.  Everyone always watching you, waiting for the one mistake.  They never see what you do right, only what you do wrong."  He sympathized.  She looked up, her brown eyes glistening.

"I'm sorry.  Of course _you _know what it feels like.  It's just, sometimes I'm so sane it drives me crazy!"  She laughed.  Harry smiled.  

"Come on.  Why don't we go for a walk?"  He suggested.  

"Outside?"  She asked.  

"Yeah."

"But it's raining!"  She exclaimed.  

"Just come on!"  He instructed, taking her hand and pulling her out the library door, leaving their books spread across the table.  She laughed sobbingly and wiped away her tears, allowing herself to be pulled along.  

Once they reached the door leading outside, Hermione pushed it open in harmony with a clack of thunder.  The rain poured down like sheets of steel, hitting the stone courtyard with a deafening noise.  

"So now what?"  Hermione yelled above the sound.  Harry grinned and took out his wand.  He murmured an incantation she couldn't hear and a bubble began to form around him.  Her eyes were wide as he took her hand, pulling her close beside him.

She was aware of the sensation of his breath on her cheek as the bubble closed around them.  

"There."  He whispered.  She looked around.  They were totally encased in the bubble.  "Come on."  He instructed.  His voice echoed metallically off the bubble walls.  

"You just walk."  He smiled and took a step forward.  The bubble extended to accommodate him.  She smiled in admiration.  

"Well, come on.  It won't stretch forever!"  He laughed.  She copied his step forward and suddenly they were out in the rain.  

The sheets poured down around them, making the bubble virtually opaque.  Hermione suddenly noticed that it was nearly silent inside the bubble, as though the sound had been muted.  She gazed up in awe as the cascading rain wove intricate patterns on the ceiling.  

"Wow."  She breathed.  

"You like it?"  He asked hopefully.

"Of course!  It's wonderful!  Where did you learn to do this?"  She asked, amazed.  

"You of course."  Harry grinned.  "It's adapted from that umbrella charm you showed Ron and me last summer."  He explained.

"Of course."  She muttered.  "Ingenious."  

"I'm glad you think so."  He smiled.  "Shall we walk?"  He offered, extending his arm.  She smiled graciously and took it as they began to stroll through the rain.  Gradually her linked arm slipped from his and they were holding hands.  Hermione felt a slight tingle run up her arm and down her spine.  

_"I am _not_ doing this!"_  She commanded herself.  _"I am _not_ letting myself fall for Harry Potter!  I promised I wouldn't!"  _She ordered.  Suddenly she stopped walking.  

"Harry I. . . . ."  She began.

"You don't have to thank me.  After everything you do for me every day, anything I can do for you is not too much."  He smiled, taking both her hands in hers.  

"I need to get back to my homework."  She corrected, trying to force herself to look anywhere but his eyes, but failing miserably.  

"You are taking a break."  He demanded firmly.  She blinked.  Was Harry telling her 'no'?

"Harry. . ." She began again.  This time Harry said nothing, but she never finished.  The silence swallowed her words and Harry bent his neck slightly.  She tilted her chin up and their lips met.  His brushed gently over hers, and then pressed down hard, tightening his on her hands grip ever so slightly.  For a moment she didn't think.  She just enjoyed to extreme sensation coursing through her body.  She shivered under his gently touch.  Then suddenly fire works went off in her brain.  

_"I'm kissing Harry Potter!  My best friend!"_  She thought wildly.  _"No!  I promised!"_  Suddenly she pushed him away.  He opened his eyes, stunned, staring at her.  She shook her head, mouth hanging open.  

"Harry, I can't!  I just can't!"  She cried.  She looked around, but there was no way to escape.  In one resolute burst of energy she pushed through the side of the bubble into the rain.  It shattered and the broken shards of magic cascaded too the ground around her, then were swallowed by the earth.  

The pounding rains drenched her the second she was free and she broke into a blind run in the direction she hoped was the castle, trying to shield her eyes from the shrieking wind.  Harry stood, silent, in the rain.  He watched as Hermione broke into a run, away from him.  The storm swallowed her image quickly and she was gone.  He blinked several times and ran his fingers over his lips, recalling the unique sensation.  Then, unaware that he was drenched with water, unfeeling of the cold and the whipping winds, Harry trudged slowly back to the castle.

Draco sat twiddling his thumbs in potions class.  Snape was glaring evilly at Harry as he dropped ingredients into the cauldron.  Draco snickered to himself.  There was no one else for him to snicker to since he was sitting alone in the front row.  The other Slytherin sat behind him, doing much the same things as he was, but he was an outcast now.  He sighed and rubbed his forehead, reaching for the powdered dragon skin.  Carefully he unscrewed the bottle top and gently sifted a sprinkling in.  His potion hissed and turned red.  He replaced the top and set it back on the desk, leaning back in his chair to wait for his cauldron to simmer for five minutes.  

The grains of sand fell slowly from Snape's hourglass.  Draco yawned.  Suddenly a glint of light caught his eye.  He peeled his eyelids open to look, only to find himself staring at a sphere.  

It was absolutely clear.  Other than the distortions caused by the globular shape, Draco could see everything on the other side in perfect detail, if not more clearly.  The candlelight flickered off its sides, making it spark in the dim dungeons.  It looked finer than glass, more like an incredible crystal or fine diamond.  He tried to lift his hand to grab it, but he could not force his hand to move.  He looked down but could see nothing impairing it.  However, when he tried again it still would not budge.  He looked back to the sphere; however, a new sight greeted him.  Inside the sphere a figure had appeared.  It was a girl with flaming red hair.  She was sitting at a desk scribbling furiously on a parchment.  It was Ginny.  Draco squinted at the image. 

_"She looks gorgeous in the morning light."_  He thought, as her hair seemed to glow golden red.  _"She looks gorgeous all the time."_  He corrected himself.  _"Oh, I wouldn't care what she looked like.  She's perfect any way you look at her."_  He paused, mentally slapping himself.  

"_What am I thinking?  I sound like a sap!"_  He berated.  He looked back to the picture of Ginny.  It had changed.  Now she was scampering down a corridor.  She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, annoyed, and scrunched her nose. 

_"She's so cute when she does that.  Wait!  Did I just think _cute_!  Absolutely not!"_  He paused, deep in thought.  "_You don't love people at my age!"  _He rationalized.  "_You have little sappy romances, but that's it.  I'm too young to have anything more, aren't I?  I don't even know what love is, do I?"  _He paused.  "_I couldn't possibly love Ginny, could I?"_  She sphere shimmered in the light as though in answer.  Suddenly his cauldron began to bubble.

_"Five minutes is up."_  He reached for the flobber worms and dropped three in.   When he turned back to the sphere it was empty.  He tried to move his hand again, to reach it.  To his surprise it acknowledged his mental commands easily.  He reached up and closed his hand around the sphere.  He glanced around nervously.  Several students shot him confused looks since he appeared to be holding nothing in mid-air.  Gently, he dislodged the sphere from its resting place as he had seen Ginny do.  He quickly shoved it amongst the folds of his robes and glanced over to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  Ron was quickly skimming over a stack of notes and Harry was engrossed in adding ingredients to his potion.  Hermione was trying hard not look like she was looking at Harry.  They didn't notice him.  

Sighing, he stood up and walked to Snape's desk, keeping the sphere carefully concealed in his robes.  As he approached the desk, Snape looked up at him.  

"Yes Draco?"  He asked snidely.  "Can I help you?"  

"I need to see Dumbledore immediately Professor."  He explained.  

"What about?  The head master is a very busy person you know."  Snape frowned.

"I can't tell you why."  Draco stated.  Snape narrowed his eyes and stared at Draco, looking very hard into his eyes, as though trying to read his intentions.  

"Alright."  He finally agreed.  "Go."

"Potter, Granger and Weasley should probably come too."  He suggested.  "It will save them being called in a few minutes."

"Fine."  Snape consented.  He turned to the class.  

"Potter!  Granger!  Weasley!"  He called.  The three heads snapped up.  "The three of you are to go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately."  He instructed.  The Slytherins smirked at them.  They stood and walked to the door, following Draco's already retreating back.  Once they were in the hallway Hermione quickened her pace to catch Draco.

"Hey!  Draco!"  She called as she caught up to him.  Harry and Ron walked only a few steps behind.

"I wasn't aware we were on a first name basis _Granger_."  He sneered.  

"Fine, _Malfoy_.  What's this about?"  She asked.  He said nothing, only held up his hand, holding the crystalline sphere.  She gasped.  

"Guess I wasn't just there for decoration after all."  He smirked.  She nodded.  

"Don't we need Ginny too?"  Harry asked.  "What class has she got?" 

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Muggle Studies."  Ron and Draco answered at the same time.  They glared at one another.  Neither said a word.  Ron looked furious while Draco looked impassive.

"It's Wednesday, Ron."  Hermione interjected.

"Oh, right."  Ron replied, flustered, looking away from Draco.  "That would mean she has . . . Muggle Studies."  He frowned decidedly and stalked down the corridor, taking an abrupt left ahead.  Hermione strode quickly after him and Harry shot a glare at Draco before following her.  Draco rolled his eyes, but followed the trio into the maze of corridors.  

Soon they reached a classroom in the east wing.  Ron knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds until it opened to reveal Serenity.  She smiled at Ron then turned back to the teacher.

"It's Ron Weasley."  She announced before moving to allow him entrance.  Ron stepped in to face the teacher.  He noticed Serenity slip back into her seat between Ginny and another girl.  Lotty or something he thought.  

"Yes Mr. Weasley?  How may I help you?"  The professor asked.  She was medium height with shoulder length brown hair and gleaming brown eyes.  Her face was pleasant and she smiled at him from her perch on the edge of her desk.

"Yes, Professor McMillan is it?"  He asked awkwardly.  She nodded.  "Ummm, I need to take Ginny, that is, Virginia out of class for a bit."  He sputtered.  She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why?"  She asked.  Ron glanced back to Harry who pretended to stroke a long beard.  Hermione stifled a laugh.

"We have to see the Head Master."  He answered.  The Professor's shoulders straightened instantly and her smile disappeared.

"I hope nothing serious has happened."  She said.

"No, nothing bad."  Ron assured her.

"Well, I suppose she should go."  She assented, but turned to Ginny.  "Make sure you get all the notes and homework you miss," she paused for a moment, then added, "from Charlotte."  She grinned.  Ginny smiled back.  

"Of course."  Ginny replied.  

"I'm deeply hurt!"  Serenity said in mocked shock.  

"I'm sure you are.  Now go on Ginny.  Take your books."  Professor McMillan instructed.  Ginny nodded and stuffed her books into her bag.  She quickly and quietly slipped out of the room as the Professor began her lesson again.  

"What's all this about?"  She asked once they were walking again.  Draco held up his sphere and her eyes widened.  "Well, in no words I guess that explains everything." She muttered, following the group silently.  

They reached Dumbledore's office quickly.  Hermione muttered the password (still Lemon Gum Drops) and they headed up the stairs.  There was no noise coming from Dumbledore's office, but Harry knocked anyway.

"Yes?  Come in."  A voice called.  They pushed open the door to reveal Dumbledore with his head stuck in a closet on the other side of his office.  

"Uh, Professor?"  Harry asked, unsure.  Dumbledore extracted his head from the space and turned to face the small group.

"Oh!  Hello again."  He greeted pleasantly, moving to his desk and sitting down.  He motioned to the chairs opposite him.  "You know, pretty soon I'm going to get tired of seeing your faces in my office."  He smiled.  "What is it this time?"  Draco held up his sphere.

"Ah!  Another sphere.  Of course."  He smiled.  "Congratulations Draco.  Now, I don't have to give you that whole responsibility speech again do I?  Because I believe you've heard it and it gets very tiresome."  He sighed.

"No Professor.  I know the responsibilities."  Draco replied.  Dumbledore extended his hand for the sphere and Draco gave it to him.

"Sphereiousa Pendulum."  He whispered, waving his wand over it.  It shrunk and became a necklace.  He handed it back to Draco, who casually put it around his neck.  Ginny watched him with interest as the small sphere rested in the V of his collarbone.  It looked as though it belonged there, as thought it had been there all his life.  

"Draco, you have the Sphere of Truth.  It enables the bearer to tell when a person is lying and when they are telling the truth."  Dumbledore explained.  

"Like Veritisum?"  Harry asked.  

"Yes, much like that, only Draco cannot force people to tell the truth.  He can only tell when they are and when they aren't."  He explained.  Both Draco and Harry nodded.  Silence followed.  Dumbledore glanced, amused, between the five of them.  He smiled.

"So, the five of you all came all the way up here just for that?"  He asked, smiling.  They glanced uncomfortably at each other.

"Well," Hermione began, "We were thinking; we have discovered 5 spheres now, and Voldemort has one and one has already been discovered, so doesn't that make seven?  Shouldn't we get a bit more information now?"  She asked hopefully.  

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."  Dumbledore sighed.  "Yes, between you, you have 5 spheres, and Voldemort does have one, but the seventh sphere is a bit more complicated."  They watched him in anticipation.  He sighed again.  "You must find the seventh sphere yourselves before you can use it to aid in your fight against Voldemort."  He explained.  

"But how are we supposed to do that if you won't tell us who has it!"  Ron exclaimed, exasperated.  

"Are they at least at Hogwarts?"  Ginny asked.

"I cannot answer those questions."  Dumbledore replied, rather sadly.  "I'm afraid I can only provide vague answers."  Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.  Ron glared at him.  

"Only one of you can find the Seventh Sphere.  Again, I cannot say whom, but before anything else can happen it must be found.  It is the key to everything."  His voice was grave and they listened attentively.  

"Do you mean one of us had two spheres?"  Hermione asked.

"No, and in a way, yes.  I cannot answer.  Please, return to class.  Draco, take care of the Sphere of Truth.  It may prove a useful tool to you."  He instructed.  Draco nodded.  Everyone stood up and nodded goodbye to the Head Master.  In grave, foreboding silence they opened the heavy oak door and left his office, trudging down the damp stone stairwell in revered thought.  

"They are close, Fawkes.  They are very close."  Dumbledore muttered pensively.  

A/N:  Just a quick survey - A part of my next chapter is a songfic.  Do you people want me to post it in its songfic form, or change it to normal story?  (I think you'll like the songfic)  Tell me in your review!!!!!!!  -Niffler


	17. Not Even Human

A/N:  Okay, despite mixed responses, I've decided to post this chapter's songfic section as a songfic.  If you don't like the song, just ignore it.  It would have been hard to change and I thought the song added to the scene.  So, enjoy!  And review!

This chapter goes out to** Tyria Bell– **Thanks for the nice review!  You'll just have to wait and see about that 7th Sphere.  This chapter is more dedicated to characters, but the next chapter (which will be out very soon) has more info on that.  And I refuse to tell you if it's Dumbledore or not!!!!

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

Not Even Human

_He was closer this time.  Her voice was clear and emotional.  It cut through the fog, pulling him like an invisible cord towards her.  It was the woman.  She appeared before him, dressed again in white flowing material.  Her hair was a deep auburn and fanned out around her face.  She looked pale in the fog, but her lips were a distinct red and her eyes were the brightest green Harry had ever seen.  _

_He looked at her with curiosity.  He knew he'd seen her somewhere before, but couldn't place it.  She held her hands out in front of her, a bit apart.  In between them, floating mid-air, was a sphere.  Only it was not one of the ones Harry recognized.  It was pearly white, filled with the mist that surrounded him.  _

_"Who are you?"  He asked, looking up at her again._

_"Help me.  Help me Harry."  She whispered, the wind magnifying and echoing her words.  He stepped towards her and reached out his hand to grab the sphere._

_"Take it Harry."  She whispered.  He reached, but his hand was stuck.  It refused to move.  He was only centimeters away from the sphere, but he could not make his hand move any further._

_"Please Harry!"  She pleaded.  "Take it!"  _

_"I can't!"  He cried back, but her image and the sphere had begun to fade.  "Wait!"  He called, as her form vanished.  When the lady garbed in white had completely disappeared, Harry's arm came free.  He was rubbing it when her voice came floating across the fog.  _

_"Help me Harry!"  She called._

_"WHO ARE YOU?!"  Harry yelled back.  _

Suddenly Harry awoke in a pool of sweat.  He blinked his eyes, registering his surroundings.  He was lying face up on his bed.  The curtains were drawn and Neville's gentle snoring drifted in.  He sighed and rolled over, rubbing his eyes.  

_"Who is she?"_  He wondered.  He tossed and turned in bed for a few more minutes, before deciding he wasn't getting back to sleep too soon.  Rubbing his scar, which was afflicted with a dull ache, he slid noiselessly out of bed.  He grabbed his night robe off his trunk and slipped it on, heading down to the Common Room.  

He stopped at the top of the stairs, noting that the Common Room was deserted, except for one individual, huddled by the fire with an open book.  Hermione.  

_When I was born, they looked at me and said,_

_'What a good boy, what a smart boy, what a strong boy'_

He walked down the remaining steps and crept up behind her.  But she heard him.  

"Hi Harry."  She whispered.

"How did you know it was me?"  He asked, stepping closer.  She turned around, her face was pale with dark circles under her eyes.

"I can recognize your footsteps anywhere."  She smiled weakly.  

_And when you were born, they looked at you and said,_

_'What a good girl, what a smart girl, what a pretty girl.'_

"What are you doing up so late?"  He asked, sitting down on the sofa beside her. She set down her book.  

"Just doing a bit of read, you know.  Catching up on everything."  

"Hermione, you don't have anything to catch up on."  He laughed lightly.  She blushed and smiled.  

"I suppose not."  She replied.  "But it's what everyone expects of me."  

_We've got these chains hanging round our necks _

_People want to strangle us with them before we take our first breath._

            "Hermione," Harry replied gravely, "You don't have to do what everyone expects."  She blinked and looked away, into the fire.

            "I know.  But it's hard not to.  School has always been my life, my shield in a way."  She explained softly.  Then she turned back to Harry, gazing into his sincere eyes.  "It's always been that way."  She said, puzzled even with her own words.  She couldn't understand why she was telling this to Harry, now of all times.  She looked away again.

_Afraid of change, afraid of staying the same,_

_When temptation calls, we just look away._

They sat in silence for a moment, then Harry spoke.  "I know what you mean."  She looked back to him, only to find him staring at his hands, wringing them unconsciously.  

"People always expect me to be the hero.  The guy who saves them all.  Mr. Perfect.  But I'm not.  It's just my name.  If I weren't _Harry Potter_ no one would expect me to save them."  He sighed.  She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.  

_And this name is the hair shirt I wear,_

_And this hair shirt is woven from your brown hair._

Slowly, she opened her eyes again.  She was looking straight into Harry's again.  

"You know Harry, we're a lot alike.  The expectations are almost too high to meet.  They were set above our heads before we even began and there is no way to reach them."  She said.  "Admittedly your situation is a bit more life-threatening than mine," She added, Harry smiled.  "But none the less, we carry a burden of society.  The burden of the best."  Now it was Harry's turn to blink and look away.  

_This song is the cross that I bear,_

_Bear with me, bear with me, bear with me,_

_Be with me tonight, I know that it isn't right,_

_But be with me tonight._

            "I've never thought of myself as the best."  Harry replied honestly.  

            "I think you are."  Hermione replied quietly, then immediately wished she hadn't.  _"What am I doing?  Flirting with _Harry?!"  She reprimanded herself.  

            "Thanks."  He muttered, surprised, then paused.  "But no one really cares about me.  No one cares about my life and my happiness.  They only care about themselves and what I can do for them."  Harry scowled.  Hermione took his chin in her hand and brought his face up to meet hers.

            "Harry, Rita Skeeter was like that.  But not all people are.  Some truly care about you.  Ron cares, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lupin care.  I care."  

_I go to school, I write exams,_

_If I pass, if I fail, if I drop out does anyone give a d--n?_

_And if they do, they'll soon forget_

_'Cause it won't take much for me to show my life ain't over yet._

            "Thanks 'Mione."  Harry smiled.  Hermione looked back to the fire and they sat in silence for several minutes.  Then Harry spoke again.  

            "I've been having these really weird dreams."  He said suddenly.  Hermione turned to look at him.  

            "What about?  Voldemort?"  She asked hesitantly.  

            "No.  No, they're different this time.  Different than any I've ever had before."  He paused and Hermione didn't interrupt.  

_I wake up scared; I wake up strange,_

_I wake up wondering if anything in my life is ever going to change._

"In my dreams," he began again, "I'm surrounded by white mist.  Then there's this woman, dressed in white flowing robes, like she was part of the mist."  He explained.  "Then this white sphere appears in front of her and she calls for me to help her.  I move closer, and I get closer to her in every dream, but something always stops me before I can reach the sphere."

"What?"  Hermione asked.

"I don't know.  Just, suddenly I can't move.  And she calls for me to help her, to save her, to take the sphere, but I can't."  Harry choked on the words and swallowed hard.  Hermione said nothing, only waited for him to continue.

"I . . .I can't help her . . . and she begins to fade away until I can't see her anymore . . . I can only hear her.  Calling me."  His lip quivered and he bit it.  "I want to help her."  He said forcefully.  Hermione reached out and wrapped her arms around him.  He leaned into her, grateful for the warm embrace.  She patted his back lightly, but he did not cry; only held her close.  

_I wake up scared; I wake up strange, _

_And everything around me stays the same._

Slowly, he pulled back and looked up at her.  She smiled and he smiled weakly back.

"Tell me what she looks like Harry.  Maybe we can find her.  Maybe we can help her."  Hermione suggested.  Harry's eyes brightened.

"Maybe you're right!  Okay, she is very pale, with bright red lips.  Her eyes are green, greener than mine."  He described.  Hermione listened attentively.  "She has shoulder length auburn-red hair.  It kind of fans out around her face, and curls up at the ends."  He depicted.  Hermione furrowed her brow, deep in thought.  

"How old?"  She asked.  

"Oh," Harry paused.  "Um, maybe 30s?  I'm a really bad judge."  He explained.  She nodded.  

"I'll think about it."  She agreed.  

_And this name is the hair shirt I wear,_

_And this hair shirt is woven from your brown hair._

_This song is the cross that I bear,_

_Bear with me, bear with me, bear with me,_

_Be with me tonight, I know that it isn't right,_

_But be with me tonight._

Again, they sat in silence.  

"Harry," Hermione began, not looking up.

"Yes."  He answered when she didn't continue.  

"I'm sorry about yesterday, in the rain." She said hesitantly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't be.  I should be the one who's sorry."  He paused.  "I was just out of line, that's all."

"No!"  Hermione exclaimed, turning to face him and meeting his eyes once again.  They were bright green, glowing in the firelight.  "No, Harry.  You weren't wrong.  I was."

_I couldn't tell you that I was wrong,_

_Chickened out, put the pen to the paper,_

_Sat down and I wrote this song._

            "What?"  He asked, confused.  

            "I was wrong.  Harry, I was scared."  She paused again.  "Harry, I just couldn't believe I was falling for you.  You're my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that.  I couldn't believe that you felt the same way.  After months, maybe even years, of telling myself that I wasn't in love with you, I find that you like me.  I . . . didn't know what to do."  She explained, her voice pained and emotional.  Harry's face softened instantly.

_I couldn't tell you that you were right,_

_So instead I looked in the mirror, watched T.V, laid awake all night._

"Hermione," he laughed.  "Hermione, we're blind aren't we?"  She smiled.  

"I guess we are."  She laughed back.  "But what will people say?  I mean, Skeeter will have a field day."

_We've got these chains hanging round our necks _

_People want to strangle us with them before we take our first breath._

_Afraid of change, afraid of staying the same,_

_When temptation calls . . ._

"Forget Rita Skeeter!"  Harry laughed again.  "She can say whatever the He-- she wants!  I really don't care."  Hermione smiled at him.  

"Then neither do I."

_And this name is the hair shirt I wear,_

_And this hair shirt is woven from your brown hair._

_This song is the cross that I bear,_

            Their laughter quieted and they were left looking at each other's sincere eyes.  

            "Harry, I . . ." Hermione began, but Harry just smiled and pressed a finger to her lips.  He leaned closer to her and she closed her eyes.

_Bear with me, bear with me, bear with me,_

_Be with me tonight, I know that it isn't right,_

_But be with me tonight._

She leaned forward as well, and their lips met.  Gently at first, Harry brushed his lips over hers, then with more force he pressed his lips on hers.  She was barely aware of what was happening, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.  His lips smiled against hers and she whispered to him.

"I love you Harry Potter."  He brought his lips onto hers again.

_When I was born, they looked at me and said,_

_'What a good boy, what a smart boy, what a strong boy'_

            "And I love you, Hermione Granger."

_And when you were born, they looked at you and said,_

_'What a good girl, what a smart girl, what a pretty girl.'_

_It was different again.  It was different every time, but it always ended the same way.  She was sitting on the ground; it was cold.  All around her in a huge circle were candles.  They glowed orange-red, encircling her in a ring of flame.  She stood up, but as soon as she did the flames shot up around her, father into the sky than she could see.  They formed a halo of solid bars, sealing her in.  She searched for escape, but the bars were too close together.  She couldn't pass through._

_Ginny screamed, but even the sound couldn't penetrate the invisible prison.  It resonated inside the area, bouncing off the flames.  It faded, then disappeared and all was silent again.  Ginny wondered if she could burst through the flames.  She held her bare palm out towards a pillar of flame soaking in the heat.  It was radiating more power than a flame of its size should have.  She shied away from it, but was reminded of the fire behind her.  It warmed her back.  Quickly she spun around, but the heat was on all sides.  The candles seemed to be filling the area with unbearable heat.  The burning inferno was closing in on her.  Her only chance was to escape.  She held out her hand to the wall of fire again.  The heat was more intense than before.  Her arm felt like it was burning too.  A phoenix somewhere outside her prison screamed it's mournful cry, almost mockingly.  _

_Then suddenly, her extended arm burst into flames.  She screamed and clutched her burning arm.  Strangely, the flames did not spread to her other hand or up her arm.  They merely burned and glowed in place from her elbow to her fingertips._

_Ginny let go of her arm, suddenly realizing it no longer hurt.  She gazed down at her flame-engulfed arm, oblivious to the flaming cage around her.  The flames licked her skin and the air around her.  She squinted at it as slowly, tiny silver lines began to appear.  They twisted and curled from mid-way to her elbow slowly downward, lacing her fingers with their metallic beauty.  She shivered.  They were cold as ice on her burning skin. _

_Suddenly, the flames on her arm and the flames caging her vanished.  She glanced around her at the inky blackness, then back to her arm.  The latticework of sliver veins stood out on her skin.  Though no light was shining on them, yet little reflections of fire glinted on the metallic surface.  In contrast to before, then were now burning hot; however, Ginny did not find it uncomfortable.  Suddenly the phoenix screamed again._

And Ginny woke up, startled to find herself lying on the floor.  She shook her head, trying to re-orient herself, and brushed her red tresses out of her face.  Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she glances down at her arm.  This time, unlike before, the sliver pattern remained etched of her arm.  She stood, holding her arm out to the light.  As she did so the marks faded, then vanished completely.  She sighed in relief.

Suddenly, she was aware of someone humming down the hall.  Glancing at the clock and discovering it was only 12:30, Ginny grabbed a sweatshirt and went to investigate.  As she entered the hall a door clicked shut softly a few doors away and the humming grew fainter.  She headed for the door and discovered it was Hermione's dorm.  She smiled and opened the door a crack.  Hermione was dressed in a long blue nightgown and was rustling in her trunk for something.  Ginny knocked lightly on the door and Hermione turned around.

"Oh, Hey Ginny!  Come on in!"  She invited, pulling a book out of her trunk.  Ginny came in a few steps and glanced around from one empty bed to another.  Hermione closed her trunk and stood up.  She walked over to her night table and set the book down.  

"Where is everybody?"  Ginny asked.  Hermione slumped down on her bed.

"Well," she began, "Parvati has a new boyfriend, Lavender has an old boyfriend, I think Melissa is studying in the library, and God only knows where Joanne is sleeping."  She smiled.  "Sit!"  She instructed happily, patting the quilt on her bed.  Ginny obediently walked over and sat down.

"What's on your mind?"  Hermione inquired pleasantly.  

"Well, I never got a chance to thank you for rescuing me from Ron that day in the halls.  I know it was a while ago, but I've been thinking about it and that was really nice of you.  Thanks."  Ginny explained.  

"You're welcome."  Hermione replied laughingly.  "It wasn't that big a deal.  Besides, Ron was being a prat."  She laughed.  Ginny laughed too.

"He's really good at that.  Believe me, I know."  Hermione giggled.  "I've dealt with it for more than 14 years."  Hermione laughed.

"Sometimes, I wish I had a brother, or a sister."  Hermione said wistfully.  

"Believe me, you don't!  I've got 6, you're welcome to any one of them!"  She paused.  "You know how annoying Ron is when you two are fighting, or angry at each other?"  She asked.  Hermione nodded.

            "Well that's what having a brother is like, 24/7!"  She laughed.  Hermione laughed too.

            "But it must be nice to have people to look out for you.  I don't have anybody to do that."  Hermione argued.

            "Hermione, if that's what you wanted, I'm _sure_ both Harry _and_ Ron would be happy to punch people in the face for you."  She joked.  Hermione smiled.  

"So what exactly _is _going on between you and Draco?"  She asked.  Ginny blushed, and looked away.  

"Well, it's kind of complicated.  We decided that we're going out, as boyfriend and girlfriend, we're just not going to mention it for now."  She explained.  

"Isn't that a little risky?"  Hermione asked.  "What if Ron found out you were dating Draco _and_ lying to him?"

"He'd throw a fit, probably punch Draco and forbid me to see him.  It's not like it would work, but. . ."  

"Ginny, are you sure about this?  I mean, this is Draco _Malfoy_ we're talking about.  Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  Hermione asked tentatively.  

"I've never been so sure of anything before, and at the same time, terrified.  He's changed Hermione, he really has.  I was sworn not to tell anyone, but I don't think Dumbledore meant to include you in that.  Draco denounced the Dark Lord.  I was there.  He refused to join them, and nearly got himself killed.  I stunned Lucious Malfoy, and rescued him.  He's different now Hermione.  For the better."  She explained.  Hermione was silent.

"And he lost his mother in it too.  Lucious went back to his house and killed her.  Hermione, he's alone, and scared, and he really_ has _changed."  She said, pleadingly.  

"I believe you."  Hermione said, nodding slowly.  "And I trust your judgment.  But Ron . . ." She hesitated.  

"I know, I know.  Ron."  Ginny sighed.  "I'll deal with him when the time comes."  She paused, then smiled impishly.  "So what exactly is going on between you and Harry?"  She asked.  Hermione blushed.  

"Well, we're going out."  She said simply.

"Really?  Like boyfriend, girlfriend?"  Ginny asked, smiling excitedly.  

"Yeah."  Hermione smiled.  

"That's great Hermione!  When did this happen?" 

"Yesterday."  Hermione replied.  "By the fire.  It was late, and I was studying.  He came down after having a nightmare.  He sat and talked with me for a while; and we kissed.  Oh, Ginny, I'm so happy.  I just can't believe it!"  Hermione explained.  

"Believe it Hermione, you deserve him.  And he deserves you.  You're perfect for each other and I can't believe it took you 5 years to get it!"  Ginny joked.  Hermione smiled.  

"He said he loved me.  And I love him.  With all of my heart."  She sighed, then laughed.  "Now how corny does that sound?"

"Not at all.  It sounds very romantic."  Ginny proclaimed.  She paused.  "Hermione?  How do you know when you're in love?"  She asked.  Hermione paused and frowned.

"Why?"  She asked.

"I just want to know."  Ginny explained.  

"Well," Hermione paused in thought, "It's hard to explain.  You care so much that it hurts, you're heartaches when they aren't near, but you don't care about the pain.  It's when you can't think of anyone else, and it's the most wonderful feeling in the world."  Hermione described.  Ginny closed her eyes.  

"Why Ginny?"  Hermione asked.  "Do you think you're in love with Draco?"  She asked, rather severely.  

"I don't know."  She answered, opening her eyes.  

"Then you're not.  At least, you're not ready to admit it to yourself.  Take your time, Ginny.  Don't rush things."  Hermione advised.  Ginny nodded solemnly.  

"Thanks Hermione.  Thank you."  Ginny said, standing.  Hermione followed.

"Not a problem Ginny.  Any time, really."  She smiled.  Ginny smiled back.  

"G'night."  Ginny said, turning and walking out the door.

"G'night."  Hermione mumbled, pulling the cover back on her bed and crawling in.  

Ginny screamed and sat straight up in bed.  Her face was flushed bright red and her hair hung in straggly knots around her head.  There was rustling all around her and then the curtains to her bed flew open.  Four faces peered in, Charlotte, Serenity, Candace and Jessica.  Their faces showed fear and concern for Ginny.  Instantly Ginny pulled the covers up over her right arm.

"What's the matter Ginny?"  Charlotte asked.

"What happened?"  Said Serenity.  

"I had a nightmare.  I'm sorry I woke you all."  Ginny explained vaguely.  Candace nodded.

"It's okay Ginny.  It's nearly time to get up anyway.  Are you okay?"  She asked.  Ginny nodded weakly.  

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Maybe the rest of you can catch five more minutes.  Sorry."  She muttered.  

"It's alright Virginia."  Jessica replied.  "Perhaps you can as well."  She said, turning back to her bed.  The others nodded and headed for their respective beds, except for Serenity who headed for the washroom.  The curtains were drawn one by one and the room was silent again save the sound of falling water from the shower.  

Breathing hard, Ginny slowly pulled the covers off her arm.  Even more slowly she pulled up the sleeve of her nightgown.  Coiled around her arm was the silver cable.  It looked similar to an eternity bracelet, but larger.  It started mid-way to her elbow, then wound twice around her arm on the way down.  It coiled once around her wrist, then crossed the back of her hand, wound around her palm, and then formed a ring around her ring finger.  It glinted mockingly in the light.  

The metal was not drawn on her skin; however, it was not a separate piece either.  It looked as though someone had half melded the jewelry with her arm.  She was too shock and too afraid to scream.  She knew it would be there, but she didn't know what it meant.  How could she explain this?

Ginny knew it was evil.  She could feel the dark magic radiating from it, though it was obvious that someone was trying to mask it.  She shuddered and tried to pry it off using her fingers.  It was impossible; the piece was embedded in her skin.  

_"What would they say?"_  She thought frantically, her breathing becoming erratic.  _"What would happen if they found _me_, of all people, with a dark magic, silver . . . _thing_ wrapped around my arm!  And on top of that I don't know how I got it, unless you count those dreams!  Everyone would flip!  Ron especially, and Draco.  All of a sudden I'd be a huge deal and who knows what they'd do.  I'd just be poor, pathetic Ginny again.  The one who doesn't know what to do on her own!"  _She bit her lip.

_"I'll hide it!  I have to!" _She thought, sliding the sleeve of her nightgown down again.  "_Until something shows me that this is dangerous then I just won't mention it.  I can control myself."_  She decided adamantly.  Her roommates were rustling around the room now and Serenity shuffled out of the washroom, drying her hair with a towel.  Ginny decidedly drew back the curtains and began hunting in her trunk for her biggest pair of robes and her dragon hide gloves.  

When Ginny arrived in the Great Hall that morning she was wearing the standard black robes.  However, she also had her hair done up in an elegant twist fastened with a dragon hide clip and sparkling gold eye shadow (the same tone as the dragon hide).  Her feet clacked on the stone floor in dragon hide boots and she wore her scaly dragon hide gloves.  She sat down with Charlotte and Serenity and began eating her breakfast.  Ron glared at her outfit, but said nothing and Hermione smiled.  Ginny winked at her, so as not to arose her suspicion and continued eating.

Ginny managed to keep her secret.  No one asked her to remove her dragon gloves or even mentioned them, aside from commenting on her original outfit.  At lunch Ginny stopped by the Great Hall to pick up a few sandwiches then headed for her pre-arranged meeting place, in Greenhouse #3.  

When she arrived, she quickly laid out a picnic under a large flowering Acutia tree.  Just as she was finishing, Draco walked in.  He spotted her flaming hair immediately (which seemed redder today, for some reason) and strode confidently over to her.  She smiled up at him.

"Hey handsome!"  She grinned.  "Join me?"  He took her gloved hand and kissed it lightly.  

"My pleasure Miss."  He sat down on the floor.  "What is on the menu today?"  He asked pleasantly.  

"Ham and Swiss sandwiches."  Ginny announced, pointing to the plate set out.  

"And, as promised, I have brought the drinks."  He said, producing two bottle of butterbeer from his robes with great flourish.  Ginny grinned.

"Draco!" She scolded.  "Those aren't allowed in school!"  

"Care to walk on the wild side?"  He asked devilishly.  She shivered.  

"Well, when you put it that way . . ." She laughed, taking one bottle.  They sat and ate in contented silence for several minutes.  

"So, I like your outfit.  New?"  Draco asked.  

"Kind of."  She replied.  "I borrowed the hair clip from Candace and the boots from Re, but yeah, the look is new."  She smiled.  

"It's very nice."  He paused.  "So how do you think you did on that charms quiz you had today?"  He asked.

"Not bad."  She replied disinterestedly.  "I think I got a good mark.  High B or A."  She sighed, not looking up at him.  She was embarrassed about her arm.  She knew she couldn't lie to him, and she hated even hiding things.  She bit her lip in frustration.

"So," she began "how was your morning?"

"Not bad."  He replied, taking a bit of his sandwich.  "I had potions, which is always nice.  Not that I agree with what Snape does to Griffindor," he corrected quickly.  Ginny shook her head in agreement and motioned for him to go on.  "And History of Magic.  Always a bore.  I did catch up on my sleep though."  He paused.  "Ginny are you listening to me?"  He asked, puzzled.  Ginny's head snapped to attention and she mumbled through her mouth full of food.  Quickly she swallowed it.

"Of course I'm listening!"  She insisted.  

_"Lie."_  Draco thought non-voluntarily.  _"Why is she lying to me?"_

"Potions, History of Magic, sleep, etc, continue."  She instructed, taking a snip of her butterbeer.  Draco shrugged and continued.  

"After lunch I've got DADA.  I swear, I don't know how much more sitting on desks and meditating I can stand.  All that 'inner peace' and 'harmony' stuff would wear on anyone's nerves."  He glanced at Ginny who was, again, staring off into space.  He sighed.  "Although I might not have to go, since the school is currently engulfed in flames and I don't think there will be any mediation candles left for class.  Unless, of course, we use ear wax."  He joked.  Ginny nodded.

"Ginny!"  He called, raising his eyebrows.  She whipped around again.

"Yes?"

"Gin, you really aren't listening."  He pointed out.

"Sorry, sorry!  I promise to listen, go ahead.  I'm just feeling a bit distracted.  Sorry."  She apologized.

"It's alright."  He consented.  "How about you just tell me what's bothering you?"  

"It's nothing, don't worry about.  So when's the next Quidditch game?"  She asked merrily.

_"Lie again."_  He observed, getting a little worried.

"You're changing the subject."  He observed.

"So what?  Can't we please?  It doesn't matter!  Who does Slytherin play next?"  She persisted.  He sighed in defeat. 

"We play Ravenclaw in two weeks.  But considering what happened at the last Quidditch game, are you sure you want to go?"  He asked.

"Sure I want to go."  She replied. 

"You don't even like Quidditch."  He commented dryly.

"I want to see you play." 

"Alright, come."  Draco consented.  She nodded smiled, a little distantly, Draco noticed.  She closed her eyes briefly and breathed deeply, trying to rid her head of the fuzzy feeling she was developing.   

"What's bothering you?"  Draco asked suddenly, breaking her out of her short rest.  His face was concerned.

"Oh nothing!"  She replied, looking up and plastering on a fake smile.  "Just a bit down today.  I had more dreams last night and they kept me up.  It's nothing really!"  She grinned.  "How was your morning?"  She asked, leaning forward on her elbows.

He looked at her oddly, as though sensing her off-centeredness today, that her smile was not totally sincere.  She looked into his eyes and her smile melted into a pout.

"What's the matter Gin?"  He asked rather roughly.  

"Nothing!"  She replied, forcing a smile back.

"Ginny, come on!  You expect me not to notice?  What is the matter with you today?"  He asked more concerned than angry.  She bit her lip, but did not reply.

"Ginny!"  He breathed exasperatedly.  "Are you going to be honest with me or not?"  Again she said nothing.  His eyes darkened.  He swallowed.  "Are you going out with someone else?"  He asked.  

"No!"  She answered vehemently.  _"Truth."  _Draco visibly relaxed.

"Then what!?"  He asked.  She tried to look away but he took her chin in his hand and tilted it so he could see into her eyes.  He gazed at her for a long moment then let go.  Quickly she snapped her head to the side, unable to face him.  

"I can tell Ginny.  There's something not right in your eyes.  Something that isn't you.  Something not even human.  You can tell me anything Ginny, just tell me."  He pleaded, but she shook her head.

"No."  She whispered.

"Fine!"  He answered, standing and looking down at her.  She cowered below him slightly and tucked her arm underneath her.  He scowled, shook his head and walked away.  As soon as the door shut Ginny buried her face in the dragon hide gloves and broke out into sobs.  Even through the thick material Ginny could feel the burning metal etching an imprint across her cheek.  

A/N:  Special Reviewer Thanks To:  

**Sara** – I think they're together now!  H/H is the best!!!! **Sophie W., Thug Girl 9099 – **you didn't put your name!  Oh well.  If you ever do finish your story I'd love to read it.  And I'm glad you like the plot!  **Nightfall – **Thank you, Oh ever-faithful reviewer!  Yes, the H/H was for you last time.  And I hope you like this one too.  **Kelzery, Luinthoron – **I refuse to tell you who has the Seventh Sphere!  Just keep reading (& reviewing) to find out.  **Amy Potter, Rosandra May – **Yes, D/G is my absolute fave ship too!!!!  **Katy – **I hope this chapter quiets your H/H fears, they make such a cute couple!  **Moon Angel, nifflersfan, Och A Wally Wally Och A Bang Bang – **Nice name BTW, thanks for the nice long review!  It's nice to know people can get lost in my stories.  I appreciate the time you took to review.  Thank you!  Please review again! (I know I sound like a commercial right?)

Thank You to everyone!!!!   


	18. Seventh Sphere

A/N:  I've been really into my writing lately, so this chapter is really long.  I hope everyone enjoys it!!  We're approaching the turning point!!!  Next chapter!!!  See if you can guess what it will be!!!  

D/C:  See my author's page.

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

Seventh Sphere

The click-clack of shoes sounded quickly in the hall behind her and Hermione halted her quick jog to walk beside Ginny.

"Hey!  What's up?"  She asked merrily.  Ginny frowned decidedly.  "Oooooh.  You don't look to happy."  Hermione observed cheerfully.  "What's the matter?"  Ginny said nothing, merely stared ahead, refusing to acknowledge Hermione.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Can I help in any way?"  She asked.  Again she received no reply.  "What's the matter with you Ginny?"  She asked, becoming upset.

"Nothing."  Ginny finally answered.

"Finally, she speaks!"  Hermione mocked.  Ginny only frowned, but Hermione was determined not to let the other girl spoil her mood.  Ginny didn't even crack a smile.  

"I like you're outfit.  You're wearing thin on Ron's nerves though, you know that?  He went on today at lunch about how you shouldn't be drawing attention to yourself like that, boys might get the wrong idea."  She rolled her eyes and smiled.  Ginny just kept walking.

"Sheesh, you really are upset."  She grabbed Ginny's shoulders and stopped her, pulling her so they were face to face.  "Now, I refuse to let you go until you tell me what's bothering you."  Hermione watched her anxiously, convicted to her statement.  She watched Ginny's eyes dart about helplessly.  

"Alright Hermione!  I'm sorry!"  She sighed.  "I haven't been feeling very well, and Draco and I had a fight."  She explained, not looking Hermione in the eye.  She never could when she was lying.  

"Oh I see."  Hermione replied, eyeing her suspiciously.  She was not sure Ginny was telling the truth, at least not the whole truth.  "Do you want to talk about it?"  

"No."  Ginny answered decidedly.  "I just want to think for a while.  Sorry Hermione.  I'll talk to you later okay?"  She asked, her eyes almost pleading.  Hermione let her go and she sped off down the hall.  There was something not right in her eyes.  Hermione noticed it.  She vowed to speak to Harry about it later that day.

Harry lay sprawled in the chair by the fire.  The warm glow was soothing, but he took no comfort in its warmth.  He could not get the image of the woman out of his mind.  He knew he had seen her face before, but he couldn't place it.  It was like she was haunting him.  He shivered.

"Harry!" Called Ron.  Harry's head snapped around to face his friend.

"Harry, it's your turn."  Ron observed.  Harry smiled sheepishly.  

"Oh yeah.  Sorry Ron."  Harry mumbled, moving his pawn a square forward.  The knight screamed at him in its high-pitched voice.

"You can't do that!  Look at his Queen!  It's gonna to stomp all over ya!"  It squealed.  Harry shook his head and reclined in his chair again.  Ron moved his Queen four spaces diagonal and sat back on the floor.

"Check Mate."  He said.  Harry sighed.

"I guess I'm not really into it tonight."  

"Gee, you could have fooled me."  Ron joked.  Harry didn't reply.  Ron sighed.  "Come on!  What's the matter Harry?"  He asked, moving to the chair beside Harry.  

"It's just my dreams.  I can't get that woman out of my head!  It's like she's haunting me."  He explained.  Ron nodded.  

"Any idea who she is yet?"  He asked.

"No.  It's nagging me because she looks _so_ familiar."  Ron shook his head.  

"I guess there really isn't anything you can do right now about it."  He said, running his hand through his flaming hair.

"  'Spose not."  Harry sighed.  

"Another game?"  Ron suggested.  

"Yeah, alright."  Harry sighed, moving to set up the pieces.  Suddenly the portrait hole flew open and Hermione burst in.  Her hair was tangled and it looked as though she had run all the way there.  She dropped her bursting book bag by the side of a chair and rushed over to them.  

"Harry!  Ron!"  She cried excitedly.  The two stood up.

"What is it Hermione?"  Ron asked.  

"I know who the lady in Harry's dreams is!"  She exclaimed excitedly.  Her eyes gleamed and she was practically bursting to tell them of her brilliance.  

"Well?  Who?"  Ron asked.  Hermione glanced around at the people gathered in the Common Room.  

"Not here."  She said warily.  "Let's go to your dorm.  I can show you better there!"  She exclaimed, grabbing their hands and pulling them up the boy's staircase.  The two looked at each other in surprised, but followed.  

They burst into the dorm, which was thankfully empty.  Hermione rushed over to Harry's bed.  

"Can I go in your trunk Harry?"  She asked hurriedly.  

"I guess."  He replied, semi-reluctantly.  Hermione thrust open the lid and began shifting through the contents.  Ron sat down on his bed and Harry did the same.

"So what's this all about, Herm?"  Ron asked.  Hermione lifted her head from the trunk.  

"Well, I was thinking today about what Dumbledore said, about only one of us being able to find the Seventh Sphere."  She began.  They nodded and she riffled in the trunk a bit, pulling out a 1st year charms book and tossing it aside.  

"I was thinking, maybe the dreams are connected! Who else more likely to find it than Harry right?"  She asked, scrunching her nose as she tossed aside a bag of unknown contents, which smelled suspiciously like dung bombs.  Ron and Harry glanced at each other, but waited for Hermione to continue.  

"So then I thought, what might be a reason that only one person could find the sphere?  And I figured it must be because they have some sort of bond or relationship with that person."  She continued.  They both nodded, following her train of thought, but completely ignorant of its destination.  She noted their befuddled expressions, but continued.  

"So, who has a tie with Harry?  _But_, it has to be a odd one, otherwise Dumbledore would have just told us."  They looked at her with blank expressions.  Suddenly, she found what she had been searching for in the trunk.  She pulled out Harry's photo album and smiled.  She jumped up and sat down on Ron's bed between the two boys, they leaned in for a better look.  

Slowly, Hermione opened the cover.  The first picture was of Lily and James' wedding.  Harry gasped as he looked at the picture.  Lily's dark auburn hair fanned out naturally around her face.  It was clear that her skin was pale, even in the white wedding dress, but it was soft and delicate.  Her bright smile was reflected in her piercing green eyes.  They seemed to stare right at the three of them, twinkling.  

Ron's jaw dropped and Harry looked away.  Hermione smiled triumphantly.  

"Harry, it's Lily.  It's your mum."  She said softly.  Harry closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip.  Hermione gently wrapped an arm around his back and rested her head on his shoulders.  Ron squinted at the picture, and a moment later tapped Hermione urgently on the shoulder.  

"Look!  Look you two!"  He said excitedly.  They both turned back to the picture.  

"Look, around Lily, or rather Mrs. Potter's neck!"  Ron exclaimed.  All three jaws dropped as they regarded the small necklace around Lily's neck.  On a thin black cord was a pearly white, misty, sphere.  

"My mum had the Seventh Sphere."  Harry gasped.  They sat for a moment in silence, merely gazing at the picture and absorbing the seriousness.  

"But, she's dead.  How am I, or anyone else, supposed to find the sphere?"  Harry asked, puzzled.  

"Through the dreams Harry."  Hermione explained.  "You must be having them for a reason."  Harry pursed his lips.

"But what do I do?" He asked, looking to Hermione, then Ron.  

"Maybe just rely on your instincts.  It's a dream world right?  So if you think something it should happen.  Try it."  Ron suggested.

"Yeah, it's called Lucid Dreaming.  It's worth a try."  Hermione agreed.  Harry nodded slowly.  He held out his hand and gently traced his mother's face with his fingertips.  

"Alright, I'll try.  I just have to help her."  

But Harry didn't dream that night.

Ginny lay under a large oak tree just a few hundred meters from the Forbidden Forest.  She rolled lazily onto her side and stared down at her arm, wondering for the umpteenth time what it was.  She sighed, picking gently at its surface.  The wind rustled in the coloured leaves of the tree and Ginny rolled onto her back, gazing up at the crystal blue sky.  There were few clouds to hide its brilliance.  A chilling breeze was blowing, but Ginny couldn't feel the cold.  Her arm was burning and her blood boiled, heating her whole body.  Sometimes the feeling the metal gave her was more evident than other times.  Sometimes she could feel its dark power coursing through her, controlling her.  Sometimes she controlled it.

Suddenly a twig cracked behind her.  Instantly, she pushed down her sleeve, sat up, and twisted around.  Draco was standing behind her, looking down at her with slight distain.  She frowned, but didn't move.  He sneered and walked around so he was standing in front of her.  Her head followed his movement around until she was facing forward, looking up at him.  Her legs were curled under her, one arm supporting her, her impaired arm wrapped protectively around her waist.  She looked like a scared animal, a deer in the headlights, something wild.  He felt a stab of pity for the frightened creature in front of him, tempestuous and untamed.   

Her eyes flashed, but he gazed into them, staring her down.  Seconds passed like hours as his eyes bore into hers.  Finally, she broke away, turning to the side and shaking her hair in front of her face so he could not see her pained expression.  He sighed silently and knelt on the grass beside her.

"Ginny."  He said softly.  She didn't respond.

"Ginny."  He repeated, a slight harshness creeping into his voice.  She flinched.  Gently he reached out a hand and laid it on her shoulder.  She shied away from it at first, then stopped and moved back, leaning into it.  She turned to face him.  She was pale and afraid.  He removed his hand.

"Show it to me, Ginny."  He commanded gently, his voice and manner soft, yet eyes unyielding.  Ginny hesitated, but slowly pulled up the sleeve of her robes.  She looked away as she did, gradually revealing the metal coil.  Draco remained calm, almost impassive, as though he were expecting it.  Her eyes met his again.  Gently he took her arm and pulled it towards him.  He ran his fingertips over the metal to examine it.

"Oh!"  Draco exclaimed, pulling them back quickly.  The tips had been burned black by the metal; he could still feel the scorching heat.  Ginny wrenched her arm back and pushed the sleeve down hurriedly.  

"Draco . . ."  She whispered, almost inaudibly.  He looked up at her.

"Draco, I'm so afraid.  What is it?"  She whispered.  

"Dark magic Ginny.  Surely you know that."  He replied, maintaining her whisper. 

"Of course I do."  

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?!  How long has it been there?!  Where did you get it?!"  He asked, hurriedly, concerned.  Ginny winced at his loud words and shied away.  He sighed and resumed his calm manner.  She was acting on instinct, animal-like in her behavior.  He edged closer, but Ginny did not back away.  

"Draco.  Can you help me?"  She asked.  

"I'll try.  I'll try."  He whispered, wrapping her in his arms.  She leaned achingly towards him, comforted by his touch, a shred of humanity returning.  

"Draco."  She whispered, wrapping her arms around his back and lifting her head for a kiss.  She was not disappointed as Draco met her lips passionately.  She moved closer to him, until there was no air between them.  She cuddled close in his arms kissing him as hard as she could.  He returned her passion without question, holding her close and running his hands through her burning hair.  

She moved her kisses down his jaw line and onto his neck.  He smiled softly and nibbled at her ear lobe.  She giggled and moved back to his mouth, pressing hard against him.  

They fell back against he soft carpet of fall leaves.  Draco ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek feeling the creamy softness of her skin.  She sighed and deepened the kiss.  Draco combed one hand through her hair, feeling its texture and inhaling the sweet aroma of roses.  His other hand snaked up and down her back.

Ginny's hands found their way into Draco's hair where they became tangled.  She kissed him with every passion she felt, weaving all her emotions into her kisses.  Slowly she moved them down his jaw and onto his collarbone.  Draco shifted so that he was lying on top of her.  His knees supported him on either side of her legs so he didn't press down on her too hard.  She breathed loudly, running her hands up and down his back and across his chest.  Then, she wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling him down into her mouth's reach again, planting butterfly kisses over his face.  

Draco nibbled at her ear and her breath rattled in her throat.  Her hands trailed over his body, across his chest, shoulders, face.  His kisses moved down her neck and to the base of her collarbone.  He pushed aside the neck of her robe with one hand, making a path for his kisses as they trailed lower.  

Ginny moaned, pulling him down on top of her and he ground his hips into hers.  She moaned again, arching her back and breathing hard.  Then she tugged at his robe, realizing she couldn't get it off from where she was, but knowing he would get the message.  His kisses moved back to her mouth and they kissed passionately.  

Suddenly, faint voices were heard and leaves crackled in the distance.  Ginny moved her head to look, but Draco put a palm to her cheek and pulled her face back to his.  She kissed back, putting the voices in the back of her mind.  

Suddenly . . . 

"GINNY!!!!!!"  Someone screamed.  Draco sat up quickly and Ginny tried to roll over to get a better look, but Draco was sitting on her legs.  Ron, Harry and Hermione ran up to them at full speed.  Ron stood for a moment, stunned.  He looked from Ginny's red face, to her disarrayed robes, to Draco, also red faced, sitting on her legs.  He said nothing.

"Ginny?!"  Harry asked astonished.  Ginny was speechless.  She couldn't believe this was happening.  

"Ginny!"  Hermione moaned exasperatedly.  Suddenly, Ron moved forward without warning and punched Draco in the eye.  Draco fell backwards off Ginny and into the leaves.  

Ginny, Hermione and Harry watched astonished.  Draco slowly sat up and dabbed his eye with his fingers.  It was bleeding from the side.  He narrowed his eyes at Ron when he saw the blood.  Harry jumped forward and grabbed Ron as he made for another swing.  

"Everyone!  Just calm down!"  Hermione instructed as she moved to stand between them.  "We can just talk this out okay?  No need to _hit_ anyone!"  She stressed.

"D-mn right there is!"  Ron yelled, trying to break free. Draco pulled himself to his feet and backed a few steps away.  Hermione moved back to help in restraining Ron.  His face was red as he seethed with anger.  Ginny still lay stunned on the ground.  

Draco moved to her and offered her a hand.  

"AH!"  Ron exclaimed, unable to form words, but Draco pulled Ginny up anyway.  She desperately tried to straighten her robes.

"Ron!  Ron!"  Hermione commanded, trying to get his attention, which was all focused on Malfoy.  However, he had stopped struggling.  "Ron!  Are you calm?  Can we let go?"  She asked slowly.  Ron breathed deeply.

"Yes."  He answered.  

"Good."  Replied Hermione approvingly.  She and Harry let go their hold, but as soon as they did, Ron jumped forward and punched Malfoy twice more before they could stop him.  However, Draco managed to land a fairly good punch at Ron's jaw too.

"STOP!"  Hermione yelled, standing between the two groups, Harry and Ron on one side, Draco and Ginny on the other.  Everyone froze.  

"Now!"  She began, "Let's talk.  Ginny," she said, turning to her, "Perhaps you should explain yourself."  She suggested.  Ginny backed away.

"Look, Ron, Harry."  Ginny began hesitantly.  "Draco and I have been going out for awhile.  We didn't want to tell you because I knew _this_ would happen."  Ginny explained, gesturing to Draco's blackening eye.  Ron's face grew brighter and she wrung her hands nervously.  

"What?"  He whispered furiously.  

"Draco and I," she said, moving closer to him, "are a couple."   Ron's eyes were practically bulging out of his head.  

"Ginny, you don't know what you are doing."  He whispered angrily.  

"Yes, I do."  She replied stubbornly.  Harry released his hold on Ron, but remained by him, ready to grab him.  

"Ginny!  He's a f-cking DEATH EATER!!!!!  His father is right in you-know-who's inner circle!  He's evil!  He's. . . He's . . . DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!!"  Ron screamed at her.  Ginny set her face. 

"But he's _my_ Draco Malfoy."  She said stubbornly.  Draco was a bit taken a back.  He wasn't used to being called someone's property, but he said nothing.  Ron, again, looked stunned and took a step back.  

"Ginny!  You're a child!  You have no idea what he's really like!  He's a Death Eater!"  Ron yelled.

"He is not!"  Ginny yelled back.  "And don't presume to tell me what I do and don't know.  I think I know him a bit better than you!  And I'm only _10 months_ younger than YOU!"

"The only thing you seem to know is the inside of his mouth!"  Ron screamed, taking a step forward.  Now it was Ginny's turn to look stunned.  Harry moved to grab him, but he was focused on Ginny rather than Draco and he wasn't about to hit his own sister.  

"You are too young to even be _considering_ dating!  Especially creeps like him!"  He paused, flustered.  "Ginny!  I . . . I . . . forbid it."  He commanded.  

"You what?"  

"I forbid you to see Malfoy."  He spat the name like it was scum.

"You can't tell me what to do!"  She yelled indignantly.  

"No, but I can tell Mom!"

"You are such a tattle tale!"  She yelled.

"Or I can tell Fred and George.  I'm sure they could put Draco right.  Or Charlie."  Ron listed.  Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a moron!"  She yelled.  

"You are the moron Ginny!"  He yelled back.  "Now you're coming with me!"  He grabbed her wrist (luckily not the metal one) and began to try and pull her back to the castle.  She stumbled a few steps, then stopped stubbornly, digging in her heels into the ground.  

"I'd like to see you try!"  She smirked.

"You're just making it worse!"  He threatened.  She said nothing.  Ron moved to her to make to come, but Draco stepped in front of him.  

"Look Weasel."  He said angrily.  "I don't know what you think you're doing, but take one more step towards her and unpleasantness will follow."  He threatened.  Ron goggled at him. 

"In case you didn't hear, Malfoy, I've got Super Strength, so get out of my way."  Ron commanded.  

"No."  Draco replied simply.  

"What?"  Ron asked, clenching his fists.

"No."

"Wait!"  Hermione commanded again.  "Ron, I think you need a bit of time to cool off.  Draco, you should probably tend to that lovely back eye you've got."  

"I agree."  Harry said, speaking for the first time.  "Let's just go back to our Common Rooms and talk it over _later._"  Everyone nodded, though some hesitantly.

"Come on Virginia."  Ron commanded, letting go of her wrist, expecting her to follow.  She did, as did everyone else.

"Or can we even call you _Virgin_ia anymore?  Should we just start calling you Ia?"  Ron mocked.  Ginny shook her head, annoyed, and walked on in silence.  

Once back in the castle, Draco broke away and headed for his Common Room.   Ron kindly escorted Ginny to her dorm for a more 'private' chat, which of course, was enjoyed by the entire wing of the castle.  When he finally returned, Harry and he went up to their dorm to discuss it themselves.  Hermione headed for Ginny's room.  

She knocked lightly on the half open door.  She heard sobbing coming from inside and entered on her own accord.  Ginny was sitting on her bed, face in her hands, crying.  Her sobs shook her whole body.  Hermione rushed over and sat on the bed beside her.  She wrapped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close.

"What happened Ginny?"  She asked soothingly.  Ginny sobbed.

"Ron!  That's what!"  She cried, burying her face into Hermione's robes.  She hugged the redheaded girl and patted her head.  

"It's okay Gin.  It's okay.  He was just angry.  I'm sure he'll apologize in the morning.  Everything will be fine."  She soothed.  Ginny sat up and wiped away some tears.  Her face was beet red and her eyes were swollen.  

"No it won't Hermione."  She sniffed.  "He's serious."  She paused.  "I never realized exactly how much you guys hate Draco.  He really _hates_ him."  She paused again, sobbing and wiping at her perpetual waterfall of tears.  She buried her head in Hermione's robes again, another large outburst springing forth.  

Hermione hugged her tightly, but it took her a minute to regain enough composure to speak.  

"Ron said I can't see Draco ever again."  She mumbled through Hermione's robes. 

"He doesn't control you Ginny."  Hermione said.  

"But he'll tell Mum and Dad.  And they do control me.  They'll never let me see him.  And he said that if I do keep seeing Draco he'll kill him."  She sobbed.  Hermione shook her head.  Ginny emerged from her robes.  

"Oh, I know he wouldn't actually kill him, but I know he'd hurt him.  So, wouldn't it be safer for Draco to not see me?  I don't want to hurt him."  She explained.

"It was hard enough seeing each other in secret the first time, but now with everyone watching and suspecting we'd never be able to do it."  Ginny sighed.  Hermione nodded.  They paused in silence.

"I think you should risk it."  Hermione said suddenly.  Ginny looked up at her.

"What?"  She asked, astounded.

"I think you should risk seeing Malfoy, I mean Draco."  She explained.  "Do you really care about him?"  She asked.  

"Of course.  With all my heart."  Ginny whispered.

"Then go ahead.  I'm sure Draco feels the same way.  The two of you can't let Ron force you apart.  Harry and I will have a talk with Ron.  But you should just keep seeing Draco.  The best things in life are worth fighting for.  So fight."  Ginny sat considering in silence for a moment, then smiled and set her jaw.

"You know Hermione, you're right."  She said.  Hermione beamed.  "You are!  I'm not going to let Ron push me around!  I live my own life and if I love Draco, then I should be with Draco!  End of story!"  She exclaimed, standing up.  Hermione smiled.

"So?"  She asked.

"So.  I'm going to see Draco."  Ginny proclaimed.

"Ginny, how are you getting into the Slytherin Common Room _without_ getting killed?"  Hermione asked.  

"Draco didn't go to Slytherin."  She answered knowingly.  "He's gone, well, I can't tell you where he's gone.  But I can find him."  Ginny grinned.  

"Alright Ginny.  Just don't do anything stupid."  She warned, looking at her meaningfully.  Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I know Hermione!  But thanks!  You're the best!"  She gave Hermione a quick hug then headed out her dormitory door, leaving Hermione sitting on her bed in puzzlement.

_"Did Ginny say she _loved_ Draco?"_  She wondered.  

The next day Ginny arrived in the Great Hall with Charlotte and Serenity (wearing dragon hide gloves), completely composed and normal.  Ron tried to approach her at breakfast but she completely ignored his existence.  However, she did openly acknowledge Draco in the Hall and gave him a hug.  

As she did the entire Hall fell silent, everyone's eyes watching them.  Then, to everyone's even greater astonishment, Draco peaked Ginny happily on the cheek and she went to sit with him at the Slytherin table.  All the houses gapped openly at the two all through breakfast as they ate and talked happily.  Rumors began to fly wildly and before breakfast was out Hermione had heard several.  A few of her favourites were:

"Ginny lost a bet and has to be nice to Malfoy all day."

"Ron did something to really piss Ginny off and now she's trying to get back at him."

"Ginny's under the influence of a love potion gone wrong."

(And the ever popular) "They're sleeping together."

She just smirked and shook her head.  Harry and Hermione had to almost forcibly drag Ron out of the Hall to class.  He fumed the whole way; however, this was partly because he was being lectured by Hermione who was taking Ginny's side.

"Ron, it's none of your business who Ginny dates!"  Hermione explained as they walked to DADA.

"It is if it's Malfoy!"  He yelled.

"Ron calm down.  I've been talking to Ginny, not just after last night, before that.  Draco really has changed.  He's different now.  Has he made fun of us once in the last month?"  She asked.  Ron didn't answer.  

"Exactly!  Did you know he defied Voldemort," Ron shuddered, "and is now under Dumbledore's protection from Death Eaters?"  She asked.  Ron hesitated.

"Exactly!"  She continued.  "He's different now Ron.  And he's willing to help us defeat Voldemort with his sphere.  It's that saying something?"  He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off.

"Exactly!  You should trust Ginny's judgment a bit.  She's smart and I'm pretty sure she can handle herself."  She finished.

"And if she can't," Harry added, "I give you complete 'I told you so' rights."  He joked.  They both watched Ron with anticipation.  Finally he sighed.  

"Alright!  Alright!  You win!"  He exclaimed, throwing up his arms in defeat.  "I'll trust Ginny.  But the first thing he does to hurt her and I'll do the same to him ten fold!"  He threatened.  Harry and Hermione grinned.

"Sure Ron.  What ever you say!"  Hermione grinned, winking at Harry behind Ron's back.  Harry winked back.

"Draco?"  Ginny asked.  She was sitting in his lap staring up at the stars from the Astronomy tower.  His chin rested on her head.  

"Yes?"  He replied.  

"Are we doing the right thing?  Letting everyone know?  Being together?"  She asked whimsically.  

"What do you think?  It really only matters what you feel.  To H--l with what anyone else thinks." He sighed tiredly.  The day's conundrums had worn their toll on him as well and he was content to merely rest with Ginny in his arms.  It was an unusually warm fall night.

"Hmmmmm."  Ginny replied.  "You're right."  She paused.  "I think we're doing the right thing.  Because I know my life without you would be wrong."  Draco smiled.

"I agree."  He said softly.  They sat in silence for a few moments.  Then Ginny snickered.  

"What's so funny?"  Draco asked.

"I was just thinking, did you notice Ron following me around the castle all day?"  She laughed.  

"Now that you mention it, every time I saw you today, he was just around the corner."  Draco mused.  

"That's 'cause he followed me around all day!  He must have been late for some of his classes too!"  She laughed.  "Aw!  Poor Harry and Hermione, getting dragged along with him."  Draco snickered.  She sighed.

"They've been so supportive, and they talked to Ron a bit yesterday, to calm him down."  She explained.  "You really should thank them."  Ginny sighed.  

"Yeah, I'll put thanking Potter right at the top of my list."  He sneered.  Ginny clucked her tongue.

"You stop that right now!  It's Harry, not Potter; Hermione, not Granger; and Ron, not 'your brother' or Weasel.  I'm not expecting you to like them over night, but you don't have to be snarky about it."  She scolded.

"Snarky?"  He laughed.

"Yes.  Do you have a problem with my vocabulary?"  

"No.  None at all.  But snarky?!"  He laughed.  She settled back against him and he ran his hands up and down her arms.  As he did this he felt the slight bump of the metal bracelet on her arm.  His mind jumped with the memory.  

"Ginny."  He began.  She murmured contentedly in reply.  "That thing is still on your arm."  He stated.  Her mind jumped as well.  

"Draco . . ." She began.  

"No!  I won't hear it!  Straight to Dumbledore!"  He commanded, standing up.

"No!  I won't!"  She yelled, also standing.  "I thought I could trust you Draco!  And now you'll betray me like this?"  She asked, her voice hurt.  He paused, unsure of what to do.  Her words struck a heartstring.  He knew what betrayal felt like.  He though again of the metal coiled on her arm, burning under his fingers.  He remembered the animal fear in her eyes and the non-humanness of her manner.  However, he didn't have time to react as the large wooden door crashed open.  

_He was surrounded by the mist again.  He twisted and whirled around, trying to see his mother through it.  Suddenly the haunting voice returned._

_"Harry!"  It called._

_"Yes!"  He replied.  "Yes!  I'm here mother!"  He called.  The mist in front of him seemed to part into two columns and the figure appeared again.  She looked the same as every time before, burning auburn hair, pale face, flowing robes.  Only this time her eyes seemed to spark with new life.  A beam of light reflecting off her neck caught his eye.  On a cord exactly like his, Lily wore a sphere around her neck.  It seemed to be filled with the white mist that was all around them.  It swirled and twisted, catching the light in different ways.  He stared._

_"Harry."  She simply stated.  His eyes returned to hers.  Her voice sounded of compassion and love and it no longer echoed as though trapped.  Her pale face broke into a smile.  He tried to smile back, but found movement of any kind to be difficult.  _

_"Harry, you have come.  You are here to help me."  She stated.  Harry nodded dumbly.   _

_"Yes."  He choked.  She took two more steps forward so she was standing just in front of him.  _

_"Harry, I've wanted to see you for _so_ long."  She said sadly.  Harry also took a step forward.  Lily reached out her arms to hug him, but they passed right through him.  Harry's arms did the same to her body.  He shook himself, shocked._

_"I forget these things."  She murmured apologetically, taking a step back.  _

_"Mom.  Where is this?"  He asked._

_"You called me Mom!"  She cried in delight.  "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that."  She cried.  An icy, crystal tear fell from her eye, leaving a wet trail down her check.  "Oh!  Excuse me."  She muttered, wiping it away._

_"I've waited to see you for a long time too."  He replied.  She beamed._

_"Wait."  She said, suddenly remembering something.  "It is of the utmost importance that I give this to you."  She said, reaching for the sphere around her neck.  "You must use it to fight Voldemort."  She said, rather forcefully.  She tugged on the cord and it loosened.  She pulled it over her head and held it out in her palm._

_"No."  Harry said.  "You have to use it!  I can't!"  He explained.  She shook her head._

_"No Harry.  I'm dead I can't use it."  She pushed it towards him.  "Here.  Take it.  You have to help me Harry, by helping yourself."  He hesitated.  "Five spheres cannot defeat Voldemort.  You need all six!  Here!  This is the Seventh Sphere, the final piece to the puzzle.  I will be with you to help you, but first you must take it."  She explained, thrusting it forward.  _

_Harry eyed first the sphere then her.  He knew he had to take it.  Slowly, he extended his hand and moved to take the sphere from her.  He moved his hand down, and gently took the sphere from her outstretched one.  His fingers grasped the necklace, but passed right through a part of her hand.  He looked at it closely.  _

_"Thank you Harry."  She murmured smiling.  "I will be with you."  She said, then, from her extended hand she blew some sort of dust into his face.  _

The next thing Harry knew he was sitting up in bed.  He shook his head to clear his mind.  He was aware of something warm and hard in his hand.  He looked down to see that he was clutching the Seventh Sphere necklace in his palm.  For a moment he just stared.  

"Oh My God."  He whispered.

"_Don't use the Lord's name in vain, dear."_  A voice echoed in his head.  

"What?!"  He shouted, surprised.  

_"Goodness!  Don't shout!  Everyone is sleeping!"_  It answered.

"What is going on?"  He asked, looking around for someone.  Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; nothing was out of place.

_"Harry it's me!"  _The voice whispered happily.  _"It's Mum!"_  

"What?"  Harry asked, not understanding at all.

_"Pardon, Harry, not _'what'_.  It's me, your Mum!  You can hear me now.  Oh this is so nice!"_  She sighed.  Harry just goggled in disbelief.  "_Well, come on Harry!  Run, get the others, go see Dumbledore!  I'm sure he'll be pleased you've finally got my sphere."_  She laughed.  

"But I don't understand."  He whispered.  

"_Your power is to hear the 'voices of those who cannot speak for themselves', correct?"  _She asked.

"Yes."  Harry replied.

_"I'm dead; therefore, I cannot speak for myself.  That's why you can hear me."  _She explained pleasantly.  Harry thought for a moment.  

"I see.  But how come I can't hear other dead people."  He paused.  "Sorry if that sounded rude."

"_Not at all."_  She replied.  "_You could, but it's a difficult talent, even with a sphere.  Animals and such, are right here in this world so they are easy to hear; however, the dead are in a completely different reality so it's a little harder to hear us.  My sphere provides you with a direct link to me.  After everything is over, I'm sure Dumbledore will teach you how to hear others if you want.  It's messy business though, being a necromancer.  Not exactly a choice career."_  She joked.  Harry smiled.  

"Alright!  Let's go get the others!"  He decided.  

Harry wrenched open his bed curtains and swung his feet over the edge.  He jumped up and grabbed yesterday's robe from the floor.  He pulling it over his head, and straightened it.  Then he pulled open the curtains to Ron's bed.  Ron lay peacefully on the bed, snoring softly.  

"Ron!"  Harry whispered.  He didn't move.  "Ron!"  He called a little louder.  Ron grunted in his sleep and twitched, but did not wake up.  "RON!"  Harry called again, shaking him a bit.

"Wha . . . what?"  Ron asked, sleepily, rolling over to face Harry.  He rubbed his eyes.  "Harry?"  He mumbled sleepily.  

"Come on!  Get up Ron."  He instructed.  Ron blinked a couple of times.  

"What time is it Harry?  It can't even be early enough for Quidditch."  He muttered groggily.  

"No Ron!  Not Quidditch!  This!"  Harry exclaimed, holding out the sphere dangling from the cord.  Ron blink hard a few more times then touched the sphere with his hand.

"The Seventh Sphere?"  He asked.  

"Yup.  We were right; it is my Mum's.  Now hurry up and we'll go get Hermione."  Harry instructed.  Ron nodded droopily and stood up.  He slumped down to his trunk where he extracted a robe and quickly put it on.  

"Come on then!"  Harry said, half bounding out of the room, Ron following in a sleepy stupor.  They walked down to a deserted Common Room and found themselves met with the difficult task of waking the girls. 

"I'll go get 'Mione, you get Ginny."  Harry instructed, heading for the stairs, but Ron grabbed his sleeve.

"Maybe you should get Ginny.  I mean, Hermione is your girlfriend.  Is it such a good idea for you to be in her dorm in the middle of the night?"  He asked skeptically.  Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll be there for two seconds, just to wake her."

"Two seconds is all it takes to start a rumour, or to do something stupid."  Ron pointed out.  

"Sod off Ron!"  He said, shaking his head.  "Now, go wake your sister."  He instructed, bounding up the stairs.  Ron shook his head, but went to Ginny's dorm to wake her anyway.  

The door to the fifth year girls' dorm was open a tiny crack.  Harry pushed it the rest of the way, careful not to let it creek and crept in.  He remembered Hermione saying her bed was against the wall, but he didn't know which wall.  One wall had a window and he desperately tried to remember if she'd mentioned a window.  Quietly, he crept down to the end without a window.  The top of the trunk was engraved H. Granger.  

He sighed in relief, and moved to open the bed curtains.  As silently as he could, he pulled them back.  They rustled and he winced at the sound, hoping no one had heard.  Nothing happened so he opened them the rest of the way and looked in.  Hermione was lying on her bed.  Her soft brown hair fanned out on her pillow and her face was serene.  She wore a light summer nightgown, since it had not yet grown cold.  

Harry knelt down beside the bed, to kiss her awake, but a voice whispered in his ear.  

_"Don't forget, I'm watching you Harry."_  His mother chided laughingly.  He rolled his eyes.  _"Oh go on!  I promise not to look!"_  She laughed.  Harry sighed and bent down over Hermione, gently kissing her eyelids.  Her lashes fluttered and slowly she opened her eyes.

_"You're father used to wake me like that."_  Lily sighed dreamily.  Harry tried to ignore her.

As Hermione first saw Harry kneeling over her, she smiled.  Then, suddenly _realizing_ Harry was kneeling over her she sat up with a jolt.  She pulled the thin sheet up to her neck and stared at him in shock.  Quickly her eyes darted about her dorm, but no one else was in sight.  

"Harry?"  She whispered furiously.  "What are you doing here!?"  She asked, hugging the cover close around her.  Harry smiled, amused.  He held out the sphere on the cord again.  

"The Seventh Sphere?"  She asked.  He nodded.  "Alright.  Come on."  She said, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.  She walked down to her trunk.

"Turn around while I change."  She instructed severely.  Harry smiled devilishly, but did as told and did not peek.  A few seconds later Hermione instructed him to turn back around.  She was again dressed in her black robes, her nightgown discarded across her trunk.  

"Alright, let's go."  She said, leading the way out of her dorm.  They headed back to the Common Room and waited for Ron to return.  Suddenly, he appeared and stormed down the stairs.

"Ginny's not in her room!"  He exclaimed angrily.  Harry looked semi-shocked and Hermione mildly amused.  "Where is she?  It's the middle of the night?  I'm going to _kill_ Malfoy!"  He ranted.  

_"Easily excited isn't he?"_  Lily laughed inside Harry's head.  Harry snickered.  

"What?"  Ron asked, furious.  

"Nothing."  Harry replied somberly.  He pulled the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and his wand out of another.  

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  Harry said.

"You're not the only one up to no good."  Ron muttered angrily.  

_"So you ended up with that map._"  Lily said pensively.  "_James would be proud."_  Harry beamed as he held out the map for everyone to read.  They scanned it for Ginny and Draco.  Suddenly Ron pointed to the South astronomy tower.

"There!"  He exclaimed, pointing to two dots labeled 'Ginny' and 'Draco'.  Unfortunately for them, the dots were nearly on top of each other.  Ron's face grew redder and he took off out the portrait hole, Hermione and Harry on his heels.  Harry quickly consulted the map for any authorities on their route.  Finding none, they proceeded to half run down the halls to the tower.  

Finally, they reached the heavy wooden door.  Ron paused in front of it, leaning an ear against it to hear if there was any conversation.  

_"I thought I could trust you Draco!  And now you'll betray me like this?"_

It was Ginny's voice, clearly audible.  Ron pushed the heavy wooden doors in with a loud bang.

"Ginny!"  He yelled.  Ginny, who had been standing in front of Draco, immediately leapt behind him.  

_"Wow that boy's got timing."_  Lily commented.  Draco glanced at Ginny's frightened expression and squared his shoulders.

"What's going on here?  At ONE IN THE MORNING!"  Ron yelled.  Under the ledge, an owl fluttered its wings at the sudden sound and flew off.  Ron burst forward, red-faced.  Harry quickly thrust the map into his pocket, hiding it from view.

"I trust you and this is what you do?"  He yelled.  Ginny shrank further back and grabbed Draco's hand for support.  

"Cool it Weasley.  We were just talking.  That's it."  Draco explained calmly, hoping to calm Ron down without a fistfight.  Ron paused

"That's not what it sounded like from outside the door."  He argued.  Ginny peeked over Draco's shoulder.

"Now you're eavesdropping on me!"  She yelled.  "That's not trust!"  

"I was only eavesdropping _after_ I discovered you weren't in your room at _1:00am!"_  He yelled.  Now Ginny stepped out from behind Draco, glaring angrily at Ron.

"Why were you in my room to begin with!?"  She yelled.  Ron grabbed Harry's hand, still holding the sphere, and held it out.

"THIS!"  He yelled impatiently.  Ginny grew quiet.  

"The Seventh Sphere."  Draco mumbled.  

"Yes."  Ron answered.  "And we were _going_ to go to Dumbledore, but instead we have to make a _lovely_ side trip here!"

"Sorry."  Ginny mumbled, scuffing her foot on the floor.  "We really _were_ only talking."  She reasoned.  Ron raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"We really don't have time for this now."  Hermione informed them.  "This is really important.  We've got to go to Dumbledore."  

"Alright."  Ron agreed.  "I'll deal with _you_ later."  He threatened, glaring at Ginny.  He turned and pushed past Harry and Hermione, stalking furiously towards Dumbledore's office.  Harry shrugged and followed him.  Hermione turned to Ginny, her eyes pleading.

"You know, you're really upset him with all this.  Couldn't you at least _try_ to work things out?"  She asked imploringly.  Ginny closed her eyes pensively.  Hermione bowed her head in resignation and followed Harry and Ron down the hall.  Draco took Ginny's hand and led her out of the tower.  They followed the trio, a few meters behind.

"Ginny, I'm going to tell Dumbledore."  Draco said.  

"No!"  She pleaded.  "No!  Please don't!  Believe me, I can handle this!  Just trust me a little longer.  If things get any worse I promise I'll talk to you, or go to Dumbledore myself."  Ginny compromised.  Draco thought for a moment, furrowing his brow.  

"Alright Ginny."  He finally agreed.  She smiled.  "But _any_ worse and it's straight to Dumbledore!"  He threatened.  

"Of course."  She agreed whole-heartedly.  

Finally the group reached Dumbledore's office.  Ron muttered the password (changed to beetle brittle) and they walked up the cold, damp stairway.  They reached the door, but it was closed.

"Maybe he's sleeping?"  Hermione suggested.  "I don't know where the Head Master sleeps."  She worried.  

"Maybe we should just knock."  Ginny proposed.  Ron nodded and knocked softly on the door.  No one answered.

"Knock louder."  Harry instructed.  Ron knocked louder.  Still there was nothing.  He knocked louder still.  Suddenly a faint voice was heard through the door.

"Coming, coming!  Keep your knickers on!"  It called.  Ron stepped back a bit and a second later it was slowly pulled open.

Dumbledore stood before them.  He was wearing blue flannel pajamas, covered with moons and stars.  He also wore a long, pointed nightcap of the same material.  On his feet were big fluffy bunny slippers and Hermione had to stifle a laugh.

"Aw yes!  You bunch again!"  He said merrily as though they were calling for afternoon tea.  "Come in, come in.  I suppose I did say you could call day or night."  He sighed, stepping back to allow the five entrance.  

They marched in, single file, over to his desk.  Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat down in the chairs.  Harry perched himself on the arm of Hermione's chair, as before, and Draco stood behind Ginny's chair, much to Ron's dislike.  Dumbledore smiled at them.

"If I were to guess, I'd guess this is about the Seventh Sphere, since you have all so kindly gathered yourselves in my office once again."  His eyes sparkled.  Harry nodded.  He held out his hand, the sphere necklace dangling from it.  

"Ah, the Seventh Sphere."  He cooed admiringly.  "Perhaps you should tell us the whole story Harry, and I can fill in the missing bits."  He suggested.  Harry nodded and turned to the others.

"Well, for the past few weeks I've been having odd dreams where a woman comes up to me and asks me to help her.  Hermione and Ron and I figured out that this person was my mom, Lily Potter, by looking through my picture album."  He explained.  "So tonight when I had the dream I acknowledged her and she told me that to help her I had to take the sphere.  Then I took it and woke up."

"And?"  Dumbledore prompted.

"And, now I can hear her voice in my head."  Harry finished.  The four others gapped at him, confused.

_"Nice job Harry."_  Lily complimented.  

"Harry is correct.  The Sphere of Hope's power is to 'hear the voices of those who cannot speak for themselves'.  Since Mrs. Potter is dead, she cannot speak for herself, therefore Harry is required to do so for her.  As I'm sure she explained to you Harry, necromancy is a very difficult task and it is only through the link of the spheres that you are able to communicate with her."  Harry nodded.

"Does Mrs. Potter have anything she wishes to add?"  Dumbledore asked.  Harry paused.

_"Just tell everyone that I can hear and see through your eyes, so I know what's going on too."_  Lily requested.

"She just wants you to know that she sees and hears through me, so she knows what's going on."  Harry repeated.  Dumbledore nodded.  Hermione smiled at him.  

"Hello Mrs. Potter.  I'm Hermione Granger."  She introduced.  

_"What a polite girl!"_  Lily exclaimed.  "_It's so nice to meet you!"_

"She says it's nice to meet you and that you're polite."  Harry repeated.  

He was still uneasy about the situation and he was definitely not used to hearing his mother's voice at all, let alone in his mind.  Introductions went around the circle until Lily had greeted everyone and informed them of the mandatory order of calling her 'Lily' rather than Mrs. Potter.  Dumbledore took the sphere in his hand and fingered it gently.  

"Yes.  This, everyone," he began, calling their attention back to himself.  "This is the Sphere of Purity.  The power of the bearer is to create a shield or protection around themselves or other objects.  You could say it is the power of protection."  He explained.  They nodded.  

"Will Mrs. Potter, I mean Lily be able to put up protections even though she is, well, dead?"  Hermione asked.  

"Yes of course."  He replied.  

"Harry," Dumbledore began, turning to the stunned boy.  "Have you ever wondered why Voldemort was after your parents in the first place?"  He asked.  Harry nodded mutely.  

"It was because of the spheres.  Through some way unknown to me, probably Wormtail, Voldemort found out that both your mother and father had spheres.  He knew that they would be incredibly powerful together and he had to stop them.  That is when the hunt began.  Once you were born Voldemort assumed that you had inherited _both_ spheres from your parents, thus making you the most powerful wizard on earth."  The old man explained.  Harry's eyes grew wide.  Ron glanced nervously at Harry.  

"However, Voldemort did not know that once a sphere has been discovered by it's bearer it can not be passed down.  Even when that person dies, they still hold the sphere.  Since Lily discovered her sphere before you were conceived, it was not passed down.  When Lily was killed, she carried her sphere with her then as well.  Since she still had the sphere she was able to use it's powers and create a barrier around you, to protect you."  He explained.  The room was silent as they waited for him to continue.  

"You received your father's sphere because when you were conceived he had not yet discovered it.  Since it was still dormant it _could _be passed on.  And now, Voldemort obviously knows that the spheres are being uncovered.  He undoubtedly knows about Draco's sphere and of course, Harry's.  However, there is no guarantee he knows of the rest of you.  Perhaps that is an advantage."  He mused.  The room was silent.  

"Professor, you never did tell us what sphere Voldemort had."  Hermione commented.

"Of course.  You are correct Hermione.  Surprisingly enough, Voldemort has the Sphere of Power.  His power is heightened magical ability."  The Professor told them.  They nodded and silence resounded again.

"What do we do now Professor?"  Ginny asked meekly.  

"Now?  Now, you must reunite the spheres and destroy the Silver Sphere."  He explained simply.  

"What?"  Ron asked, rubbing his temples, confused..  

"The Silver Sphere is the original sphere which was split into seven pieces when one of the founding wizards turned evil.  If you can reunite all Seven Spheres they will become the Silver Sphere and then they can be destroyed.  Without his sphere Voldemort is only a powerful wizard, but hardly conquest worthy.  If you can destroy the Silver Sphere, everything else is simple."  He explained.  Ron shook his head.

"You want us, 5 students and a ghost, no offense," he muttered.  

_"None taken."_  Lily replied.  Harry nodded in affirmation.  Ron continued.

"You want 5 students and a ghost to go out _looking_ for you-know-who?"  Ron asked incredulously.  

"Simply put, yes."  He replied.  Ron sighed exasperatedly and fell back in his chair.  

"Oi!"  He moaned.  

_"Pull yourself together Ron!  You've taken on Voldemort before!  And you can do it again!  Cry a river, build a bridge, get over it!"  _Lily chided.  

"Mum says that you've battled Voldemort before and you can do it again.  So just do it."  He summarized nicely.  

"_That's not what I said."_  She grumbled.  Ron sighed and gritted his teeth.  

"I'll try.  I guess I can't give up on you guys now."  He grinned.  

"Everyone else?"  Harry asked.  He glanced from person to person.

"In."  Hermione said resolutely, eyes gleaming.

"In."  Ginny nodded.

"In."  Ron affirmed.

"In."  Draco replied coldly.  His voice was calm and stern.

_"In."_  Lily said, her voice was firm and somber; it had lost its laughing gaiety.

"In."  Harry sighed.  "It sounds like we're all in Professor."  He breathed.  

"Good.  I knew you would be."  The Professor smiled.  "The first thing you can do is go back to sleep.  You'll all need lots of rest for the extra training you'll be putting in.  Everyone will need to learn how to harness their power as well as learn a few handy spells.  Now, to bed!"  He instructed.  

"Extra class?"  Ron moaned.

"To bed!"  Dumbledore instructed, standing and shooing them out of his office.  "Goodnight!"  He called, closing the door after them.  Harry loosened the neck of the Seventh Sphere necklace and put it around his neck.  Strangely, the two cords melded together and became one cord, holding two spheres, around his neck. Hermione fingered it gently.  

"Congratulations Harry."  She murmured softly, kissing the side of his mouth.  He smiled.

"Thanks."  He murmured softly, kissing her back.  "Well," he said, breaking the kiss and turning to the others. "You heard the Professor!  To bed!"  He commanded.  They laughed and began the trek back to the Common Room.  Draco split away and headed for Slytherin, but the other four ambled back to their dorms where they fell into a well-deserved sleep.

A/N:  Now Review!!!!!!!  I'm at 93 reviews (on ff.net) right now, so let's make it 100!!!!!!  Please!!!!

Special Reviewer Thanks to:

**Nightfall – **Ta Da!  It's here!  I hope you enjoy it!!!  **Katy Bell** – You should be worried about Ginny!!!  Mwhahahahah!!!!  That was a nice little distraction she pulled on Draco though, don't you think? *grin*  **Kelzery** – You guessed!  Or at least partly.  Harry did get the sphere from her!!!  *pins gold to Kelzery*  **Sophie W.,  Jennifer, Tiffany, Harry's Sweetie220** – I'm glad you like the H/H.  You won't find more about Ginny's bracelet for a couple of chapters. **Luinthoron** – I'm glad you keep reviewing!  It makes me feel special!!!  **amy potter – **Yeah!  You guessed it!  It's Lily Potter!!!!  *pins gold star on amy*  No, Ron has no one yet.  If you have suggestions I'd love to hear them.  ** Saphire – **This ending's a little happier!  

**Paulcoro – **Yeah!  Another smart person who guessed!  Nice job, it is Lily!!!  *pins gold star to Paulcoro*  Sheesh, I'm giving these things out left, right and centre!!  **Jawbreaka1133 – **I'm glad you like my stories so much!  I feel so special now!  I promise to keep writing if you keep reviewing! (and I'll probably keep writing even if you don't.)  **LilyAyl – **I don't mind being newly discovered!  **Sugar Quill,   **

**Bonnie – **Thanks for all your wonderful comments!  I'm glad you like my stories so much!!  And the thank-yous are no problem!  It's only polite to thank people who review!!!


	19. When the Morning is Here

A/N:  Sorry, this chapter isn't as long as the last one (by far).  I've been SO swamped with homework and busy with family and stuff.  It's Christmas time; you have to give me a break!  I promise the next one will be nice and long.  Besides, I wanted to leave you with a cliffe!  (you can all thank Nightfall for the cliffe, because it's her fault!)  So R&R & enjoy!!!

D/C:  See my author's page.

This chapter is dedicated to **Katy Bell – **my longest review for last chapter!  Thanks!  I'll try to write more British-y!  And yeah, Ginny is in a spot of trouble.  *grin*  I don't think you have to worry about it going NC17, because I'm not that kind of writer.  *grin*  Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

When the Morning is Here

Ginny tossed and turned in bed that night.  She could barely sleep.  She never fell into a deep sleep, merely a half-waking state in which she was unaware of her environment, only of her burning arm.  She could see and feel the fire again, but she was strangely detached from it and it worried her.  She thought she had it under control before, now it seemed so wild.

The flames burned brightly in her eyes, but she was not dreaming.  The metal sparked and flickered as though being struck with flint.  She blinked hard, trying to fight the daze that was coming over her.  A fierce fog rolled into her mind and it became difficult to see, difficult to move, difficult to think.  She tried and fought to remain conscience.  She knew she had to, but finally it overcame her: the burning flames, the stinging mist, the bitter pain.  She closed her eyes and let herself fall into it.  

Finally she became numb and the pain stopped.  She could vaguely see what was happening around her, as though watching on a muggle television screen.  Her mind was foggy still and the only feeling that was anywhere near clear was the burning on her arm.  The undying flames perpetually blazing on her arm; the bitter pain.  

Hermione stared blankly at the pages in front of her.  She was having no luck concentrating on her novel.  She always liked to read a bit before sleeping, but tonight she could not make herself focus on the words.  Her vision seemed to blur and she blinked hard.  Suddenly there was a flash of white light.

_It was dark; she couldn't see anything around her.  Suddenly something flashed in the dark.  It was the frozen image of a phoenix.  Its scream accompanied the picture and the sound lingered as the picture faded from view.  The only thing she could hear was the sound of her throbbing heart. _

_Another picture flashed, this time to her right.  It was of Ginny.  Her eyes were pained and a trail of blood creased her cheek.  Quickly, it faded from view and another picture flashed behind her.  She whirled around in time to see an arm with a metal coil wrapped around it.  The picture disappeared and all she could hear was her heart.  _

_Suddenly, someone screamed.  As the high-pitched shriek filtered away, it was replaced with maniacal laughter.  Her spine tingled, she shook and shivered and sank to the ground.  Finally, the pictures came together in front of her.  The phoenix was the background and Ginny was standing in front of it with the metal coil on her arm.  _

_Then, Ginny disappeared and the laughter filled the air again.  She screamed._

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself sitting on her bed.  Her forehead was damp with sweat and she shook her head to clear her mind.  

_"It was not a dream.  Could it have been a premonition?"_  She asked herself.  "_Of what?  Maybe I'm just overtired.  I'm making too big a deal of this._"  She shook her head and set her book down on the side table.  She yawned dramatically.  

_"Yup, a little sleep will put everything right."_  She sighed, resolving to put the images out of her mind.  

Harry crawled into bed, drawing the covers up around him.  He lay in silence for a few moments.

"Mum?"  He asked cautiously.  

_"Yes?"_  She answered.

"I've missed you, a lot."

_"I know honey.  I've missed you too.  You have no idea how many times I've wanted to hold you in my arms, to comfort you, to hide you from the world and tell you everything will be alright; to protect you."  _She explained.  Harry blinked back tears.  This was so new to him and overwhelming.

_"I wish I could have been there for you."  _

"I wish you could have been there for me too.  But you were there when it really mattered.  You saved my life.  I never really got to thank you."  He said.

_"There's no need."_  She replied.  There was silence for several seconds.  _"You know James and I have been watching you, you're whole life.  You've never been alone Harry.  You've always had us, whether you knew it or not."  _He smiled dreamily.

"I know.  It's just so different, finally hearing your voice, your words, being near you in a way.  I don't know what to think."  He explained.  

_"It's hard, I know.  It's hard for me too.  But above that I'm so glad to be able to talk to you, even for a short time."_   She said softly.  He sat up, suddenly worried.__

"What do you mean a short time?"

_"Nothing Harry.  Nothing at all.  Lie back down."_  She commanded gently.  Harry did as he was told and settled back into the covers.

_"I know this is a little disconcerting, but that will pass."_  Lily said.  

"Yes."  He replied.  "Thank you being here, for being with me."  When Lily spoke her voice was soft and teary.

_"Your welcome Harry."_  There was silence.

"What's heaven like?"  Harry asked suddenly.  Lily laughed.  

_"I can't tell you that!  Angel code of honour!"  _She joked.  He laughed back.  

_"Would you like me to sing you a lullaby, Harry?"_  She asked gently.  He smiled.  

"Yes please."  He murmured, snuggling in amongst the warm covers.  She smiled.

_" 'Lullaby, and Goodnight.  In the soft evening light.'"_  Lily began softly.  Her voice was gentle and melodious.  Harry sighed.  He listened contently, absolute tranquility descended on him and he fell into a peaceful sleep, a serene smile on his face.

_" 'When the morning is here, I shall wake you my dear.'" _

The next morning Harry woke happily.  He did not have any dreams that night that he could recall.  He awoke with a smile on his face and happily swung his feet out of bed.  Ron's bed curtains were still closed and his soft snoring could be heard.  The shower was running in the bathroom, Neville was desperately searching through his trunk and Seamus was just rolling out of bed.  Harry shook his head and pulled open Ron's curtains.

"Get up you lazy prat!"  He laughed merrily, shaking Ron a bit.  He groaned and rolled over.

"Not yet, leave me alone."  He muttered sleepily.  

"Get up!"  Harry insisted.  

"No."  Ron flatly refused.  Harry sighed and walked to his trunk to find some robes.  As he found them Dean stepped out of the shower.  Harry rushed to have the next turn, and luckily received it.  Quickly he washed up and got dressed, then returned to Ron's bed.  Ron was still snoring peacefully, his head shoved under his pillow.

"RON!"  Harry called.  Ron muttered an incoherent response.  "RON!"  Harry tried again, still nothing.  Harry rolled his eyes and slid his hands under the edge of the mattress.  He lifted the heavy bulk into the air a bit and Ron rolled off with a thud.

"Ouf!"  He exclaimed indignantly, landing on the floor.  "What'd you do that for Harry?"  He asked unpleasantly.  

"Oh, just get up.  We've almost missed breakfast completely."  He explained.  Harry waited somewhat impatiently for Ron to get ready.  When he finally was the two boys headed down to the Common Room.  Hermione was tapping her foot anxiously at the bottom of the stairs.  

Seamus was just ahead of them on the stairs.  As he passed Hermione he gave her a mock salute.

"Morning Herm."  He greeted.

"Morning."  She replied chipperly.  It was a running joke in the boys' dorm that Hermione was completely devoted to Harry and Ron.  They joked that she would wait for an eternity for them.  Seamus and Dean thought the sight of Hermione waiting for her two slower sidekicks was particularly humourous and never missed a chance to salute the loyal heroine.  Harry and Ron grinned and joined her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sheesh!"  She muttered.  "Took you long enough!"  

_"Oh, tell her not to be cross.  Tell her you _looooooove_ her!"_  Lily joked.  

"I can't tell her that!"  Harry said aloud.  

"Tell me what?"  Hermione asked curiously.  Harry suddenly realized he'd spoken aloud.  

"Oh, nothing.  I was just talking to my mum."  He excused.  

"I know that!"  She rolled her eyes.  "I want to know what you can't tell me!"

Lily laughed.  "_Oooooooh!  Mummy got Harry in trouble with his ickle girlfriend!"_  She giggled.

"Please stop Mum!"  Harry begged.  She just laughed.

_"Aw, but you're life is too much fun!"_  She cooed.  Harry shook his head.

"It's nothing Hermione, _really_."  He sighed.  She shrugged.  

"Alright, I'll get it out of you later!"  She grinned, quickly scanning the Common Room.  "I guess Ginny's not up yet."  

"When she does get up we're going to have a nice little chat."  Ron threatened.  Harry and Hermione glared at him.  "Oh in a nice way!  I'm not going to forbid her to see Malfoy or anything.  We're just going to discuss the finer points of _when_ she can see Malfoy."  He explained.  Hermione rolled her eyes.  

Suddenly a door slammed somewhere up the girls' staircase.  Feet pounded down the hall and someone swung around the banister knob at the top of the stairs, coming to a halt near the edge of the top stair.

It was Charlotte, Ginny's friend.  Her brown hair was tangled and her violet eyes sparked with fear.  Her face was flushed and worried.

"Charlotte?"  Ron asked, puzzled.  He'd only met the girl a few times, but she was obviously distressed.  Her eyes met his across the room.  She drew a deep breath, looking straight at Ron.

"It's Ginny!"  She cried.  "She's gone!"  

A/N:  Dun Dun DUH!!!!  Ha ha!  The end of Part One!  Expect Part Two in about a week as usual.  In the mean time, review!  I'd like to thank everybody for their reviews!  I'm over 100!!!!!  THANK YOU!!!!!!!

**Nightfall – **Thank you for being ever so diligent in your reviews and making me feel welcome!  I feel so loved!  **Emily Irene – **I'm glad you like Lily.  I tried to make her kind of fun as well as motherly.  And you're right, I'm not going to give away my plot.  But I will tell you, you're partially right.  That's all I'll say!  **Rodlox – **See, I didn't forget you this time!  *pats self on back*  Well, hope you like this chapter too!  **Sophie W., LilyAyl – **Ginny's being a bit of an ignorant prat you see.  You'll just have to keep reading to see how it all turns out!  **Paulcoro** – I'm so pleased you have no negative comments!  The H/H will continue, don't worry!  **Kelzery** – No, Lily uses her own sphere.  Even though she's dead, she can still use it.  And yeah, He'll have a bit of trouble with his personal life, but I've tried to make Lily fun too, so it won't be too bad!**  Luinthoron, Calista, sara, Kat – **Well, I'm glad you like it if it's your first HP fic.  They're in 5th year, 15 years old, and Ginny is in 4th year, 14 years old.  **Draco's Princess, Aphrodite – **Really, really, really, thank you!  **Calender-chan, manda black – **thanks for the offer, I might just take you up on it sometime!  **Cloud chick, Satan's Little Princess, Neth, TLV, Clock of light in general – **I feel honoured to be compared to the great JKR.  Thank you!  **Bonnie – **not much to say, 'cause I'm talking to you online right now, so thanks for reviewing!  **Ryoko, Valiant Soldier, Katrina Ha – **It was nice meet you, thanks for the review!  **Zoe_girl.**


	20. Because It's Right

A/N:  Here you go, nice and long to tide you over the coming break.  I say break b/c I'm having trouble writing the next chapter.  I guess you could call it writers block.  Yup, definitely writers block.  I'm working on overcoming it, but it might be a little longer before the next chapter.  Well, this one's nice and long to tide you over (plus it's got a cliffe)!!!  I'd really appreciate reviews!  It might help me get over my troubles faster if I knew where my readers were in terms of what they think is going on.  Oh, and are Herm's premonitions too obvious?  At first they were, then I toned them down, so tell me what you think!  Now read and enjoy, then review!! 

D/C:  See my author's page.

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

_"Charlotte?"  Ron asked, puzzled.  He'd only met the girl a few times, but she was obviously distressed.  Her eyes met his across the room.  She drew a deep breath, looking straight at Ron._

_"It's Ginny!"  She cried.  "She's gone!"  _

Because It's Right

"What do you mean Ginny's gone?!"  Ron asked furiously, advancing towards the frightened girl.  She rushed forward to meet the three.

"She's gone!  Her bed's not made and no one can find her.  Serenity wakes up really early and Ginny wasn't there when she woke up!  We've searched the library, the Great Hall and all the usual places to go, but we can't find her anywhere!"  Charlotte explained frantically.

"Calm down!"  Hermione instructed.  "That hardly means she's gone.  She might just be somewhere remote, with Draco perhaps."  She suggested.  Ron clenched his fist non-voluntarily.  Harry turned and rushed back up to his dorm.  He returned a few seconds later with an old crumpled piece of parchment.  

"Come on you two.  Thanks, Charlotte.  We'll have a look."  He reassured the girl, taking Ron and Hermione aside.  

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  Harry recited.  The map etched itself on the parchment and they scanned it for Ginny.  After at least 10 minutes of careful scrutiny they could not find her anywhere.  

"Well, where's Draco?  Maybe he can help."  Hermione suggested.  Her tone was light, but even she was becoming a bit worried.

"In the Great Hall."  Harry replied.  "Come on."  The trio headed for the Hall.  When they entered, they found Draco sitting eating his breakfast peacefully at the Slytherin table.  They stomped up behind him and Ron tapped him not-so-gently on the shoulder.  He turned around.

"What?"  He asked.  They other Slytherin glared at all four of them.

"Malfoy, we've got to talk."  Ron said as nicely as he could manage.

"What is this?"  Draco asked, annoyed.

"Really Draco.  It's important."  Hermione said earnestly.  Draco looked up at her sober expression and nodded.  Throwing his fork down on his plate, he stood and followed them out of the Hall to a deserted classroom.  He opened his mouth to speak, but Harry was faster.

"Malfoy, have you seen Ginny?"  He asked.

"No.  Not today.  Why?"  He asked.

"Because we can't find her."  Hermione replied.

"D-mn!  F-cking sh-t!"  He swore, squinting his eyes shut and rubbing them with his fists.  An additional array of much more colourful curses followed and Ron waited patiently until his was finished.  

_"Knows a fair bit of language doesn't he.  Tell him to stop that.  There's no need to swear."_  Lily reprimanded.  

"I take it you know something we don't?"  Ron asked.

"We've got to see Dumbledore!  Now!"  Draco insisted.  He strode quickly to the door.  

"Why?"  Hermione asked, following him.

"I'll explain when we get there.  Every second we waste is another second Ginny's life is in danger!"  The three snapped to attention and followed Malfoy at a quick run all the way to Dumbledore's office.  

Draco did not bother to knock on the Head Master's door.  He merely barged in, followed by the other three.  Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, bent over a parchment.  He looked up, instantly noting the fear and intensity on Draco's face.  He turned solemn and sat up.  

"Sit."  The Head Master commanded.  Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat, while Draco paced behind the chairs.  

"What is it?"  Dumbledore asked.

"It's Ginny."  Harry began.  "We can't find her anywhere in the castle, by human means or magical."  Dumbledore nodded.

"Draco, you seem to know something about this."  He observed.

"Yes.  Well, not directly, but I think it might be the cause.  But I don't know how."  He explained.  Everyone looked at him expectantly and he stopped pacing.

"Ginny showed me this . . .contraption she had on her arm."  He scratched his forehead.  "It was like a huge metal bracelet that went all up her arm."  He traced the pattern on his arm.  Dumbledore nodded, while the other three stared in disbelief.  

"She said she got it in a dream.  I tried to touch it, but it burnt my fingers.  It was dark magic, I could tell and she knew it too.  It changed her.  Sometimes she controlled it, but other times it controlled her, turning her into some animal-like creature, primordial and afraid."  He looked away.  "I was going to tell you Professor, but she begged me not to.  She said I was betraying her so I didn't.  She said she could handle it and if she couldn't she'd come and tell me."  He leaned back against a wall, his face buried in his hands.  "But I was too late."  He muttered.    Dumbledore frowned.  

"Draco, this is very serious.  You should have come and told me right away."  He reprimanded.  Draco bowed his head, shrinking against the wall.  

"I was afraid something like this might happen."  Dumbledore looked to Draco.  "Did she tell you anything about a fire?  A phoenix perhaps?  Was the metal burning?"  He inquired.  

"Yes.  The metal was burning hot.  And she was telling about dreams she'd been having for the last few nights about fires and a phoenix.  Why?"  Draco asked, surprised.  

"I think I had a premonition about this last night too."  Hermione interrupted.  Harry looked at her surprised.  "I saw these images of a phoenix, and Ginny with the metal coil on her arm.  Then she disappeared.  There was someone laughing, then I heard a scream and then I came out of it.  It was quite frightening."  She explained.  Harry took her hand gently in his.  

"Indeed Miss Granger.  You say Ginny disappeared?"  Dumbledore asked.  Hermione nodded.  "Much as she has today?"  Her eyes widened and she nodded.  Dumbledore sighed and kneaded his forehead with his fingertips.  "You need to learn to come to me about these things.  This could have been prevented had I known about the Element Coil and your premonition."  He explained grudgingly.  Hermione and Draco lowered their heads.

"No matter now.  We cannot change the past.  I was afraid this might happen."  He sighed.

"What might happen, sir?"  Ron asked.

"Ginny being abducted by Voldemort."  The Head Master explained.  Everyone's heads shot up.  "Ginny has a strong connection with fire.  It is a common trait in Weasleys, especially girls.  I have always known Ginny has had this connection.  Your parents know as well, Ron.  That is why she was such a prime candidate for Tom Riddle's diary during her first year.  She can draw power from the element of fire and use it.  Now, _she _does not know she has this power nor does she know how to use it for everyday spells and such.  However, if Voldemort discovered this power somehow, then he would be able to control her _through_ the element of fire.  By placing the Element Coil on her arm, he could directly control her and bring her to him.  I though we had hidden the clues well enough that he could not know!"  He exclaimed, frustrated, closing his eyes again.  The four students stared wide-eyed at him.  

"Ginny is connected to fire?"  Ron asked, confused.

"Yes."  Dumbledore replied, opening his eyes again.  

"Wow.  Am I?"  He asked.

"Yes, though it is not as strong."  He replied.  

"Wow!"  Ron exclaimed.  

"But, why would Voldemort abduct her?  He couldn't know about the sphere could he?"  Hermione asked.  Draco groaned and smacked his head with his palm.

"What?"  Hermione asked, turning around in her chair.  He rolled his head back.

"That night, in the Forbidden Forest."  He sighed.  Dumbledore nodded.  "They could have found out then somehow."  He explained, scrunching his face.  

"Yes.  They must have."  Dumbledore agreed.

"Does someone want to fill me in?"  Ron asked, annoyed.  Dumbledore glanced to Draco, who nodded resignedly.  

"Draco was going to be forced to become a Death Eater."  Dumbledore explained.  "He was taken to the Forbidden Forest one night for his induction.  However, Mr. Malfoy denounced Voldemort and tried to escape.  He was unable and the Death Eaters were going to kill him.  Ginny had followed him into the forest.  She surprised and stunned the Death Eaters and escaped with Draco."  He explained calmly.  Ron's eyes were wide.

"What?!"  He asked, amazed.  

"So where is Ginny _now_?"  Draco interrupted.  

"With Voldemort most likely."  Dumbledore replied.  "I will call Magical Law Enforcement as well as some friends of mine, right away.  We will be able to find her."  He proclaimed.

"Shouldn't we help, go look for her?"  Ron suggested.  The Professor's head snapped up.

"No!"  He exclaimed.  "No!  Voldemort has already captured Ginny.  Now you have one less sphere to fight him with.  We cannot risk any of you being captured.  No, it's too big a risk.  You _must _all stay here.  I promise you we will find her, but you must remain here.  Promise me you will remain here."  He demanded, looking at each of them in turn.  Harry nodded.  "Say it."  Dumbledore commanded.

"I promise."  Harry said.

"I promise."  Ron repeated.

"I promise."  Hermione agreed.

"I promise."  Draco finished.  

"Good."  Dumbledore sighed.  He began shuffling through his papers again.  

"Is there anything we_ can _do?"  Harry asked.

"Not all of you.  Hermione, you should remain especially alert for premonitions.  You are most likely to get one about Ginny."  He instructed.  She nodded.

"Try to keep your mind from strenuous thought so you remain more open.  There is really nothing else to be done by you four.  We will begin searching immediately.  Now, please, I have much work to do!"  He commanded, motioning to the door.  They stood hurriedly and walked out, glancing back at Dumbledore who was hurriedly scribbling on a parchment.  

The four walked silently towards their dorms.  Draco broke off and headed for Slytherin.  Ron, Hermione and Harry continued to Griffindor.  As they passed a fork in the road Hermione and Ron turned down the corridor leading to Griffindor, but Harry turned down the other.  Ron and Hermione stopped immediately and back tracked a few paces, peering down the corridor at Harry.  

Harry suddenly realized he was walking alone and stopped, turning around to look at them, puzzled.

"Where are you two going?"  He asked.

"Griffindor."  Ron replied.  "Where the heck are you going?"  

"After Ginny, where do you think?"  He replied.  Hermione gapped at him.

"You _promised_ Dumbledore you wouldn't go!"  Hermione exclaimed.  

_"You know, for such a nice girl, she's got very little gut."_  Lily piped up.

"Yes she does, it's just not obvious."  Harry responded.  They looked at him queerly.  "Just talking to Mum."  He explained, slightly embarrassed.  

_"Well, are you going or not?"_  She asked.

"Well, are you coming or not?"  Harry asked, turning down the corridor again.  Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, then followed him.

"Harry, we do have to worry about other things you know, like spheres."  Hermione argued.  "Dumbledore is very wise, maybe he knows something we don't.  It can't be safe."

"It's Voldemort, Hermione.  Of course it's not safe!"  He replied.  

"But, Harry," She began.  He stopped and looked at her.

"Hermione, sometimes you just have to do something because it is right.  You can't second-guess your gut.  I _know _that going after Ginny is the right thing to do, so I'm going.  You two don't have to come, but she's your best friend and your sister."  He replied, looking to each of them in turn.  Hermione bowed her head, ashamed.  Ron nodded.

"Alright.  I'm with you Harry."  He affirmed.  

"Me too."  Hermione agreed.

_" 'Suppose I'm just along for the ride."_  Lily laughed.  Harry smiled.

"Great."

"Should we get Malfoy?"  Hermione asked.

"No way!"  Ron shook his head.  "He's got nothing to do with this!"  Hermione shook her head.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, Ron, Draco is a part of this team.  He has a sphere and we can't do it without him.  Besides, Ginny _does _love him."  She reasoned.

"_Love_ him?  Ginny does not _love_ him!  She has some stupid infatuation with him, probably just to piss me off!"  He exclaimed.  Hermione glared at him.  

_"It's your call honey."_  Lily coxed.

"We'll leave Malfoy for now.  It's not like we're going to fight Voldemort.  We're only going to get Ginny, and come back."  He reasoned.  Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Good call!" Ron laughed.  

"Since when is it ever 'just' anything with Voldemort?"  Hermione asked cynically.  

"Don't say that!"  Ron cringed.  By this time, the trio had reached the door to the broom shed.  Harry pushed it open; it creaked loudly.  The dusty interior was piled high with boxes.  The brooms were mounted neatly on the walls.

"Okay you two, grab a couple of brooms."  Harry instructed.  Ron raced over to the single firebolt on the far wall.  There was an empty place beside it where a second firebolt was usually held, but it was missing.  Hermione looked meekly at the brooms around her.  Harry stepped out the door leading outside.  

"Accio firebolt!"  He called.  A few seconds later his broom came whizzing through the air.  He caught it neatly in his hand.  

_"Nice broom dear."_  Lily commented.  Harry smiled.

"Thank you.  Sirius gave it to me."  He replied.

_"And you thanked him, I'm sure."_

"Of course Mom, right after I found out he wasn't a lying traitor."  He answered, re-entering the shed.

"So?  Ready to go?"  He asked.  

"Yup!"  Ron replied happily.  He had dislodged the firebolt from its hooks and was holding it triumphantly.  Hermione was still looking around nervously.

"I think there's someone in here."  She murmured.  

"What?  Who?"  Ron asked, glancing around.

"I don't know."  She replied, peeking behind a box.  Something crunched near the back of the shed.

"Did you hear that?"  She asked, straightening.

"Yes."  Harry replied.  

_"Even I heard that!"_  Lily replied.

"Whoever you are come out!  We can hear you!"  Harry called.  Nothing moved.  

"It was probably just a mouse or something."  Ron said, turning to leave.

"There are no mice at Hogwarts, Ron!  How do you think they feed the owls?"  Hermione asked.  Ron stopped and turned back around.  

"Well, it's none of our business anyway.  It's probably some thief, stealing a broom.  We're not in any trouble, we're just taking these for Quidditch practice."  Ron explained, winking at them.  

"Don't be childish!"  Hermione scolded.

"Yes, since when does Granger play Quidditch?"  A voice asked.  The three whirled around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind a box.

"Malfoy!"  Ron exclaimed. 

"Wow you remembered my name!  Gold star to you Weasley!"  He mocked.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"  Hermione asked.

"The same thing you are.  I'm going after Ginny."  He replied, bending down to pick up the missing firebolt.  

"Why didn't you come get us?"  Hermione asked, annoyed.

"Why didn't _you _come and get _me_?"  He replied nastily.  

"Look, everyone, we're all here, we all want the same thing, so let's just go get Ginny."  Harry said, pushing the door open again.  Ron followed him out.  Hermione turned to follow, but Draco stopped her.

"Wait, wait!  Granger doesn't have a broom!"  He called.  Ron and Harry came back in.

"Well hurry up Herm."  Ron instructed.  Hermione nodded absently and grabbed the broom closest to her, a Nimbus 2000.  "Great, come on."  Ron said impatiently.  

Hermione nodded and the four walked out onto the grass.  Harry, Ron and Draco mounted their brooms.  Hermione copied their actions awkwardly.  They kicked gracefully off the ground and she followed, but couldn't control the broom.  

It zigzagged through the air, up and down and side to side like a bucking bronco.  Hermione yelled and held on tightly.  

"Help!  Ah!  How do I make it stop?"  She wailed.  Harry flew over to her and grabbed the front of the broom steering it back to the ground.  Ron landed his broom as well, but Draco had already fallen off his broom laughing.

"Granger can't ride a broom!"  He cried.  "_Hermione_ Granger can't ride a little old broomstick!"  He laughed, slapping his knees.  Ron's face went red.

"Shut up Malfoy!  I don't see you being an expert at everything on earth!"  He muttered.  Draco calmed himself to a smile, still chuckling to himself.  Hermione was bright red.  

"I'm sorry guys.  I was never very good at this."  She muttered apologetically.

"So how are we getting their now?  Magic carpet?"  Draco chuckled.  Hermione pouted.  

"Shut up Malfoy."  Harry snapped.  "You can ride on my broom Hermione."  He offered.

"Oooooooh!  Hermione's having a ride on Harry's _broom!_"  Draco mocked.  Ron clenched his fists.

"Shut up _now_ Malfoy."  He muttered angrily.  Draco shook his head, still smiling, and mounted his broom again.  Even _he _knew better than to pick a fight with an angry Weasley with super strength.  

"Thanks Harry."  Hermione murmured.  "I just feel so stupid."

"Don't feel stupid.  Not everyone likes riding brooms that's all."  Harry shrugged.  He mounted his firebolt.  "Hop on."  She quickly leaned the Nimbus against the shed and walked over to Harry.  

"In front or behind?"  She asked, unsure.  Draco snickered from above, but Ron shot him a nasty look and he stopped.

"Hop on the front."  He instructed.  Hermione carefully got on and Harry put one arm around her waist.  She leaned back against him, gripping the front tightly.

"Here we go."  He warned, pushing off.  Ron quickly mounted his broom and joined the others in the sky.  They floated in mid-air for a moment.

"So how exactly are we planning to _find_ Ginny?"  Ron asked.  They glanced at one another, but no one said anything.

_"Honestly, you're all hopeless.  There are a few particular advantages to being dead.  One of my favourites is something like a huge Marauder's Map.  I know where she is, I'll guide you."_  Lily explained.

"My Mum says, she knows and will guide us."  Harry relayed.  They nodded. 

"Where first?"  He asked.

_"Due north." _Lily replied.

"Due north."  Harry repeated.  The three brooms aimed themselves north and took off.  Hermione squealed and tightened her hold on the broom.  Harry tightened his one-arm grip around her waist, trying to keep the broom steady.  

"Hold on 'Mione.  It's okay.  I promise you won't fall."  He reassured.  

"That's what I'm worried about.  You promised Dumbledore you wouldn't leave." She muttered, gripping the broom tightly.  Harry smiled and kissed the back of her neck.

"Watch the sky!"  Hermione commanded nervously.  He laughed returned to watching their direction.  The trio of brooms flew off, becoming tinier and tinier specks until finally they could not be seen from the castle at all.  From his window in the north tower the old Professor smiled.

"I knew they would go. Oh, I knew they would go."  He muttered to himself, smiling ever so slightly.  

The four flew in relative peace for the most day, receiving slight course changes from Lily at regular intervals.  They stopped for lunch in a quiet field.  Luckily Ron had some food in his robes.  It wasn't much, especially split between the four of them, but it filled them enough to travel again.  

Later, the sky began to darken, the sun setting surrounded by ribbons of red, orange and gold.  Hermione nestled into Harry, relaxing her death grip on the broom for the first time.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"  She sighed.

"Yeah."  He replied, exhausted from the long flight.

"You could almost forget we're on our way to battle the greatest evil wizard-kind has ever faced."  She murmured, quiet seriously, but Harry chuckled.  

"Almost."  There was silence.

"Do you think we can do it, Harry?"  She asked all of a sudden.  He paused, tensing slightly.  She tilted her head back to look up at him. His jaw was set and his eyes were sincere.

"I really don't know."  He replied.  She relaxed again and nodded.  They flew on in silence for another half hour.  Harry yawned.

"Maybe we should camp for the night?"  Hermione suggested.

"Alright.  We could all use some sleep."  He agreed.

"_There's a covered glade under the tree tops about a kilometer ahead._"  Lily informed.  Harry nodded.

"There's a glade a bit ahead.  We'll stop there."  He told her.  About a minute later Lily informed him that they were right over it.  Harry flew over to Ron and Draco to tell them.  The three brooms landed softly on the carpeted forest floor.  The area was already dark, the remaining dusk light unable to filter through the trees.  Ron left, muttering about firewood and Harry walked off in another direction, where Lily said there would be water.  Hermione and Draco were left alone at the chosen campsite.  

Hermione sighed and knelt down.  She began pulling up the grass in a small circle near the middle of the glade.

"What are you doing?"  Draco asked, coming up behind her.

"I'm pulling up the grass so we can have a fire."  She explained pleasantly, but tiredly.  

"Oh."  He replied, kneeling beside her and copying her actions.  She look at him, slightly puzzled, slightly amused, then returned to pulling up the grass.  

_"I guess Ginny was right.  He has changed."_  She thought.

Once they were finished, Hermione stood and began gathering and tossing away all the debris and tall weeds from the area around the circle.  Draco didn't ask this time, he merely copied her actions and soon the two had a clear, clean campsite.

"Thanks Draco."  Hermione puffed, flopping down on the ground.  Draco sat down across from her.  His cheeks were red from the chilly breeze that nipped through the glade.  

"No problem."  He replied making no comment about her use of his first name.  "Now what?"

"Well, we'll need food.  So we can either find some edible plants or transfigure something."  She reasoned.  He nodded.

"I don't trust my transfiguration.  How 'bout you do it?"  He asked.  She nodded and Draco stood.  He wandered about the clearing for a few minutes, gathering good-sized rocks and sticks.  Then he brought them back to Hermione.  

"Here."  He muttered, dumping them in front of her.

"Thanks."  She replied, sifting critically though the items.

"I don't think we'll have a lot of variety.  5th year transfiguration doesn't exactly provide many food spells."  She sighed.

"Do the best you can."  Draco replied.  Hermione's jaw dropped, but she pulled it up quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed.  Since when was _Draco Malfoy_ so nice?  She nodded apologetically and chose a rock from the pile.

"Terra Transous!"  She commanded.  The rock quivered in her hand, then changed into a large potato.

"Not bad, Hermione.  Not bad."  Draco muttered.  She smiled.

Soon Hermione had changed a fair number of rocks into potatoes and sticks into carrots.  The rest of the rocks were used to line the fire pit.  Ron appeared a few minutes later with the firewood and they soon had a roaring fire.  Shortly there after, Harry arrived with two pails full of water.  Hermione rigged a shaft over the fire and hung the water on it boil.  Once it was boiling she threw in the potatoes, then a few minutes later she added the carrots.

"Where'd you learn to cook, Herm?"  Ron asked.

"My Mum.  She taught me during the summer after 3rd year.  Not a lot, but I know enough to get by."  She explained.  They nodded.  After a few more minutes the food was done.  Hermione took the bubbling pot off the fire and levitated the steaming food out.  Each person took two potatoes and three carrots.  They sat in silence, munching gratefully.  

"Thanks for dinner, Herm."  Ron said, reaching for the last carrot.  

"No problem."  She replied, smiling and standing to brush the crumbs off her robes.  Through the canopy of brightly coloured fall leaves she could still see the moon shining brightly to their left.  A sprinkling of stars dotted the sky.  She sat down and sighed, still gazing up at them.

"It must be pretty late."  Harry observed.  "We'd better get some sleep if we want to fly again tomorrow."  Ron nodded.  

"Yeah, you're right Harry."  He paused.  "But what are we going to sleep on?"  He asked, glancing around.

"What do you think Weasley?  The ground."  Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes.  Ron clenched teeth.  

"Thanks for the newsflash Malfoy.  I was wondering if we had any blankets."  He muttered.

"Do you see any?"  Draco returned.  Ron breathed deeply, probably counting to ten.  

"We'll just have to lay on the ground Ron.  This wasn't exactly a planned trip."  Hermione explained gently.  Ron nodded.

"Thanks _Hermione_."  

_"Do I have to supervise where everyone sleeps?"_  Lily asked playfully.

"No Mom.  I think we'll be fine on our own."  Harry muttered.  

"What?"  Hermione asked, smiling.  

"Nothing."  Harry quipped.  

"Come on!"  Hermione laughed, nudging him.  "You _never_ tell us what Lily says!"  She whined.

"Really, it doesn't matter."  He replied, looking away.  Hermione laughed.  She enjoyed embarrassing Harry, just a bit.  

"Alright.  I'm going to bed now."  Hermione yawned.  "I'm really tired."  

"From gripping the broom so hard all day?"  Harry teased.  She yawned and nodded.  "I think you wore the paint right off.  Check to see if it peeled off on your hands."  He joked.  

"Ha, ha, very funny."  Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.  "Goodnight."  She lay down on the ground in front of the fire.  Harry had to stifle the urge to laugh.  

"Going to bed hardly seems a phrase fit to describe lying down in front of everyone else."  Harry chuckled.  Hermione merely rolled her eyes and nestled into her folded arms.

"Night Hermione."  Draco muttered, moving to lie down as well.  

"Wait Malfoy.  We need to talk."  Ron interrupted.  

"Can it wait?"  Draco asked sleepily.

"No." Ron quipped.  

"Alright."  Draco sighed, getting up and walking over to Ron.  "What?"

"Come with me."  Ron commanded, walking away from the fire.

"Don't kill him."  Hermione muttered sleepily.  Ron just grunted in response.  

_"I want to hear what they're saying.  Can you move just a bit closer?"_  Lily asked.

"No!"  Harry exclaimed indignantly.

_"Come on!  Aren't you even a bit interested?  You guys have a regular muggle soap opera going on here!"_  She joked.  Harry rolled his eyes.

"So what is it Weasley?"  Draco asked, once they were out of earshot of the others.

"I want to know what exactly is going on between you and my sister."  He replied sharply.

"What if I don't want to tell you?"  He asked sardonically.  Ron gritted his teeth and drew a long breath.  

"I think it's in your best interest to tell me."  He replied.  Draco paused.

"What do you want to know, exactly?"  Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.  

"I want to know what your opinion of your situation is.  I've heard a lot of different versions from a lot of different people, but I want to know what you're thinking.  Because if you're just playing around . . ." He left the threat hanging in the air.  Draco grew silent and closed his eyes.  

"Honestly Ron," he began, surprisingly addressing Ron by his first name, "I'm not 'playing around'."  He said, opening his eyes and looking at the other boy.  "It's hard to explain exactly what's going on between us.  She said she cared about me, and I said the same.  And I do."  He added hurriedly.  "But more than that.  I . . ." he paused, reluctantly.  Ron eyed him warily.  

"I . . . I love her."  He finally finished.  Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  Finally, he opened his eyes and looked right a Draco.

"Good."  He nodded.  Draco stared, dumbfounded.

"What?"  He asked.

"I said good.  If you love her, then I can't really ask anymore of you.  That doesn't mean I like you Draco."  He added.  "I don't.  But I want you to know that I won't kill you for being with Ginny, or scream at her for being with you."  He finished.  "_But,_" He added, "Don't try anything on her!"  He commanded.  Draco pondered this for a moment.  

"That's very noble of you, Ron.  Thank you."  He finally said.  "And I don't like you either."  He finished.  Ron smiled.  

"As long as we understand that."  He finished.  "Now I'm tired and I'm going to sleep."  He turned and walked towards the campsite.  Draco ran his fingers through his hair in bewilderment and followed him

"Shhhhhhhh.  She's sleeping." Harry whispered pointed at Hermione.  The two nodded and lay down on the grass on opposite sides of the campfire.  

"Well?"  Harry asked, getting down on his knees beside Hermione.  

"Well, we've come to an understanding."  Ron muttered sleepily.  

"Good."  Harry smiled.  Ron smiled back

"G'night Harry."  He muttered.

"G'night Ron."  He replied.  Ron shifted in the grass and fell asleep almost instantly.  

However, Harry stood again and sat back down on his long next to the fire.  He grabbed the stick that had been used to hold up the pot and stuck the end in the fire.  It burst into flames quickly, and Harry pulled it out again.  He watched the tiny flame burn on the end of the long stick.  Then he pulled it closer and blew it out, watching the curls of smoke drift off into space.  Sighing, he stuck the stick back into the fire, lighting it again.  He sighed wearily.    

_"Lullaby, and goodnight . . ."_ Lily murmured softly.  

_There were mist and bubbles.  They created a surreal, almost heavenly atmosphere.  It seemed as though this was a place in between realities.  Everything was in soft blues, pinks and yellows, cozy and warm.  It was blissfully serene, with strands of soft music floating on the clouds.  It seemed all together perfect.  _

_Something moved, floating upwards amongst the clouds, a person's body.  Their face was not visible as they flew higher and higher, then out of view.  A face flashed in front of her.  She could not make out their features; it was hazy and clouded.  Another face came into view beside the first.  Again the features were undistinguishable.  There was a flash of bright colour and she could see two strands, one of red and one of gold, winding around each other.  _

_Suddenly, there was a noise, the flap of wings.  A single angel's wing appeared in front of her, blocking out her view of the faces and the red and gold strands.  It did not move, but the sound of fluttering wings accompanied it.  A few feathers fell from the wing, floating slowly downwards.  _

Hermione blinked hard.  When she opened her eyes again, she found she was lying by the fire.  Taking a deep breath, she slowly sat up.  Harry was still sitting behind her, watching the smoke roll off the end of a charred stick.  

"Hermione."  He said, surprised, noticing she was sitting up.

"Hey Harry.  How come you're not sleeping?"  She asked, standing and walking over to sit on the log beside Harry.  

"I couldn't sleep.  I'm not really tired."  He explained.  His eyes looked lost and bleary.  Hermione could tell he really was tired.  "What are you doing up?"  He returned, looking back to the fire.

"I think I had another premonition."  She said slowly.  Harry exhaled a long breath and set his stick down on the ground.  

"About Ginny?"  Harry asked, folding his hands, but not looking at her.  

"I don't know.  Not really."  She replied.  "I'm really not sure what to make of it.  It's not as straight forward as the others."  She explained.  

"So?  What was it?"  Harry asked.  He yawned.  

"Well, I was surrounded by these clouds and bubbles.  Everything was in soft colours, quiet and peaceful.  Then I saw this person's face, but I couldn't make it out.  Another face appeared next to it, but I couldn't make that one out either.  Then there were these strands of gold and red.  They twirled around each other."  She paused, knitting her brow.  

"Then there was this wing, like an angel's wing.  It blocked out the other images.  And then some feathers fell off it.  That's when I woke up."  She explained.  He nodded slowly, then turned to look at her.

"You've no idea who the faces were?"  He asked.  

"No."  She replied.  He frowned.  

"Have you got any ideas?"  She asked.  

"Well," he paused, rubbing his nose.  "Maybe that gold strand is supposed to represent the gold strand in my sphere."  He suggested, fingering the Sphere of Hope.  "And maybe, the red one is Ginny's sphere.  So maybe I'm supposed to do something to help Ginny."  He suggested.  She nodded.

"But what about the wing?"  She asked.  "Maybe you have to fly or something.  Maybe it's a certain spell."  She suggested.  He nodded.  

"Probably.  But what?"  He asked, gazing back into the fire again.  After a moment he picked up his stick again and thrust the end into the flames.  

"Harry?"  Hermione asked.

"Ummm?"  He replied.

"Do you think we can do this?"  She asked hesitantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  He asked.  

"I asked you earlier, but you didn't really answer me.  I've been thinking about it a lot, and I want to know what you think.  _Do _you think we can defeat Voldemort; do you think we will survive?"  She asked.  He set his stick down again and turned to look into her eyes.  

"You seem to think about this an awful lot.  Do you think we can?"  He asked.  She closed her eyes and shook her head.  

"That's not what I asked."  She replied.

"You didn't answer my question either."  He observed.  

"Alright."  She sighed, pausing.  "Yes."  She finally replied.  "Yes, I think we can do it.  We've got 5 spheres here now.  Ginny is on our side too, we just have to rescue her.  Yes, I think we're strong enough to do it."  She replied.  Harry nodded.

"Then so do I."  He agreed.

"Harry!"  She moaned.  

"What?"  He asked innocently.  

"What do you _really_ think?"  She asked.

"I think we can.  I know we can."  He replied seriously.  Then he smiled and draped an arm lazily over her shoulder.  "Besides, who am I to argue with the great Hermione Granger?"  He asked playfully.

"Oh stop!"  She scolded, pushing him off.  He yawned, picking up the stick again.

"Harry, you're falling asleep right over the fire!  Go to bed!"  She exclaimed.

"I can't sleep, Hermione."  He protested wearily.  

"Oh shush!  I'm sure I can cure a bit of insomnia, no magic required."  She joked.  He sighed, which quickly turned into a yawn and shrugged.  

"Now just lie down."  She instructed gently.  Harry flopped off the log into the grass.  She knelt down behind his head and began rubbing his shoulders tenderly.

"Feel better?"  She asked kindly.  

"Mummmmm."  He murmured sleepily.  She smiled.

"Good.  Now how about I sing you a little lullaby?  But you have to promise not to laugh."  She commanded.  

"I promise." He muttered, smiling slightly.  

"Alright."  She cleared her throat.  "Lullaby, and goodnight, in the soft evening light."  

Harry's muscles relaxed under her hands as she sang him softly to sleep.  In Harry's own mind; however, he could hear the softly sweet duet of both Hermione's delicate soprano and Lily's alto harmony, singing together in the night.  

Draco awoke first the next morning.  He was used to early mornings and his internal clock woke him at his regular hour even though he didn't need to be up.  He stood up groggily and looked over at the smoldering embers of the fire. The woodpile had been completely depleted so he strode into the surrounding forest to find more.  

A few minutes later, Ron awoke, stretching lazily and sitting up.  Sleepily, he took in the scene; the smoldering ashes, the non-existent woodpile.  Harry and Hermione lay side by side on the ground, Harry's arm draped lazily across Hermione's stomach.  Ron smiled.  Then he noticed that Draco was missing.  

"B-st-rd!"  He said aloud, kicking at a tuff of grass.  Hermione stirred, moaning softly and rolled over, leaning into Harry.  Ron rolled his eyes as she settled back down.  He walked over to the two, almost sorry to disturb their serene sleep.  He knelt down beside Hermione.  

"Herm, wake up."  He coxed gently.  She scrunched her nose and nestled closer to Harry.  Ron touched her arm and shook her slightly.  

"Hermione."  He tried again.  She groaned and pulled her arm away.

"No!"  She moaned.  

"Hermione, get up!"  Ron said, a little more impatiently.  Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"Oh."  She said.  "Good morning Ron."  She tried to push herself to a sitting position.  It was then that she noticed Harry's arm around her waist.  

"Oh!"  She said, surprised.  Gently, she lifted it off her and pushed him over.  "Wake up Harry!"  She cooed, leaning over him.  "Wake up!"  She whispered into his ear.  He sighed and rolled onto his back, eyes fluttering open.  He looked up into her smiling face and smiled back.

"I love waking up to your beautiful face."  He sighed, reaching for his glasses, which lay on the ground beside him.  

"And you wake up to her face often?  Honestly, you two make me sick!"  Ron joked from his seat on the log.  Harry slid on his glasses.  

"Morning Ron.  I couldn't see you over there."  Harry replied, sitting up beside Hermione.  

"Bet you couldn't."  He laughed.  

"Where's Draco?"  Hermione asked, glancing around.

"Gone.  He's left without us."  Ron hissed angrily.  

"No, he can't have!"  Hermione replied.  "His broom's still over there!"  

"Well then where the H-ll is he?"  Ron asked annoyed.  Just then Draco setting out of the forest with a small armload of sticks.  

"Morning."  He said curtly, walking past the three and dumping the pile of wood onto the burnt-out pit.  He took out his wand and set the small fire ablaze again.  Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at Ron.

"You woke me because of some firewood?"  She asked annoyed.  He shrugged.

"I didn't know."  She rolled her eyes and set to work finding more rocks and sticks for food.  

The four ate a quick breakfast, put out the fire, and once again took to the skies.  The hours passed slowly, but they continued to fly in peace.  

Hermione lay back against Harry.  She had grown more used to flying and almost wished she had brought a broom for herself, almost, but not really.  She was merely content to lean against Harry, his arm around her waist, and hold the front of the broom.  He rested his chin on the top of her head and she smiled.  

_Suddenly, she was surrounded by the white clouds and bubbles again.  Hermione looked about for someone, anyone around her.  There was the flutter of wings and a face appeared in front of her.  She swiped at the clouds blocking the face, trying to clear her view.  She seemed to swim through the sky until she was close enough to see.  _

_It was Ginny's face.  She nearly screamed.  She was smiling serenely, but a trail of blood dripped from her left temple.  Hermione reached out._

_"Ginny!"  She called, but her voice seemed to disappear inches from her face.  The flutter of wings sounded again and suddenly, one appeared between her and Ginny.  She lost sight of the girl and when the wing fluttered away, Ginny was gone._

_Another face appeared, catching Hermione's attention.  This one was even more blurred; Hermione still couldn't make it out.  She tried to swim towards this one as well, but she was moving more slowly.  Wings fluttered and then she felt something on her shoulders.  It was a pair of wings.  They had grabbed her and were pulling her back.  She thrashed wildly; trying to escaped but was unable.  She squinted her eyes shut and pulled.  _

When Hermione opened her eyes she found herself falling through the air.  She was facing the clouds, watching them fall away from her as she sped to the ground.  She screamed and failed her arms wildly, trying to grab her wand.  

Suddenly, an arm was around her waist, slowing her fall.  Then another grabbed her and she stopped falling all together.  She was pulled onto the second broom and they landed softly on the ground, now only a few feet below them.  She got off the broom carefully, but her head was spinning and she collapsed onto the grass.  Harry knelt beside her.

"Mione!  Mione!  Say something!"  He asked.  She slowly opened her eyes, looking gratefully up into his green ones.  

"Thank you."  She murmured groggily.  She closed her eyes for a moment, re-orienting herself, then opened them and tried to sit up.  Harry backed off and bit and she propped herself up on the grass.  Harry was kneeling close beside her.  Ron was in front of her and Draco was off to her left.

"What happened?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I don't know."  Harry replied.  "You just went limp against me.  So I thought maybe you fell asleep.  I tightened my grip and kept flying, but a few seconds later you began to thrash and pull away from me.  I tried to hold you, but I couldn't and you half fell, half jumped off the broom."  

"Yeah.  Then I heard Harry scream and he bent into a dive after you."  Ron continued.  "You woke up and started screaming, but Draco was closer and he got to you first.  He couldn't hold you up on his own, but he slowed your fall until Harry could get there."  He finished.  Hermione sighed and gripped the grass tightly, so glad to be on the ground.  

"Thank you Draco.  You saved my life."  She murmured gratefully.  He nodded in return, a _very_ slight blush almost creeping into his cheeks.  She smiled.  "And you too Harry!"  She said, hugging him tightly, then pulling back and kissing him hard.  Harry pulled her tighter and deepened the kiss.

"Come on you two!  We don't need to see that!"  Ron exclaimed, thoroughly disgusted to see his two best friends snogging.  They broke apart and Hermione blushed.  

"What happened to you anyway Mione?"  Harry asked.  

"I had another premonition."  She replied somberly.  

"About what?"  Draco asked.  

"I don't really know.  I had a similar one last night.  I was in this place with bubbles and clouds.  Then I heard wings flutter and a face appeared behind some clouds.  I tried to get to it and when I finally did, it was Ginny.  She had blood dripping from her temple, but she didn't seem to see me.  Then I heard the wings again and one appeared between Ginny and I.  When it moved she was gone."  She paused.  "Then there was this other face, but I couldn't see it.  I tried to get close enough, but there were these wings on my shoulders, pulling me back.  I tried to shake them off and then when I woke up I was falling."  She finished.  They were silent for several seconds.

"What does it mean?"  Ron asked.

"I haven't got a clue.  Any ideas?"  She asked.  They all shook their heads.  They sat in silence, thinking.  

"I guess we'd better keep moving."  Harry interrupted, standing up.  

"Yeah."  Hermione agreed, also standing and brushing off her robes.  

"You sure you're okay Mione?"  He asked.

"Fine Harry."  She replied.  Draco and Ron also stood and the four headed over to where the brooms had fallen to the ground.  

_"Wait Harry.  You're awfully close now.  It's just ahead.  Maybe you'd better walk to avoid detection."_  Lily suggested.  

"You're probably right."  He muttered to her.  "Guys!"  He called, picking up his broom.  "Mum says we're really close and we should probably go on foot so they don't see us, whoever they are."  He added.  Draco nodded.

"Lily's right.  It would be easier that way, and we wouldn't have the awkwardness of trying to land in wand fire."  Draco agreed.  

"What do we do with the brooms?"  Ron asked.  

"Allow me."  Hermione offered.  She took out her wand and aimed it at each broom in turn, shrinking it to pocket size.

"Wicked!"  Ron exclaimed brightly, pocketing his firebolt.  

"That's my Hermione."  Harry grinned, kissing her.  She kissed him back then broke away.  

"Come on.  We haven't got forever."  She laughed.  The others followed her into the forest.  As they walked on the silence seemed to close in on them.  It was creepy and eerie in the dark forest, with little light and huge looming trees.  

"Listen.  The birds."  Hermione commanded.  Everyone froze, listening.  

"I don't hear any birds."  Ron stated.  

"That's because there aren't any!"  She exclaimed.  "Birds are the first warning sign to danger.  When there aren't any birds around, it means danger."  Hermione explained.  Ron nodded.  Suddenly a crow cawed from a dead branch over head.  

"What about that bird?  See Hermione, there are birds!"  Ron said.

"Ron, that's a crow.  They are one of the few birds that are attracted to evil.  Where crows flock, danger and death have been or will follow."  She explained grimly.  Ron shivered.  

"Shoo!  Shoo crow!"  He commanded, waving his arms at it.  It screeched loudly and spread its wings, flying farther down their path.

"Not a comforting thought is it?"  Draco murmured.  Hermione shivered and moved closer to Harry as they continued walking.  Soon they could see light ahead, a clearing in the woods.  The four began to quicken their pace, eager to be out of the damp, dingy forest.  Ahead was a sunny meadow with wild flowers growing and morning sunlight shining.  

_"Slow down!"_  Lily commanded earnestly.  "_This is it!"_

"Wait!"  Harry cried, grabbing Hermione's arm before she could walk into the clearing.  Ron and Draco stopped a few steps ahead and looked back.  

"This is it!"  He cried out just as a spell zapped at them.  Ron hit the ground and Draco ducked as the spell hit a nearby tree.  The two rushed back into the forest with Harry and Hermione.  

More shots followed their movements into the forest.  The trees were falling around them like paper blown by a fan.  They had a better chance in the meadow, where they couldn't get crushed.  Harry grabbed Hermione's arm, she grabbed Ron and Ron grabbed Draco as they pulled each other out of the forest, avoiding the tumbling trees, out into the meadow.  

They were in plain sight now, but they couldn't see anyone.  The sun shone brightly about them, but even as they waited, clouds began to form in the sky.  Dark rain clouds, rumbling with thunder.  They looked around fearfully, huddling close together, searching for their enemy.  Another shot was fired from somewhere ahead and all four heads whipped around as the ground in front of them exploded.  

_"Hold still!"_  Lily commanded.  

"Hold still!"  Harry relayed.  They froze instantly. Suddenly, there was a faint buzzing sound.  It grew louder and louder until finally, with a huge crack and a flash of white light, it ended.  

_"Whew!  It's been a while since I did that."_  Lily gasped.  

"What did you do?"  Harry asked, looking around again.  Everything seemed the same.  The three looked to Harry for an explanation.  

_"I put up a shield!  Remember, Sphere of Purity, power of protection?  You are all protected now.  But watch you don't walk into it, because you can't pass through it."_  She explained.  

"Owf!"  Draco exclaimed from behind Harry.  He whirled around to see Draco rubbing his nose and pressing one hand against the side of an invisible bubble around them.

"Guys, Mum put up her shield around us."  He explained.  "It will protect us.  And she says watch you don't walk into it, because you can't pass through it."  He warned, smiling as Draco glared at him.

"Ow."  He stated stiffly.  Hermione giggled.  

_"Too little too late."_  Lily laughed.  

"We meet again, Potter."  A cool voice hissed in front of them.  Everyone whirled around to see Voldemort, in all his glory, standing before them.  Hermione gasped quietly and grabbed Harry's hand. He squeezed it gently.  Ron straightened his back and gritted his teeth.  Draco, who had seen the Dark Lord many times before, remained impassive, simply smirking at the terror of the wizard world.  

"Voldemort."  Harry stated.  

Voldemort wore a black robe trimmed with red.  It was darker than any black Harry had ever seen before.  It not only seemed to reflect black, but to swallow light from the surrounding area.  His piercing eyes glowed as red slits in his face and he wore a cruel smile.  In his hand he held a large wooden staff and at the top of the staff, held in place by a gnarled claw, was the Seventh Sphere.  The Sphere of Power.  It was a dark blackish purple and seemed to glow in the oncoming darkness of the storm.  

"I see you brought all your little friends and their spheres along with you this time, Potter."  He sneered, his long bony fingers, caressing his sphere possessively.  

"They will only die with you."  He paused, looking at Harry, amused.  "Well I brought my sphere and my little friend along to complete the party too."  He snarled, lifting one hand elegantly into the air.  He snapped his fingers. 

As though an invisibility cloak had been lifted, Ginny appeared in the sky.  She was tied in a standing position to a large log hovering in mid air.  As Voldemort slowly brought his hand back down the log descended until Ginny was at eye level with Voldemort, still hovering slightly in the air.  Her hands were bound behind her and her legs tied to the front of the log.  Her black robes were ripped and her hair was tattered, but her sphere still hung around her neck.  She was flushed and afraid, but her eyes instantly found Draco's.  

They stared at each other for an instant, as though communicating telepathically, then Ginny looked away, unable to bear his gaze anymore.  Voldemort sneered.  

"I believe you all know Virginia."  

A/N:  Ta da!  Now Review!  You guys were slacking off last chapter; I didn't get very many reviews.  *pouts*  Oh, and here are the thanks to those who did review!!!

Thanks to:  

**Bonnie,** **Draco's Princess – **I'm glad my last cliffe annoyed you so much!  *evil grin*  'Course, this one's almost worst!  **Luinthoron – **Ooooooooh.  You're one of those sick, sick people who actually *like* cliffies!  Ugh!  You people give me the shivers.  *shiver* Oh well, you'll like this one too!  **Zoe_Girl, Tyria Bell – **GOLD STAR TO YOU!!!!!  I'm so proud!  You got my connection between the night in the forest where Lucious was interested in Ginny and the bracelet!!!  Thank you!!!  I feel so good that people picked up on that!  I've actually got quite a few little connections!  See if you can spot more to add to your first star!  **Christa Teague – **These ideas just come to me and fester and fester into complete stories and there you go! And you were awfully close with your curse idea.  **cloak of light in general, LilyAyl – **Yes, even Hermione has her blonde moments.  *snicker*  

**Katy Bell – **You deserve a chapter dedicated to you, oh faithful and helpful reviewer.  Thank you, I'm glad you like Ron.  I'm not great at him, but I try.  What did you think of the Ron/Draco 'bonding' scene?  Yeah, Lily does act young, but I pictured her as fun-loving despite being dead.  I'll try not to undermine her.  There's a Voldemort/Lily bit coming up, so that might show off her adult side better.  **Ryoko** – That's the whole point of cliffies!  To leave you hanging!  Enjoy this one.

**Holly Zintel – **I'm glad you like my story so much!  I'm an H/H shipper to, and there's all kinds of D/G stuff out there, a lot of it absolutely fabulous.  If you want some particularly good stuff, try w&m_law (I can't think of anymore right now).  I don't use songs for my chapter titles.  I use a line someone says somewhere in the chapter, Draco says 'Not Even Human' in that one.  Sorry to disappoint you.  **Thomas, Kneazle, **

**Nightfall** - *Niffler pins Cliffe A+ badge to her shirt* Thank you.  I hope you like this cliffe too.  Lily's intended to seem a bit childish.  I think she's kind of a fun-loving person and she's already dead so she's aloud to be carefree.  She'll be a bit more serious next time, I promise.  I never explain how Ginny left, but in my mind she walked out to the Forbidden Forest (under Voldemort's control) and was either picked up by Lucious Malfoy or was force apperated to Voldemort.  I'm making the H/H kinda subtle.  It's not really a romance fic, more just on the side, but I tried to include some just for you!  *grin*****


	21. Riddle

A/N:  Yes, Yes I know it's been ages, but I was having a block and then I had all these projects over the break etc, etc, etc.  So here it is now!  The big battle, the final fight, the sensational struggle, the concluding clash, alright alright, shutting up!  Here's the fic, please review!!!!!

D/C:  See my author's page.

And a special thanks to **Nightfall** who ever go graciously beta'd this chapter for me!!  Thank you thank you! And to **Katy Bell **who left such a nice, long review that I though she needed to be mentioned!  Thank you!!! (longer note at end)

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

_Draco and Ginny stared at each other for an instant, as though communicating telepathically, then Ginny looked away, unable to bear his gaze anymore.  Voldemort sneered.  _

_"I believe you all know Virginia."  _

Riddle

Draco growled low in his throat, unable to form a coherent sound.  The Dark Lord smiled.  

"Yes, Draco Malfoy."  His serpentine mouth twisted into a gruesome smile**.**  "Your father _so_ wanted to see your downfall."  Draco clenched his fists.  "However, he couldn't be here now.  I thought it would be more . . . intimate were it just the sphere holders.  The Seven reunited again."  He sneered.  He glanced at Ginny, then back at the four.  "It would be so much easier if you gave me your sphere's willingly.  Much less time, much less bloodshed."  He asked, extending his hand.  

"No."  Harry simply replied.  

"Never!"  Hermione added.

"To the death Voldemort!"  Ron yelled.  Hermione and Harry looked at him, shocked.  His hand was shaking and his face was white as a sheet, but he had said **the name **Voldemort.  Voldemort paused, also taken aback by the Weasley's impudence.  

"Perhaps Virginia will be slightly more willing.  My dear."  He cooed, extending a hand to her.  "Only your hands can remove the sphere from your neck.  Give it to me."  Ginny looked up, glaring into his boiling red eyes.  Then she bent her head and spit into his open palm.  In an instant a look of shock passed over Voldemort's face, then it vanished, replaced by his cold sneer.  He merely looked at his hand, then wiped Ginny's spit onto her own robes.

"I wonder," he pondered aloud.  "if Virginia has ever experienced an Unforgivable Curse?"  Draco clenched his fists so hard his palms began to bleed and Ron turned beet red.  

"If you dare touch her . . ." Draco growled.  Voldemort sneered at him, pointing the end of his staff at Ginny.  

"_Crucio_!"  He commanded.  Ginny's body wrenched with pain.  Her back arched against the log and her face contorted in anguish as she tried to escape the agony of the curse.  Voldemort smiled as he watched her body wriggled.  Then, he jerked his staff, breaking the curse and her body fell limp. 

Draco was pale as a sheet in direct contrast to Ron who was redder than his hair.  Slowly, Ginny raised her head and looked at Draco.  Her eyes were their normal colour and brightness again, but the pain was evident in her expression.

"Draco, you wouldn't want her to experience that again, would you?"  He sneered.  Draco stepped forward, but Ginny shook her head furiously.

Draco stop!" she yelled, her voice hoarse and raspy, "Don't!"  Draco froze and looked at her.  She gazed back, making sure to meet everyone's eyes with her own.

"Please!  No matter what he does, don't give in.  Don't give up your spheres!"  She commanded.  "You're risking the entire wizard world for me, and I will die either way.  Run away, get out!" 

"A touching speech my dear."  He hissed.  "I'm afraid it won't do you any good."  He lifted a long bony finger and touched it to her cheekbone.  Then slowly, he traced her jaw line down to her chin, his nail slicing into her skin, leaving a small trail of blood in its wake.  Then, pulling his finger away again, he lifted his staff.

"_Crucio_!"  He commanded.  Again Ginny's body arched in pain.  Sweat shone on her brow and she bit her lip so hard it began to bleed.  It felt as though red-hot hooks were tearing her flesh apart while burning coals pressed down onto her bones.  She screamed in agony and Draco stepped forward again.  To his surprise Ron reached out a hand and grabbed his shoulder.  

"You can't go Draco.  She's right, we've got to protect the spheres."  He said, not once taking his eyes off the screaming girl.  Draco looked at him, astonished, then back to Ginny and nodded.  Voldemort jerked his staff again, ending the spell.  Her body fell completely limp, her head lolling grotesquely to the side.  

"Did you ever know anyone to die of pain, Weasley?"  Voldemort hissed.  Ron clenched his jaw but said nothing.  "Your sister will, if I curse her one more time.  Superior magical strength has it's advantage don't you think?  One more curse is all it would take.  One more curse."  He crooned.  

_Truth!  _Draco thought frantically.  Ron didn't move.  

"Are you willing to let her die?"  Voldemort smirked.  

"Ron," Harry said anxiously, eyeing his friend.  Ron didn't move.  Instead, to their surprise, Draco stepped forward.  The Dark Lord smiled at him.  

"Draco, the traitor.  Will you be a traitor again Malfoy?"  He sneered at Draco's hard face.  "To save her?"  He asked, scowling at Ginny.  "Not even a pretty face.  You could have done better."  Draco's eyes were hard and cold; frozen ice.  

"Then come Draco."  He grinned.  "Come, give me your sphere," he commanded.  Draco's lip quivered ever so slightly, but it was enough for the Dark Lord.  He could sense Draco's failing, his pain, though he seemed to be as frozen as Ron.  Voldemort smiled and lifted his staff, pointing it at Ginny.  

"_Enervate_!"  He commanded.  Her back arched and her whole body tensed.  The spell ended, but Ginny did not wake up.  

"Ginny!"  Draco whispered harshly, his voice rasping in his throat.  

"_Enervate_!"  The Dark Lord demanded again.  Ginny's body arched even further, pulling against its bonds in an unnatural arch.  Her jaw clenched down, her knees locked tight, and her nose began to bleed but when the spell ended, she was still unconscious.  Draco took another step forward; he was nearing the edge of the barrier.  

"Ginny!"  He called, but she did not move.  

"_Enervate_!"  Voldemort proclaimed for the third time.  Her body wriggled like a worm on a hook, but fell limp again when it ended.  But, as Draco watched her eyelids fluttered very slightly.  He drew a gasping breath as they fluttered again and peeled back, just a crack.  

"Ginny."  He called.  She blinked slowly and raised her head to look at him.  

"Draco."  She replied, as though seeing him for the first time since his arrival.  

"What did you do to her?"  Draco growled.  Voldemort smirked at him.

"To Virginia?  Would you be referring to this?"  He crooned; pulling from the folds of his robes the metal bracelet that had been around Ginny's arm.

"_The Element Coil_ was very useful.  She was so easy to control."  He laughed, turning to Ginny.  "No strength at all.  Poor dear," he mocked, placing his hand under her chin and pulling her face up to look at him.  "I will be your murderer, child."  Her tired muscles could not budge to respond or move.  

"You take too much confidence Voldemort.  Killing a girl when she's tied to a log is a cowardly and weak."  Harry said.  Voldemort whipped around, glaring at Harry.****

"You meddle too much for your own good!"  He responded.  Swiftly, he raised a hand and slapped Ginny hard across the face.  Her head snapped to the side and faint scratch marks marred her cheeks.  

"I wonder which would be more entertaining?"  Voldemort mused.  "To kill you while she watches, or to kill her while you watch?"  

"Argh!"  Draco roared, jumping forward.  After just two steps he hit the barrier with his palms.  It flashed and sparked where he touched it and a shimmer rose up and round the dome, showing its shape and form.  Realizing his mistake of giving Lily away, he stopped immediately and moved back.  Both he and Ron swore furiously and Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Lily.  So we meet again."  Voldemort smirked.  

_"Riddle."_  She spat.  Harry glanced at Hermione, who nodded, then repeated,  "Riddle."  Voldemort seemed to wince slightly at the name.  Hermione suddenly snapped her fingers and pulled out her wand.

"Herm, you can't cast spells out of the dome."  Ron reminded her.  

"I know that!"  She hissed.  Then, pointing her wand at Harry's temple she whispered_, "Sonorous."_  

"Say something Lily," she commanded.

"Hello Riddle."  Lily said.  Everyone heard her voice.  It echoed faintly, originating from somewhere far off.  Ron gaped at Hermione.

"Wow," he whispered.  

"I wish I'd thought of it earlier," Hermione muttered.  Harry glared at Voldemort, staring him down.  

"I was hoping you would be here as well.  Now all the spheres are united, separated only by your shield.  Take it down Lily," he commanded.  

"Do you think death has made me _that_ stupid Riddle?"  Lily asked.  

"You cannot do anything for these children," he replied.  

"I _am_ doing something.  You can't win over us Riddle.  I though you would have learned that by now," she answered coldly.  Voldemort smiled.

"I will.  I've already won.  You are dead, you're beloved James is dead and now I will kill the only living part of you, your son," he hissed.  

"Harry was right, you are too prideful," she replied.

"Was I too prideful when I killed your family Lily?  Was I too prideful while you begged for my mercy?  What was I then?"  The shield crackled with static magic.  Lily said nothing.

"Yes, Lily.  You know the truth, better than anyone here.  You know what happened when I found you.  James died protecting you.  You caused his death Lily.  Then you begged for my mercy.  You begged Lily.  Down on your hands and knees you begged me to spare your baby.  Are you going to beg now Lily?  It might do you some good.  If you give your sphere's willingly I might be lenient with your son."  Harry was shaking.  Hermione put an arm around him and pulled him closer. 

"Be strong Harry.  Let your mother handle him," she whispered in his ear.  He nodded stiffly and wrapped an arm around her waist.  

"Riddle," Lily hissed, "You have forgotten what it is to be human.  You are too mutilated and unnatural to know what it is like to be human.  It means never giving up on people.  It means learning to trust and to love and to forgive.  It means believing in others and doing what is right.  I trust Harry, and Hermione and Ron and Ginny and Draco.  I believe in them and I will help them to the ends of the earth.  But I do not make decisions for them.  I may have begged for my life that day many years ago, but you took it anyway.  To be human is to show compassion and love and mercy.  You have none of those things, Riddle, and they will be your downfall.  Because everyone else I see here is overflowing with love.  Love conquers evil, Riddle.  Always.  And you have _not_ conquered me," she finished.  

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek and Hermione looked up at him, also revealing reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks.  Voldemort smirked.

"Not yet, Lily dear.  Not yet," he cooed and in one swift movement, a whirl of black cloak, he was facing Ginny again, staff outstretched.  

"_CRUCIO_!"  He screamed at her.  Her eye widened and she stared at him, as though her gaze was piercing his soul.  Her body seemed to freeze in an unnatural arch for a split second, then her eyes snapped shut and she screamed, her whole body withering in agony.  

"Ginny!"  Draco screamed, slamming his fists into the barrier.  "GINNY!"  

"Stop Draco!  Stop!  You're going to break it!  Make him stop!"  Lily commanded.  "It's only made for magic!"  

Ron, Hermione and Harry stepped forward to grab him, but Draco heeded Lily's warning and broke contact with the barrier, sinking to his knees as Ginny's screams were silenced.  He buried his head in his hands, dry sobs racking his body.  

"Ginny," he whispered.  Her body went limp against the log, a stream of blood slowly dripping from her temple.  Hermione approached Draco and laid a hand on his shoulder.  

"Draco," she whispered, but he shrugged her off.

"Don't Granger," he said, muffled by his hands.  

"Here," Voldemort sneered, pointing his staff again at Ginny, "Your precious Virginia.  _Finite Incantium_."  The ropes binding Ginny to the log vanished and the log itself evaporated.  Ginny was thrust through the air and landed a few feet away from the dome.  The four gazed in astonishment at her limp body lying spread-eagle on the ground.  

They gaped at her still form, unable to believe that she was actually dead.  What would they do without her sphere?  How could she be dead?  

"Look!"  Ron cried suddenly, stepping forward.  They squinted at her.

"What?"  Hermione asked.  Suddenly Ginny's eyelids fluttered again.  

"She's alive!"  Hermione cried.  "Lily!  Drop your shield!"  There was a slight shimmer as the shield dissolved around them.  As soon as it was gone Ron rushed the few feet to Ginny's body and scooped her up, running back to the others.  There was a slight hum, but almost immediately the shield was back up.  Ron laid Ginny on the ground and they crouched around her.  

"Ginny?"  Hermione whispered.  No one else seemed able to speak.  "Ginny?"  She whispered softly again.  The girl's eyelids fluttered again and she opened her bright brown eyes.  

Draco let out a huge breath and practically collapsed on top of her.  Hermione and Harry beamed and Ron took her hand, squeezing it tightly.  

"_AVADA KEDEVERA_!!!!!"  Voldemort screamed, the curse aimed at their safe haven.  It hit the shield with a loud zap.  It shimmered and sparked as the energy dispersed along the shell and down into the ground.  Harry, Hermione and Ron sprung up, wands outstretched, glaring at Voldemort.  

"Give it up Potter.  You're helpless behind that shield and you are helpless without all the spheres," he sneered.  Harry gritted his teeth, but he knew Voldemort was right.  Without Ginny's sphere, the others were useless.  Ginny, who had been talking in low voices with Draco, suddenly spoke.

"They've got all the spheres Voldemort," she said, shakily propping herself up on one elbow.  

"Ginny?  What are you doing?"  Draco asked, reaching a hand out to her as she struggled to get to her feet.  He stood beside her as she staggered to a standing position, leaning heavily on Draco for support.  Her knees were shaking and her face was pale and bloody. 

"I'm fighting, what do you think?"  She asked, looking at Draco.  

"You can't do that Ginny!"  Ron exclaimed, hurrying towards her.  He took her arm and tried to force her to lie down again.

"No!"  She exclaimed, trying to wrench it from his grasp.  She did, but she was unsteady and stumbled backwards.  Hermione grabbed her shoulders and helped to regain her balance again.  She swayed a bit, but with Hermione's help took the few steps back to Draco and Ron, who watched anxiously.  

"Ron," Ginny gasped for breath, "You heard Voldemort as well as I and you _know_ that this won't work with only 5 spheres.  You need me, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.  I'm going to help you, because you need me.  It's the right thing to do." Ron stared at her and Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Alright Ginny.  We do need you," Harry finally said.  Ginny nodded triumphantly, and shrugged Hermione's hands off her shoulders, taking her own shaky step forward.

"You bet you do,"she said cheerfully.  Draco nodded and stepped forward so he was standing beside her.  

"I'm here Ginny, if you need me," was all he said.  Her face broke into a gigantic smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could.  

"Draco, I love you," she said.

"Isn't that sweet," Voldemort crooned.  "What a beautiful lover's reunion.  I think I might cry.  _AVADA KEDEVERA_!" He fired the enhanced curse at the shield.  It sparked and shimmered.  

"We've got to take the shield down!"  Hermione yelled over the noise of the curses and crackling shield.  "It's the only way to fight him."  

"_AVADA KEDEVERA_!!!"  Voldemort fired.

"Hermione's right," Ron agreed, "It's the only way."  Harry nodded grimly.

"Is everyone ready?"  He asked.  The five now stood in a line, wands outstretched.  Harry was at one end, with Hermione next to him.  Her mouth was set in a stern line, the way it looked before a difficult exam.  Her eyes were red from crying, and her hair was frizzy, but her face was completely concentrated on the task.  Beside Hermione was Ginny, trembling and shivering as she struggled to remain standing on her own.  Her wand hand quivered, but her face was hard and determined.  

On the other side of Ginny, stood Draco.  Though his features were focused on Voldemort, undisguised hatred building up behind his face, his eyes kept darting to Ginny, watching her.  Ron stood at the other end of the line.  His face was set and hard, though spattered with Ginny's blood.   His fiery hair hung straight and his freckles stood out against his pale skin.  The knuckles on his wand hand were white as he gripped his wand.  It was easy to see in his burning eyes that he was connected with fire.  

"Ready," Ginny said.  Hermione, Ron and Draco nodded.

"Mum, we're ready.  Please put down the shield," he requested.  Voldemort's curses stopped and he watched the five with anticipation, sneering at them.  

"If you're sure Harry.  I love you, don't ever forget it," she replied.  There was a slight humming noise, then a spark of static magic and the shield went down.  The six wizards and witches stood there, staring at each other, waiting for the other make a move.  Suddenly, Ginny began to feel a slight tug around her neck.  She looked down to see her sphere necklace hovering in the air in front of her, pulling at its cord.  

"Look!" she exclaimed, "My sphere, it's trying to get away!"

"Mine too!"  Ron exclaimed, grabbing his blue sphere in between his fingers.  It pulled harder.  

"They all are!"  Hermione said, looking to Harry and Draco.  "Even Lily's.  What's going on?"  They looked to Voldemort who had momentarily forgotten about them.  He was trying vainly to hold onto his staff from which the Sphere of Power was trying to escape.  

"Maybe we should let them go, and see what happens?"  Harry asked, looking at them.  

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Hermione said as her sphere pulled so hard it snapped the magical black cord.  Loud snapping was heard as all 6 of the other spheres, including Lily's, broke off their cords and flew forward.  They enlarged back to their previous size and hovered directly between the two groups.  

There was a loud crack as Voldemort's staff broke and the Seventh Sphere rejoined the others.  The Seven holders stared in awe as the spheres came closer and closer together.  They began to glow brighter and brighter, until finally, when they were almost touching, they could not been seen for the dazzling light.  There was a flash of even brighter light and when they removed their hands from their eyes and looked back at where the 7 spheres had been, there was merely one.  

_The Silver Sphere_. ****

It looked much like the other sphere's had, only slightly larger.  It emitted its own radiant light, shimmering with power.  The surface was a silvery metallic colour.  Static magic sparked and crackled in the air around it like stray lightning.  The six people gaped at it, caught in awe of its magical beauty.  

"_The Silver Sphere_."  Hermione whispered.  Suddenly, Voldemort moved.  He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the sphere, ready to grab it.  

"_Accio Silver Sphere_!"  He commanded, but as soon as he said it, Hermione's wand was also up, pointed at the sphere. 

"_Accio Silver Sphere_!"  She yelled.  The two bolts of magic hit the sphere simultaneously and it stayed locked in place in the air, jerking stiffly to either side, caught in a tug of war.  Hermione's wand shook in her hand, trying to pull away.  But with his superior magical strength gone with the vanishing of his sphere Voldemort could not over-power her so easily.  

"Hermione!"  Harry cried, rushing forward and holding her arms steady.  She took a deep breath and pulled on the sphere.  It began to wobble in the air, but still remained where it was.

"_Accio Silver Sphere_!"  A voice called from off to their right.  Harry turned his head to see Ron, his wand outstretched, also calling the sphere.  The Silver Sphere dipped violently in the air before veering towards Hermione and Ron.  Suddenly, with one final heave the spell holding the sphere to Voldemort snapped and the sphere flew towards Hermione and Ron.  Hermione screeched and dropped her wand as the sphere came zooming at her.  She threw up her hands to catch it, but Harry was faster, catching the Silver Sphere firmly in his hand.  He held it up, staring proudly.  Across from them, Voldemort fumed.

"You don't even know what to do with it, you Buggers.  Give it here!"  He practically screeched.  

"This time, Voldemort, you've bitten off more than you can chew,"  Hermione said, standing tall beside Harry.  Harry lowered the sphere so he was holding it out in front of him.

"Mother," he asked,  "What do we do with it?"  Voldemort laughed out loud.

"The poor little infant!  He doesn't even know how to use it!  You can't possibly know of the power you hold infant Potter!  You'd be better off without it, lest you destroy everyone," Voldemort howled.

"Harry, don't listen.  You've got to concentrate.  Hold the sphere out and concentrate on destroying Riddle," Lily commanded.  Harry nodded.

"This one is for you and Dad!"  he said, thrusting the sphere forward and gritting his teeth.  The sphere began to glow.  It got brighter and brighter until it lit up the entire field, then suddenly, the light exploded into a silver beam, headed straight at Voldemort.  As it hit him, Voldemort screamed and stumbled backwards, grabbing at his chest and gasping for air.  He dropped his wand into the grass and staggered madly as the beam of light tore into him, piercing what little was left of his soul.  

Harry concentrated as hard as he could on that beam of light, pressing on it harder and harder, until he thought his legs would collapse under him.  But slowly, Voldemort struggled to regain his balance.  He stumbled forward, one hand clutching his chest, one hand reaching out for the sphere.  He took one ragged step, then two.  Harry squinted his eyes and pushed, but he was using all his strength.  He glanced at Hermione on his right, then to Ron on his left.  

"I . . . .need . . . . . help," he gasped.  Ron and Hermione nodded mutely.  Slowly Ron placed his hand on the Silver Sphere beside Harry's.  As he touched it the sphere sparked with a flash of blue.  Ron grasped the sphere with Harry and clenched his teeth, focusing on Voldemort.  Hermione also extended and hand and touched her fingertips to the sphere on the other side.  It sparked with a flash of green light.  She covered it with her hand and pushed at hard as she could with the growing beam.  

Voldemort dropped to his knees, screaming in agony.  He clutched at his chest, where the beam was burning his flesh.  They continued for tense seconds, concentrating all their power on him and the beam.  Suddenly, Voldemort's eyes flew open, gleaming with pure rage.  On his knees, he crawled forward, tripping and stumbling on the hem of his robes.  

"I've got to help them.  They need more help," Draco said, stepping forward.  

"They need everyone's help.  Six to defeat one," Ginny agreed.  She staggered to Ron's side and touched her hand to the Silver Sphere.  It sparked with a red light.

Standing beside Hermione, Draco also touched the sphere.  A clear spark flashed as his hand covered it.  The two locked their limbs and forced all other thoughts from their minds, concentrating solely on Voldemort and the beam.  

This time Voldemort fell all the way to the ground.  He lay on his stomach, the beam of light cutting into his back, convulsing grotesquely.  But, still shaking and shivering Voldemort raised his head from the ground, covered in dirt and dead grass.  He stuck out one long bony arm and propped himself up on one elbow.  Shaking with so much force, he looked like he couldn't hold himself up; he still managed to slither across the ground, pulling himself with one arm.  The 5 pushed harder and harder, but still he crawled towards them, his face covered in blood and dirt.

Suddenly, a ghostly hand appeared out of thin air.  Seemingly formed from nothing, the silver apparition reached out between Harry and Ron to touch the Sphere.  As the first ghostly fingertip touched the glowing silver surface a flash of brilliant white light exploded.  The Silver Sphere glowed white hot under their hands, but they refused to let go.  With Lily's added power, they made six.  

_Six Spheres against one._

With all the power they possessed, the six pressed down on Voldemort through the beam, burning and searing his flesh.  Ron's hair plastered to his face, the salty sweat dripping into his eyes and stinging unmercifully.  Draco's nose began to bleed.  The blood trickled into his mouth, giving it a rough metallic taste.  His face contorted with effort and pain.  Blood seeped from under Hermione's fingernails.  It ran down her hand and into the sleeves of her robe.  It dripped onto the other's hands, smearing them with her blood.  

Ginny's nose spewed fresh blood and the wound above her temple opened again as she used all her strength to force the beam.  She squinted her eyes and pressed and pushed using every reservoir of magic and strength she possessed.  Tiny droplets of blood formed at the corners of her eyes and soon Ginny was crying tears of blood.  The fresh tears flowed down her face, the new blood stinging her old cuts and scrapes.

Harry's scar glowed brilliant red on his forehead.  Tiny drops of blood dripped from the tip of the lightening bolt.  It burned white hot on his forehead, searing its imprint through is brain.  Harry thought of every encounter he'd ever had with Voldemort, and he thought of all the people Voldemort had killed.  He thought of every time he'd wished for his Mum and Dad, and they couldn't be there.  He thought of every happy memory, every special moment that he couldn't have shared with them, because they were dead.  And he thought of all the other people who would never see their parents again.  Harry gathered all his memories and all his hate into one ball inside him.  And, shaking with effort and determination, Harry forced that ball to the ends of his fingers and out through his hand and into the Silver Sphere.  

It flowed out and along the beam, but when it hit Voldemort he only smiled and pulled himself closer to them. 

"You cannot use hate, Harry.  He lives on hate and fear; they cannot defeat him," Lily cried.  Harry bit down hard on his lip, causing it to bleed.  Then he nodded.  

Harry glanced at Ron, concentrating hard beside him.  He thought of all the times they had together, the Quidditch games, chess, divination.  He concentrated on those memories and let the happy feelings flow through him.  Then he closed his eyes, trying to picture his mother.  He remembered the photo of her in his album and he thought of the last few days.  He had the opportunity to talk to her, to speak to her again.  Most people never got that chance and he was grateful.  He thought of her sweet lullaby and comforting words and let the warmth flow through him.

Then, he turned to look at Hermione.  Her face was drenched in sweat and contorted with pain and effort.  Her robes were dirty and her hair was frizzy, but she was the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen.  He thought of all the fun they had together during his first four years.  He thought of all the times she'd helped him with charms or transfiguration.  He thought of her determination to help and her good heart.  Finally he remembered the past month.  Each sweet, tender kiss; each moment alone; each moment with others; every laugh, every tear, every smile.  He thought of her and he thought of love.  

Though Harry didn't notice, as he thought all these things they flowed out into his magic and into the Silver Sphere.  It began to pulse with renewed energy.  It throbbed and pounded and glowed even brighter.  Harry felt the burning heat on the pads of his fingers and looked down to see the burning sphere held tightly in their hands.  

Harry tried to recall all his emotions and memories at once, then, using every bit of strength the six possessed, they pushed, together, their energy out of the Silver Sphere, into the beam and into Voldemort.  Voldemort's back arched and he howled an inhuman scream.  It reached upwards, piercing the air and clouds.  They all winced, and wished to cover their ears, but refused to let go of the sphere.  

As they watched, Voldemort's body began to burn from the inside out.  A silver flame licked through his chest, then his mouth, nose and eyes, burning him away.  As the silver flame touched him, he disintegrated into black ash.  They watched, spellbound, as the wizarding world's greatest enemy crumbled, still screaming, into nothing but a pile of black ash.  They stood, frozen as his final screams died away, leaving nothing but silence in the stilled air.  

The Silver Sphere pulled itself out of their hands, and they merely watched as it floated to a few feet away.  Again, it glowed brighter and brighter until it was nearly blinding.  Then all the light disappeared in a flash and the Silver Sphere split apart into the Seven Spheres. 

_Intelligence, Truth, Power, Bravery, Love, Purity, and Hope.  _

All Seven Spheres glowed brightly in the air for a split second, lighting the sky and they gazed in awe.  Without warning, there was a huge shattering sound and all the spheres broke at once.  They shattered into millions of broken shards that fell tinkling to the ground like broken glass.  As each piece touched the ground, it was absorbed into the earth with a small flicker of light until nothing remained of the mystical spheres, except memory and a pile of black ash.  

The 5 stood there, frozen for a moment, unable to believe what they had just done.  They just stared into space, not blinking, not moving.  Then suddenly, Ginny began to sway.  They turned to look at her just as she collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap.  Draco leapt forward, crouching beside her and Harry and Hermione took a step back to give them space.  Ron moved to crouch beside Ginny as well, but Harry held out a hand to keep him back and shook his head.  Ron stared him intensely in the eye for a moment, then nodded and stepped back.  

"Ginny," Draco whispered fearfully, pulling her into his lap, letting her head rest in his arms.  "Ginny, talk to me!"  He cried.

"Draco?"  She whispered, her eyes fluttering open.  Draco sighed and hugged her tightly.  

"Oh Ginny!  Thank God you're alright!"  He cried.

"No Draco," she whispered hoarsely, "I'm not alright."

"What?"  He asked suddenly, sitting up, looking into her milky brown eyes.

"I used everything I had Draco.  I haven't got anything left," she whispered.  

"What the Hell are you talking about?"  He asked, looking down at her with innocent gray eyes.  Her eyes fluttered closed, then open again.  

"Draco," she croaked, closing her eyes.  

"No!"  Draco cried, tears streaming from his eyes, "You can't die.  I won't let you!  Ginny!"  He screamed, gently shaking her limp body.

"Draco . . ." She whispered.

"You can't leave me!  I love you Ginny, I love you!"  He cried.  She smiled up at him weakly, blinking out two more tears of blood.  

"I love you too Draco," she said softly, then she closed her eyes.  

"Ginny," he whispered, but she didn't respond.  He shook her gently.  "Ginny!"  He called again.  Still she didn't move.  "GINNY!!"  He screamed desperately at the top of his lungs.  Sobbing hysterically, he collapsed on top of her, burying his head in her red hair, made darker by blood.  

"Ginny," he sobbed into her, clutching her lifeless body close to him.  Tears were streaming from Hermione's swollen eyes, washing the blood off her face.  Harry wiped angrily at his eyes with his fist and wrapped an arm around Hermione, pulling her close.  She buried her head into his shoulder as silent sobs racked her body.  Ron just stood there in stunned silence.  He watched Draco sobbing over his dying sister and he viewed the situation with a new light.  They seemed so lost, like two puzzle pieces looking for somewhere to fit in, someone that would hold them together.  A single tear fell from Ron's hazel eye and rolled down his blood-streaked face.

Draco held Ginny's lifeless body close to him, choking sobs shaking his body.  

"I love you, Ginny.  I love you," he whispered softly, rocking back and forth, cradling her body in his arms.  Her blood smeared over his face and robes, caking his hair together, but still he rocked her back and forth, crooning softly to her.

"I love you Ginny, I love you."

Suddenly, there was a loud pop and three wizards appeared in front of them.  Harry, Hermione and Ron spun around as another loud pop signaled the arrival of more wizards behind them.  Draco didn't even look up, rocking Ginny slowly back and forth.  Each wizard was wearing either auror or medi-wizard robes.  They quickly surveyed the situation.  There were twenty or so, surrounding them.  Each bore the Ministry symbol but everything was happening so fast.  Two wizards stepped towards Harry, walking quickly up in front of him.  Hermione gasped and drew her wand.

"_Stupefy_!"  She cursed one.  He fell to the ground.  Immediately shouts rang out from the others.  Three more wizards moved in on Hermione, one from behind who grabbed her arms, forcing her to drop her wand.  

She fought and screeched as they tried to restrain her, but this only provoked Harry to draw his wand and fire curses at them.  Two more fell stunned to the ground before five wizards and witches restrained Harry.  He yelled to Ron for help, only to see him being dragged, unconscious, away from him.  He twisted back around in his captor's arms to call to Hermione, but as soon as he saw her, her limp body was apparated away.  

"Gerrof!"  He yelled, struggling.

"Mr. Potter, please stop, we're from the Ministry we're here to help!"  A voice called in his ear.

"If you're here to help them let go!"  He commanded.  

"Mr. Potter, you've got to calm down first," The man insisted.  

Two wizards approached Draco cautiously, while several medi-wizards hovered near by.  They tapped him on the shoulder, obviously trying to convince him to leave Ginny's body, but he shook his head adamantly.  

One wizard placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, attempting to give him a gentle pull away, but it was all that was needed to send Draco over the edge.  He roared furiously and whipped around, pulling out his wand.  From his place on the ground, still cradling Ginny's body, Draco hurled curses at the wizards.  Before someone was able to curse him, the enraged boy was able to stun most of the rescue party.

Meanwhile, Harry continued to protest, pulling and twisting against his captors, until finally everything turned black and he slipped into unconsciousness.

A/N:  Dun dun duh!  I'm evil aren't I?  What's this, three cliffes in a row?  Ooooooooh Niffler's getting mean and conniving isn't she!  Yup.  Anyway, the next part might be out sooner if you review!

Thanks to:  

**Emily Irene – **Thanks for the review!  About the shield, technically, Lily could have used it at the school but it takes energy to keep it up, and also Hogwarts is under so many protection spells that it wouldn't have seemed necessary, PLUS everyone though no one knew Ginny had a sphere to begin with.  They just realised after she was taken.  Yes, I know the ships are a bit uneven, Ron all alone, but I couldn't help it this time. 

**Cloak of light in general** – no problem with the name.  And thank you for being the first reviewer!  **Manda Black**- no, Harry and Herm are going out.  Very seriously actually.  lol, cute idea though!  **CloudChick,** **Draco's Princess – **Thank you, I graciously accept your cherry on top of ice cream, and I tried as hard as I could to get over the writers block!  **LilyAyl, HARRY POTTER ROCKS, jen20069, jessie black – **D/G is my fave ship!  **Satans Little Princess, Firemaster** – what do you mean, 'hard to get used to'?  The ideas or characters or ships?  **Blizzard, Hermione1909 – **I'm glad you think it's funny.  I tried to lighten the mood a bit with Lily.  I think she's kinda cute too.  They're my fave ships too!  I agree, poor poor Ginny.  **lynet Potter – **Well, I'm glad you like my D/G.  H/H is one of my faves too!  

**Amy Potter – **yes you were right about Lily.  I'm glad you like her character.  I tried to ground her a bit with her Riddle scene, I hope it worked.  And you are correct about the shield too, they can't pass through it, but it also can't move along the ground, so they'd all be stuck inside.  **Tuft19, Dark Unicorn – **thanks for recommending my story!  I'm going as fast as I can!  (I like your name BTW) **Katrina, Bonnie** (g'day mates, sorry couldn't resist) **Luinthoron, Warlock, Alana Granger – **interesting idea.  Maybe you could write it!  

**Alex – **Thank you very much for your review.  I appreciate it especially because English is difficult for you.  Thank you and I'm glad you like my story!  **Ryoko – **No, I never saw the HP movie.  I don't want to ruin my image of how the books should look.  Yes, Harry and Herm were just lying together, nothing else and I think Lily and James might have done that a few times, so she can't really say anything to them.  What do you mean, Herm's premonition is about Draco and Ginny?  In what way?  (you're right, but I want to know what you think it's about)  **Sophie W, Tyria Bell, Zoe Girl, Natya – **wow, steaming eh?  Thank you very much!  **Katemagic234**- absolutely amazing?  What high praise!  Thank you very much!!!  **Donnell Johnson.**

**Katy Bell – **It's a little late for a New Year's Present, but it's better late than never!  Hey, I went to read your stories since you're so nice reviewing mine, but you haven't got any!!!!!!  How'm I supposed to review?!  Anyway, yes, I've always loved angry Weasleys.  I think eventually they would accept Draco, but they're not exactly warm and fuzzy about the idea.  You said you were wondering who would save Ginny.  Doesn't look like anybody saved her, now does it?  More twists and turns ahead, but I still feel bad about poor little Gin-Gin.  I feel so honoured that you think my writing is improving.  Actually, if you look back to, say, my first chpt of Moonlight Shining, it's not read-worthy.  Ugh!  Anyway, I always love your long reviews and appreciate the advice!  Thank you and hope you enjoyed this one too!!!


	22. Ashes to Ashes

A/N:  This is it!  The final chapter!  It's really long, but I didn't want to separate it into 2 chapters because it would disrupt the flow.  So, I'd like to thank everybody for sticking with my story and hopefully enjoying it.  I certainly enjoyed writing it.  *sniff*  After this I'm taking a break from writing fanfiction so I can concentrate on my other original works.  So, enjoy!  

D/C:  See my author's page.  I also have no rights or privileges to, nor am I making any profit from the use of, the song "Borders and Time" by The Rankin Family.

This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who reviewed my story or even just enjoyed it and didn't review! 

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

_Meanwhile, Harry continued to protest, pulling and twisting against his captors, until finally everything turned black and he slipped into unconsciousness._

Ashes to Ashes

 When Harry finally awoke he was lying in a hospital bed at Hogwarts.  The curtains were drawn, forming a wall around his bed and three others.  A little sunlight filtered through the curtains, dimly illuminating the blanched hospital surroundings.  Various bottles and chocolate remnants lay on the table beside his bed along with his glasses.  He put them on and scanned the room.  On the beds to his left lay Ron and on the bed beside him Draco, both still unconscious.  When he looked to the right, he saw Hermione, propped up on her elbow in bed, gazing sadly at him.  

"Hermione?"  He asked, sitting up a bit.

"Good morning Harry."  She replied.  "At least, I'm assuming it's morning."  He nodded.  

"Don't you remember anything?"  She asked, when he didn't speak.  He closed his eyes and let his head flop down onto his chest.  After a brief silence he spoke.

"The Spheres, they united.  We got the Silver Sphere, then everyone touched it and we defeated Voldemort.  Ginny collapsed.  Then there were all these wizards around and I was trying to fight them off, but I couldn't and they knocked me out and then . . . and now . . . . I'm here."  He finished, opening his eyes and glancing around.  She nodded solemnly.  

"But Ginny's not here."  He said simply, glancing back at the other beds holding Draco and Ron.  

"No Harry.  Ginny's not here."  Hermione whispered.

"But that doesn't mean anything.  She was really hurt, maybe she needed some special treatment."  He rationalized.

"Maybe."  She nodded quietly, closing her eyes.  There was silence.

"Hermione?"  

"Ummmm?"  

"What's going to happen now?"  Harry asked quietly, his eyes fearful.  Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes again and looked at him; silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"I don't know Harry.  I really don't."  She paused.  "I really hate not knowing the answer."  She said simply, squinting her eyes and turning away.  "Our fate isn't even in our hands anymore."

"Was it ever?"  Harry asked.  Her head snapped back as though she had been slapped.  She stared him straight in the eye.  Slowly, her gaze softened and more tears spilled forth.  

"No.  No I suppose it wasn't."  She murmured and they lapsed into silence once more.  A few seconds later they heard a rustling to Harry's left.  He rolled over to look, but Hermione just buried her head in her pillow, trying to wash away her memory in tears.  Ron sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.  He glanced over at Draco, then at Harry.

"Harry.  Where are we?  Where're the girls?"  He asked, looking about frantically.  

"We're at Hogwarts, hospital wing.  'Mione's over there," he explained, gesturing over his shoulder.  Ron craned his neck to see her.  "And Ginny . . . isn't here."  Ron's face fell.

"Is she . . ." He asked quietly.  

"I don't know."  Harry replied.  On his other side Hermione coughed another sob.  Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again.  He swung his feet over the edge of his bed, the crisp blue linens cascading to the floor.  He bit his lip and hung his head, walking to the end of his bed.  Harry watched uneasily as Ron combed his fingers through the front fringe of his hair and rested his forehead in his palm.  He paced slowly in front of Harry and Hermione's beds.  

"Ron?"  Harry ventured, looking curiously at his friend.  Hermione rolled over on her bed, using the cover to wipe at her tears.  Ron stopped and looked at them.  He rolled his head back along the back of his neck, then flopped backwards onto the foot of Harry's bed.  Just then they heard voices outside the curtain.

"I'm just going in for a moment Poppy.  They're going to wake up soon and they're going to need answers."  

"They only thing they _need_ is rest!  You're going to have to wait until I dismiss them or at least until they've recovered a little more."  Another voice scolded.  

"Now Poppy, think about it.  After everything they've just been through, everything they've just done for us . . ." the first voice spoke again.  There was a sigh, then the quiet rustling of curtains.  

"Please leave us Poppy.  I'll call you when I leave."  They heard a curt grunt then watched as a crack appeared in the curtains and Dumbledore stepped through.  He looked at them and smiled halfheartedly.  

"Hello."  He said, sitting down on the end of Hermione's bed.  Ron and Hermione sat up, but said nothing.  

"Hello Professor."  Harry finally replied.  

"I'm sorry the ministry took you by such surprise.  It took us a long time to locate you because of complicated charms Voldemort had put around his location.  They came down when you defeated him and then it took only a matter of seconds for us to track you.  They we're sure what they were walking into, so many people were sent.  The Ministry didn't stop to consider your reaction."  He explained.  Harry nodded.  

"Well, I'm sorry for stunning them."  Harry said.  Hermione tried to speak, but choked on her words and nodded.  

"They don't hold it against you.  It was a difficult situation."  Dumbledore nodded.  "If you're feeling up to it, could you tell me what happened?"  Ron ran his fingers through his hair again and Hermione blew her nose in the covers.  Harry took off his glasses and rubbed the lens in the covers.  

"Perhaps you could start Ron?  From the beginning?"  Dumbledore requested.  Ron nodded and swallowed.  

"Well, once we got the Silver Sphere," Ron began.

"Once you left my office," Dumbledore interrupted.  It seemed like it had been years since Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco had left Dumbledore's office after informing him of Ginny's capture.  Ron nodded and swallowed again.

"Right.  After we left your office, Harry, Herm and I went down to the broom shed where we met Draco.  Uh, sorry Professor, I took a firebolt off the wall, and so did Draco.  Actually, they should still be in our robes pockets.  Then we left to find Ginny, guided by Lily."  He began.  "We camped in a field that night, then the next day we reached," he took a deep breath, "Voldemort.  Lily put her shield around us and we were protected, but then Voldemort brought out Ginny."  He swallowed and took several deep breaths.  "He . . . . tortured her, cursed her with the Crucious curse.  He tried to kill her . . ." Ron's voice caught in his throat and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.  A single tear silently slid down his face.  He wiped it away angrily.

"It's alright Ron.  Just take deep breaths.  Do you think you could continue Hermione?"  The kind old wizard asked.  She nodded and wiped her eyes again.  Dumbledore drew his wand and waved it, conjuring a tissue.  He handed it to her and she smiled.  

"Thank you."  She said, blowing her nose.  "Voldemort, uh Voldemort cursed Ginny several times, and threatened us, but he couldn't get to us.  He tried to make us come out, but we wouldn't.  Then, he thought he killed Ginny and he threw her body at us.  Lily took down the shield for a split second and Ron ran out and got Ginny's body.  But once we got her in the shield it turned out she wasn't dead.  And she insisted on fighting with us."  Hermione wiped her eyes again and drew a long breath.  

"Then Lily took down the shield so we could fight, but before we could do anything, the sphere's broke off our necks and Voldemort's sphere broke off his staff.  They floated to the middle of the field then combined to form the Silver Sphere."  She paused and glanced at Harry.  He gave her a half smile of encouragement.  

"Voldemort tried to summon the sphere, but so did I.  Without the enhanced magical ability the sphere gave him, he couldn't pull the sphere away from me so easily.  It was sort of stuck in the middle until Ron joined me and we pulled it to us."  She explained, smiling at Ron.  

"Harry caught it and Lily told him all he had to do was concentrate on defeating Voldemort and the sphere would defeat him.  So he held it out and a bright beam of silver light formed and hit Voldemort.  Only it wasn't strong enough and Voldemort kept walking towards us."  Dumbledore nodded knowingly, as though this was a story he had heard many times before, but he still listened patiently.

"Then Harry asked for our help and we all touched the sphere."  She said.  Dumbledore nodded.  

"It is not an easy thing, to ask for help Harry.  Especially for one who has had as little help in life as you have.  That was the bravest thing you could have done."  Dumbledore said admiringly.  

"Thank you Professor."  Harry replied.  

"Would you please take over Harry?"  The Head Master asked.  Harry nodded.  

"We all touched the sphere and the beam got stronger and stronger.  Voldemort started burning from the inside out, we killed him."  Harry said.

"No Harry.  You didn't kill him."  Dumbledore said, shaking his head.  All three jaws dropped and they stared at him in surprise and horror.

"What are you talking about?"  Ron asked.

"No one could kill Voldemort.  To kill something refers to taking its life, its soul, but Voldemort was no longer human.  He was too mutilated, too changed and without a soul.  You cannot kill a soulless being.  You can only destroy it.  You destroyed Voldemort, yes, but he was killed long ago."  Dumbledore explained.  The three relaxed slightly, but the idea was unnerving.  They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound in the room was Draco's gentle breathing.  Finally Dumbledore cleared his throat, signaling Harry should continue.  He nodded and began again.

"After we _destroyed_ Voldemort, Ginny collapsed.  Draco knelt down beside her and held her in his arms.  She . . ." he paused, "she . . . fell unconscious and then the wizards arrived and I woke up here."  He finished.

"Congratulations on your victory and a victory for the entire wizarding world."  Dumbledore said.  It was obvious he was trying to sound cheerful, but his usual enthusiasm was lacking in his voice.  

"Professor?"  Ron asked.  "Where is Ginny now?"  The three froze, listening intently.  

"Ginny is dead."  Dumbledore said simply.  Hermione's head fell back against the back of her neck and she bit her lip hard.  Ron's face hardened and he set his jaw as his worst fears were confirmed.  Harry just stared at him, too shocked, too stunned to react.  

"I'm sorry."  Dumbledore said.  "She was already dead when she arrived here.  There was nothing we could do.  I'm very sorry."  Ron nodded, his eyes glazing over.  Hermione curled into a fetal position on her bed, burying her face in her pillow once more.  

"Your family has been called, Ron.  Everyone will be arriving shortly.  You will be informed when they arrive, but I have told them that you are still receiving medical care, so it will be your choice when you see them."  He explained.  Ron nodded dumbly.  

"Why Ginny?  Why poor, innocent Ginny?  She never did anything to anyone.  She was so kind to everyone and she was so alive."  Hermione sobbed.

"She used all her power to help you defeat Voldemort.  She was already very weak after what Voldemort did to her and she used everything she had left."  Dumbledore explained kindly.  

"She didn't need to use so much."  Harry said.  His eyes were unfocused as he stared down at the bed covers.  "She was innocent.  That was my job.  I should have done more, I should be dead, not her."  He berated.  

"No Harry."  Hermione cried sitting up.  She threw the covers off and slid off the bed, stepping to his bed.  She flopped down beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head into his shoulder.  

"Don't you _dare_ wish to be dead Harry Potter!"  She practically yelled.  "_Don't you dare!_"  He wrapped his arms awkwardly around her and patted her head with one hand.  

" 'Mione, that's not what I said."  He comforted.  

"Yes it is!"  She sobbed, her body shaking.  "It is!  You said you should be dead not her!  No one could prevent it.  It was Ginny's own choice to fight.  You have done more and gone through more than anybody here!  You don't deserve to die!  No one should have died!!"  She wept.  

"There, there, my 'Mione."  Harry soothed, holding her close.  "Shhhhhhhh."  Her tears slowly quieted and she shifted so she was leaning on Harry's shoulder.  A few silent tears continued to drip down her face.

"It isn't your fault."  Ron said suddenly.  His face was hard and set like rock.  "It isn't anyone's fault except Voldemort."  

"It is _everyone's_ fault for allowing Voldemort to ever rise and to gain so much power."  Dumbledore interrupted.  "All our hands are stained with the blood of the innocent."  Silence stifled the room.  Finally Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke.  

"The sphere's have shattered, your powers will begin to dissipate now.  Just as they did not arrive abruptly when you discovered your spheres, the powers will take time to leave you.  However, you should be completely rid of them in about a week."  The three nodded.  

"I'll leave you know.  Rest up.  You deserve it after everything you have done for wizard kind.  When Draco awakes please do not try to explain things too him.  Mme Pomfry will send him to me.  If you need anything just ask her.  You may leave this safe haven whenever you are ready."  He smiled and slipped soundlessly out of the curtains, leaving total silence in his wake.  

            "This isn't the way things were supposed to work out, you know."  Ron said suddenly.  Hermione jumped at the unexpected sound.  She detached herself from Harry and sat up.  

            "What do you mean?"  She asked, wiping at her eyes.  

"This!"  He said, gesturing to the white walls around them.  "We aren't supposed to be here!  Ginny is supposed to be alive!"  He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair once more.

"This isn't the way things are supposed to go.  Harry's supposed to end up with Ginny and I'm supposed to end up Hermione.  Then Harry defeats the bad guy and we all live happily ever after!  We're the good guys!  We're supposed to live happily ever after!"  He exclaimed.  Hermione shook her head.  

"It doesn't always end up 'happily ever after' Ron."  She said.  

"I know.  I know.  But that's how it's supposed to be.  You and me, Harry and Ginny," he glanced over his shoulder, "Draco and. . . . .Pansy Parkinson!  We deserve to live happily ever after!"  He leaned back against the bedpost and hit his head lightly against the polished metal.  Hermione smiled weakly and scooted across the bed.  She wrapped her arms tightly around him and pulled him close to her.  

"I know Ron.  I know."  She soothed.  Ron looked at her oddly for a moment, then his shoulders began to shake and his eyes squinted closed.  He laid his head on her shoulder and hugged her close, finallycrying into her shoulder.   Harry looked at them for a moment and wondered how exactly girls, especially Hermione, knew what people, specifically him and Ron, really needed.  

He crawled out from under the blankets and moved to the end of the bed with his two friends.  Gently, he wrapped his arms around both of them, forming the third part of their triangle.  As he listened to his two best friends crying, the seriousness and reality of the situation began to set in.  He wanted to deny it, but knew he couldn't.  Leaning his head on a shoulder he pulled his friends closer and began to cry his first real tears in a long time.   __

Several hours passed.  Hermione crawled into Harry's bed beside him, thoroughly exhausted, and fell asleep.  Ron and Harry sat on their respective beds, talking in low tones so as not to wake Hermione and Draco.  As they were talking Harry heard a slight rustling.  He tried to look over Ron's shoulder.  Ron paused and rolled over to see Draco stirring.  Ron sat up and Harry straightened his glasses.  Draco rolled over to face them and his eyes slowly fluttered open.  

"Ugh."  He groaned, rubbing his eyes and rolling onto his back.  "Where am I?"  He asked.  

"Hogwart's hospital wing."  Ron replied.  Draco ran his hand through his hair and pulling himself to a sitting position, leaning against the head on the bed.  

"What happened?"  He asked, squinting at Ron, trying to reorient himself.  

"The wizards that arrived at the battle stunned us and brought us here.  Dumbledore wants to see you."  Ron said.  Draco closed his eyes, then slowly opened them again.  He glanced across Ron, seeing Harry and Hermione.  His eyes quickly scanned the rest of the room, then closed again.  

"Where's Ginny?"  He asked quickly.  

"Dumbledore will explain things.  I'll get Mme Pomfry."  Ron said, sliding out of bed.  

"No."  Draco said, his eyes snapping.  He gazed intently at Ron, his eyes boring into his.  "Where's Ginny?"  He asked angrily through clenched teeth.  Ron didn't answer.  He looked away and strode to the curtains.  Draco's gaze fell as the redhead stuck his face out of the crack in the curtains and yelled for the matron.  

"Is she dead?"  He whispered harshly as Ron returned to his bed.  He said nothing.  "Is she dead?"  He repeated hoarsely, his voice catching in his throat.  "Just say she's not.  I can tell if you're lying."  He murmured threateningly.  Just then Mme Pomfry bustled in through the curtains and walked over to Draco's bed.

"Come on.  The Head Master is waiting for you."  She said, pulling the covers off his legs and hurrying towards the curtains, expecting him to follow.  Draco cast one last look at Harry and Ron, then followed the matron silently out of the curtains, like the condemned lead to the gallows.  

"How do you think he's going to take it?" Harry whispered hoarsely.  

"Badly."  Ron responded shaking his head and nestling as best he could in amongst the starched bed sheets.  He closed his eyes and Harry leaned back into his pillow, wrapping an arm around Hermione's sleeping form.  

"Bloody, f-cking Hell."  Ron whispered.  Harry closed his eyes, but said nothing.  A few minutes later they heard a rustling outside the curtains.  The curtains parted and Mme Pomfry came in.  

"Mr. Weasley, your family is here.  Dumbledore's told them they can't see you yet, but whenever you're ready I'm to escort you."  She informed him, her voice was low but encouraging.  He paused; furrowing his brow, then nodded and threw off the bed sheets.  

"I'll go now.  Where are my robes?"  He asked, sliding off the bed.  

"Now don't rush into anything Mr. Weasley.  You _are_ still very weak.  Perhaps you should rest a little more?  Prepare yourself to meet with your family?"  She asked kindly.  

"No thank you Mrs. Pomfry.  This is a time when one needs their family most."  He said solemnly, walking past the stout woman and out through the curtains.  She smiled weakly.  

"You two are free to leave whenever you wish, or stay as long as you like.  You're robes are handing just outside these curtains."  She said, then turned and followed Ron out.  Harry exhaled heavily and rolled over on his side.  

"Mione?"  He whispered, gently touching her shoulder.  "Mione."  

"Ummmmmmmm."  She moaned, moved a little and slowly opening her eyes.  

"Harry?"  She asked.  "Was it all a dream?  Are we. . . .?"  

"We're in the Hospital Wing."  Harry replied.  She sighed and brushed some hair out of her face.  "Draco went to see Dumbledore already and the Weasley's have arrived.  Ron left to see them."  He explained.  She nodded.  

"I suppose we'd better go too?"  She asked, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.  

"That's what I was thinking.  But only if you're ready, Mione.  If you want to stay a while longer, I'll stay with you."  Harry said.  She smiled and nodded, slipping off the bed.  

"No, no Harry, I want to leave.  Where are our clothes?"  She asked, glancing around.  

"Just outside the curtains."  Harry replied.  "Here, I'll get them."  

"Ginny's dead?"  Draco whispered again.  

"Draco, I understand that you must be very sad and angry right now," McGonagal said.

"You don't understand anything."  He muttered.  

"I know it hurts and it's going to take you some time to deal with this but we can work through it together."  She continued.

"You don't know anything you babbling moron!"  He snarled, looking up into her eyes.  "You have no idea what this feels like!  You can't possibly understand this!  You're nothing but a liar, talking down to someone who knows lies all too well.  Save your sappy sympathy for someone else."  McGonagal's face hardened and her eyes flashed angrily.  

"You think I didn't loose people to Voldemort too?  You think you're the only one?  Ginny's the only victim?  You're getting a swelled head, sir.  Do you students just think I'm an old maid, or maybe. . .a _widow?_!"  She yelled.  

"Minerva."  Dumbledore cautioned.  "It's alright.  Calm down."  He soothed.  She frowned, pressing her lips into a thin line, but stepped back a bit.  Snape watched calmly from the corner of Dumbledore's office.

"Draco, you are correct, none of us are inside your head, none of us really know how this feels but . . ." Dumbledore began.  

"_I_ know how it feels, Professor."  Snape suddenly said.  His voice was low and quiet as he emerged from the shadows.  Draco looked up at the sullen, dark eyes matching his own and stared silently.  

"I know how it feels to loose the one you truly love to Voldemort.  The only person who ever respected you, liked you for who you really were."  Snape's eyes were intense and deep, penetrating Draco down to his soul.  

"I know how alone it feels.  How utterly ground shaking, and how nothing feels right anymore.  I know the hate and the fury and the uncontrollable rage building up in your heart.  It builds until it consumes you.  I know that everyone tries to make it better, to make it go away," he stole a quick glance at McGonagal, "but I'm telling you now, it never will.  That ache in your heart will never go away or even lessen.  You're only choices are to let it consume you or learn to live with it."  He paused, watching Draco intently.  Neither person moved.  They stared directing into the other's eyes as though communicating telepathically.  

They stayed like that for several moments, which felt like an eternity, until finally Draco looked down.  Snape straightened instantly, and looked away from Draco, back to Dumbledore, his mouth a thin firm line, and gave one slow, but firm nod.  He said nothing and turned back to Draco and spoke.  

"Life is harder to bear alone.  I know."  He said solemnly.  Draco did not reply or even look up.  Snape backed up until he was hidden in the shadows again, two dark, gloomy eyes looking out from the black infinity.  

Harry sighed and flopped down onto his bed, facing the ceiling.  He stared at it, trying to erase everything flooding into his mind.

"_Harry."_ A voice whispered.  

"What?"  He asked apprehensively, sitting up and looking around.  

_"Harry, it's me.  Mum."  _The voice whispered again.  

"Oh Mum.  But the spheres shattered.  I shouldn't be able to hear you anymore."  Harry protested.  

_"Are you that eager to get rid of me?"  _She asked playfully.  "_No, remember what Dumbledore said?  Your powers will take a little time to fade.  Only a few days, then I will be gone."_  Lily whispered.  

"I don't want you to be gone."  Harry replied, looking around at the red curtains.  

_"I know honey."_  Harry lay back down and rested in silence.  

_"Harry, sweet, are you alright?  You can tell me anything.  Please tell me everything."_  She asked softly.  Harry sighed.  

"Mum, everything is so confused now!  We beat Voldemort, but it doesn't seem as heroic as I thought it would.  I feel so lost and hopeless."  He explained.  

_"It's a bittersweet victory."_  She replied.  _"When someone finally defeats their arch enemy, sometimes they feel that they have nothing left to live for.  They're life's work is accomplished, where do you go from there?  But Harry, of course Voldemort was an obstacle, a big obstacle, that you had to overcome, but no one said that was your life's work.  You have so much more to do in life.  So this victory may be bittersweet, but so many more victories lie ahead for you."_

"Really?"  

_"Really, really."_  She laughed.  Harry grinned.  

"I'm so glad you're here Mum."  He smiled.  

_"I'm so glad I can be here, Harry."  _

Ron stood with his family, looking over the body of his sister.  He was stunned to say the least.  It was a rare sight to see all the Weasley's together, all silent, all at once, but this was not a happy silence.  The air in the infirmary was laced with gloom as the eight silent faces looked down on the forever silent one.  

She was still covered in blood.  Her black school robes had not been removed, and though they were black, the blood on them was so thick it still showed on the material.  Her red hair was matted in large tuffs, held together with dried blood.  Little strands had become frizzy and sprung away from her head.  Her tears of blood were now caked onto her face and her normal blush had faded from her freckled cheeks.  

But Ginny's face was eerily peaceful.  For all the blood spilled over her pale form, for all the cuts, scrapes and lacerations covering her skin, for everything that had happened to make her this way, Ginny had died with a slight smile curving her frozen lips.

"Her body will be cleaned up for the funeral, and if you would like to provide a nice set of robes for her to be buried in, perhaps her favourites . . . ."  McGonagal suggested.  Arthur nodded.  

"Yes, yes of course.  I will have them sent up."  He turned to Molly.  "Maybe we could ask Hermione to find her favourite robes?  She'll know which ones."  He suggested.  Molly nodded, wiping furiously at her eyes will an enchanted tissue.  

"Yes, please Arthur."  She managed to choke out.  

Ron just stared at his sister's body.  It was still hard to believe that she was gone.  Gone forever.  She couldn't be, he couldn't believe it!  Yet there she was, dead, right in front of him.  

Ron couldn't move.  He was paralyzed by the fear of what lay before him.  It could have just as easily been him who got killed.  He who was lying bloodied on a hospital table.  He for whom everyone was weeping.  Death was so close to him.  He could reach out and touch it if he wanted to.  Just reach out one little hand and touch death.  

Ron took a step forward.  He didn't realize he had moved and no one else seemed to notice as their youngest brother edged closer to Ginny's body.  He stretched out a hand, to touch her face, to brush a hair out of her eyes.  He was so close, centimeters from her face.  

Suddenly, he realized what he was doing!  He was about to touch a dead body!  He tried to stop himself, but he realized it was too late; he could not stop.  His hand reached out and the rough pads of his fingers brushed gently against the silky red hairs on her forehead.  He brushed them aside and looked down somberly at her serene face.  Ron couldn't help but smile as he looked at her; her face just made him want to smile.  He moved his hand down to her cheek and brushed it gently with his fingers.  He cocked his head to the side and smiled oddly at her, admiring the sweet, poetic beauty she brought to death.  

"Ron?"  A voice called from behind him.  He removed his hand and turned around slowly until he was peering into the concerned, teary eyes of his mother.  

"Ronny, what is it?  What are you doing?"  She asked softly, taking a step forward and putting a hand on his arm.  She glanced down at Ginny, then back to Ron.  Ron smiled and looked down at his sister.  

"I was admiring her Mum.  And I was saying goodbye."  

Hermione sighed loudly as she closed the door to the bathroom.  She threw her nightgown onto the counter and pulled her robes over her head, throwing them at the hamper in the corner of the bathroom.  She pulled the shower curtain back from the bathtub and reached for the taps, turning the hot taps on full blast with barely any cold, and stepped it.

The water was burning hot on her skin.  It felt as though she had just stepped into an inferno, but she liked the feeling and let the steaming water run over her body.

_Out of one Hell and into another._  She thought, closing her eyes as the water splashed her face.  Her hair covered her ears and the echoing roar of the water was nearly deafening.  

_Good, then maybe I won't be able to hear my thoughts._  She thought.  _Damn._  

Whoever had cleaned her hair had missed a few bits of dried blood.  The hot water melted the little flakes and the refreshed blood ran in rivulets down her body and into the swirling drain.  

Hermione stepped under the full force of the water and let it slide down her skin.  It burned and pricked, but she didn't care.  She stepped back a bit and cupped her hands, catching the water.  The crystalline liquid quickly filled her palms and she lifted her hands and flung the water over her face.  It was refreshing, though her eyebrows felt singed.  She stepped under the water again.

_Maybe if I just stay here, everything else will go away._  She thought.  _Or maybe, better yet, I will just burn away until I'm nothing but ash.  'Till I'm dead, just like Ginny._  She thought bitterly.  The water was burning and her eyelids pressed in on her amber eyes, prickling and throbbing.  She stepped back and tried to open her eyes, but couldn't.  They were so hot they were sensitive to light.  She closed them tightly and leaned her forehead against the tile wall.  Her head was spinning, or maybe it was the world.  

_Everything's out of control.  When will it be normal again?  I want things normal again!  Please!_  She begged.  She slammed her fist into the tile and pushed herself away.  

Hermione plunged into the water again, this time reaching for the taps.  Blindly she felt the wall for the taps until finally her hand hit something cool and hard.  The coldness nearly burnt her hand, but she grabbed it and twisted it.  Then suddenly, the water was gone.  All the water just suddenly stopped and Hermione was left standing in an empty shower.  She had no desire to turn it back on and use soap, so she pushed back the curtain and stepped out.  

The mirror was completely fogged up and the whole room was so immersed in fog, it was difficult to see the door.   Hermione grabbed a towel and began to dry off.  Her skin was still red, though this time it was not from blood, but from burning water.  

She quickly dried herself and threw the towel at the hamper.  Then she grabbed her nightgown and pulled it over her head.  Taking a smaller towel off the counter, she headed for the door.  

            Hermione flung her hair over her head and wrapped it up turban style.  She was just finishing as she pulled the door open.  The steam hissed out around her and a wave of cold air hit her like a brick wall.  She winced against the coldness, but staggered to her bed, eager to get under the covers.  

"Hey Hermione."  A timid voice called.  Hermione whipped her head around and saw Lavender sitting on her bed, brushing her golden hair.  

"Hello Lavender."  Hermione replied.  "Goodnight."  She crawled onto her bed and was about to close the curtains, but Lavender continued.  

"So that's it?"  She asked, looking over at Hermione with concerned eyes.  "You, and Harry, Ron, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, just disappear for three days, then you show up back in our dorm and go to bed like nothing happened?" She asked.  

 "Listen Lavender, I just want to go to sleep.  Please?"  Hermione asked, looking into Lavender's violet eyes.  She was a little surprised.  Lavender's eyes looked more intelligent that she thought they would be; and her face was a little softer, kinder, than she'd originally thought it was.  

"Alright Herm, if you really want to go to sleep I'll leave you alone.  But I'm here if you want to talk."  She agreed, turning her head so she could brush the other part of her hair.  

"What were you told?"  Hermione sighed.  Lavender turned back around. 

"Nothing.  You just disappeared.  The teachers didn't say anything."  She replied.  "When we asked they changed the subject, like they didn't believe us or they were avoiding it.  We figured out that it was you, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco Malfoy who were missing, but nobody could figure out why."  She explained.  Hermione pushed the covers off her bed and slid out.  She walked over to Lavender's bed and sat down on the soft coverlet. 

"Voldemort.  It was Voldemort."  Hermione said.  Lavender's jaw dropped and she dropped her hairbrush on the floor.  

"How can you just say that?  His name?"  She whispered. 

"He's dead Lav.  Gone.  We defeated him."  Hermione explained.  Lavender just stared at her.  "That's why we left.  I don't know what Dumbledore is going to tell everyone, so I'm not going to go into how, but Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and I, we defeated Voldemort once and for all.  He's gone forever Lavender."  She said.  Lavender was awestruck.  

"That's incredible.  Shouldn't you be overjoyed?  Celebrating with everyone and having the biggest party of the century?"  She asked excitedly.  Hermione's eye filled with tears again and she looked down.  

"Ginny's dead."  She whispered.  Lavender's face fell instantly as though someone had slapped the smile off it.  She stared at Hermione.

"What?"  

"Ginny.  She's dead."  Hermione repeated.  Lavender's eyes filled with tears and she slid over on the bed beside Hermione.  She wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close.  Hermione wasn't sure what to do.  The hug seemed awkward since she barely knew Lavender, but it was comforting and it felt nice to be held by someone stronger than she was at the moment.  Her body began to shake and she choked out a sob, leaning into Lavender with more helplessness and weakness.

"Shhhhhhhh.  Hermione, it's alright.  You can cry and I promise not to tell anyone."  She said as though reading Hermione's thoughts.  Hermione was embarrassed to show this kind of weakness to someone like Lavender.   She was sure she would be ridiculed for it and receive nothing but hardship for opening herself.  But now, she couldn't do anything else.  

"Lav, Lav she was one of my best friends."  Hermione sobbed.  Lavender patted her back.

"I know Herm.  She was so sweet and so nice to everyone.  Just let everything out.  You don't have to keep it bottled up.  You can just cry and cry until everything is fine again."  She promised, rocking slowly back and forth.  

"Ginny's never going to get to grow up.  She'll never experience life."  Hermione sniffed, sitting up.  She wiped her nose on her sleeve and dried her eyes a bit, but tears still poured out.  

"She'll never grow up and get married.  She'll never have kids."  Hermione listed.  

"Or sex."  Lavender added.  Hermione glared at her as best she could through her tears.  "Although you never know.  She _was _dating Draco Malfoy."  Lavender grinned.  Hermione choked out a laugh and smiled at the other girl.  Lavender smiled back.  They sat in silence for a long moment.  

"I'll never see Ginny again."  Hermione sniffed.

"Neither can I."  Lavender agreed.  She paused.  "But think about all she accomplished in her death.  Voldemort, I can finally say it, _Voldemort_ is gone.  The wizarding world is free!"  

"You're right.  I know you're right.  But I miss her."  

"We'll all miss her.  Everyone.  She was so nice and kind and gentle to everyone.  No one will ever forget Ginny."  Lavender affirmed.  Hermione smiled at her and wrapped her in another warm hug.  The two held each other close, just knowing the other was there was a comfort.  

"We will never forget you Virginia Weasley."  Hermione whispered.    

Ginny's funeral was the day after the next.  Nothing was ever formally announced to the school, but news traveled quickly and soon everyone knew about Voldemort's defeat and were celebrating.  Except those who knew Ginny.  Lavender never broke her promise to Hermione.  She didn't tell anyone that Hermione had broken down and cried with her that night.  In fact, Hermione began to notice more things about Lavender that she'd never seen before and the two grew closer in their grief.

The four remaining former sphere holders stuck close together at school.  No one else really understood what they'd gone through; and though they were excused from classes, they still went, since there was nothing else for them to do but grieve.  

The day of Ginny's funeral classes were excused as a memorial and so that any students who wished could take the group portkey to the Burrow for the burial ceremony.  

            "We are gathered here today to honour the memory of Virginal Anne Weasley and to guide her in her passage to the next life."  The pastor preached from his pulpit at the head of the open grave.  Ginny's coffin was open and suspended by magic over the open hole.  Her face and hair had been washed and her cuts either healed or covered.  She was wearing the ivory dress robes she had saved for and brought for the Yule Ball that year, but never got to wear.  They were lacy, like angel's robes.  Her hair was fanned around her face framing it nicely and in her hands she clasped a single white rose.  

Everyone else was dressed completely in black.  A large gathering of the Weasley family stood at the foot of the grave.  Not only were her immediate family there, but also more extended relatives had come.  Everyone's red hair was gleaming in the crisp early-December sun.  To the left of the coffin was a group of Hogwarts students.  Ginny's friends from 4th year, others who knew her, and of course, Charlotte and Serenity.  Behind them was a large group of teachers.  Dumbledore and McGonagal were there, as well as Flitwick, Shinshuan and even Snape had come to pay their respects.  

On the right were Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco.  They looked down sadly at the coffin.  Harry and Hermione were holding hands and Hermione kept wiping tears from her eyes with her free hand and sniffling.  Harry looked like he was trying very hard not to cry and Ron was crying silently, but standing tall.  Draco, on the other hand, was standing stiffly.  He was not crying, nor did he look like he had been or would start.  He appeared cold and icy, completely untouched by the situation.  

"Virginia was such a kind and gentle person, who touched the lives of so many, that one person could not be decided upon to give the eulogy.  Therefore the Weasley family has requested that several people speak."  The pastor announced.  "The first person was someone very close to her heart, her brother, Charlie Weasley."  The pastor stepped aside and Charlie stepped onto the pulpit, red-eyed and bleary.  

"Ron," Hermione whispered.  "Why didn't you want to give the speech?"  She asked.

"I can't do it Herm. I can't get up there and tell everyone about Ginny.  I just couldn't do it."  He explained, shaking his head.

"But you're so good at public speaking."  Hermione pressed.

"Not in front of crowds like this.  I would just start crying, in front of everyone.  Or I'd screw up and disgrace her.  No, I couldn't.  Charlie will do a good job."  He said.  Hermione nodded and took his hand in her own.  He looked at her and smiled.  After Charlie finished, the pastor returned to the pulpit.

"Next, one of Virginia's best friends, Charlotte Copper has asked to speak."  He announced, once again relinquishing the stand to the small brunette.  

"Malfoy, what is wrong with you?  This is my sister's funeral and you haven't shed a single tear.  I thought you said you loved her."  Ron whispered angrily at Draco, who was standing to his other side.  

"I don't cry Weasley."  He replied stiffly.  

"Then you didn't love her, did you?"  He derided.  Draco turned on his heel glaring so intensely at Ron that the redhead wished he hadn't said anything.  If looks could kill they would have buried him right next to Ginny.  

"I _don't cry_ Weasley."  He snarled, turning back to face the grave.  "Ginny's the only person who has ever seen me cry."  He whispered.  Ron bit his lip and nodded, turning back to the ceremony.  

"Lastly, Draco Malfoy has asked to say a few words."  The pastor stated, stepping aside as Draco strode up to the pulpit, his cold glare and commanding presence drew everyone's attention.  He drew a paper out of his robe pocket and set it on the pulpit.  

"Virginia Weasley was my girlfriend.  But she was so much more to me than that.  Virginia was . . . _Ginny_ was the kindest, most caring, gentle, person I've ever known.  She was kind to every living thing and she had time for everyone.  Even if everyone didn't always make time for her."  He paused and looked up at everyone, then down at Ginny.  

"In my past, I'd never really known love.  My father, as you all know, was not a caring man and my mother was not permitted to be an avid figure in my childhood.  I had never really been loved, or loved anyone, before I met Ginny.  But Ginny didn't see my cold, cruel exterior; the shell I put up to protect myself.  Being the kind, warm-hearted soul she was, Ginny took the time to look deeper and break away my shell.  She saw who I really was and she didn't hate me.  She . . . . she loved me."  Draco choked on his words and swallowed hard.  His eyes were filling with tears, but he pushed them back.  Then, clearing his throat loudly and taking a deep breath, he lifted his paper and crunched it in his fist.  It fell onto the ground and Draco looked out at the people.

"Ginny didn't hear my last name or see me past generations.  She saw me."  He paused and looked down at Ginny's body.  "If only there were more people like Ginny.  People who are willing to listen and to care.  She always cared whole-heartedly about everything and everyone.  No one ever went unnoticed by Ginny.  She was a spark of energy in the everyday doldrums of life.  She was funny and talkative and loving; even as she died.  Ginny didn't think of herself.  Everyone came before she did, family, friends, enemies.  Even as she died Ginny thought of others.  She gave everything she had to make sure witches, wizards and their children would be safe.  She gave more than anyone should have to give.  No one can ever replace Ginny, but I think we can try to live up to the image of her memory."  Draco paused and looked out at everyone.

"Because inside each of us, we all have a little bit of Virginia Weasley."  

_Ashes to ashes and dust to _dust.__

After the funeral everyone took a group portkey to the reception.  It was held in a large hall in Hogsmede.  It was a traditional Irish wake, though there had been great debate over whether to have one or not.  Traditional Irish wakes are huge parties.  People eat and drink and dance to celebrate the person's life.  However, since Ginny's life was cut so short it was wondered if this would be appropriate.  In the end it was decided that Ginny would have appreciated the party rather than a large crowd of moping people.  So, the traditional Irish wake was arranged.

The hall was lit with moderate lighting, nothing very bright.  A long refreshment table was set up along one side of the room and a huge section of flowers and wreaths were along the opposite wall.  In between, people were dancing to the loud muggle music playing over the stereo and talking, usually about Ginny.  Though the back wall had a bar, they had decided not to serve any alcohol, even to the adults, because things could get out of hand with so many students around.  

Draco sat on a bar stool in a dark, secluded corner.  A loud song came on and more people started dancing.  

_How can they all be laughing and dance?  How can everyone be having so much fun at a wake for one of their best friends?_  He thought bitterly, watching the couples and friends on the dance floor.  _They don't know what kind of a Hell this is.  It's a great big party for them._  The fast song ended and a slower one began.  It was one of Ginny's favourites, Draco remembered.  The melodious tune drifted softly in and out of Draco's thoughts.  

_I think of you all the time                      _

_I'll pay for my sins  _

_The heartache begins                   _

            _I have done some terrible things in my life._  Draco thought._  Is the world repaying me by taking away the only person I ever cared about?  Maybe.  Funny, how the beginning and the end of my life can come so close together._  He smirked.  _Maybe it's not funny at all._

_I can't free you from my mind        _

_It seems so these days_

_I've tried every way_

            _It feels like it's been weeks, months since she died, but it's barely been days.  Time passes so slowly.  Every hour-long second, every annual minute, I'm thinking of her.  Why can't I forget?  Why can't I move on?  Why can't I put her out of my mind for a single second?_  He glanced at the crowd swaying slowly to the music.  _They can._

_You have drifted so far from me_

_The winds of change_

_Have swept you away_

            _Ginny's dead.  Dead.  I have to keep repeating it or I'll forget.  It's so surreal; it's like a dream.  A nightmare, and I can't wake up._

_Night and day                            _

_It seems like eternity_

_Borders and time have kept you from me        _

_            We had so little time with each other.  What was I doing from 2nd year until now?  Being a b-st-rd, that's what.  Social borders, precious time, now death; all invisible borders that shouldn't have kept us apart.  _

_Blue are the ocean waters    _

_Along a lover's shoreline_

            Draco looked out at the crowd and began to wish that they had served alcohol here.  He certainly would be drunk by now.  At least Harry and Hermione weren't dancing.  They were standing near the flowers, just talking quietly.  And there was too much red hair to find Ron.  He looked back down at his hands, hands that she had held so many times, and bit his lip.  __

_You will not be forgotten_

_But now that you've gone_

_The heartache lives on_

            _I promise I won't forget you Ginny.  You aren't gone until we forget you._

_A warm breeze blows over a gentle sea  _

_The summer is near,_

_The heartache is here_

_Everyone else seems so calm.  _Draco thought._  So why do I feel like a hurricane is ripping me apart?  I'm probably mentally unbalanced.  I'll probably have to attend more counseling with Dumbledore or, better yet, McGonagal.  _

_The fiddler plays an old time melody_

_The tune is the same_

_Change the faces and names_

_I know Ginny is not the first victim, but maybe she's the last.  If I can have nothing else, I wish that she is the last._

_Blue are the ocean waters    _

_Along a lover's shoreline_ __

_You will not be forgotten_

_But now that you've gone_

_The heartache lives on_

_Oh borders and time_

_The heartache is mine_

            There was a flash of red hair to his left.  Draco closed his eyes, wanted to pretend, if only for a moment, that it was Ginny who was walking towards him.  However, it was Ron's voice that spoke.

"Draco?  Are you alright?  What's the matter?"  Ron asked.  He sat down on the stool next to Draco and looked down at him. Draco slowly opened his eyes and raised his head.  His eyes were cold and angry.

"Take a really wild guess, Weasley."  He baited.  Ron rolled his eyes.

"We're back to last names are we _Malfoy_?  That's going to be difficult with so many of us."  He joked kindheartedly, glancing over the redheaded crowd.  Draco frowned and looked back down into his punch.  

"There's spiked in the corner if you want it."  Ron offered.  Draco lifted his head.  "Courtesy of Fred and George.  I wouldn't call them Weasley if you thank them.  They're fairly drunk."  He advised. 

"How do you get drunk at your sister's funeral?"  Draco asked angrily.

"It's a wake Draco, and it's a custom.  Want me to bring you a glass?"  Ron offered.  Ron was determined to pull Draco out of the state he had sunk into, even if he had get him drunk to do it.  Ron knew Draco's was a dangerous state to be in.  It didn't take a nuclear physicist to figure out that he was extremely depressed, angry and in denial.  Only Ron _knew_ how dangerous this could be.  

His grandmother died when he was only 7 or 8 and his mother had becoming like Draco was now.  She withdrew to her room and left the lights off.  She saw and spoke to as few people as possible, including their family.  She stopped eating nutritiously, then she stopped eating at all.  The family didn't know what to do.  They thought, eventually, she would snap out of it and return to normal.  But weeks passes and she just got worse.

Ron hadn't really understood at the time, but one afternoon his father came home and found Molly with her wand pointed at her head.  He had taken her wand and locked her in the bedroom.  The next day, she started seeing a physiatrist and slowly but surely she returned to normal.

"Sure Weasel.  Grab me a drink."  Draco commanded.  Ron nodded, deciding to ignore Draco's insults for now, and walked over to the refreshment table.  He filled two glasses and brought them back to the bar.   

"Here."  Ron said, handing one glass to Draco.  "To Ginny."  He declared, lifting his glass.  Draco copied his action.

"To Ginny."  They clinked glasses and Ron gulped down half of his glass, while Draco downed the whole thing.  

"That was a very touching eulogy you gave at the funeral."  Ron said, setting down his glass.

"My pleasure."  Draco replied.  "I don't lie at funerals, or ever for that matter, so every word was true." 

"I didn't believe you at first, but you really loved her, didn't you?"  Ron asked.  

"I did."  

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!"  Draco exclaimed, dropping his cup.  

_Oops, bad word choice._  Ron thought.

"What is with all you people and 'wanting to talk'?  I don't want to discuss my deep personal feelings or my emotional status with you or anyone else!  Maybe I don't have any!  I think I'm just fine on my own.  _I think_ I can deal with myself just fine, alright?"  He asked.

"You're not the only one who loved her, you know.  And you're not the only one she loved.  You're not the only one who's hurt!"  Ron replied.  

"I never said I was!"  Draco yelled angrily.  "All I said was that I can manage myself!"  

"Maybe I'm the one that wants to talk.  She was my sister, how do you think I feel?  I've known her for nearly 15 years."  Ron replied.

"I hadn't known her that long, but she was the last person I had.  Now you've got you're whole family and friends.  Me, who am I left with?"  Draco asked.

"You've still got me, and Harry and Herm.  We won't just forget about you now.  Come on, we'll go find them.  Even if you don't _like_ the wake, you should at least enjoy it."  Ron insisted, standing up.  

"Fine.  It's not as though there's anything else to do."  Draco conceded.  He stood and followed Ron thought the crowd, searching for Harry and Hermione and their other friends, to enjoy the party.  

Harry, Ron and Draco, along with many other Hogwarts students, arrived back at the castle very drunk that night.  Sober-Hermione helped Ron and Harry stumble into bed, then accompanied a ready-to-throw-up Lavender to the girl's dormitory.  Draco's world hadn't started to spin yet, so he made his own way to his dorm.  He fell into his bed at 3:30am, without changing, and fell asleep instantly.

_"Draco."  A soft voice wove in and out of his conscious mind.  "Draco."  It called.  _

_"Hello?"  Draco asked.  Everything was coated in a think layer of fog; he couldn't even see two feet in front of him and he had no idea where he was.  "Who is there?"  _

_"Draco it's me!"  The voice called laughingly.  _

_"Ginny?  Ginny, you're dead.  Who is this?"  Draco asked, stepping forward. _

_"It _is_ me Draco.  I was granted the chance to talk to you, since we had so little time to talk."  The voice explained._

_"I can't believe I'm even being haunted in my dreams!  Leave me the f-ck alone!"  Draco yelled into the white fog.  _

_"Please Draco, it's really me."  The voice said.  Suddenly, the fog began to part and through the mist emerged Ginny's small form.  She was wearing flowing ivory robes that blended with the mist around her.  Her normal rosy blush had returned to her cheeks and her hair fanned out around her face.  Her eyes were bright and cheerful.  Draco's jaw dropped and he nearly fell to the ground.  _

_"Ginny?"  He whispered in astonishment._

_"Draco!"  She laughed, walking up to him._

_"Ginny you're dead.  I'm still drunk!  This is a dream."  He pinched himself hard.  "This _is _a dream and I want to wake up _now!_"  He exclaimed, pinching himself harder and harder.  Ginny took his hand and pulled it away from his arm, cupping it in hers.  They were warm and comforting._

_"This _is_ a dream Draco, but it isn't a normal dream.  You see, I was granted permission to visit you, in your dream, so I could talk to you one last time.  I needed to talk to you one last time."  She explained.  _

_"I can't tell if you're lying."  He realized, noticing his powers were not working.  _

_"So trust me."  She replied, looking deep into his eyes.  He gazed back into her eyes, pools of milky brown warmth, and new it was Ginny, his Ginny.  _

_"Why?  Why did you have to talk to me?"  He asked.  _

_"I needed to tell you, that I meant what I said.  I love you."  Ginny whispered._

_"How could you love me?  How could a devil like me reach high enough to catch an angel like you?"  He asked, his cold eyes melting._

_"Draco," she smiled, "You are just as much an angel as I am."_

_"A fallen angel maybe."  He added.  She ignored him.  _

_"You are sweet, and kind and loving.  You protected me, and comforted me, and held me together when the world was falling apart.  And you love me, don't you?"  _

_"I love you with all my heart."  He replied.  She smiled and wrapped her ghostly arms around his neck.  Surprisingly, they had substance and he could feel her warm touch around his neck.  He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close._

_"How could I have let you die?"  He whispered.  "How could I have let it happen?"_

_"You didn't let it happen Draco!"  She exclaimed, pulling back to look him in the eye.  "I chose my own fate and to think you could change it is conceited.  I did what I had to do and I'm proud of it.  It was my choice to make."  _

_"But I couldn't save you.  I just let you die."  He berated.  _

_"Draco," she whispered.  "I can't think of a better place to die than in the arms of my fallen angel."  He looked up into her eyes, brimming with tears, and pulled her against his shoulder again.   _

_"I won't ever let you go Ginny."  He whispered into her hair.  _

_"You have to."  She replied, crying onto his shoulder.  "I'm gone.  You have to let me go."  She cried, sobbing and shaking against him._

_"I can't."  He whispered.  "You're all I have."_

_"You have to."  She sobbed, balling her hands into fists.  "And you have Ron, and Hermione and Harry, who all care about you."  She took a deep breath and wiped away some of her tears on her sleeve.  She pulled back to look at Draco again, who also had two silent tear trails streaming down his cheeks.  "Can't you see Ron is trying to help you?"  She asked.  _

_"He can't."  _

_"He can.  You have to give him a chance."  She argued.  Draco nodded.  _

_"I'll try, but I will always love you."  He said.  _

_"I will love you forever."  She replied.  _

_"Forever is undefined; it can end."  Draco said dismally, clasping his hands and looking down at them.  _

_"Then I will love you forever after forever."  Ginny replied.  She picked up his clasped hands in her own and cupped hers over his.  He looked up and their eyes locked.  "I love you.  And I will love you forever after our bodies have withered and died and our souls have moved on to much higher places.  Beyond heaven, beyond earth, where only angels and lovers dare to dwell.  I will love you forever after the battle of light and darkness is finally over.  Winner or loser, conqueror or conquered, I will love you.  I will love you after the blood of the innocent stains the ground; after tears of blood crease your cheeks and my tears are long forgotten.  For the innocent have suffered far worse pains than known to mortal man._

_"I will love you forever after the world has perished and burns in an eternal flame.  Our salvation may lie in death, or death may be our only retreat, but I will love you.  I will love you forever after all the angels have fallen from heaven and lay on the ground with tattered wings.  But a fall from grace is not damnation; for they still lie in the mercy of heaven._

_"I will love you forever after the hurt, sorrow, pain and loss.  I will love you forever after the joy, laughter happiness and love.  And I will love you forever after that."  She promised. Draco stared at her, amazed and moved.  _

_"I will love you forever after."  He promised.  She smiled.  The two sat in silence for several minutes, but they passed like seconds.  Finally Ginny spoke._

_"Be nice to Ron?"  She asked.  _

_"Of course."  Draco agreed.  _

_"Thank you."  She paused, then looked deep into Draco's eyes.  "Goodnight Draco.  And please, sleep well."   She whispered, then stepped back.  Draco moved to follow her but she kept moving and held up a hand.  He stopped and watched as the mist filled in around her, finally erasing her from sight.  _

Unashamed tears fell from Draco's eyes, andhad soaked his pillow when he woke up.  He pushed aside the bed curtains and peered at the grandfather clock.  It read 4:50am.  Draco bit his lip and pushed the curtain all the way back.  He slid out of bed and took his wand from under his pillow.  Then, standing tall and proud, he pointed the wand at his heart and murmured his last words.  

"_Avada Kedevera_."  

"Sorry Neville.  I had no idea I gave you the canary cream!  I thought I was giving it to Parvati."  Seamus apologized.  Neville-the-canary chirped loudly and cocked its head to the side.  

"You were going to give me that awful thing!?"  Parvati exclaimed indignantly.  

"Parvati!  I . . ."  He tried to explain.

"Ugh!"  She said, standing.  Parvati picked up her glass of pumpkin juice and in one swift motion she threw the juice in Seamus' face, slammed the glass on the table, and stormed out.

"You know she loves me!"  He grinned at Dean then stood and followed Parvati out.  Everyone just laughed.  

"Eh, eh hem."  Dumbledore cleared his throat.  He was standing at his place at the head table, looking very grim.  The other teachers were all sober and tears were running down McGonagal's face.  

"Students."  He proclaimed as the chatter died down and all attention turned to the grim man.  "I have some very tragic and disturbing news."  He cleared his throat again and looked over at the Gryffindor table, specifically at Harry, Hermione and Ron.  

"This morning, Draco Malfoy's body was discovered in his dormitory.  He committed suicide, killing himself with the Unforgivable Curse."  He explained.  Hermione's jaw dropped and she stared blankly at Dumbledore, then she began to cry.  Harry dropped his head down on his neck, shaking it slowly.  Ron clapped his hands over his face.  

"I knew this was going to happen.  I knew it."  He muttered angrily.  

"The formal burial ceremony will be held tomorrow afternoon at the Hogsmede Cemetery.  For anyone who wishes to attend, please see me today so Portkeys can be arranged.  Classes tomorrow are cancelled again, as a memorial for Draco.  May he rest in peace."  Dumbledore finished, taking his seat again.  Quiet murmurs broke out at the tables, discussing Draco's suicide.  

"I had no idea."  Hermione whispered hoarsely.  "I honestly had no idea."  Harry nodded.

"I know.  Neither did I.  He seemed alright at the funeral yesterday."  

"I knew."  Ron admitted, shaking his head.  "I knew that he was that upset.  I tried to talk to him, but I shouldn't have.  I should have told someone or gotten help.  And now he's dead and it's all my fault.  I should have seen it coming."  Ron sighed.

"It's not your fault Ron."  Hermione comforted.  "No one could really tell how severe Draco's thoughts were.  He had years of perfecting hiding his emotions and he was drunk last night.  So were you.  It's not your fault."  She sighed.  

"Mione's right.  None of us really knew Draco that well.  It was his decision.  It was a bad one, mind you, but you aren't at fault.  I just don't see how anyone could take their own life."  Harry murmured.  

"Draco didn't have an easy life Harry.  His past was similar to yours in a lot of ways."  Hermione thought.  "The place where he grew up was a lot like the Dursley's, without love.  But his house also had hate and pain.  No love, hate and pain; those are pretty hard circumstances to grow up under.  But then you came to Hogwarts and you met us and made friends.  Draco didn't.  He was all alone; and though it may not have looked like it, none of those people were really friends.  Then Ginny . . ."  She trailed off.  

"Ginny fell in love with him and he fell in love with her."  Harry continued.  "The first person to ever really love him, at all.  I think I see Hermione; when Ginny died, Ron had his family and us, and we all had each other, but Draco . . . . he didn't have anyone."  He realized.  

"And he was trying to tell me that last night, but I wasn't really listening."  Ron sighed.  "He told me how alone he was, but I didn't realize how literally he meant it."

"We should go see Dumbledore about his funeral."  Hermione suggested.  The two boys nodded and stood.  The Head Master had left the Great Hall already so the three headed for his office.  They walked in silence down the cold stone passages until they reached the stone gargoyle.  Harry muttered the password (Sherbet June Bugs) and they walked up the stairs to his office and knocked on the wooden door.  

"Come in."  Dumbledore called.  They pushed open the door.  Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, as always, writing on a parchment.  He glanced up at them and motioned to the three chairs opposite his desk; they sat down.

"I was expecting you three sometime soon.  I assume you are here about Draco's funeral."  They nodded.  "It won't be a very big one, but I'm sure he would appreciate your attendance."  He said, picking up a parchment from the corner of his desk and scribbling Harry, Hermione and Ron's names under the title.  They were the only one's on the list so far.  

"He was our friend sir."  Hermione said.

"We weren't such great friends too him.  We weren't even there for him when he really needed someone."  Ron muttered.

"Perhaps _you_ can be, Ron."  Dumbledore began; his eyes sparkled.  "I've been trying to think of someone who could deliver the eulogy at Draco's funeral, and so far I have thought of no one except Professor Snape and myself."  He paused.  "I think a classmate, his friend, would be a far better choice.  Would you consider it Ron?"  He asked.  Ron gazed at him, wide-eyed.  

"I don't think so sir, I mean, I'd like to help Draco in any way I could, but I don't think this is a good way."  Ron declined.  

"Why not Ron?"  Harry asked.  Ron glared at him.

"Well, I would just embarrass him, disgrace him.  Why would anyone want their worst enemy to read their eulogy?"  

"They would if their worst enemy was their best friend."  Dumbledore replied.  Ron paused, stunned.

"I'll try." He finally compromised.  

"Thank you Ron.  I'm sure Draco would appreciate it very much."  Dumbledore replied.  

"We are gathered here today to honour the memory of Draco Thomas Malfoy and to guide him in his passage to the next life."  The Pastor read.  There were few people at the Hogsmede Cemetery.  

Dumbledore had decided that Draco would be buried there rather than the Malfoy's private cemetery at their manor.  Draco had left that life behind, and he would not want to spend eternity held back in it.  His grave was beside his mother's; neither would have wanted to sped eternity with their murders.  

Ron, Harry and Hermione were there of course, accompanied by Lavender, along with Dumbledore, McGonagal, Snape and a few other teachers who had come to pay their respects.  Crabbe and Goyle had also come out of some twisted sense of loyalty they had for Draco, still lingering in their hearts.  None of the other Slytherin had the courage to come.  The snow crunched under their feet in the bitter cold.  It was a late evening funeral and the stars were already beginning to poke through the dust sky.  

In front of the small gathering, Draco's open coffin hovered above the open grave.  Though his face was paler than normal, he looked surprisingly peaceful, serene, as though he were merely sleeping, like a young child who had finally found his way home.  His hands were gently folded across his black-robed chest, and in them he held a red rose.  

"And now, Ron Weasley will deliver the eulogy."  The Pastor proclaimed.  Ron took a deep breath; Harry patted him on the back and Hermione gave him a hopeful smile as he mounted the platform.  

"Now, I'm not going to lie to you," Ron began, "because Draco heard enough lies in life, he doesn't need to hear them in death."  He took a deep breath and looked out at the people.  "I never really liked Draco Malfoy.  He was rude, snotty, and sometimes cruel.  But he had a hard life, and if I had taken the time to get to know him, I might have understood that and liked him a little better.  Just recently I have come to know that inside the hard shell that he put up for the outside world, Draco was a caring, kind and gentle person, with feelings.  He was like a lost boy looking for someone to understand him, but that was hard to find."

"Finally he did find it in my sister, Ginny Weasley.  He loved her very much, I know because it was obvious to anyone who took the time to give Draco a second glance, and I know she loved him too.  I wish they could have been together in life, so we could share their happiness with them.  But, now, they are together in death and I wish them all the happiness and joy in heaven."

"Draco grew up in a home void of care.  He was trained and conditioned for his whole life to become a Death Eater and fall into Voldemort's services.  But he didn't.  Draco was a very strong person, and even when others had given up on him and it would have been easier just to accept that fate, Draco fought against it.  In the end, Draco came through for us all, which was something I wish I could have done for him."

"Though we knew very little about Draco Malfoy, he was one of a kind; and I for one, will always remember him.  Perhaps now, Draco has finally found the peace and love he could not find in life."  Ron said.  He looked down at the coffin and whispered,  "Rest in Peace, Draco." 

_Ashes to ashes and dust to _dust.

            Hermione, Ron, Harry and Lavender, walked somberly from the Great Hall back towards Gryffindor.   

"Sorry guys.  I've got to finish some stuff in the library.  I'll see you later Hermione."  Lavender excused herself politely and turned down a corridor.  They continued in silence for several minutes, walking slowly.  

"We're the last one's left, you know that?"  Harry whispered suddenly.  

"What?"  Hermione asked.  

"It started out as seven, seven spheres, seven people.  Then my mum died and there were six people."  

_"I can still hear you, you know."  _Lily said.

"Sorry mum."  He apologized.

_"Please continue."_  

"Now, Voldemort is gone and Ginny and Draco are both dead.  That means four of the seven people are dead.  We are the last ones."  He explained.  

"It's kind of comforting in a way, isn't it?  The spheres are destroyed and even the seven people can't be united again because more than half of them are dead."  Hermione said.  

"In a way."  Ron agreed.  "But the price was awfully high."  

"Freedom is never free."  Hermione said.  They nodded and continued in silence.  

"I can't believe it's all over."  Harry sighed.  Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.  

"I know Harry.  I know."  She soothed.  They reached the Gryffindor tower and mumbled the password (Hippogriff).  It wasn't that late, but the Common Room was nearly empty.  A few people remained near the fire, studying or reading.  

"Goodnight Hermione."  Harry murmured sadly; his eyes glassy.  

"Do you want to stay down here for a while?  Talk?"  Hermione asked, sensing that Harry was upset.  

"No, thanks Mione, but I think I'll just go to bed, okay?  I'll see you in the morning."  He said.  She nodded.  

"Pleasant Dreams Harry, G'night Ron."  She murmured, heading up the girl's staircase.  Harry followed Ron up the boy's staircase.  Ron pulled off his robes and rolled onto his bed.  

"G'night Harry."  He muttered sleepily, drawing the curtains.  

"Yeah, 'night Ron."  Harry returned.  He took off his glasses, folded them and lay them on the bedside table, then fell into his bed without bothering to take off his robes or close the curtains.  A winter breeze blew through the partly open window, gently cooling the room.  Harry lay in the treasured silence, just breathing.  

            _"Harry."_  A soft voice whispered in his ear as he lay on his bed.  His eyes were fixed on the canopy.  He pushed back tears, and swallowed.

            "Yes."  He said aloud.

            _"Harry, you did it.  We all did it."_  His mother's warm voice called.  It was faint, yet comforting.

            "Ginny paid the price."  Harry replied coldly, a lump rising in his throat.  "Then Draco, after her."  

_"It's not your fault.  They knew the consequences and they died willingly."  _She comforted.  A soft breeze ruffled the curtains on the window.  

"That doesn't make them any less dead."  Harry sorrowfully.

"_Harry, you defeated Voldemort.  There is no one left to hate.  Let it go.  Be glad for their life, not sorry for their death."_  She murmured.

"Humph."  Harry snorted.

_"They are here now, with me.  They are no longer faced with hate or pain or fear.  They no longer have to live with rejection or separation.  They are together._"  She whispered.  Tears welled up in Harry's eyes and he made no move to stop them.  They flowed down his cheeks and wet his robes.  

"But why?"  He asked quietly, choking back a sob.

_"Because there was no other way.  They are happy now Harry.  Tell Ron what I have told you so he can take comfort in their happiness.  You will see them again, someday, in the forever after."_  Harry forced a weak smile as tears trailed from his eyes.

"Don't worry about them.  I'll keep my eye on them both.  Our times have passed.    Live now Harry.  This is your time.  For us there is no better place to be.  For you, you are where you want to be."  She whispered gently.  The breeze blew through the window and gently ruffled Harry's black hair.

"Does this mean you're going to leave me too?"  Harry asked, sitting up.  Fresh tears flowed from his eyes.

"I must Harry.  I have finished what I had to do.  My place is not here."  Her voice was sad, and lonely.

"Please don't.  I need you."  Harry pleaded.

"I'll always be with you, inside your heart.  You will always hold a piece of my heart Harry, and I a piece of yours.  Never let it go.  Remember, I am proud of you and I love you."  Her words faded away, like the remnants of a soft echo.  

"I love you too."  He called.  The breeze from the window whirled around Harry like a tornado.  He could feel his mother's arms in it, like a warm embrace.  He smiled and closed his eyes, lying back on the bed and drifted into a light sleep.  As his dreams traveled the world, a star shone brightly, its rays beaming directly into Harry's window.  The star winked at the boy's sleeping form, and twinkling softly, like one of heaven's own spheres, or a mother's eye watching her child.  

_The End_

Special Thanks To:

**Nightfall – **I'm glad you liked it.  I'm sorry about Ginny.  I really would have saved her, but I arranged this plot when I first started the story.  I hope you liked the dream scene alright.  I was kind of wading through sap sprinkled with clichés and intermittent unrealisticness when I wrote it, so I hope it was okay.  And don't worry, when I said I was finishing fanfics for a while, that's not including 'that thing'.  **Neth Ann Brain,** **Sophie W. – **My ever faithful first reviewer.  **draco's princess – **How do you *not* like Ginny?!  She one of my faves!  **Luinthoron – **I made you cry?  Wow!  Sorry.  As I said to Nightfall, I couldn't make her live as much as I wanted to once I got to that part, it was part of my little plot.  **Bookworm4ever **

**Christa Teague **– I think I explained in this chapter why the ministry came, but in case not, as soon as the group (especially Harry Potter) disappeared the ministry wanted to find them.  They couldn't at first because Voldemort had wards up around where he was hiding, so they couldn't find them, but when he was defeated the wards came down and they came.  **Cloak of light in general – **yes poor Ginny and Draco.  **TLV, Saphire, CloudChick – **Everyone wants me to bring Ginny back!  I can't!!!  Sorry, I feel bad for her (and Draco) but it was part of the plot from the beginning! **Fernanda** – I'll be sure to read that fic you suggested.  I agree, D/G is my absolute fave ship, and I feel so bad about killing them, but they're still together, right?  **Hermione Megami Potter** – you're not insane yet are you?  Hope not.  

**Clavel**, **LilyAyl** – You were on to something with the prophecy.  Very clever.  It was supposed to symbolize that Ginny would die and that Draco would too.  I didn't want to make it too obvious, so I'm glad it wasn't.  **Calistal, Ayal Pascal, SiLLy GiRl6247, Babie Sweetie, BaBiE WeAsElY**

**Katy Bell – **Thank for sticking with me through my whole writer development in this story.  I really appreciate your long reviews!!!  I'm glad you liked Lily better.  I kept you in mind when I was writing her in that chapter.  I liked the 'Beauty and the Beast' idea, but as I've been saying to practically everyone, I couldn't save Ginny it was part of the plot.  I had it planned from the beginning, it had to be done.  But at least she and Draco are still together right?  Thanks for all you're great reviews!  I hope eventually you work up the guts to post you're stories, and be sure to e-mail me right away so I can read them!!!  

All my love, Niffler


	23. Epilogue - In Love

A/N:  My goodness, it seems this story never ends.  Well, I had several requests for some sort of epilogue so we could see how Ginny and Draco are doing and I had a couple of plot bunnies hopping around in my head, so I wrote them down.  It's just a short thing, and I promise the story ends here.  *grin*  Enjoy.  (P.S my original works that I was taking time to work on are coming along nicely)  

D/C:  See my author's page.

**Seventh Sphere**

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

Epilogue – In Love

            "Alright, I'm going to take my shower now!"  Hermione yelled.

"Yeah, alright, just hurry, we're running a bit behind."  A voice yelled back.  Hermione grinned and hopped gaily into the bathroom of her shared two-bedroom apartment and closed the door behind her.  She threw off her regular violet robes and turned on the taps.  Warm water delicately scented with vanilla poured forth and Hermione stepped in.  

She reveled in the warmth and sweet scent, until the memory that she was running late came back into her mind.  She grinned again and reached for the shampoo, pouring a generous amount into her hand.  She lathered it through her hair and scrubbed thoroughly, enjoying and savoring every moment.  

When Hermione was finally finished her shower, 20 minutes later, she turned off the water and crawled out.  The bathroom was a cloud.  She inhaled the ingrained scent of vanilla and reached under the sink for a towel.  She pulled out a big one and small one and began drying herself off. 

"The day is finally here!"  She thought.  "I cannot believe this.  It's like a dream and beautiful, heavenly dream!"  She grinned, twirling around the bathroom.  Catching a quick glance of the clock on the wall, she gasped.  It was already 11:45!  She had to be ready and gone by 1:00.  Lavender was right she would be late.  Quickly Hermione finished drying herself and wrapped her hair turban-style on top of her head.  Just then a voice called from outside the bathroom.  

"For goodness sakes Herm!  It's been forever!"  Lavender laughed.  "I know you take long showers but this is ridiculous.  Besides, Harry wants to talk to you."  Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.  Quickly she wrapped her larger towel around herself like a dress and pulled open the door.  

"Honestly Lavender, you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wed . . .wed. . . .!"  She gasped.  Harry was standing right in front of her, biting his lip, trying to suppress laugher.  Lavender wasn't even bothering to try and suppress it.  She laughed aloud, flopping down on one of the beds and pointing at Hermione, bride-to-be, standing before her future husband in a towel. Hermione clutched her towel closer around herself, eyes wide.

"Ha. . .Harry!  You didn't tell me he was in the fricken' room!"  Hermione hissed at Lavender, who was dissolving in laughter.  

"I didn't know you would come out in a bloody towel!"  She gasped.  Hermione inched towards her bed, finally grabbing the housecoat lying on it and pulled it on hurriedly.  Just as she tied the sash, the towel fell out from underneath it, making Lavender burst out laughing again.  

"Sorry Mione.  Maybe I'll come back later?"  He asked, grinning ear to ear.  

"Yeah, can't let him see the merchandise before he makes the deal!"  Lavender laughed from the bed.  Hermione blushed profusely.  

"Why don't you send a message up with someone next time?"  She asked.  

"Alright."  He agreed.  "But the colours do look nice on you."  He flashed her a grin and walked out.  Hermione looked down to see that it was one of Harry's Quidditch towels; she blushed harder.  Finally, Lavender was able to peal herself off the bed and stifle her laughter.  Hermione frowned at her decisively and stalked over to her mirror.  Lavender rolled her eyes and followed her.

"You've got to admit that was funny."  She said.  Hermione rolled her eyes.  

"Alright it was kind of funny.  But not really."  She added, grinning. 

"See!  No frowning allowed on your wedding day."  Lavender said, pulling the towel out of Hermione's hair.  She pulled out her wand and dried it, then picked up a brush and began combing it.  

"You scared?"  She asked.  

"A little."  Hermione replied.  "You?"  

"Why would I be scared?"  Lavender asked. 

"Well, Ron's moving in with you.  I'd be scared."  Hermione explained.  Lavender laughed.  

"I guess I am a little.  But I'm sure it will be great.  Besides, I know you and Harry are just tying the knot without ever living together, but Ron and I are a little more cautious.  We want to see if it will work before we get married."  She explained.  Hermione nodded.  

"It's a good idea, but Harry and I can't wait any longer.  We agreed at Graduation to wait until we were 20, to see where life lead us.  His birthday was two weeks ago, and I don't want to wait anymore!"  She laughed.  

"I know you will be absolutely perfect together."  Lavender agreed.  

"So will you and Ron.  Just take your time."  Lavender set down her wand and brush.  Hermione's hair was all tucked up in a bun on the top of her head with a few small wispy ringlets tumbling down the side of her face.  It looked beautiful.  

"Ta da!"  Lavender said, standing back.  Hermione looked up into the mirror and smiled.  

"It's perfect Lav!  You are so good at this!"  She grinned.  

"Thank you, thank you."  Lavender bowed.  "Now all that's left is your make-up.  I did mine while you were in the shower. . ."

"And it looks lovely."  Hermione interrupted.  

"Thank you.  So we do your make-up.  We meet your mom and the other bridesmaids at the church and change into our dresses there.  Then it's show time!"  She laughed.  Hermione wrung her hands.  

"It will be fine, won't it Lav?"  She whispered.  

"Do you love him?"  

"Of course."

"Then it will be perfect."  

"Honey, you look beautiful."  

"Thank you mum."  Hermione sighed, running her hands down the taffeta folds of her dress.  She was standing in front of a full-length mirror in the bride's dressing room.  She was positively glowing in her white gown.  It's satiny material and delicate embroidery stood out in the light and Hermione's veil glimmered, pulling back over her head.  A pearl tiara was positioned in front of her bun on her hand and the veil was attached to it.  The sleeves were long, the neck modest and the train was fairly long.  

Hermione's face glowed.  Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes glistened brightly.  Lavender, her maid-of-honour stood over her left shoulder.  She was wearing a simple mauve dress and grinning from ear to ear.  Mrs. Granger was also there, over Hermione's right shoulder, her eyes glistening with tears.  

"You're absolutely stunning Herm!  Gorgeous!"  Lavender sighed.  

"Thanks Lav.  You look beautiful too."  She replied, smiling.  

"Not more beautiful than the bride, I hope."  She laughed.  

"My baby girl's all grown up."  Mrs. Granger sighed, her tears spilling forth.  Hermione turned around and wrapped her in a tight hug.  

"I love you, Mum."  She cried, her own tears coursing down her cheeks.  Lavender grabbed a Kleenex.

"Can I come in?"  Mr. Granger called from the door.  Mrs. Granger broke away and wiped at her eyes.  

"Yes dear, come in."  She answered.  He entered, smiling brightly in a black tux.  He scanned Hermione from top to bottom and his smile widened.  

"Oh, my baby girl.  I never thought I'd have to give you away, but it looks like I do."  He said.  

"Come on Daddy, don't you get all sappy too.  Or else my makeup will run and I'll have to go out there for my wedding looking like a mess!" Hermione protested.  

"Alright, alright!  I won't."  He agreed.  "But my baby girl . . ."

"Dad!" 

"Okay!  I just came in because they're almost ready to start.  Are you ready to go?"  Mr. Granger asked.  

"Am I?"  Hermione asked, looking from her mother to Lavender.  

"Well, let's just do the last minute check.  Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."  Lavender proclaimed.  

"Um, my pearl necklace is old." Hermione began, tugging on the family heirloom that had been given to her on her 16th birthday.  "The dress is new."  

"Something borrowed?"  Lavender urged.  

"The money for the dress?"  She laughed.    

"No!  The money for the dress. . . .pft!"  Lavender muttered, rolling her eyes.  

"Okay, okay, I borrowed your anklet this morning Lav."  Hermione said.  

"Excellent, blue?"  

"My garter is blue."  Hermione replied.  

"Great, she's set!"  Lavender grinned.  

"There's just one more thing."  Mrs. Granger said.  "Love.  Do you have love?"  Hermione's face split into a huge grin.  

"Yes.  I have love."  She smiled.  

"Well then off you go dear.  I love you!"  Mrs. Granger said, kissing Hermione on the cheek and sliding past Mr. Granger to get to her mother-of-the-bride seat.  

"Here we go Herm!  The happiest day of your life!"  Lavender whispered as she followed Mrs. Granger out the door.  

"Hermione?"  Mr. Granger offered, extending his arm to her.  

"Daddy."  She replied, wrapping her arm in his.  They walked out to the back of the church.  She could see Ron and Harry standing at the front of the room, beside the Minister.  Parvati, her first bridesmaid was already halfway down the aisle and Daphne had just started walking.  

"I love you honey.  Don't ever forget that.  And I'm sure you'll have a wonderful life with Harry.  He's a wonderful boy."  Her father whispered.  

"Thank you Daddy.  I know I will."  She replied.  Lavender stepped out in front of her and started down the aisle.  Hermione took a deep breath.

"Do remember to breathe though Herm."  Her father teased gently.  Hermione exhaled.  

"Yes Dad."  Just then the music changed to Here Comes the Bride.  

"That's our cue."  Her father whispered, tugging her gently.  Hermione took a deep breath and took her first step into the rest of her life.  

"They look so happy."

"They are so happy."  Draco replied, looking over the cloud's edge at the ceremony below.  

"I'm so happy."  Ginny sighed, folding her hands over Draco's, wrapped around her waist.  She leaned back against him.  

"They belong together."  Another voice spoke up behind them and Lily floated to the edge of the cloud.  

"You knew they would be together all along."  Ginny smiled.  

"You're right Gin, I think we're caught, love."  James laughed as he came up behind Lily, folding her in his arms much the same way as Ginny and Draco were standing.  "We've known since he met her that they were perfect for each other."  James smiled.  

"Well, I've got my own prediction."  Ginny grinned.  "I think Ron and Lav will live happily ever after too."  

"Really, sweet?"  Draco asked.  

"Yes.  Just look at the way they look at each other.  They're in love."  She replied.  

"I'd have to say they're the next marriage on the list."  Lily agreed.  

"There's a list?"  Ginny asked.  

"No, it's just an expression."  Lily laughed.  James smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"They look so good in love."  Draco murmured, looking down as Harry and Hermione kissed, sealing their marriage.  Ron and Lavender (the Best Man and Maid of Honour) grinned at each other from opposite sides of the alter.  Lavender's eyes were gleaming and Ron looked like he wouldn't stop smiling for weeks.  

"Finally everything falls into place.  Finally Harry is happy."  Lily sighed, watching the two walk out of the church hand in hand.  

"He's more than happy, sweet.  He's in love."  James replied, turning so he was looking into Lily's eyes.  He paused and glanced over at Ginny and Draco.  "Come on.  I think they deserve some time."  He whispered.  Lily allowed herself to be lead across the clouds, leaving Draco and Ginny alone again.  They stood together, just watching.  Time had no meaning to them anymore and they just watched, holding each other close, as the reception continued and ended and the last strains of music faded away.

"Yes," Ginny finally whispered softly, "they do look so good in love."

The Final End!

Thanks to:

**Starbrite, bookworm4ever, Clavel** – interesting sentiments, definitely food for thought**, crying, harrynz** – yeah, fluff is always a good thing J The epilogue was pretty fluffy, hope you liked it**, Anna Black** – Yeah, I'm not great at writing 'bad guys' yet, but I'll work on it!  Thanks**, LilyAyl** – Thank you for such an in depth and insightful review.  I'm glad at least someone got the deeper meaning of events, so thank you very much.  Yes, you hit the nail on the head with all your comments!  J  I hope you don't think I ruined the effect of the last line (or a mother watching her child) with the epilogue.  I tried not to.  The blessing was beautiful too, thank you.  I wrote it on a note and stuck it to my computer screen**, **

**Teigra, Satans Little Princess, Leo** – I agree, the ministry is stupid.  That's what I think of them from the books, so that's why they were so stupid in my story**, Cloak of light in general, CloudChick, babiblu7426, Saphire** – vola D/G's life in heaven.  Hope you liked it!**, Bob33** - Well, no sequel, but I hope you like the epilogue**, Luinthoron, Tyria Bell, Fernada, ~*AnGeLiC*~, draco's princess, Fyredra** – It's actually a song (Borders and Time**)** by the Rankin Family**, Hermione Megami Potter, Calistal, annie, Dark Unicorn** – you flatter me too much, I'll get a swelled head!  Thank you, thank you!**, **

**Katy Bell – **Look, I do get to reply to your review after all!!!  Thank you for such a long one.  I'm glad you liked the funerals, I thought the Ashes to Ashes thing was a good way to end each funeral.  Since I'm never actually been to one it kinda hard to write them.  Yeah, that soliloquy took me awhile.  I tried to make it as powerful as possible without being cheesy.  I succeeded well enough then?  Thank you for being such a faithful reviewer, even when life was difficult for you.  I'm honoured that you followed my story so long.  Be sure to e-mail if you ever DO post your work!!  J 


End file.
